Toute première fois
by stef62
Summary: Qui vous a dis un jour qu'être élève de terminale était facile? Je m'appelle Bella, je suis capitaine chez les cheerleaders depuis peu, mon cousin Julian est un amour, ma nouvelle amie Alice est juste adorable et son frère jumeau est juste... éblouissant et renversant ! Venez découvrir l'histoire de mes 17 ans.
1. Chapitre d'introduction

_**Bonjour tout le monde :)**_

_**J'edit ma fic afin de la rendre plus agréable à lire. En la relisant calmement au moment de la retranscrire en pdf sur mon PC, je me suis rendue compte de quelques erreurs de frappe mais également de syntaxe. Et je dois dire également qu'au fil des chapitres, je prend confiance en moi dans l'écriture et c'est nettement mieu écrit lol. Donc dans les premiers chapitres, j'ai fais quelques modif' mais pour celles qui les ont déjà lu, je n'ai rien changer d'énorme... juste quelques phrases retranscrites autrement.**_

_**Pour les nouvelles lectrices, j'espère que vous ne vous fierez pas aux deux trois premiers chapitres, je tiens à vous rassurer que la suite est nettement meilleure au niveau écriture.**_

_**Donc voilà, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)**_

_**Les reviews en fin de chapitre font également très plaisirs :) donc n'hésitez pas à en mettre :)**_

_**La quasi des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :) Certains sont purement et simplement imaginés par moi. **_

_**Chapitre d'introduction**_

En ce merveilleux lundi de septembre, moi, Bella Swan, m'apprêtais à faire mon entrée en Terminale au lycée de Seattle. J'étais à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Excitée, car cette année serait la dernière avant mon entrée à la faculté, et à la fois nerveuse car aujourd'hui était un jour important pour moi. J'avais postulé pour le poste de capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders du lycée - équipe dans laquelle j'étais entrée en seconde - dans le but d'obtenir une bourse d'études.

Chaque année, c'était un rituel à la rentrée des classes. Une personne de l'équipe prenait le relais de l'ex capitaine qui entrait à l'université, et en général, elle était en terminale. On était sept à se présenter pour ce poste cette année, et comme chaque année c'était à l'équipe de football de voter car nous les supportions lors des matchs. En ce qui nous concerne, c'était plutôt les championnats de cheerleading qui avaient lieu à chaque printemps qui nous intéressaient. C'est d'ailleurs à l'issus de ce championnat que le capitaine de l'équipe vainqueur remportait une bourse d'études. C'était très intéressant et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais voulu postuler.

Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis en réalité, j'étais quasiment certaine d'être élue. Les garçons de l'équipe avaient tous une sorte de béguin pour moi - enfin presque - seul Julian mon cousin, faisait exception. Ce béguin n'était pas facile à vivre d'ailleurs. J'avais beau les éconduire à chaque fois, aucun ne finissait par me détester.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis en aucun cas orgueilleuse. Je me suis toujours posé la question du pourquoi du comment ils pouvaient être attirés par une fille comme moi. Des filles aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, c'était très courant pourtant. Certes, j'étais cheerleaders mais à pars ça, j'étais tout ce qui avait de plus banale. Mon père Charlie était chef de police, tandis que ma mère Renée vivait avec son nouveau mari dans une vieille bourgade. Et puis à l'école, je n'excellais pas dans toutes les matières.

Malheureusement pour eux, aucun ne m'avait vraiment intéressé. Moi, la petite timide, préférais m'enfermer dans ma petite bulle à attendre mon prince charmant… même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'existait pas. Charmant et intelligent n'allaient jamais ensemble, c'était bien connu. Les filles de l'équipe ne me comprenaient pas, elles voulaient toutes sortir avec un garçon de l'équipe.

Et Angela - mon amie d'enfance fraichement rentrée à l'université grâce à la bourse d'étude gagnée suite à notre victoire de l'année dernière - ne serait pas là pour m'aider à les sermonner cette année. J'allais donc devoir gérer deux choses à la fois si je devenais la capitaine : les entraînements et leurs fantasmes pour les garçons de l'équipe.

C'est donc en pensant à toutes ces choses que je fis mon entrée dans le gymnase, prête à assister au vote et aux auditions pour remplacer les filles qui sont parties à l'université.


	2. Rentrée des classes

_**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée des classes**_

A peine arrivée, je me fis harcelée par Mike Newton.

- **_Salut Bella, je suis tellement content de te revoir. Et tes vacances ? Tu m'as énormément manqué ma belle._** Et le voilà qu'il commençait à m'énerver, je détestais quand il m'appelait « ma belle ».

- **_Salut Mike. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances et toi ?_** Lui répondis-je pour ne pas l'offusquer en cette rentrée.

- **_Ça va, elles étaient cool mais j'avais hâte de reprendre l'entraînement et de te revoir,_** me dit-il d'un ton aguicheur.

- **_Oui, moi aussi j'avais hâte de reprendre l'entraînement avec les filles, _**lui dis-je pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté.

- **_Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?_** Me demanda-t-il d'un air triste.

J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être aussi collant. Il fallait peut-être que je lui rappelle qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous.

- **_Bien sûr Mike, tout le monde m'a manqué._**

- **_Alors, pas trop stressée pour le vote ?_** Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- **_Si un peu, mais nous verrons bien._**

- **_Je suis sûr que se sera toi la capitaine. En tout cas, j'ai voté pour toi._**

- **_Merci Mike c'est gentil._** Je devais vite me trouver une échappatoire avant qu'il ne se mette à me raconter sa vie.

- **_Bon, je dois aller me préparer, _**lui dis-je pour m'en débarrasser.

- **_Ok, moi aussi. A tout à l'heure._**

Je partis vers les vestiaires en lui faisant signe de la main. Je n'étais pas en avance, la plupart des filles étaient déjà là.

- **_Salut les filles !_** M'exclamai-je en rentrant. J'allais faire la bise à chacune d'elles. Elles m'avaient vraiment manqué.

- **_Salut Bella. Qu'est-ce que t'as bronzé !_** Me dit Jessica en riant.

Jessica… cette fille était toujours là pour nous faire rire. Moi bronzée ? Même en faisant des UV je ne bronzais pas. J'étais blanche comme la neige – le soleil avait plutôt tendance à me brûler la peau au lieu de la teinter.

- **_Merci du compliment Jessica. Je te retourne la pareille, _**lui répondis-je tout à fait sérieuse. Jessica avait vraiment bronzé, elle. Elle était encore plus jolie avec ce teint halé.

- **_Merci. Pendant l'été je n'ai fait que de la bronzette sur la plage. Je ne me suis même pas entraînée. Il va falloir que je me rattrape à l'entraînement, j'ai pris 2kg. C'est l'horreur, je suis sûre que les garçons vont s'en apercevoir. Il faut que j'y remédie assez vite où alors Mike va encore me passer sous le nez cette année, _**dit-elle en riant.

- **_Ne rêve pas Jessica, _**rétorqua Loren, teigneuse. **_Tous les gars seront encore aux pieds de la belle Bella cette année. Y'en a jamais pour nous ! _**Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Je savais que Loren ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup depuis que Tyler l'avait éconduite pour moi. J'avais fait de même en l'éconduisant à mon tour, Tyler ne m'intéressait pas.

- **_Et en plus, mademoiselle n'est jamais contente. Elle les a tous à ses pieds et elle leur dit non à tous, _**continua-t-elle.

Je ne méritais pas ses propos, elle était dure avec moi. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si Tyler m'appréciait. Je commençais à avoir un peu peur, Loren avait postulé elle aussi pour le poste de capitaine. Si je venais à être élue, elle me ferait la guerre, j'en étais certaine.

- **_Retire ce que tu viens de dire Loren, _**s'énerva Jessica...**_Tu sais très bien que Bella n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle les aguichait. Et puis, on a toujours Julian,_** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. **_On peut essayer avec lui_**, rit-elle.

Je fis une grimace. C'était la rentrée et elle me parlait déjà de ses vues sur Julian. Même s'il aimait jouer les Dom Juan en apparence, mon cousin était comme moi. Ce beau jeune homme recherchait l'amour avec un grand A. Alors sortir avec une cheerleaders pleine d'hormones en effervescence, ce n'était pas pour lui.

- **_Bon allez c'est l'heure les filles_**, s'élança Irina.

Je me dépêchais donc d'enfiler ma tenue et me précipitais vers le gymnase où nous attendaient déjà les garçons. Mon cousin me fit un petit clin d'œil en levant les pouces. « _C'est bon signe_ » Me dis-je à moi-même. Je lui répondis par un sourire. Le capitaine de l'équipe de football, Sam, commença ensuite son monologue de rentrée en nous souhaitant une année de réussite. Son discours se suivit par le résultat du vote.

- **_Bon, maintenant, place aux résultats du vote. Je rappelle qu'il n'y a eu aucune tricherie et que le vote s'est fait – comme d'habitude – dans les règles. A l'unanimité, l'équipe a décidé que cette année, le poste de capitaine des cheerleaders revenait à …. Bella Swan._**

- **_Ouais !_** Entendis-je crier de tous les côtés.

Je me levais timidement, les joues teintées de rouge. Je détestais être le centre d'attention, même si pour ce coup, j'étais obligée de l'être pour les remercier.

- **_Euh… merci à tous. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que vous me faites autant confiance pour ce poste de capitaine… Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour amener notre équipe au sommet et que nous ferons aussi bien que l'an dernier au championnat de printemps… Merci encore._**

- **_Y'a pas de quoi ma belle, t'es la meilleure !_** Cria Mike.

- **_Euh...merci Mike, _**dis-je en rougissant de plus belle. Pas parce qu'il venait de me dire ça mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de le crier devant tout le monde.

La matinée passa très vite. Nous avions à peine fini de déjeuner qu'il fallait déjà retourner au gymnase pour la sélection des nouvelles recrues. La liste était longue en plus, beaucoup de filles voulaient intégrer le clan des cheerleaders. Je savais déjà que ça allait être ennuyant. La majorité d'entre elles voulaient juste porter la tenue tant convoitée et ne savaient absolument pas danser et encore moins faire des acrobaties. Les filles nous ayant quitté pour la fac avaient un rôle important dans l'équipe, la plupart faisaient les sauts. Il ne restait plus que Jessica et moi pour les acrobaties donc il nous fallait de vraies gymnastes.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table, prêtes à recevoir les petites nouvelles, une par une :

- **_Bon c'est parti, _**dis-je aux filles.

Jessica appela la première de notre longue liste. Pour chacune d'elles, il nous fallait lui demander de faire : les présentations, une chorégraphie et les acrobaties de base (la roue, le salto avant/arrière...). Bref les bases pour être une vraie cheerleaders. Au bout d'une trentaine de filles, on en avait déjà marre. Quatre filles avait retenues notre attention pour le moment. Il nous fallait encore une recrue pour l'équipe et il ne restait que deux filles à passer. L'enfer! J'espérais vraiment que nous trouverions notre bonheur.

- **_C'est au tour d'Alice,_** appela Jessica.

Un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs se présenta devant nous, une fille magnifique sautillant à chaque pas. Je la trouvais d'une telle élégance que j'en fus bouche bée.

- **_Bonjour, _**dit-elle. **_Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. J'ai 17 ans. Je fais de la gymnastique depuis toute petite et comme vous n'avez pas d'équipe de gymnastes dans votre lycée je me suis dit qu'être cheerleaders pouvait être amusant. Alors me voilà devant vous, _**sourit-elle. Eh bien, cette Alice ! Pas besoin de lui demander de faire les présentations.

- **_Bien, _**dis-je étonnée. **_Bonjour Alice. Est-ce-que tu sais danser? Être cheerleaders requière le talent de gymnaste certes, mais si tu ne sais pas danser..._**

- **_Alors tu n'as pas ta place ici ! _**Finit Loren d'un air autoritaire.

- **_Ecoutez, je viens de Londres… Mes parents, mes frères et moi venons d'emménager à Seattle. Et à Londres, il n'y a pas d'équipe de cheerleaders. Donc je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué la danse... à part en discothèque._**

Loren se mit à rire. Mais qu'avait-elle? Je commençais à penser qu'elle était jalouse de cette jolie Alice, et qu'elle la répugnait juste par peur qu'elle ne lui vole un mec de l'équipe.

- **_Non mais tu veux rire? Tu nous fais perdre notre temps là je te signale. Si tu ne sais pas danser alors t'as rien à faire ici, _**s'énerva-t-elle.

Alice parut à la fois choquée et triste. Je la connaissais à peine, mais de voir cette tristesse dans ses petits yeux me fendit le cœur. Il me fallait la défendre.

- **_Loren! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Alice prétend être gymnaste, et pour devenir une cheerleader, il faut être gymnaste avant d'être danseuse je te rappelle. Que cette fille nous montre ce qu'elle sait faire avant de prendre des décisions !_** Je savais que je devais défendre ce petit lutin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais confiance en elle.

- **_Oui, laissez-moi vous montrer de quoi je suis capable. S'il vous plait, _**nous supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Je la laissais donc nous montrer ses talents… et je ne fus pas déçue. Elles savaient tout faire, les saltos, la roue et bien plus encore. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle était parfaite. Elle devait faire partie de l'équipe, c'était primordial. Pour la danse, je ne fus pas déçue non plus - elle n'était pas extraordinaire mais elle ferait largement l'affaire. En plus, on avait tout un semestre pour lui montrer les bonnes techniques.

- **_Alice, tu es parfaite, _**dis-je épatée.

- **_Comment ça, elle est parfaite ? _**Dit Loren en se levant. **_Tu ne vas tout de même pas la prendre dans l'équipe quand même._**

- **_Loren, je suis désolée... mais c'est moi qui décide._**

Je m'en voulais un peu de faire la fille monarchique mais le règlement était le règlement. Et il stipulait que toute décision revenait au capitaine, quelle que soit la décision des filles. Et puis, j'étais persuadé que Jessica et les autres filles étaient d'accord avec moi.

- **_Bella... t'as pas le droit de nous faire ça,_** pleurnicha-t-elle.

- **_Bella a tout à fait le droit Loren,_** ajouta Jessica. **_Et on est d'accord avec elle, Alice est parfaite. Pas vrai les filles ?_**

- **_C'est vrai,_** entendis-je dire les filles derrière moi. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'elles pensaient la même chose que moi. Être autoritaire n'était pas trop mon truc. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant d'être capitaine.

- **_Ok. Pas de problème !_** Dit-elle. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'elle se résignait à accepter sans trop broncher. **_Vous viendrez toutes pleurer quand elle vous piquera les mecs de l'équipe._** Elle partit en ronchonnant. Je m'étais doutée que c'était la beauté d'Alice qui la faisait réagir ainsi.

- **_Excusez-moi, mais...mon cœur est déjà pris, _**nousdit Alice toute gênée. **_Je ne veux en aucun cas..._**

- **_Ne t'en fais pas ! _**La coupai-je... **_Loren est toujours comme ça. Ça lui passera._**

- **_Alors ça veut dire que vous m'acceptez au sein de votre équipe ?_**

- **_Bien sûr Alice que nous t'acceptons, _**lui répondis-je, contente d'avoir trouvé une recrue à la hauteur de notre équipe.

- **_Merci les filles ! Je vous adore déjà ! _**Sautilla-t-elle.

Eh bien dis-donc, cette fille avait l'air bien énergique! Mais ça me plaisait bien. Je savais déjà que je m'entendrais bien avec elle.

- **_Ok Alice. Alors, je te donne rendez-vous chez moi à 17h... pour ta tenue, ta licence et aussi pour t'expliquer un peu le règlement. Voilà mon adresse._** J'indiquais sur un papier mon nom ainsi que mon adresse.

- **_Merci...Bella, _**dit-elle après avoir regardé mon prénom sur le papier. **_A tout à l'heure alors._**


	3. Amitié naissante

_**Chapitre 2 : Une amitié naissante**_

Arrivée à la maison, j'étais épuisée malgré les 16h30 qu'affichait l'horloge, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Alice serait là d'ici une demi-heure. Je commençais donc à préparer le nécessaire. J'avais pris trois tenues au gymnase, l'une d'elles lui irait certainement. J'avais aussi déjà fourni les tenues aux quatre autres nouvelles recrues ainsi que les documents nécessaires pour leur licence. En réalité, j'avais invité Alice à venir à la maison juste parce que j'avais envie de lui proposer mon aide. Cette fille de Londres devait très certainement être perdue dans une ville comme la nôtre et je pense qu'une fille comme moi pourrait l'aider. Je connaissais parfaitement Seattle. En plus, je m'en voulais un peu de l'accueil peu chaleureux de Loren. Je lui devais donc bien ça... en espérant qu'elle accepterait.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'heure arriver et c'est avec cinq minutes d'avance que je l'entendis taper à la porte. Je me dépêchais donc d'aller lui ouvrir.

- **_Salut ma cousine adorée !_** En fait, c'était Julian... et à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à sa visite.

- **_Salut mon cousin chéri ! _**Lui répondis-je. Oui je sais, c'était ridicule, mais on avait l'habitude de nous donner des petits noms depuis notre plus jeune âge.

- **_Comment va la nouvelle capitaine ?_** Dit-il en entrant.

- **_Ça va, je te remercie._**

- **_Tu fais quoi de beau ?_**

- **_Je suis en train de préparer certaines tenues. Une nouvelle recrue ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour ses essayages. D'ailleurs, je croyais que c'était elle quand tu as toqué à la porte, _**lui dis-je en reprenant mes occupations.

- **_Une nouvelle recrue ? Chez toi ? Tu m'étonnes là Bella._**

Étonné il pouvait l'être. A part Angela et Jessica, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'inviter les filles de l'équipe à venir à la maison après les cours.

- **_En fait, Alice n'est pas d'ici, elle vient de Londres et Loren n'a pas été très sympa avec elle aux sélections alors je me sens un peu coupable de l'accueil qu'elle a pu avoir. Je me suis dit que si je lui proposais mon aide pour découvrir un peu la ville, je serais peut-être pardonnée._**

- **_Bella, tu n'es pas responsable des paroles de Loren, tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de cette fille._**

En effet, j'avais toujours tendance à m'incriminer au lieu d'incriminer les autres même si je n'étais en aucun cas responsable de leurs faits ou paroles désobligeantes. Mais étant responsable et capitaine de l'équipe, je lui devais bien ça à cette petite Alice.

- **_Je sais que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable mais... tu me connais ! Et Alice à l'air d'être une fille vraiment sympa. Tu l'aurais vue aux sélections, tu aurais été bouche bée ! Elle est vraiment talentueuse !_** Dis-je, encore fascinée par ce qu'elle nous avait montré. **_Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre une gymnaste avec pareil potentiel._**

- **_Tu en parles comme si elle était le messie, _**_s'_esclaffa-t-il. **_Elle doit être vraiment bien alors. Et puis, je suppose que c'est une beauté !_**

- **_Tu ne te trompes pas, elle est magnifique !_**

- **_Ah ben, je crois que je vais rester un peu, _**rit-il très enthousiaste.

- **_Si tu veux, mais je te préviens de suite... son cœur est soit disant déjà pris._**

- **_Je rigole ma belle, c'était juste pour te taquiner. J'imagine juste les réactions des filles en la voyant... vu comment tu me parles de la réaction de Loren, c'est qu'elle doit être vraiment jolie !_**

- **_Oui... et, s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus « ma belle », ce fichu Newton se met à m'appeler comme ça lui aussi et je déteste vraiment ça._**

- **_D'accord, d'accord, _**souffla-t-il.

- **_Et vos sélections à vous, c'était comment ?_**

- **_Plutôt pas mal. On a dégoté deux joueurs vraiment bons. Je ferais les présentations si tu veux, _**me taquina-t-il.

- **_Julian... non merci. J'ai déjà assez de prétendants comme ça. Présente-les plutôt à Loren, ça la calmera peut-être._**

Si seulement ça pouvait la calmer. J'avoue que ce ne serait pas de refus.

- **_Ouais si tu veux. De toute façon vous les rencontrerez bien assez tôt, on a un match vendredi soir je te rappelle. En plus, l'un d'eux à l'air plutôt cool. On a pu discuter un peu après les essais. Encore un qui va certainement briser des cœurs, _**soupira-t-il.

Encore un bel athlète j'imagine... qui n'a certainement rien dans la tête, comme les autres mecs de l'équipe. Oui... même Julian n'était pas franchement bon à l'école, il frôlait à peine la moyenne. Mais c'était mon cousin et je l'adorais tel qu'il était. Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il me dit :

- **_Bon allez, je te laisse tranquille, je ne faisais que passer. Bye ma belle_**_._ Il m'embrassa sur le front comme il en avait l'habitude.

Alice arriva avec cinq petites minutes de retard. A peine ai-je ouvert la porte que j'eu droit à un flot d'excuses.

- **_Désolée, désolée et encore désolée d'être en retard Bella,_** s'excusa-t-elle.

- **_Ce n'est pas grave Alice, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une heure de retard._** J'avais toujours tendance à être en retard moi-même… et je n'avais jamais cinq minutes de retard... j'en avais beaucoup plus, alors je n'allais pas lui en vouloir.

- **_En fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mon frère a insisté pour me déposer. Cette ville est immense, il avait peur que je me perde, _**dit-elle en se retournant vers la voiture garée plus loin dans la rue.

- **_Aucun problème … mais pourquoi attend-il au coin de la rue ?_**

- **_Il est un peu trop protecteur sur les bords, _**me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- **_Ah... Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours_**_, _ris-je.

- **_En effet ! Ça te dérange si on entre tout de suite ? Sinon, il ne partira jamais._**

- **_Oui, entre._**Je fermais la porte derrière elle et l'emmenais au salon.

- **_Tu n'as pas de frère toi ? _**Me demanda-t-elle. Certainement pour se rassurer et se dire que si c'était le cas, je devais très certainement subir la même chose qu'elle.

- **_Non, je suis fille unique. Mais je te comprends. J'ai un cousin et il est, à mon avis, pareil que ton frère. C'est normal que ton grand frère te protège... tous les grands frères protègent leur petite sœur, _**lui dis-je.

Angela ayant un grand frère elle aussi, je m'y connaissais en relation frère/sœur. Je connaissais Alice depuis à peine une demi-journée, et je lui faisais la conversation comme avec Angela. Je m'étonnais moi-même.

- **_Grand frère tu dis? Détrompe-toi! Edward est plus jeune que moi de deux minutes, _**s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- **_Ah, c'est ton frère jumeau ?_**

Quelle question Bella, bien-sûr qu'ils sont jumeaux, ce n'est pas possible autrement, avec deux minutes d'écart! En même temps, j'avais aperçu la voiture au loin, celle-ci n'était pas assez près pour que je vois son frère de l'intérieur. Donc j'avais tiré des conclusions un peu trop rapidement.

- **_Oui_**, me répondit-elle tout sourire. **_J'ai aussi un petit frère, il vient de faire son entrée en seconde._**

Elle avait de la chance. J'aurais aimé moi aussi être entourée de frères...ou de sœurs, peu m'importait. Mais mes parents ayant divorcés quand j'avais à peine cinq ans, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en avoir. Heureusement que j'avais Julian, plus jeune d'à peine deux mois que moi, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un frère.

- **_Ils viennent même d'être acceptés dans l'équipe de football_**, me dit-elle toute ravie.

C'était donc eux les nouveaux joueurs dont Julian m'avait parlé. Honte à moi qui avait osé dire du mal d'eux. Après tout je ne savais pas que c'étaient les frères d'Alice... et puis vu la beauté d'Alice, ses frères devaient certainement lui ressembler un peu. Loren serait donc ravie et finirait peut-être par devenir amie avec elle... juste pour pouvoir approcher ses frangins.

- **_Ah oui? Julian m'en a brièvement parlé... il m'a dit qu'ils jouaient plutôt bien._**

- **_C'est vrai? Il t'a dit ça? Il est gentil ton cousin._** Bon revenons à nos moutons, j'avais invité Alice pour discuter d'elle...pas de ses frères.

- **_Euh...Alice... je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Loren n'avait pas le droit de te parler sur ce ton, _**lui dis-je penaude.

- **_T'en fais pas Bella, j'ai déjà tout oublié._** Pas rancunière pour un sou cette Alice, on se ressemblait sur plusieurs points j'avais l'impression.

- **_J'aimerais quand même me faire pardonner de son comportement._**

- **_Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...et puis ce n'est pas toi qui m'as agressée_**, sourit-elle.

- **_N'empêche... je suis la capitaine, je suis responsable de ses propos._**

- **_Tu n'es responsable de rien du tout. Je te rassure, j'ai déjà oublié._** Bon, apparemment elle était sincère et voulait oublier cette petite mésaventure.

- **_Tu m'as dit que ton frère avait peur que tu te perdes tout à l'heure. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide pour... découvrir les beautés de la ville par exemple... tu peux compter sur moi, _**lui dis-je hésitante, de peur qu'elle n'accepte pas.

- **_C'est gentil Bella... J'accepte ton aide avec joie_**.

- **_Cool ! Bon, je dois te faire remplir des documents pour ta licence. Et je t'ai ramené des tenues afin que tu les essaies. Si l'une d'elles te va, elle est pour toi, _**lui dis-je en lui montrant la mini-jupe plissée ainsi que la brassière à l'effigie de l'équipe de foot.

- **_Merci... _**me dit-elle d'un air inquiet**_... mais... cette jupe est vraiment mini._** Je riais et lui ramenais la culotte assortie que j'avais oubliée de lui montrer.

- **_Ça va en dessous, _**la rassurai-je.

- **_Ah... j'ai eu peur sur le coup,_** souffla-t-elle**_... je ne me voyais pas porter cette jupe sans cette culotte... mon frère n'aurait jamais accepté... et encore moins Jasper, _**me dit-elle soulagée.

- **_Jasper ?_**

- **_Mon petit ami, _**me dit-elle tout sourire. **_Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure... mon cœur est déjà pris. Malheureusement, Jasper doit rester à Londres encore quelques temps, il ne pourra me rejoindre que dans un mois._**

Ça devait être dur d'être séparée de son amoureux même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que l'on pouvait ressentir étant donné que ma vie amoureuse n'était faite que de … de quoi d'ailleurs ?... d'espérances ? C'était le vide, le néant concernant mes amourettes.

- **_Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être séparée de lui ?_**

- **_Si... un peu, je l'avoue... mais un mois ça passe vite! ...Du moins j'essaie de m'en convaincre._** Je me sentis obligée de la rassurer, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit moins triste de leur séparation temporaire.

- **_Ça passera vite, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider à t'en convaincre_**_, _lui souris-je.

- **_Tu es vraiment gentille Bella... Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant, je te considère déjà comme une amie._** Elle me considérait comme une amie. Je n'en demandais pas temps. Mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas.


	4. Admiration

**_Chapitre 3 : Admiration_**

La nuit que je venais de passer fut sans rêve, comme toutes celles vécues depuis deux années. Suite au décès de ma grand-mère, je ne rêvais plus, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas de réponse à cela. Lorsque mon réveil se mit à sonner, j'étais déjà réveillée. Je me dépêchais donc d'aller à ma salle de bain personnelle afin de me préparer avant d'aller affronter ma deuxième journée en tant que capitaine des cheerleaders et première journée de cours en tant qu'élève de terminale. Je me demandais d'ailleurs dans quelle classe étais-je retombée. Je priais mentalement pour ne pas avoir à suivre des cours dans la même classe que Mike... mais bon, le lycée comptait six classes de terminales à son actif. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à le supporter si par bonheur il se trouvait dans une autre classe que la mienne. C'était le plus collant des garçons de l'équipe de football, un coriace ce Newton.

A vrai dire j'avais échappée les deux précédentes années aux footballeurs. Aucun d'eux n'avait des résultats assez élevés pour suivre des cours de biologie avancée – une option à laquelle j'adorais m'inscrire. La distribution des élèves dans les classes se faisant pour la majorité, par rapport aux options, je pouvais me rassurer. Mais j'avais toujours cette petite peur à la rentrée, celle d'être accostée en cours en plus des interclasses. Je pensais aussi à Alice. Partagerait-elle ma paillasse cette année? Pour tout dire, je l'espérais... même si Alice devait très certainement être une fille ayant un côté artistique plutôt qu'un côté scientifique.

Réussissant à trouver une place rapidement sur le parking du lycée, je commençais ma journée de bonne humeur. En plus, j'arrivais au hall d'affichage avant la foule d'élèves. Les listings des classes y étaient déjà. Je me dépêchais donc d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. J'étais soulagée… pas de Mike sur ma liste. Ce soulagement fut cependant de courte durée car je me retrouvais avec Loren qui ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Légèrement agacée, je me mis en route vers ma salle de classe et vis au loin Alice, arriver en sautillant d'une allure bien élégante. Je m'arrêtais donc attendant qu'elle vienne jusqu'à moi.

- **_Salut Alice, comment vas-tu ?_**

- **_Salut Bella ! Je vais bien, merci ! ... Tu as vu ? Tu es dans la même classe que mon frère_**, me dit-elle toute excitée.

Quoi? Son frère? Je n'avais pas prêté attention à son prénom, ayant plutôt concentré mon attention sur celui de Mike. Oh mon dieu... il fait partie de l'équipe en plus. Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais je répugnais les joueurs de football et leurs avances... mon cousin excepté. Certes, celui-ci ne m'en avait jamais fait, vu que l'on ne se connaissait pas. Mais s'il lui prenait la même lubie qu'aux autres ? Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des nausées…

- **_Ton frère ? Euh…non, je ne savais pas._** Lui dis-je soucieuse, inquiète et… déçue.

- **_Bella, tu m'offusques là ! A voir ton regard, j'ai l'impression de te voir dégoutée de retomber dans sa classe._**Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **_Tu ne le connais pas,_ **ajouta-elle. Je devais être trop expressive. Ma crispation devait très certainement se voir sur mon visage pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

- **_Non pas du tout._**Me rattrapais-je. **_En fait, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop devoir partager des cours avec des garçons de l'équipe, c'est tout._**

- **_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_** Me demanda-t-elle toute étonnée.

- **_Chaque semaine, aux entrainements ou aux interclasses je dois trouver les mots justes pour les éconduire sans les blesser. Les cours sont une sorte d'échappatoire._**Elle devait certainement me prendre pour la fille qui se croit la plus belle. Je me taisais donc pendant deux secondes puis ajoutais : **_Je ne suis pas une prétentieuse, je te jure que ce que je te dis est vrai,_** lui dis-je presque affolée.

- **_Bella... je te rassure, je n'ai jamais vu Edward accoster une fille... encore moins une cheerleader, et qui plus est la capitaine._** Ria-t-elle. **_Il n'est pas comme ça._**

- **_Si tu le dis... alors me voilà rassurée._**

- **_Bella! _**Me dit-elle en me prenant la main. Elle voyait bien que je ne décrispais pas. **_Je te jure que c'est vrai… je ne l'ai jamais vu fourrer son nez autre part que dans ses partitions de musique, c'est un grand timide. Te voilà rassurée? _**Me demanda-t-elle en me sondant des yeux.

- **_Bon… ok, je suis rassurée_**_,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

- **_Bon aller, hop, hop, hop c'est l'heure!_** Me poussa-t-elle pour que j'aille en cours.

- **_Ca va aller pour trouver ta salle?_** Me rappelais-je.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'ai déjà repérée,_** me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- **_Ok, alors bon courage._**

- **_Merci, à toi aussi._**

Ayant réfléchi sur le chemin en direction de ma salle de cours à ce qu'Alice venait de me dire, je me sentais tout de même soulagée. C'était une fille vraiment super en y pensant bien - un peu extravertie - mais vraiment sympathique. En entrant dans la salle de biologie, je m'arrêtais net en voyant que tout le monde était déjà installé, il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre. Le rouge me monta vite aux joues en voyant que la plupart des personnes déjà installées me regardait entrer.

« _Super _» me dis-je à moi-même. Moi, la grande timide qui détestait être épiée et au centre des attentions, j'étais servie. En même temps, peu de monde connaissait cette facette de ma personnalité. Etant cheerleader et qui plus est capitaine de l'équipe, être timide n'était vraiment plus dans mon intérêt. Je m'efforçais donc de le montrer le moins possible… quand je le pouvais. Hors, aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais pas préparée à arriver la dernière. Ma discussion avec Alice m'avait mise presque en retard. Je m'efforçais donc d'aller m'asseoir sur le seul tabouret de libre en évitant de regarder les yeux qui me scrutaient et m'installais… quand, tout à coup, je tournais la tête et levais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que le visage de la personne assise à côté de moi m'était inconnu.

Grave erreur! Mon cœur eu un raté et j'eu le souffle coupé. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, choquée de voir que ce visage était d'une splendeur ahurissante. Ce garçon à côté de moi avait des cheveux coiffés de manière désordonnée et d'un brun cuivré éclatant. Son visage paraissait doux tellement il était parfait… j'avais l'impression de voir un dieu, un ange. Ne pouvant pas me défaire de ce visage parfait, je continuais mon inventaire et remarquait à travers sa chemise bordeaux qu'il était musclé tel un sportif faisant de la publicité pour gel douche. Ce jeune homme se sentant très certainement épié tourna la tête dans ma direction et m'extirpa de ma contemplation… qui continua de nouveau quand je me mis à me perdre dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Je clignais des cils et tournais la tête, honteuse de m'apercevoir que j'avais été démasquée.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose… ce que je ressentais, à cet instant, était vraiment intense et à la fois… étrange.

Après cette divagation, j'avais la nette impression d'avoir déjà vu quelques traits de ce visage parfait chez quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir où je les avais vus… Alice! Oh mon dieu! Je m'empourprais derechef… je venais de tomber en admiration devant le frère d'Alice durant l'espace d'une minute, alors qu'il y a cinq minutes à peine, j'étais prise de panique à l'idée que ce serait lui qui… Non, je ne devais pas y penser.

Stop! « _Bella, calme-toi_ » Me dis-je à moi-même. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux de manière tellement élégante - tout en m'ignorant, bien heureusement - je me remis à haleter.

Je ne réussis pas à écouter le cours tellement j'étais paniquée par ce que ressentais et n'osais même plus tourner la tête de peur que ce visage me fasse tourner la tête de nouveau. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle afin d'aller reprendre mes idées à l'air frais, ce qui j'espérais me ferait du bien.


	5. Panique à bord!

Chapitre 4 : Panique à bord !

Arrivée dans un des jardins du lycée, je ne cessais de penser à ce sentiment que j'avais ressenti alors. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Mais à quoi? Je n'osais même pas fermer les yeux de peur de voir son visage apparaitre dans mon esprit. Je ne me reconnaissais pas… j'avais toujours fui comme la peste les beaux garçons en me disant que les mots «intelligent» et «beau» ne pouvaient s'accorder et je répugnais encore plus les joueurs de football car «footballeur» rimait toujours avec «tombeur» ou «collectionneur de petites copines».

Mais ce jeune homme, assis à côté de moi pendant mes deux longues heures de biologie avancée, était non seulement beau, joueur de foot, un tant soit peu intelligent… du moins en biologie, mais pour couronner le tout, c'était le frère d'Alice !

« _La belle affaire!_ », me dis-je en pleurant presque.

Je m'assis sur le dossier d'un banc afin de reprendre mes esprits et mis mes mains devant mes yeux en appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux pour essayer de me calmer quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un me fit sursauter en arrivant derrière moi, me poussant presque. Je poussais un cri de frayeur. C'était Julian.

- **_Salut ma Belle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce magnifique jardin?_** me dit-il en tendant le bras pour me montrer l'étendue de celui-ci.

- **_Coucou Julian_**, lui dis-je penaude. **_Comment vas-tu ?_**

- **_Je pète la forme… mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas,_****_me semble-t-il. Tu es malade?_** me demanda-t-il en se penchant.

- **_Je ne sais pas…enfin…je crois que oui….j'ai…je…_** Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne lui avais jamais rien caché.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi tout ma chérie… quelque chose s'est mal passé? _**S'inquiéta-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- **_Julian…j'ai… J'ai rencontré le frère d'Alice tout à l'heure._**

- **_Alice a un frère ?_** me demanda-t-il.

Même s'il se fichait royalement qu'Alice ait un frère ou non, Julian était toujours là pour m'écouter, ce que j'appréciais énormément.

- **_En fait, elle en a deux… ce sont les deux joueurs que vous avez recrutés dans l'équipe hier._**

- **_C'est vrai ?_** me dit-il tout étonné**…. _Je comprends mieux ton état alors…. L'un d'eux t'a déjà accostée je suppose!_** dit-il en ricanant. **_Quoique, j'ai une vague idée de celui qui est responsable de ton état, _**continua-t-il.

- **_Ce n'est pas marrant_**_,_ lui dis-je en le repoussant. **_Pourquoi sautes-tu à la conclusion que l'un d'eux m'a accostée ?_** Je réfléchis une seconde à ce qu'il venait de me dire : «_Une vague idée de celui qui m'as accostée_» ? Auquel des deux pensait-il? J'ajoutais alors : **_Et puis, à qui penses-tu quand tu dis ça? Et puis, d'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas accosté !_**

- **_En fait, même si je ne les connais pas encore très bien, Emmett semble être un grand dragueur à l'inverse d'Edward qui semble être un grand timide. Donc j'aurais plutôt penché sur Emmett, mais bon, je me trompe peut-être._** Il s'arrêta de parler avant d'ajouter : **_S'il ne t'a pas accostée alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_**

Alors, apparemment, d'après Alice et Julian, Edward était un grand timide… en me remémorant ce visage parfait, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air réservé… mais avec le physique d'un sacré tombeur aussi. Je m'étonnais d'avoir l'air déçu par cette triste réalité. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse mais j'avais une vague idée de ce que l'on ressentait et mon cœur ayant battu la chamade lorsque j'avais vu ce visage parfait, celui-ci parlait pour moi. Il me faisait bien comprendre que je venais d'avoir le coup de foudre pour cet Edward. Rien qu'en y repensant, mon cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement.

- **_C'est Edward que j'ai rencontré ce matin._** Lui dis-je boudeuse.

- **_Ah oui? Il est vraiment sympa ce mec, j'ai pu discuter un peu avec lui après les essais… Pourquoi tu boudes ? Il n'a pas été sympa avec toi ?_**

- **_Non, non… pas du tout. On ne s'est même pas parler en fait. J'étais juste sa voisine de palliasse,_** dis-je en rougissant.

- **_Oh mais ma cousine chérie rougit_****,** cria-t-il.

- **_Chuuuuuuuuuuut_****,** lui dis-je en le tapant comme une fillette.

- **_Bella…_** me dit-il choqué…**_Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour lui ? _**Ria-t-il.

Comment lui dire que je venais d'être frappé par le plus grand coup de foudre de tous les temps alors qu'il se fichait de moi.

- **_Julian, ce n'est pas drôle !_**

- **_Si, c'est marrant et tu le sais! _**me dit-il en s'esclaffant derechef**… _Ma Bella chérie… _**se rattrapa-t-il en me réconfortant**… _rassure-toi, je n'en parlerais pas, c'est promis. Mais ça va tout de même être difficile, j'avais l'intention de faire d'Edward un ami. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère?_**

- **_Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…et puis je ne sais même pas encore ce que je ressens vraiment. Je ne le connais même pas et on ne s'est même pas parler en plus. Alors t'as intérêt à tenir ta langue sur ce que je viens de t'apprendre, sinon je t'enterre vivant, c'est compris ?_** Le menaçais-je. Il était tout à fait capable de se taire mais aussi, tout à fait capable de gaffer comme à son habitude.

- **_Je vais essayer de tenir ma langue, c'est promis… mais tu devrais en parler à Alice._**

Quoi? En parler à Alice? Mais il est fou?

- **_Euh…non, je ne crois pas, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle le sache, ça vaut mieux pour moi. _**M'affolais-je.

Je ne connaissais pas encore très bien Alice, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue. Lui dire que je venais de m'éprendre de son frère jumeau n'était vraiment pas dans mon intérêt… sauf si je voulais que la nouvelle se sache rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors le sujet était clos.

- **_Qui ne doit pas savoir quoi ? _**Entendis-je au loin.

- **_PERSONNE !_** Criâmes en cœur Julian et moi.

Loren, Mike et Tyler arrivaient vers nous. Et la voix stridente de Loren nous était parvenue sans trop de difficulté. Elle était toujours curieuse pour tout… Julian lui donnait le nom de «commère» dans son dos.

- **_Salut Bella !_** me dirent en cœur Tyler et Mike.

- **_Salut,_** leur répondis-je poliment.

- **_Bonjour quand même les copains… Loren…_**se permit d'ajouter Julian.

- **_Ouais, salut Julian._**

Loren me regardait soupçonneuse et je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait tout pour savoir ce qu'elle ne devait pas savoir… c'est-à-dire, la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec mon cousin. Pour mon plus grand agacement, elle ajouta :

- **_T'as vu le nouveau Bella ? Il est vraiment canon, tu ne trouves pas ? Il s'appellerait soit disant Edward Cullen, c'est un nouveau de l'équipe et, en plus, il est dans notre classe_**_, _dit-elle en souriant toute fière. Je lui adressais un sourire poli**… _Et je préfère t'avertir de suite qu'il est pour moi, ok ?_** Me dit-elle.

Si ses yeux étaient des revolvers, les balles m'auraient été destinées, j'en étais certaine.  
>Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me parle de lui et pourquoi m'avertissait-elle de le lui laisser ? Elle savait très bien que, d'habitude, je me fichais pas mal des garçons de l'équipe. Je regardais discrètement mon cousin qui, lui aussi, me regardait en souriant. Et dire que la veille j'avais proposé à mon cousin de la lui présenter pour qu'elle me fiche la paix et surtout pour qu'elle apprécie plus Alice, ce que je regrettais maintenant. Je me dépêchais alors d'ajouter :<p>

- **_Loren… cet Edward Cullen que tu trouves si canon s'avère être le frère jumeau d'Alice, la fille que tu as joliment méprisée hier, lors des sélections. Alors, à moins que tu ailles lui faire des excuses en personne, je ne pense pas que celui-ci acceptera gentiment de sortir avec toi,_** lui dis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Elle restait bouche bée. Elle s'en alla d'ailleurs aussitôt en jurant presque. Julian affichait un sourire satisfait. Et Mike et Tyler me regardaient d'un air éberlué… apparemment étonnés par les paroles que je venais de prononcer. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas du genre à avoir des réactions farouches mais là, c'en était trop pour moi. Je me rendis soudainement compte que je venais de réagir comme ça simplement par jalousie. Hors, je n'avais jamais été jalouse auparavant. Je prétextais alors que j'avais un cours pour me dépêtrer de Mike et Tyler.

J'embrassais brièvement mon cousin sur la joue et m'en allait vers mon prochain cours.  
>Je passais d'ailleurs le reste de la matinée à cogiter dans mon coin, n'osant même plus lever la tête de peur de rencontrer ses magnifiques yeux verts et de m'y noyer de nouveau… Si je m'y noyais de nouveau c'est que j'étais carrément mordue… hors, je préférais ne pas y songer pendant le cours. J'avais besoin de toutes mes capacités mentales pour réfléchir. Je m'étais donc installée au fond de la salle afin d'éviter son regard. Il fallait que je comprenne ce que le prof nous racontait et, pour être sincère, j'étais carrément flippée qu'il me prenne pour une folle née à baver comme une limace devant lui. C'est ce qu'il devait très certainement penser de toutes les filles de la classe d'ailleurs car j'avais la sensation qu'il était irrité d'être épié ainsi par nos camarades féminines… encore que, il devait très certainement en avoir l'habitude.<p>

A la pause du midi, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes avant d'aller rejoindre les amis au self. En entrant dans le réfectoire bondé, je cherchais mon cousin… que je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver. Il était comme à son habitude accompagné de quelques garçons de l'équipe ainsi que de Jessica, Loren et… Alice ? Je m'approchais alors et commençais à faire ma tournée des bonjours.

- **_Coucou Bella,_** me dit Jessica.

- **_Salut Jess'_**_,_ lui répondis-je en souriant. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'ajouter autre chose qu'Alice m'attrapai par le bras et me tirai en direction des garçons, tout en me disant :

- **_Bella, je dois te présenter mon petit frère._**

Elle m'amena face à un beau jeune homme aux yeux marron, grand, plutôt musclé et vêtu d'un polo bleu marine British. C'est dingue comme il ressemblait à Alice malgré sa corpulence. Il avait les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, le même rire et il paraissait aussi extraverti que sa sœur. Si on ne m'avait pas dit avant que c'était Edward son jumeau, j'aurais parié qu'Emmett l'était…

- **_Emmett, je te présente Bella… Bella je te présente mon petit frère Emmett._**

Celui-ci me tendit la main que je m'empressais de serrer. Je m'étonnais de mon geste mais celui-ci était venu de lui-même sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, comme si je serrais la main de mon cousin.

- **_Enchanté Bella,_** me dit-il tout sourire.

- **_De même,_** lui répondis-je.

- **_Alice ne nous parle que de toi depuis hier. J'avais hâte de voir si ce qu'elle me racontait était vrai…et j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu,_** plaisanta-t-il. Je me figeais sur place. Que diable avait-elle pus raconter à mon sujet?

- **_Ah bon? Et que t'a-t-elle raconté?_**

- **_Elle nous a dit que tu étais jolie, souriante et surtout amicale…Trois qualités que j'ai tout de suite retrouvées en te voyant._**

Je rougissais et m'empourprais dans la seconde qui suivit ses propos. En temps normal, je me serais automatiquement inquiétée par de pareils compliments… mais Emmett me semblait plutôt expressif, franc et direct.

- **_Euh… je suis flattée… merci_**_, _me sentis-je obligée de répliquer.

- **_Bella, je tiens juste à ajouter que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…et que mon frère n'est pas en train de te draguer. C'est dans son tempérament, il a toujours été direct avec les gens,_** se permit de préciser Alice**… _Et puis son cœur est déjà pris, tout comme le mien,_** lança-t- elle en regardant Tyler.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle proie celui-là… mais tout de même déçue que cette proie soit Alice. La pauvre, je devrais l'aider à s'en débarrasser au plus vite avant qu'il ne la saoule.

- **_Tu m'en vois ravie alors,_** lui répondis-je en m'esclaffant. Elle me fit signe des yeux et me fit comprendre qu'elle devait me parler. On s'éloigna donc du groupe et j'attendis qu'elle s'exprime.

- **_Bella, devine un peu! Loren est venue me faire des excuses pour hier…_**me chuchota-t-elle.

Eh bien dis-donc, elle n'avait pas trainé au parc celle-là! Elle ne manquait pas d'air! J'étais tout de même contente qu'elle se soit excusée mais je savais très bien pourquoi elle l'avait fait… et je dois dire que j'étais, tout à fait, hors de moi dans le fond…ma jalousie me reprenait de plus belle.

- **… _et en fait, je voulais savoir si c'est toi qui lui as dit de venir s'excuser. Parce qu'en fait, je ne l'ai pas trouvée sincère dans ses propos_**_, _continua-t-elle.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre? Je n'allais pas lui mentir quand même…. Au moment où j'allais lui répondre (par un mensonge, je dois l'avouer), je la vis faire de grands signes en direction des portes du réfectoire. Je levais alors les yeux et constatais qu'Edward approchait. Paniquée et sans même prévenir Alice, je me mis alors à courir par la porte d'issue de secours.


	6. Confidences

**Chapitre 5 : Confidences**

« _Mais quelle idiote! _» Me criai-je à moi-même. L'air frais m'avait fait reprendre mes esprits. J'étais ridicule d'avoir réagi ainsi mais j'avais eu une peur bleue en le voyant arriver. J'aurais droit, très certainement, à deux interrogatoires ce soir à l'entrainement. Le premier venant d'Alice qui, j'en étais sûre, ne m'avait pas vue partir sinon elle serait déjà là, à me demander pourquoi j'avais pris la fuite. Et le deuxième de la part de Julian. Je l'avais vu tourner la tête dans ma direction, apparemment inquiet de mon comportement. Mais il devait très certainement se douter que j'avais besoin de rester seule un moment.

Rien que de repenser à l'arrivée d'Edward dans le self, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois en admiration devant un garçon qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait tellement il était craquant?

« _C'est peut-être ma punition pour avoir éconduit tous les garçons qui s'étaient présentés à moi._ » Me dis-je. C'est alors que je me mis à me poser des questions… sans réponse. Perdue dans mes questionnements intérieurs, je n'avais pas vu l'heure avancer et j'arrivais en retard pour mon premier cours de mathématiques de l'année, sans même avoir pensé à avaler ne serait-ce qu'un sandwich.

En arrivant devant ma salle, dont la porte était fermée, j'entendais Mr Banner énoncer le programme du semestre. Je toquais donc, sentant déjà le rouge me monter aux joues car j'étais sûre que le prof n'hésiterait pas à faire remarquer à la classe mes difficultés ainsi que mon ennui pour les maths.

- **_Entrez_**, l'entendis-je crier. J'entrais donc en évitant, bien sûr, de regarder en direction de mes camarades de classe. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser pour mon retard que le prof commença à faire le discours auquel je m'attendais.

- **_Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence Mlle Swan_**, me lança-t-il.

- **_Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard Mr Banner_**, réussis-je à dire.

- **_Je sais que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les maths mais j'aimerais vous voir à l'heure la prochaine fois. Et vu votre niveau dans cette matière, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de manquer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de cours. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir._**

J'opinais de la tête, rouge de honte. Voilà pourquoi je détestais les maths. Avoir un prof comme celui-là, qui vous rabaissait devant toute la classe quand vos notes n'étaient pas trop bonnes, ça n'aidait pas. En plus, il avait fallu que je me le coltine depuis la seconde. J'éviterai d'être en retard la prochaine fois.

En allant m'asseoir, j'eus la mauvaise idée de regarder dans la direction d'Edward. Par chance, celui-ci ne me regardait pas mais son petit sourire moqueur me faisait bien comprendre qu'il se moquait de moi. Je passais donc mes deux heures de maths à m'en vouloir pour ce retard. Non seulement j'avais faim, mais en plus, le sourire qu'Edward avait affiché me fit m'empourprer durant tout le cours.

Ces deux longues heures étant terminées, je me réfugiais à l'endroit où j'avais le plus envie d'être: le gymnase. La séance d'entrainement qui m'attendait me ferait du bien. Etant arrivée avec un peu d'avance, j'en profitais donc pour aller m'acheter une barre chocolatée à la machine qui se trouvait dans l'entrée du gymnase. Pour une bonne séance de sport, il me fallait obligatoirement du sucre dans le sang, sinon le malaise était assuré.

En plus, à part les joggings matinaux, pendant les vacances, j'avais un peu délaissé l'entrainement au profit des sorties avec Julian. J'allais ensuite me préparer au vestiaire avant l'arrivée des filles. J'enfilais alors notre tenue d'entrainement qui nous servait également de tenue pour les championnats : simple brassière à longues manches bleue et jaune accompagnée du logo à l'effigie de l'équipe de foot _« Dail Keep »_ ainsi que la jupe plissée assortie. J'adorais cette tenue, non seulement je trouvais qu'elle m'allait bien, mais en plus, elle mettait en valeur l'unique piercing que j'avais, en plein milieu du nombril. Bref, même si j'adorais mes sempiternelles converses et mes jeans, rien ne m'empêchait d'être parfois un peu coquette… surtout pendant des sorties ou alors durant les fêtes.

Voulant éviter qu'Alice me fasse subir un interrogatoire avant l'entrainement, j'allais directement à la salle de musculation pour m'étirer un peu car je me trouvais un peu trop crispée… ceci étant certainement dû au fait que je me posais trop de questions sur les multiples bouleversements de ce jour. A mon grand malheur, j'y trouvais Mike. Préférant un interrogatoire plutôt qu'un Mike en chaleur, je fis donc demi-tour et m'en allai installer les tapis en face des miroirs pour l'entrainement. Peu de temps après, Alice me rejoignit.

- **_Hey Bella, _**me dit-elle tout sourire. Peut-être avait-elle oublié…je l'espérais du moins.

- **_Coucou Alice,_** lui répondis-je en retour. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa tenue. Celle-ci lui allait à merveille, comme si elle lui avait toujours été destinée. **_Tu portes merveilleusement bien cette tenue,_** lui dis-je.

- **_Merci,_** me dit-elle heureuse. **_Tu veux de l'aide?_**

- **_Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci,_** acceptai-je aussitôt.

- **_Pourquoi installes-tu tous ces tapis ?_** Me questionna-t-elle. Apparemment, elle n'avait jamais vu un entrainement de cheerleading. Les chutes faisaient beaucoup moins mal avec des tapis.

- **_Tu n'as pas peur des chutes Alice j'espère ?_** Ris-je.

- **_Euh…non, mais… tu me fais un peu peur là,_** me dit-elle inquiète.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… au pire, si tu te fais mal, il y aura toute une équipe de foot qui sera prête à être aux petits soins pour toi,_** la taquinai-je.

- **_Très drôle Bella, mais non merci… au fait, merci de m'avoir laissée en plan à la cantine!_** Mince, elle n'avait pas oublié. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire? « _Eh Alice…tu sais que ton frère est méga trop craquant mais, peureuse comme je suis, je n'ose même pas le regarder et encore moins lui parler _» Elle me prendrait pour une dingue née, c'est sûr et certain.

- **_Euh… j'avais la nausée, c'était soit la fuite, soit la galette à tes pieds,_** lui dis-je. Alice éclata de rire.

- **_Tu me fais trop rire Bella,_** dit-elle en s'esclaffant. **_Mais, du coup, mon frère te trouve bizarre,_** me dit-elle.

Ah bon? Mais… je restais muette. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait dit sur moi… même si ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire, j'en étais sûre. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

- **_Ah bon? Il a dit que j'étais bizarre?_**

- **_Non, je rigole, c'était juste pour voir ta tête en fait. Et je ne suis pas déçue, je ne soupçonne plus maintenant, je sais!_** Me dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

- **_Je ne te suis pas là Alice, tu peux éclairer ma lanterne s'il te plait?_** Lui dis-je, ne sachant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- **_Bella, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai vu ton air quand il est entré et je t'ai aussi vu fuir, je te signale_**.

Mince alors, j'étais si perceptible que ça? Je ne trouvais rien à dire, à part essayer de nier ce qu'elle venait de me raconter.

- **_Alice, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles._** Elle rit de nouveau.

- **_Bella, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que mon frère ne te fait pas craquer!_** Me dit-elle expectative.

Après-tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité? Elle le savait déjà de toute façon, et, pour le peu que je la connaisse, j'étais quand même sûre qu'elle était du genre à vouloir me faire cracher le morceau, alors bon…

- **_Bon, j'avoue qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente,_** lui-dis-je **_…mais je t'interdis de penser que je suis amoureuse ou autre. Et puis, garde ce que je viens de te dire pour toi… les murs ont des oreilles ainsi que toutes les cheerleaders présentes dans les vestiaires_**.

- **_Je m'en doutais, lire dans tes yeux est comme lire dans un livre ouvert,_** se permit-elle de me dire. Elle ne m'avait rien promis cependant.

- **_Promets-moi!_** Aboyai-je en tendant un doigt dans sa direction et en lui faisant de gros yeux.

- **_Motus et bouche cousue,_** dit-elle en riant et en mimant les gestes d'une fermeture sur ses lèvres. Nous continuâmes alors à finir d'installer les tapis quand, tout à coup, une question me trotta dans la tête.

- **_Alice?_**

- **_Oui?_**

- **_Comment as-tu su?_**

- **_C'est simple,_** me dit-elle. **_Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu détestais les footballeurs ainsi que leurs avances. Ensuite, à la cantine, j'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec eux, comme si de rien n'était, tu fais la bonne copine mais tu ne t'intéresses cependant pas beaucoup à leurs conversations. Or, quand tu as vu Edward arriver, j'ai vu tes yeux s'illuminer et tu as pris la fuite. Certes, je n'étais pas certaine de mes suppositions… alors, curieuse comme je suis, j'ai voulu avoir la confirmation. Du coup, je me suis dit «si je lui parle d'Edward et qu'elle s'intéresse, c'est qu'elle craque pour lui»._**

Eh bien, très bonne observatrice cette Alice, je ferai attention désormais, des fois que d'autres filles possèdent le même don qu'elle.

- **_Tu es très observatrice…je serai plus vigilante à l'avenir,_** lui dis-je.

- **_Oui, il vaut mieux pour toi, je te signale qu'Edward l'est tout autant que moi. Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en rende compte, évite de noyer ton regard dans le sien_**…

Elle avait l'air sérieuse en me disant ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache que j'avais le béguin pour lui. Alice remarqua mon air… encore une fois.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, de toute façon Emmett l'a taquiné en lui disant qu'il t'avait déjà rencontré et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'amouracher de toi car les footballeurs, ce n'était franchement pas ton truc_**.

Il ne manquait pas d'air cet Emmett… quoiqu''il avait raison, à une exception près. Je ne comprenais cependant pas trop ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- **_Pourquoi Emmett l'a taquiné ?_**

- **_Il fait toujours ça… Ca l'énerve de voir que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Des fois, il a l'impression qu'il est gay. Mais moi, je sais pertinemment que c'est faux, c'est juste qu'Edward est un grand sentimental, il veut juste trouver celle qui fera battre son cœur_**.

J'étais éberluée. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me touchait au plus profond de mon être, elle venait de m'expliquer qu'Edward était un sentimental. Non seulement, il était beau, intelligent, mais aussi romantique? Le prince charmant existait peut-être vraiment, et ce n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice, ma nouvelle amie.

- **_En fait, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir,_** lui répondis-je. Quoique, j'étais tout de même heureuse de savoir cela, même si ça n'avait pas été le but de ma question à la base.

- **_Ah, tu voulais savoir quoi ?_**

- **_Pourquoi il l'a taquiné en faisant référence à sa rencontre avec moi ?_**

- **_Ah… en fait, je n'ai pas arrêté de leur parler de toi hier et je leur ai promis que je te présenterais. Chose faite avec Emmett mais pas avec Edward. Alors Emmett s'est empressé de l'asticoter pour lui faire croire que je le préfère à lui,_** rit-elle.

Je rigolais avec elle. Après ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je voulais savoir lequel de ses frères elle préférait.

- **_Et c'est vrai ce qu'Emmett a fait croire à Edward ?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_Bella, j'adore mon petit frère… mais, même si Edward est un peu trop protecteur, c'est mon frère jumeau, il me_****_comprend, il m'écoute donc c'est normal que ce soit lui mon préféré._**

Au fond de moi, j'étais ravie de savoir que c'était son préféré car… c'était le mien aussi, même si ce n'était pas pour les même raisons.

**POV de Julian :**

Ma première journée de cours s'achevait enfin, j'étais soulagé, je détestais l'école et les interros qui allaient avec. Mais ma cousine me répétait sans cesse que l'école c'était important et que, si je voulais intégrer une licence de sport étude, je devais travailler et surtout augmenter mes notes pour réussir. Elle avait raison dans le fond. J'avais beau être un bon footballeur, si je n'avais pas de bonnes notes, adieu la faculté des sports.

Bref, je considérais Bella comme ma sœur, je l'adorais littéralement et de savoir qu'elle venait de craquer pour un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine me tracassait. Elle grandissait, tout comme moi, et elle finirait par rencontrer l'amour de sa vie. Cependant, j'avais peur qu'elle s'amourache d'un gars qui n'était pas bien pour elle, de peur qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse. Certes, Edward avait l'air d'être un gars bien mais je ne le connaissais que depuis hier. Je mènerais donc mon enquête à son insu. Elle détestait par-dessus tout que je me mêle de sa vie privée mais, ne pouvant rien se cacher l'un l'autre, c'était légitime.

Bref, je me devais de la protéger, c'était le rôle d'un cousin après tout. De plus, je l'avais vu courir à toute vitesse vers la sortie de secours tout à l'heure au self. Elle avait l'air affolée. J'avais pensé la rejoindre au début, pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais quand j'ai vu sa nouvelle copine Alice arriver à notre table en compagnie d'Edward, j'avais de suite compris le comportement de ma cousine. Elle avait pris peur. Je ris face à cette constatation.

C'est alors - pendant que je marchais en direction de la salle de sport - que j'aperçus Edward qui s'en allait, tout comme moi, à l'entrainement. Je l'interpellais donc.

- **_Salut Edward._**

- **_Salut Julian_**, me répondit-il. J'étais fier car j'allais pouvoir commencer ma petite enquête.

- **_Alors, prêt pour ton premier vrai entrainement dans l'équipe des « Dail Keep »?_** Lui demandais-je.

- **_Oui, me défouler sur le terrain me changera les idées. J'en ai bien besoin,_** me dit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- **_Ton premier jour ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais?_** Le questionnai-je.

- **_Je me sens épié de tous les côtés. C'est pire qu'à Londres,_** me dit-il agacé.

Il ne devait très certainement pas se rendre compte de son charme. Certes, pour moi, c'était un gars comme les autres mais pas pour les filles. Il arrivait même à charmer Bella, sans même lui avoir adressé un mot, donc c'est que ça devait être puissant.

- **_Elles sont déjà toutes à tes pieds?_** Me permis-je de lui demander. Il rit de ma remarque.

- **_Oui, presque, de vrais pots de colle… la pire c'est cette Loren. Je ne la connais même pas et elle me raconte déjà sa vie,_** me dit-il.

Voilà quelque chose qui devrait faire plaisir à ma cousine chérie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- **_Ah cette Loren, c'est une sacrée… ne la sous-estime pas, _**ajoutai-je en riant.

- **_Dois-je avoir peur?_** Me demanda-t-il. Oh que oui il devait avoir peur! Tout comme Bella d'ailleurs.

- **_Euh… laisse-moi réfléchir une minute! … Oui, tu dois avoir peur_**, ris-je de nouveau.

- **_Ok…_** Dit-il en riant.

- **_Si elle est trop chiante, envoie-la paitre,_** le conseillai-je. Il rit derechef mais ne répondit pas cependant.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble à la salle de sport et je découvris que les filles avaient déjà commencé leur entrainement. Je pouvais les apercevoir du gymnase à travers la baie vitrée, ma cousine adorée ayant l'air de prendre très à cœur son nouveau rôle de capitaine. Je vis aussi Edward regarder discrètement dans la même direction que moi, ses yeux venaient de faire le tour de leurs orbites et il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire autant d'effet? Curieux comme pas deux, je me précipitais de l'interroger.

- **_Qui est-ce que tu mates comme ça ?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_Qui ? Moi ? Personne! Je viens juste de voir ma sœur, c'est tout_**. Pris sur le fait. J'étais sûr qu'il matait quelqu'un mais qui?

- **_Pas touche à ma cousine, ok? _**Lui dis-je taquin. A la réflexion, je regrettais mes paroles. Si Bella savait ça, elle m'en voudrait à mort. Je devais essayer de me rattraper.

- **_Quoi? Mais je ne mate personne,_** me dit-il l'air faussement sincère. Sans aucun doute, il n'était pas bon menteur. Il ajouta aussitôt : **_Tu as une cousine?_**

- **_Oui, Bella Swan, la capitaine,_** lui répondis-je. Il restait silencieux. J'ajoutais donc : **_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?_**

- **_Non, pas du tout_**, me dit-il en avançant vers les vestiaires.

L'entrainement se passa comme sur des roulettes. Je m'étonnais encore du niveau d'Emmett et d'Edward, ils étaient vraiment bons… avec un peu de chance, notre équipe pourrait arriver jusqu'à la finale avec eux dans notre équipe. Après nous être douchés et changés, je proposais à Edward d'aller boire une bonne bière au café du coin, histoire de le connaitre un peu plus.

- **_Eh Edward, ça te dit une bonne bière?_**

- **_Je suis désolé Julian mais je dois attendre Alice, elle est venue avec Emmett ce matin donc elle n'a pas sa voiture, _**s'excusa-t-il.

- **_Ah… et Emmett ne peut pas la reprendre ?_** Lui dis-je.

- **_Non, il rentrera tard ce soir._**

Bon, tant pis pour la bière, j'ajoutais donc :

- **_Ok, c'est pas grave, une autre fois peut-être._**

- **_Pourquoi ne m'accompagnes-tu pas ? Tu verras ta cousine comme ça_**, me dit-il.

Il est vrai que j'avais l'intention de rendre visite à Bella ce soir, autant profiter de cette occasion pour la voir maintenant.

Nous les attendîmes donc à la baie vitrée. Edward attendait les mains dans les poches, il avait les cheveux encore mouillés, les ayant essuyés très certainement à la va vite. De mon côté, j'attendais patiemment, appuyé contre la baie vitrée à regarder Bella. Je la vis jeter un bref coup d'œil dans notre direction, le rouge lui montant aux joues aussitôt. Alice faisait des coucous à son frère qui lui souriait. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'adorer et se ressemblaient incroyablement malgré leurs yeux et cheveux de couleurs différentes. J'inspectais discrètement Edward du coin de l'œil, je voyais clairement qu'il regardait une fille en particulier. J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas Alice, il avait les yeux trop pétillants pour que ce soit elle, comme s'il était charmé par la beauté de l'une d'elles. Voyant que les filles s'apprêtaient à finir, je cherchais mes clés dans la poche de mon blouson et me rendis compte que je les avais oubliées dans mon casier. Je m'excusais donc rapidement auprès d'Edward pour aller les chercher.

- **_Edward, je reviens dans deux minutes, j'ai oublié mes clés de voiture dans mon casier,_** lui dis-je. Il opina de la tête.

Je repartis donc en direction des vestiaires et retrouvai mes clés dans mon casier. A peine avais-je eu le temps de le refermer que j'entendis un cri en direction du gymnase où se trouvaient les filles. Je me précipitais donc dans cette direction espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à l'une d'entre elles.


	7. Défaillance

**Chapitre 6 : Défaillance**

Pour mon premier entrainement en tant que capitaine, je trouve que je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Les filles n'avaient pas perdu la main et les portés étaient pour le moment réussis. Je cherchais quelques nouvelles idées pour la chorégraphie que l'on allait entamer après les exercices. Je préférais que l'on s'y prenne assez tôt pour les championnats de printemps. Je demandais donc aux filles de venir s'asseoir en face de moi afin que je leur présente le programme.

- **_Bon, comme vous le savez toutes, les championnats se dérouleront au printemps comme chaque année et j'aimerais que l'on se mette à les travailler dès aujourd'hui. J'estime qu'en travaillant les chorégraphies deux fois par semaine nous serons dans les temps. J'aimerais aussi faire quelques modifications dans l'équipe. Ayant cinq nouvelles recrues, des changements s'imposent. Angela étant partie, Tanya la remplacera pour les « portés ». Zafrina et Kate vous serez aussi « porteuses ». Jessica tu deviendras une « portée » ainsi qu'Alice et Jane. Pour les autres, rien ne change. Est-ce que ça vous convient?_**

J'avais peur que certaines protestent, je savais que quelques-unes d'entre elles voulaient devenir des « portées » mais elles n'étaient pas assez menues pour ça.

- **_Euh… j'aimerais dire un mot Bella,_** me demanda Loren.

- **_Oui Loren?_**

- **_J'estime que je pourrais moi aussi être une « portée », si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'en ai marre d'être une « porteuse »_****.**

Et voilà, Loren savait toujours trouver les mots pour qu'elle finisse par provoquer des tensions supplémentaires entre nous. Je me devais de lui répondre que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle était trop grande pour pouvoir être portée par les filles, mais si je lui disais ça, je deviendrais son ennemie. Certes, ces temps-ci je ne la portais pas spécialement dans mon cœur, surtout après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'Edward était pour elle mais quand même.

- **_Loren, je suis désolée mais tu n'as pas la taille adéquate pour être une « portée ». Et puis, je trouve que tu te débrouilles super bien en « porteuse », alors pourquoi changer? _**Lui dis-je hésitante, craignant sa réaction.

- **_Jessica non plus n'a pas la taille adéquate, en plus elle ne pèse qu'un kilo de moins que moi, _**me dit-elle boudeuse.

Comment lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne sans l'offenser?

- **_Oui, mais Jessica est plus petite que toi. Alice, Tanya, elle et moi faisons à peu près la même taille donc ça conviendra parfaitement si on a l'intention de faire des « portés multiples synchronisés »._**

Je venais très certainement de dire LA chose qu'il ne fallait pas, car elle commença à s'énerver.

- **_Ah parce que toi aussi t'es une « portée »? C'est dégueulasse ce que tu me fais Bella,_** me dit-elle en continuant sa bouderie. **_C'est toujours pour les mêmes !_** Jessica s'en mêla immédiatement.

- **_Loren, je te signale que Bella est une « portée » depuis qu'elle est dans l'équipe et je la trouve parfaite dans ce rôle, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait changer ça._**

- **_Tu dis ça parce que t'as eu une promotion_**_,_ aboya-t-elle à Jessica.

- **_Ecoute Loren, si tu n'es pas contente et bien je m'en fiche, et je te signale que devenir une « portée » n'est en aucun cas une promotion, c'est beaucoup plus risqué que d'être une «porteuse», _**lui rappelais-je pour qu'elle comprenne. Peut-être qu'avec ça, je la convaincrais de rester « porteuse », elle qui n'aimait pas se casser un ongle ou encore défaire sa jolie coiffure. Jessica me prit de vitesse.

- **_Et puis, toi qui n'aimes jamais être décoiffée, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes au sol, _**lui dit Jessica. Loren hésita un instant puis arrêta de ronchonner. Apparemment, elle nous laisserait tranquille de ce point de vue là.

Nous passâmes donc l'entrainement sans souci et sans chute. J'étais soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessée dès mon premier entrainement en tant que capitaine. Je dois l'avouer, ce poste me plaisait plutôt bien… même si je devais subir les sautes d'humeur de Loren. Je voulais que l'on répète une dernière fois la chorégraphie avant de partir quand Alice me fit signe de regarder vers la baie vitrée. Bête et disciplinée, je l'écoutais. Chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

Mon cousin était joliment appuyé contre celle-ci en compagnie du bel Edward. Je me mis à rougir, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'osais même plus danser, de peur de chuter et de provoquer les mêmes rires qu'en cours de maths. Avec en plus, Alice qui en rajoutait en faisant de grands signes à son frère, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Loren s'aperçoive qu'Edward était à la porte. Avec ses grands sourires, elle me donnait envie de vomir. La jalousie reprenait de plus belle. Refoulant ma peur, je m'installais donc aux côtés de Loren et intimais à Jessica de rallumer la musique pour cette dernière répétition. Loren verrait de quel bois je me chauffe. Je m'étonnais de mon comportement ainsi que ce que la jalousie pouvait me faire faire. Indiscutablement, celle-ci me rendait plus sûre de moi et je voulais montrer à Loren que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt dans la matinée.

Nous commençâmes alors notre chorégraphie. Cependant, Loren ne suivait pas correctement les pas de danse, trop occupée à mater - j'en étais sûre - celui que je qualifiais désormais comme mon prince charmant.

- **_Oh mon dieu, Edward me mate les filles, _**s'excita-t-elle**_… Edward me mate_**_,_ répéta-t-elle. Elle commençait à m'agacer mais je devais malgré tout prendre mon rôle de capitaine au sérieux.

- **_Loren, occupe-toi de danser correctement au lieu de baver comme un chien,_** l'engueulai-je.

Bref, j'étais jalouse mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. J'étais passée de celle qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à celle qui le voulait pour elle toute seule. Je me sentis tout à coup égoïste, mais peu m'importait. Je savais désormais que c'était lui. Cependant, jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir, car non seulement, j'étais une trop grande timide mais en plus, une grande peureuse. D'ailleurs, j'étais quasi certaine qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles comme moi.

- **_Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Merci à toutes et à vendredi pour le match._**

Je rejoignais maintenant Alice, j'avais terriblement peur de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de son frère. Ses cheveux dégoulinants encore de la douche qu'il venait de prendre me faisaient suffoquer encore plus que ce matin… lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Il était beau comme un Dieu. Qui plus est, mon cousin n'était plus avec lui pour faire diversion afin que je puisse me sauver en courant.

- **_Alice, je peux te voir une minute?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_Oui, bien sûr Bella,_** me répondit-elle. **_Qu'y a-t-il ?_**

- **_Alice, il m'est impossible de franchir cette porte. Je ne m'en sens pas capable du tout,_** lui dis-je tout à coup en sueur. J'étais complètement flippée… mais surtout complètement dingue de réagir ainsi.

- **_Allez Bella, je comptais faire les présentations en plus, tu abuse là,_** me dit-elle en faisant la moue. **_Tu as juste à éviter ses yeux c'est tout ! Tu auras seulement à lui dire «Bonjour» ou un truc du genre, ce n'est pas la mort_**_,_ me dit-elle.

Bon, après tout c'était son frère et elle l'adorait plus que tout. Si je n'étais pas polie avec lui, il finirait certainement par lui interdire de me fréquenter.

- **_Bon d'accord,_** cédai-je.

Nous avançâmes donc vers la sortie. Plus je me rapprochais, plus mon cœur battait la chamade, ça m'en faisait presque mal dans la poitrine. Même mes jambes se mirent à trembler. C'était tellement intense.

- **_Coucou Edward_**_,_ lui dit-elle.

- **_ Salut,_** lui répondit-il.

Oh mon dieu! Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix. L'entendre dire ce simple mot me fit perdre le fil, c'est comme s'il l'avait chanté, il avait une voix tellement douce et agréable. Mes joues s'enflammèrent, je n'osais relever la tête de peur de m'évanouir.

- **_Edward, laisse-moi te présenter Bella Swan, tu sais la fille dont je vous ai parlé hier… Bella, voici Edward. Mais je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés_**_,_ ajouta-elle.

- **_Enchanté Bella_**_,_ me dit-il de sa voix d'ange.

Je n'osais pas relever la tête, je voyais cependant une main se tendre vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas la refuser. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je me lançais alors, hésitante, et la lui serrais timidement tout en gardant mes yeux baissés. Toucher sa main fut comme recevoir une décharge électrique. Une décharge qui commençait de l'intérieur de ma main et qui s'engouffrait au plus profond de mon être, traversant ainsi toutes les parties de mon corps pour finir son trajet tout droit dans mon cœur. C'était une sensation fantastique que je n'avais jamais ressentie, je n'avais d'ailleurs qu'une seule envie à cet instant… qu'elle n'en finisse jamais. Sa main était si douce et si tiède.

Une attraction forte me surprit alors, comme si ses yeux m'appelaient, je ne fus plus maître de mes mouvements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever la tête et de le voir sourire, dévoilant des dents remarquablement alignées et parfaitement blanches. Je clignais des yeux une fois, deux fois, mon corps tout entier tremblait et me brûlait. Je ne pus prononcer mon mot en entier :

- **_Enchan…_** mes jambes me lâchèrent alors et je sombrais dans le plus beaux des rêves…

J'entendais Alice crier au loin ainsi que mon cousin qui s'affolait et se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer... je me posais d'ailleurs la même question. Mes yeux étaient lourds et j'avais la bouche pâteuse. Je me rendis alors compte que je venais de faire un malaise et je me sentis bête. Je ne voulais cependant pas relever mes paupières qui commençaient doucement à s'alléger, de peur de faire une rechute devant ce visage parfait, mais je sentais des bras qui me retenaient ainsi qu'une odeur extraordinairement enivrante. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit et les décharges électriques reprirent de plus belle… commençant cette fois-ci leur trajet du bas de mes côtes droites et remontant ma cage thoracique. J'étais en plein paradis mais l'affolement de mon cousin m'indiquait que je revenais doucement à moi.

- **_Bella, ma belle, tu m'entends ?_** Me dit Julian. Bien sûr que je l'entendais.

- **_On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital,_** entendis-je Alice suggérer. Oh que non! Pas d'hôpital, je détestais ça. Je n'arrivais cependant toujours pas à ouvrir entièrement les paupières.

- **_Elle ne s'est cognée nulle part Alice, je l'ai rattrapée à temps,_** déclara une voix de velours qui n'était autre que celle d'Edward.

Il avait fallu que les bras d'Edward me rattrapent et c'était de nouveau ses mains posées sur moi qui étaient à l'origine de ces décharges électriques. Cette constatation fit que je m'empourprais et la peur se manifesta aussitôt.

- **_Donne-la-moi Edward, ça va aller,_** demanda mon cousin.

Sur ce coup, il était adorable, je n'aurais pas osé rouvrir les yeux dans ses bras, j'en étais incapable. Je me battis contre cette force qui m'incitait à le voir à nouveau.

- **_Tu crois que ça va aller ?_** Lui demanda Edward qui donnait l'impression d'être inquiet.

- **_J'espère,_** lui répondit mon cousin.

Mais, oui, je vais bien. Edward vient juste de me faire tomber dans les pommes mais ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Quoique… n'ayant rien mangé ce midi, ça pouvait être ça.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses, je savais très bien que c'était lui qui venait de provoquer ce malaise… indirectement, certes, mais c'était lui quand même. Si on me pose des questions, je raconterais que c'était dû au fait que je n'avais rien mangé… du moins, une fois mes esprits complètement retrouvés. C'est-à-dire, dès qu'une distance raisonnable me séparerait de ce bel Adonis… disons, une bonne quinzaine de mètres, voire plus, afin que son odeur magnifiquement enivrante ne vienne plus titiller mes petites narines trop sensibles.

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?_** Se manifesta Alice. Apparemment, les yeux de Julian ne parlaient pas pour lui contrairement aux miens. Pourtant il avait exactement les mêmes.

- **_Disons que j'ai une vague idée de la cause de ce malaise,_** répliqua Julian.

- **_Elle n'est pas malade au moins _****_?_**S'inquiéta Edward. **_Je l'ai vue danser i peine dix minutes, elle avait pourtant l'air en pleine forme._**

- **_Oui, mais disons que ce qu'elle a ne se guérit pas facilement_**_,_ dit mon cousin en riant.

Alice mêla ses rires aux siens. C'en était trop pour moi. Alice venait de comprendre Julian et ils se moquaient ouvertement de moi devant lui. N'en avais-je pas eu assez tout à l'heure en cours de maths? Je savais très bien qu'il savait pourquoi j'avais fait ce malaise. Alice aussi s'en était rendu compte puisqu'elle riait de ses paroles. Comment allais-je regarder Edward en face après cette révélation? Il ne savait visiblement pas à quoi Julian faisait référence cependant, à mon plus grand soulagement.

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez ? Il n'y a rien de marrant. Elle aurait pu se faire mal en tombant… du style une entorse ou autre_**_,_ dit-il maintenant énervé.

Pourquoi ne se taisait-il pas? Et surtout, pourquoi ne me lâchait-il pas? Il me semble que Julian le lui avait demandé non?

- **_Tu as raison, ce n'est pas marrant. Ce malaise est certainement dû à une hypoglycémie. Il me semble qu'elle n'a rien mangé à la pause de midi. Et de s'être donnée à fond durant cette séance, ça a dû très certainement l'assommer…_**expliqua Julian. Heureusement qu'il venait de se rattraper sinon je crois que je l'aurais tué sur le chemin du retour**_…Tu veux bien me la donner, je vais la ramener chez elle._**

- **_Euh… oui_**_,_ répondit Edward.

J'étais désormais apte à pouvoir me relever mais seulement une fois que je serais tenue par d'autres bras que les siens… même si ceux-ci étaient très confortables.

- **_Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_** dit Alice à Julian.

- **_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Regardez, elle reprend déjà ses esprits._**

- **_Moi, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de l'emmener voir Carlisle quand même, non? Et puis ce serait l'occasion de la présenter aux parents._**

J'étais certaine qu'elle parlait à Edward cette fois-ci. Et, non merci, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller chez eux, l'odeur d'Edward s'y trouvant très certainement partout dans la maison.

- **_Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour les présentations_**_,_ lui répondit Edward.

- **_Allez, Edward… s'il te plait_**_,_ le supplia-t-elle.

Il y eut un blanc durant une minute, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de me voir plus longtemps, et qui plus est chez lui. J'étais soulagée d'un côté, mais d'un autre j'étais submergée d'émotion de savoir que je ne l'intéresserais très certainement jamais. Julian combla le vide qui venait de s'installer.

- **_Non, ça va aller Alice, je t'assure. Une autre fois, Bella doit se reposer. Et, promis, je lui demanderais de consulter un médecin_**_,_ lui dit-il.

- **_Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à la raccompagner,_** demanda-t-elle.

Alice aida alors Julian à me raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Edward s'étant éclipsé suite à la supplication d'Alice, je m'étais alors relevée doucement voyant mon cousin me faire un immense sourire que je reconnaissais comme étant moqueur.

- **_Alors, ma belle, on s'évanouit devant son prince charmant ?_** Se moqua-t-il. **_Je te signale que sur le coup, tu m'as vraiment fait peur… heureusement que j'ai vite compris pourquoi,_** rit-il.

- **_Simple crise d'hypo, ce n'est pas un drame… désolée de t'avoir fait peur_**_,_ réussis-je à dire.

- **_Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est de ma faute, je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait autant jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses devant lui, _**me dit-elle en aucun cas désolée, elle riait.

- **_Vous dites n'importe quoi,_** leur dis-je les yeux baissés pour éviter le regard d'Alice.

- **_Bella, je ne te crois pas… ce n'est pas beau de mentir,_** me lança-t-elle.

- **_Pensez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, je m'en fiche_**_, _me défendis-je.

- **_Si tu t'en fiches, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'en touche deux mots à mon frère, _**me dit-elle feignant l'indifférence.

Elle était culottée tout de même, je n'avais plus aucun doute à son sujet, c'était une sacrée chipie cette fille.

- **_Alice… si tu me fais ça, je te jure que je me vengerai et ne compte plus sur moi pour être ton amie, _**lui dis-je en espérant lui faire peur.

- **_Bella, je rigole. Et puis, je suis sûre que s'il apprenait ça, il fuirait en courant,_** rit-elle.

Oh mon dieu, la douche froide pour moi sur ce coup. Certes, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que moi, Bella Swan, j'avais craqué pour lui. Mais, de savoir en plus par Alice - et non par mes intuitions douteuses - que je ne l'intéressais pas, c'était une toute autre chose. Le pire, c'est qu'elle me laissa entrer dans la voiture de Julian sans même ajouter autre chose.


	8. Interrogatoire

**Chapitre 7 : Interrogatoire**

Je cogitais intérieurement. Elle venait de me dire qu'il fuirait s'il apprenait ça. Et Julian qui affichait un sourire moqueur depuis qu'il avait démarré la voiture. Il pouffait en pensant très certainement que je ne l'entendais pas. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose pour qu'il arrête.

- **_Merci Julian, tu as été super sympa sur ce coup_****,** lui dis-je ironiquement.

- **_Mais de rien ma belle, c'est normal_****,** rétorqua-t-il avec toujours ce sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je lui tapais sur l'épaule, j'eus l'honneur de le faire grimacer.

- **_Et tu te moques de moi en plus, c'était sarcastique,_**lui dis-je énervée. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_** Se permit-il de me demander. Non, mais c'était la meilleure celle-là!

- **_Tu me demandes ce que tu as fait ? Je te signale que tu as ouvertement balancé devant Edward que j'étais littéralement accro à lui,_**m'exclamai-je.

Certes, sur ce coup, j'exagérais un peu, vu qu'il n'avait en aucun cas mentionné cela, mais Alice avait très bien deviné ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Et d'après elle, Edward lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de choses. Je priais pour qu'il ne la questionne pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé. J'essayais de ne pas penser aux paroles de ma nouvelle amie mais rien n'y fit, cette phrase sonnait comme une clochette dans mon cerveau.

- **_Tu déformes mes paroles ma belle, je n'ai jamais dit ça,_** me répondit-il déçu. Son air changea très vite néanmoins. Il ajouta en fonçant les sourcils _: **Et méfie-toi, je pourrais tout lui déballer demain.**_

- **_Tu ne me ferais pas ça!_** M'écriai-je apeurée. Il pouvait très bien le faire, oh que oui il le pouvait! Mon cousin avait toujours été du genre à se venger. Et vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, il valait mieux pour moi trouver une diversion. Je devais alors le faire changer d'avis en employant les mots doux.

- **_Bella, si tu continues d'insinuer ces choses, j'y serai forcément contraint,_** me dit-il sans me regarder.

- **_Julian,_**lui minaudai-je en faisant la moue à laquelle il ne résistait jamais longtemps. **_Je serais malheureuse comme les pierres si jamais il l'apprenait. Je ne survivrais pas à un râteau. Tu ne veux tout de même pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience_,** lui dis-je espérant que cela marcherait. Je l'entendis alors soupirer.

- **_Ah… ma Bella, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Tu es irrécupérable. Imagine un peu que ce soit réciproque._** Ses paroles me déstabilisèrent. Il était clair que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Non seulement, Edward ne s'intéressait pas aux filles d'après Alice mais en plus, encore moins aux cheerleaders.

Moi, Bella Swan, avais commencé cette journée comme les autres, ne sachant pas qu'un être absolument sublime allait bouleverser ma petite existence. Je n'avais d'abord pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait et avais essayé de ne pas y penser. Mais cette beauté extraordinaire m'avait fait perdre pied, sans jeu de mot, au bout de seulement une journée. Me connaissant, je n'étais pas du genre versatile, loin de là. Je savais pertinemment que cet amour pour lui ne serait pas de passage, et ça me déprimait. J'allais devoir le croiser tous les jours, partager sa salle de cours ainsi que sa paillasse de biologie et peut-être même manger en sa compagnie au réfectoire avec les autres de l'équipe. Je devrais aussi voyager en sa compagnie les week-ends de grand match… J'allais devoir l'aimer à son insu, ce qui ne serait pas facile du tout.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne savais même pas si je serais capable de le regarder dans les yeux ou de lui serrer la main de nouveau sans m'évanouir. Je ne me voyais cependant pas l'ignorer ou encore ne pas lui dire bonjour alors que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire avec les autres gars de l'équipe. J'avais cependant très envie de renouveler cette expérience, tellement elle avait été plaisante.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que nous étions arrivés chez moi.

- **_Pourquoi ces choses-là n'arrivent qu'à moi,_** dis-je pour moi-même. Mon cousin m'entendit.

- **_Bella, ce n'est pas un drame de tomber amoureuse. J'aimerais bien ressentir ces sentiments moi aussi,_** me dit-il.

Il m'étonnait sur ce coup. Mon cousin, tomber amoureux? Etant plutôt du genre à vouloir trouver la perle rare, cela risquait de lui prendre toute sa vie. Et dire que moi aussi c'est ce que je recherchais. Pour l'instant, Edward correspondait parfaitement à ce que j'avais toujours désiré.

- **_Mon cousin chéri, je crains que tu ne finisses célibataire pour le restant de tes jours si tu continues à chercher une fille qui ne correspond à chacun de tes critères : cette fille n'existe pas._**

- **_Bella, je suis certain qu'elle existe. On a tous notre destinée, pas loin de nous, il faut juste aider le destin pour que la magie opère, _**me dit-il. Mon cousin et ses superstitions, il avait toujours cru que nous étions faits pour vivre avec une personne et que cette personne était là, présente dans ce monde.

- **_Et moi, je suis sûr que ta moitié tu l'as trouvée… Il ne reste plus qu'à booster le destin maintenant. Tu as les cartes en main, ma belle. Tente le tout pour le tout. Comme on dit toujours : qui ne tente rien n'a rien_****, **ajouta-t-il.

Il avait le don pour prononcer des paroles qui me désarçonnaient. Je l'avais toujours cru protecteur envers moi. Et qu'il veuille me jeter dans la fosse aux lions me surprit. Je pensais qu'il mènerait sa petite enquête de son côté pour voir si Edward en vaudrait la peine. Il m'avait l'air que non apparemment.

- **_Certes, je vais voir de mon côté si ce jeune homme te mérite, cela va de soi_****, **continua-t-il en souriant. Mais bien sûr, là je reconnaissais bien mon cousin. Il savait tout de même que je n'aimais pas qu'il se mêle de mes histoires.

- **_Julian, s'il te plait… sois discret quand même. Parce que je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui… et, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné._**

- **_Promis juré, je ferai des efforts,_** s'empressa-t-il de me dire en crachant sur le sol tout en levant la main pour prêter serment. **_Mais évite de tout gâcher en t'évanouissant au prochain contact,_** ajouta-t-il moqueur. J'ignorais cette dernière phrase.

- **_Gros dégoûtant_**_,_ souris-je. Mon cousin avait toujours le don de me faire rire même quand j'allais mal.

- **_Ça tombe bien en plus, on a bien sympathisé depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe,_** me dit-il.

- **_Oui, eh bien, ne sympathise pas au point de lui dévoiler nos petits secrets,_** le prévins-je un peu acrimonieuse.

- **_Ah… Bella, toujours à dramatiser pour rien… arrête un peu ou je t'asticote encore plus,_**me taquina-t-il.

- **_Ok, _**soufflai-je. **_Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour m'éclaircir un peu les idées, j'en ai bien besoin._** Je n'avais pas l'habitude de rentrer dans cette tenue, prenant une douche à chaque fin d'entrainement.

- **_Oui, parce que tu ne sens pas très bon_**, blagua-t-il. Je lui tapais de nouveau sur l'épaule.

- **_Ouille ! Bon aller… sors de cette voiture ou j'appelle ton prince charmant_****, **ricana-t-il.

Il n'avait pas à me le dire deux fois, je courus jusqu'à la maison. J'entendais le moteur rugir derrière moi. Ah les garçons et la vitesse… une grande histoire d'amour. Ni une ni deux, je déposais mon sac de sport dans l'entrée et allais prendre une douche bien chaude espérant que celle-ci m'aide à me sentir mieux.

En effet, l'eau chaude me fit du bien, elle m'apaisa un instant… jusqu'à ce que je me remette à penser aux dernières paroles d'Alice. J'avais besoin de réponses, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de savoir ce que cela voulait dire. J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de connaitre ses passions ainsi que ses goûts musicaux ou encore sa couleur préférée. Certes, j'étais bête de vouloir connaitre toutes ces choses à son sujet, mais devoir l'aimer à son insu allait être terriblement difficile, alors ne rien connaitre sur lui l'était encore plus. Je me dépêchais de finir de me doucher, enfilais un pantalon de survêtement en vitesse ainsi qu'un débardeur assorti et me dirigeais au rez-de-chaussée prendre mon GSM que j'avais laissé dans mon sac de sport, dans le couloir.

Je composais le numéro de téléphone d'Alice, heureuse de l'avoir enregistré la veille. Au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha :

- **_Allô?_**

- **_Alice? C'est Bella._**

- **_Ah… comment tu te sens? Tu vas mieux j'espère,_** me demanda-t-elle.

- **_Ça va mieux,_** lui répondis-je. **_Dis Alice, j'ai une petite requête,_** demandai-je à mon tour.

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Et-ce-que tu peux passer à la maison_****?**

- **_Euh… eh bien là, tout de suite, ce n'est pas trop possible,_** s'excusa-t-elle. **_En plus, tu dois te reposer,_** me dit-elle. **_Pourquoi?_**

Mince alors, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de cogiter toute la soirée. J'avais besoin de réponses.

- **_Alice, est-ce que je suis sur écoute ?_**

- **_Voyons Bella ! Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _**S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- **_Euh… je n'en peux plus là. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin que tu y répondes,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Ok, tu peux me les poser par téléphone, non?_**

- **_Euh… je ne préfère pas. Une certaine personne pourrait entendre tes réponses et je crains que celle-ci ne se pose des questions ensuite_****.**

- **_Ah… cette personne ne serait-elle pas mon frère par hasard ?_** Me demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- **_Alice! Chuuuuuuuuut,_** m'affolai-je.

- **_Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il n'est pas là. Il est parti faire un tour. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'une bonne cigarette était un excellent moyen pour faire fuir les ondes négatives,_** me dit-elle. **_Je n'y ai d'ailleurs rien compris_**_, _ajouta-t-elle. **_Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ces questions ?_**

Alors, comme ça, Edward fumait. Je n'y aurais même pas songé une seule seconde. Non seulement c'était un sportif, mais en plus, il sentait tellement bon.

- **_S'il te plait Alice… je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, c'est promis,_** mentis-je. J'avais trop de questions pour que cette conversation ne dure que deux minutes.

- **_Bon ok, mais je ne reste pas longtemps._**

- **_Merci Alice_**_._

- **_De rien Bella, _**me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des coups à la porte retentirent. C'était sûrement Alice. Je m'empressais donc d'aller lui ouvrir.

- **_Ah Alice, tu es là!_** Lui dis-je en la prenant par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison.

- **_Quel accueil!_** Me dit-elle.

- **_Désolée, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre_**, lui répondis-je.

- **_Bon alors, c'était quoi ces questions?_** Me demanda-t-elle

Je la guidais vers le canapé du salon et lui proposais un soda qu'elle accepta volontiers.

- **_Alice, tu es la mieux placée pour répondre aux questions que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure,_**commençai-je.

- **_Euh… Bella, si tes questions concernent Edward, je pense qu'il est mieux placé que moi pour y répondre,_**me dit-elle

- **_Non, je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait y répondre. Il me prendrait très certainement pour une folle. Cette conversation ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette maison. Et, en plus, comment veux-tu que je lui pose ces questions alors que je n'ai même pas réussi à prononcer un mot en entier lorsque tu me l'as présenté,_** lui rappelai-je.

- **_En effet, oui. Ca serait dur,_** acquiesça-t-elle avec un rire moqueur.

- **_Alice, ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît,_** la suppliai-je.

- **_Excuse-moi,_** se rattrapa-t-elle en se repositionnant l'air sérieuse_. **Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Avec Jasper, au début, c'était pareil. Impossible de prononcer un mot en sa présence, **_me déclara-t-elle.

- **_C'est vrai?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_Oui… sauf que moi, je ne me suis pas évanouie devant lui,_** me dit-elle en riant derechef. Mon regard la calma très vite cependant.

- **_Tout d'abord, dis-moi ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui, et je pourrai peut-être te venir en aide. _**Que répondre à ce genre de question à part lui dire la vérité.

- **_Je ne sais pas trop, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose, c'est tellement nouveau. Je crois que j'en suis tombée raide dingue amoureuse en fait… Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que pour tomber amoureuse d'une personne, il faut au moins en connaitre un minimum à son sujet, non?_**

- **_Pas forcément,_** me répondit-elle.

- **_Oui mais moi, j'en suis tombée amoureuse dès l'instant où j'ai rencontré son regard en biologie,_** lui dis-je en rougissant, pensant très certainement qu'elle se moquerait de nouveau de moi. **_Je ne connaissais même pas encore son prénom._**

- **_C'est ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre Bella,_** me décontenança-t-elle. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de moi sur ce coup. En effet, j'avais eu le coup de foudre, je m'en étais aperçue un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

- **_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi,_**lui avouai-je_. **Quand je le vois, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, mon corps tout entier se met à trembler. Quand il m'a serré la main tout à l'heure, son contact m'a carrément électrocutée,**_ ajoutai-je pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment. Elle resta bouche bée et n'ajouta rien l'espace d'une seconde puis elle me dit le sourire aux lèvres :

- **_Mon frère est décidément dangereux. Je ne le savais pas comme ça dis donc. Certes, il a fait tourner de nombreuses têtes mais de là à électrocuter une personne…_**

- **_C'est une façon de parler Alice_****,** lui dis-je.

- **_Oui, j'ai compris,_** grimaça-t-elle. **_En fait, ce que tu as voulu dire, c'est que tu as ressenti des picotements étrangement agréables à son contact, c'est ça?_** Elle avait donc déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience au contact d'une personne. J'opinais.

- **_Bella… tu es décidément littéralement amoureuse de mon frère, y'a pas à chercher midi quatorze heures, _**répliqua-t-elle.

- **_Oui, je le sais ça,_** confessai-je**_… J'ajouterais même irrévocablement amoureuse_.** Elle gigotait sur le canapé, comme si elle cachait une surexcitation et une curiosité soudaines.

- **_Mais comment expliques-tu ton évanouissement?_**Me demanda-t-elle.

- **_Je ne sais pas… d'avoir entendu sa voix pour la première fois_**_. _**_Il a une voix extraordinairement douce et agréable,_**_ **ça m'a désarçonnée**.**Le fait de lui avoir serré la main en plus, c'était de trop… mon corps et mon cerveau n'ont pas tenu le coup,**_ lui avouai-je.

Je voyais qu'elle contenait en elle son excentricité et qu'elle se retenait de ne pas crier et de ne pas sauter partout. Ah cette Alice !

- **_Wouah, c'est … comment dire… ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça. C'est de mon frère jumeau que tu parles, je te signale._**

- **_Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'avouer ce genre de choses_**_,_ m'excusai-je.

- **_Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste… merveilleux,_** me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. **_S'il apprenait ça, il s'enfuirait à coup sûr, c'est moi qui te le dis!_** Ajouta-t-elle. Je cessais de respirer. Elle venait de répéter la phrase qui m'avait fait cogiter tout à l'heure. Phrase qui en plus, était la raison de sa venue. Sa joie se transforma cependant très vite en inquiétude.

- **_Bella ?... Bella ?_**Me réveilla-t-elle en tapotant mon avant-bras. Je respirais de nouveau. Mais pourquoi me disait-elle ça? Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi? **_Ca va?_ **M'interrogea-t-elle. **_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?_**

- **_Alice, je suis en train de t'avouer que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton frère et toi, tu me dis que s'il l'apprenait il s'enfuirait en courant?_**

- **_Ben oui… c'est de l'Edward tout craché ça. Dès qu'il prend peur, il s'enfuit. Tout comme toi,_**me dit-elle.

- **_Comment ça? Eclaire ma lanterne là parce que je n''y comprends rien_****, **prononçai-je. J'étais perdue.

- **_Bella, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que mon frère était plutôt du genre sentimental,_**me dit-elle en mimant les guillemets en prononçant ce dernier mot. Je me taisais ne voulant pas l'interrompre. **_Il a l'habitude que les filles le trouvent mignon et qu'elles fantasment presque toutes sur lui._** J'esquissais une grimace, ce qui la fit rire. **_Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais c'est vrai…_** Grimaça-t-elle aussi. **_Bref, ça nous amuse beaucoup d'ailleurs… mais, la plupart du temps, ça l'agace car elles s'inventent des histoires et s'imaginent faisant des trucs avec, t'imagine le truc._ **Je grimaçais de nouveau et repensais à Loren. **_Edward en a tellement l'habitude qu'il a fini par les ignorer._** Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interrompre suite à sa dernière phrase.

- **_Et avant de les ignorer, comment il réagissait?_**

Je m'inquiétais et appréhendais la réponse de peur d'entendre une chose qui ne me plairait certainement pas.

- **_Ben, en vrai gentleman, il ne les repoussait pas._** Je lui fis des yeux horrifiés. Son frère était donc un vrai tombeur et un ex-collectionneur de conquêtes, à mon plus grand désespoir.

- **_Ne me fais pas des grands yeux,_** me dit-elle en levant les mains pour plaider son innocence... **_Et laisse-moi finir au lieu de le juger de façon trop hâtive,_** se fâcha-t-elle. Elle continua donc et je l'écoutai, ancrant minutieusement chaque minuscule détail de son histoire dans mon cerveau**_... Edward n'est jamais sorti avec aucune de ces filles, je crois même qu'il n'a jamais embrassé de fille._**

Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien de ce qu'elle me racontait. Je n'imaginais pas Edward sans conquête, c'était absurde. Comment un bel homme comme lui pouvait ne jamais avoir embrassé de fille?

- **_Alice, tu m'embrouilles encore plus là,_** lui dis-je complètement à la ramasse.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que je dis-moi,_**s'engueula-t-elle. **_Il va me tuer s'il apprend ce que je viens de dire_.**

- **_Alice, je t'ai dit que ce qui se racontait dans cette maison, ce soir, n'en sortirait pas,_** la rassurai-je. Je n'en savais pas assez à son sujet. Et je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle venait de me raconter à vrai dire.

- **_Oui mais ce sont des choses à ne pas raconter, c'est censé rester entre nous ces secrets là,_**me dit-elle peinée.

- **_Alice, moi non plus je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon et je ne m'en cache pas. Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un_**, lui dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

- **_C'est vrai ?_**Me demanda-t-elle.

- **_J'ai l'air de mentir?_** Lui dis-je le plus sincèrement possible pour qu'elle me croie.

- **_Oh… c'est encore plus génial alors,_** s'exclama-t-elle, à nouveau exciter comme une puce. Cette extravagance m'agaçait sur le coup. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle prenait mes problèmes de cœur à la rigolade.

- **_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial là-dedans… être novice à 17 ans ou tomber amoureuse d'un garçon extrêmement beau qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il désire, dont je ne connais rien mis à part qu'il vient de Londres et que c'est ton frère ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt frustrant et désespérant en fait,_** lui balançai-je d'une traite et plutôt énervée.

- **_Ah non!_**Me dit-elle**_... tu oublies une chose Bella_,** ajouta-t-elle en levant le doigt**_…tu sais aussi qu'il s'appelle Edward Cullen._**

Elle esquissait un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire plus ou moins contagieux car elle réussit à me dérider, mon esprit s'évadant de vers Edward… un prénom que je n'avais entendu que très rarement. Je ne connaissais d'ailleurs personne de mon entourage ayant ce prénom, que ce soit ici ou à Forks. C'est ce qui avait tout son charme – il était donc unique à mes yeux – une qualité de plus à ajouter à sa longue panoplie. Mon dieu que ce garçon me faisait divaguer et mon dieu qu'il était séduisant. N'ayant jamais juré de toute ma vie, aujourd'hui je m'étais rattrapée. Remettant mes idées en place, je répondis à Alice :

- **_Oui… n'empêche que je ne sais rien de lui mis à part ça… et ça me ronge les neurones,_**lui dis-je, démoralisée.

- **_Bon ok, je vois que tu as besoin d'une bonne petite dose d'infos là, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à tes questions,_** me soulagea-t-elle enfin. J'affichais alors un sourire triomphant… Elle ajouta : **_…mais ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir dans l'indiscret, mon frère a le droit à son petit jardin secret._** Il est vrai que c'était mal de demander des informations à son sujet alors qu'il n'était même pas au courant. Je me sentis à la fois excitée d'en connaitre plus sur lui mais j'avais aussi l'impression de violer son intimité. Mais la curiosité était trop forte à cet instant… il le fallait, ne serait-ce que pour ma propre santé mentale. **_C'est compris?_** Me demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mes songeries.

- **_C'est promis,_** prononçai-je **_… pas de questions trop indiscrètes._**

- **_Je t'écoute dans ce cas_****.**

- **_Est-ce qu'il est intelligent?_** Commençai-je. Depuis le début de la matinée, je pensais qu'il l'était, mais je n'avais jamais été douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des suppositions.

- **_En culture générale, à l'école ou dans une matière en particulier?_** Me demanda-t-elle.  
>J'avais bien envie de connaitre les réponses à ces trois questions. Alors je lui répondis hâtivement.<p>

- **_Ben, en tout._**

- **_En fait, niveau culture générale, il est plutôt bien instruit. Mon frère a toujours été du genre curieux. En revanche, ne lui parle pas d'histoire ni de politique, il déteste ça. A l'école, il a tendance à être attiré par la biologie et les maths. Il aime aussi beaucoup la littérature. Quand il avait cinq ans, il voulait faire du théâtre_**_._ Elle m'en dévoilait plus que ce que je voulais, ce que j'appréciais. Je buvais ses paroles, heureuse de connaitre Edward à travers ses prunelles.

- **_Et niveau notes?_**La questionnai-je curieuse.

- **_Bella, si tu cherches un homme qui a de bonnes notes partout tu ne trouveras jamais,_** rit-elle.

- **_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est ce que je voulais,_** me défendis-je**_... Je suis curieuse c'est tout._**

Il est vrai que je ne recherchais pas un intello de service non plus. Juste quelqu'un d'intelligent. Un petit côté rebelle aussi pouvait être le bienvenu chez un garçon sublime comme Edward, ça lui donnerait en plus un petit côté inaccessible et dangereux. Je savais déjà, d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il était trop beau pour s'enticher d'une fille comme moi. L'aimer en secret était la seule des solutions, donc qu'il possède ce petit côté dangereux ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

- **_Il excelle en maths et en biologie. Ne me demande pas comment il fait, je n'en sais rien. Les hiéroglyphes, très peu pour moi,_** me dit-elle. Je ris de cette remarque. Je pensais exactement la même chose qu'elle concernant les maths **_...Pour le reste, il se débrouille avec des notes raisonnables._**

- **_Intelligent donc,_** chuchotai-je.

Mes suppositions étaient les bonnes pour une fois. Cependant, une question me travaillait. Pourquoi était-il en cours de maths avec moi alors que j'étais carrément une quiche dans cette matière? Ne devrait-il pas être dans un cours avancé comme pour la biologie?

- **_S'il est bon en maths, alors pourquoi il ne suit pas un cours avancé? _**L'interrogeai-je.

- **_N'ayant le droit de choisir qu'une option, il a dû faire un choix – la biologie ou les maths – il s'est donc orienté en fonction de ce qu'il lui serait le plus bénéfique pour l'université._**

Décidément très curieuse, je voulais savoir le pourquoi du comment.

- **_Et pourquoi la biologie lui serait plus utile?_**

- **_Mon frère veut devenir médecin, tout comme notre père, donc les maths ne lui serviront plus à grand-chose._**

Un être aussi sublime voulait être médecin, les filles feraient des malaises pour un oui ou pour un non avec lui dans les parages, j'en étais certaine. Ou alors, elles s'évanouiraient tout comme moi, d'éblouissement. Je ne sus que répondre à cette révélation.

- **_Wouah, pour le moins surprenant,_** réussis-je à balbutier.

- **_Oui, tu peux le dire._**

Je continuais mon interrogatoire. J'étais pour le moment loin d'avoir assouvi ma curiosité.

- **_Cites-moi les défauts que tu lui trouves,_** continuai-je.

- **_Houla… il en a beaucoup,_**rigola-t-elle **_...Il est trop protecteur, trop sûr de lui mais pas assez avec les filles. Il fume beaucoup trop… à mon avis. Il conduit comme un dingue… Après, il y en a plein d'autres mais je ne voudrais pas te voir changer d'avis à son sujet,_** me dit-elle le regard malicieux. Cette fille était pleine de finesse, elle avait toujours les mots pour me faire rire.

- **_A vrai dire, tu m'as déjà refroidie avec la cigarette… mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail,_** la rassurai-je. C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un minuscule détail et celui-ci ne me dérangeait pas trop en fait. Et pour la conduite, Julian était pareil.

- **_De toute façon, tu l'aurais vu tôt ou tard,_**me dit-elle.

- **_Pas faux_****,** lui répondis-je... **_Et ses qualités?_** Ajoutai-je.

- **_C'est un grand sentimental et un grand passionné. Il est intelligent, doux, gentil… un peu trop même, parfois. Quand il aime, il n'aime pas à moitié,_** me dit-elle fascinée... **_Bref, je l'aime._**

Si elle n'avait pas été sa sœur, je crois que j'en aurais été jalouse. Elle oubliait une chose à son sujet, il était super craquant et il avait les yeux les plus magnifiques que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser au cours de mon insignifiante petite vie.

- **_Est-ce qu'il a des hobbies ?_**

- **_Oui, il joue au football… plus pour le plaisir de s'éclater avec Emmett que par passion à vrai dire. Et, à ses heures perdues, il joue du piano et de la guitare._**

Alors comme ça, le foot n'était pas une passion pour lui, mais un divertissement. Et il jouait du piano, un instrument qui m'a toujours fasciné… allez savoir pourquoi, moi-même je n'avais pas de réponse.

- **_Sa couleur préférée?_**Me permis-je de demander. Après cette question, je serais sage et j'éviterais d'en poser de nouvelles. Alice avait déjà été assez gentille d'avoir accepté de me dévoiler un peu de la personnalité de son frère. Je n'allais pas trop en demander quand même.

- **_Le violet,_** me dit-elle. J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfaite de cette réponse. Voyant ma réaction, Alice ajoutait donc : **_...Si c'est ta couleur préférée alors je suis sûre que ton amour pour lui n'est pas une coïncidence. Vous avez tellement de choses en commun._**

- J'opinais de la tête, ce qui la fit bondir du canapé. Je la regardais étonnée de cette réaction spontanée.

- **_Bella, j'ai une idée,_** s'écria-t-elle. Devais-je avoir peur? **_Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça ce soir, mais essaye de faire un effort, parle-lui au moins. Apprends à le connaitre, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue._**

Alice avait très certainement une idée derrière la tête pour réagir ainsi… et je devais avouer que ça me faisait peur.

- **_Alice, je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas lui parler de moi… s'il te plait,_** la suppliai-je.

- **_Je te promets de rester muette,_**me sourit-elle**_… mais à une seule condition! Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire._ **Je la voyais déjà partir en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- **_Tu t'en vas déjà?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_J'ai beaucoup à faire encore ce soir,_**s'excusa-t-elle.**_A demain Bella._ **

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

- **_A demain_****,** dis-je alors qu'elle était déjà partie.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, j'étais pensive. Tout d'abord, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, j'avais rêvé. Un rêve que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier, Edward en avait occupé la majeure partie. De plus, j'avais passé le reste de la soirée à réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais bien pouvoir dire bonjour à Edward aujourd'hui… car il le fallait. Je n'avais pas oublié la condition d'Alice mais surtout, j'avais terriblement envie de renouveler l'expérience désastreuse de la veille, voulant bien faire cette fois-ci. J'avais le même trac qu'avant une compétition en entrant dans les couloirs. J'avais peur de faiblir et de replonger dans ses yeux sans pouvoir remonter à la surface pour respirer. Montant l'escalier en direction de mon premier cours de la journée, quelqu'un me héla.

- **_Bella,_** entendis-je au loin.

Une voix que je reconnaissais fort bien. Je me retournais pour aller la saluer et me stoppais net, n'osant plus bouger ni même respirer. Alice était accompagnée d'Edward, timidement pendu à ses basques, les mains dans les poches avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi et Alice m'enlaça vivement en me faisant une embrassade amicale sur la joue, Edward toujours sur ses talons. Je souriais faiblement pour lui faire comprendre mon «bonjour» réciproque. Impossible pour moi de parler à cet instant. J'étais en train de rassembler tous les efforts possibles pour me concentrer et ne pas penser à ce bel homme en face de moi.

- **_Bon,_** décréta-t-elle. **_Bella n'étant pas en forme hier, les présentations ne se sont pas faites comme je l'avais espéré._** Edward la stoppa.

- **_Inutile Alice, je pense pouvoir me présenter seul pour une fois_****,** lui dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse en s'avançant vers moi. Au son de celle-ci, mes efforts commencèrent à fléchir. Alice le regardait étonnée, et moi, j'essayais de ne pas le regarder de peur que mes efforts soient révolus pour de bon.

- **_Bella, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance,_**me dit-il, répétant le même geste qu'hier.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Sa voix m'électrisait. Comment réagir normalement au son de celle-ci? J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose mais rien n'y fit, elle m'emportait à des années lumières d'ici tellement elle était douce. Je combattais une à une les attractions m'incitant à lever la tête pour le regarder, ne serait-ce que pour garder le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait.

- **_Enchantée Edward,_**lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il venait de me tendre.

Je fermais les yeux, pensant garder mon contrôle. Ceci n'empêcha pas les décharges électriques de m'envahir, traçant le même chemin que la veille. Sa main était si douce et si tiède. Mes efforts tombèrent définitivement en poussière et je fis la grave erreur de plonger mon regard dans le sien.


	9. Le match

**Chapitre 8 : le match**

**POV Alice :**

J'étais prête pour le lycée mais j'attendais impatiemment qu'Edward finisse de se pomponner dans la salle de bain. Il n'était pas mon frère jumeau pour rien, il aimait prendre soin de lui et mettait plus d'une demi-heure chaque matin pour choisir sa tenue du jour. Emmett, lui, ne commençait les cours qu'à 10h.

Ayant peur d'arriver en retard, je l'appelais :

- **_Edward… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard,_** criai-je du bas des escaliers.

- **_J'arrive,_** l'entendis-je crier de la salle de bain**_… laisse-moi encore deux minute_**_s,_ me dit-il.

- **_Inutile de te faire beau pour les filles, elles ne t'intéressent pas,_** le taquinai-je.

Ma phrase eu certainement le don de lui faire de l'effet car à peine eus-je le temps de finir de la prononcer qu'il descendit les escaliers en trombe, s'arrêtant au passage à ma hauteur. Avec un immense sourire, il me chuchota dans l'oreille :

- **_Les temps peuvent changer Alice…_**

Et il s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, en direction de la porte d'entrée. J'étais éberluée, il ne m'en avait pas dit assez avec cette phrase. Curieuse comme pas possible, je voulais en savoir plus. J'étais bien trop rusée pour lui. Je lui ferais cracher le morceau, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je trottinais jusqu'à lui, le cerveau en ébullition.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour une fille quand même ! _**Lançai-je. Il me souriait toujours, ne me dévoilant rien pour autant.

- **_Edward, tu as intérêt à dire à ta moitié ce que tu lui caches,_** fis-je mine de le menacer. Il ne répondit pas à ma remarque et changea de sujet.

- **_C'est moi qui conduis, _**s'exclama-t-il.

- **_Ne cherche pas à esquiver,_** l'engueulai-je. Je m'arrêtais, attendant une réponse.

- **_Si tu restes plantée là, on va vraiment finir par être en retard, _**s'amusa-t-il.

- **_Grrrrrrrr…_****.** Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Je jetais quelques regards inquisiteurs dans sa direction pendant qu'il conduisait. Il affichait d'ailleurs un sourire évident, et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Je voulais à tout prix savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant mais je me taisais. Je savais qu'en l'asticotant encore plus, il se braquerait et finirait par ne rien me dire du tout.

Arrivés au lycée, je rompais le silence :

- **_Bon, je dois voir Bella. J'espère la trouver avant midi, je dois lui parler_**_, _lui dis-je. A mon grand étonnement, il me répondit.

- **_Tu n'as qu'à me suivre jusqu'à ma salle et tu pourras la voir,_** me sollicita-t-il.

- **_T'as raison, et puis, ce sera l'occasion de refaire les présentations en bon et due forme_****,** m'excitais-je à l'idée de voir la tête de Bella. Edward sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de me suivre, nonchalant, son sac besace sur l'épaule, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Nous ne dûmes pas aller jusqu'à sa salle de cours. J'aperçus Bella qui montait les escaliers au bout du couloir. Je m'empressais de l'appeler en criant assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

- **_Bella! _**Je la fis sursauter, elle se retourna alors en souriant.

Son sourire se crispa cependant très vite pour laisser place à des yeux presque horrifiés ainsi que des rougeurs inexpliquées. « Inexpliquées » pour une autre que moi bien sûr, je savais très bien que la présence de mon frère à mes côtés était à l'origine de celles-ci. Je jetais un regard discret et curieux à Edward qui fixait ses chaussures, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je me dépêchais d'avancer vers Bella, sans me préoccuper de lui qui avançait indifférent et sans compter sur elle non plus, puisqu'elle s'était figée et n'osait plus bouger.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'enlaçais vivement et elle me sourit, c'était surement sa façon à elle de me dire bonjour. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer une seule parole à cet instant. J'allais la faire rougir encore plus avec ce que j'allais dire et je trouvais cela plus qu'amusant.

- **_Bon,_** décrétai-je. **_Bella n'étant pas en forme hier, les présentations ne se sont pas faites comme je l'aurais espéré._** Edward me stoppa, à mon plus grand étonnement.

- **_Inutile Alice, je pense pouvoir me présenter seul pour une fois, _**me désarçonna-t-il.

Mon frère prendre les devants? Pincez-moi, je suis en train de rêver!

- **_Bella, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, _**dit-il fièrement en lui tendant la main.

Mes yeux changèrent alors automatiquement de direction et se tournèrent vers une Bella hésitante. Elle me combla de joie en la serrant en retour. Malheureusement pour elle, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Ils se fixèrent alors et restèrent comme ça, sans bouger, pendant plus d'une minute… et, moi, j'étais là, à attendre qu'ils cessent cet échange. J'avais cru - sur le coup - qu'Edward aurait compris que Bella craquait pour lui, vu l'intensité du regard de celle-ci à son égard, et qu'il prendrait fuite. Mais il restait là, sans lui lâcher la main, à la contempler.

Malheureusement pour moi, il m'était impossible de lire dans le regard de mon frère à cet instant. Il faisait toujours en sorte de bien camoufler les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour une personne. Ce qui me frustrait toujours autant depuis toutes ces années. En revanche, les sentiments de Bella se décryptaient très facilement dans ses yeux et le fait qu'Edward soit aveugle sur ce coup m'étonnait et m'intriguait terriblement. Je n'osais pas interrompre leur échange dénué de paroles. Il paraissait tellement intense à travers les yeux de mon amie - j'avais trop peur qu'elle m'en veuille après. J'avais donc l'intention de m'éclipser mais, là aussi, je pense qu'elle m'en aurait voulue de l'avoir laissée seule avec lui. Donc je patientais bien sagement… Une fois n'est pas coutume. Cette pensée me fit rire.

C'est alors que Loren arriva, toute pimbêche. Certes elle était très jolie, sa coupe ainsi que sa couleur de cheveux y étant pour beaucoup. Une blonde comme elle pouvait très bien plaire aux beaux garçons, mais sa façon de marcher et de regarder les gens gâchait tout… un diable aux allures d'ange. Ses yeux gris révélaient parfaitement sa personnalité et on pouvait très bien y voir une femme avec de manières mijaurées. Ça la rendait presque pathétique.

- **_Salut Alice_**_, _me dit-elle presque indifférente.

- **_Salut,_** lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- **_Salut Bella,_** continua-t-elle faisant semblant de s'intéresser à elle, un sourire exagéré aux lèvres.

- **_Salut Edward_**_,_ aguicha-t-elle mon frère ensuite. Pitoyable cette fille. Tout à fait le genre de chose à ne pas faire devant lui.

Bella et Edward se lâchèrent alors automatiquement la main et se quittèrent du regard dans la foulée. Mon amie baissa les yeux, rougissante, et se pinça la lèvre inférieure tout en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Contrairement à elle, mon frère se frotta la main en fronçant les sourcils… Comme si celle-ci lui faisait mal ou lui piquait. En moi-même, je me disais que c'était très certainement dû aux décharges électriques qu'il venait de transmettre à Bella. Ou alors, lui en avait-elle provoqué elle aussi?

- **_Salut_**_,_ répondit Bella encore toute rouge.

- **_Bonjour, _**lui lança Edward le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire me déconcertait. Mon frère avait décidément le don de me causer un vif agacement aujourd'hui à réagir de façon impromptue.

**POV Bella :**

A l'instant où j'avais eu le malheur de plonger mon regard dans le sien, je ne fus pas déçue. Un malheur qui se transforma donc en bonheur. Ses prunelles exquises me firent oublier où j'étais. J'avais transplané à des années-lumière d'ici, sur une terre inconnue, qui n'était faite que de sable doux et d'eau verte. Un sable doux comme la douceur de sa peau et une eau verte comme la couleur de ses iris. J'étais au paradis.

Le vent balayait mon visage, me donnant une série de frissons. Ceux-ci parcouraient tout mon corps… jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent et que je revienne à la réalité, dans un des couloirs du lycée.

Les décharges électriques que je venais de ressentir avaient été encore plus intenses que celles de la veille. Lui serrer la main était… comment dire… extraordinairement fabuleux, un vrai délice. Qui aurait cru qu'une poignée de main puisse faire autant d'effet ? Bref, j'étais fière de moi, j'avais réussi à ne pas m'évanouir.

Trop fascinée et éblouie par ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, je n'avais pas vu Loren arriver. C'est d'ailleurs sa voix stridente qui nous avait interrompus. Alice jetait un regard interrogateur à son frère qui venait de sourire à Loren que je commençais vraiment à ne plus supporter. Elle se permettait de l'allumer devant moi en plus, clignant plusieurs fois des cils, un sourire pathétique aux lèvres.

Ce mercredi se déroula presque normalement, n'ayant plus un seul contact avec Edward, ne serait-ce que verbal.

Le lendemain… pareil. A vrai dire, j'avais l'impression que l'on se fuyait mutuellement, se contentant d'un simple sourire timide en guise de bonjour. J'espérais juste qu'en se regardant de cette façon la veille, il n'avait pas compris qu'il me plaisait, même pire, que j'étais en admiration pour lui. A part ça, cette distance n'était pas plus mal en réalité. Ça m'évitait de réunir les efforts herculéens que j'avais du mal à fournir en sa compagnie.  
>Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards discrets au réfectoire, tout en faisant attention qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.<p>

En seulement quatre jours, j'étais tombée dans la dépendance… c'est comme s'il était devenu ma propre marque d'héroïne.

Et à cet instant, nous étions vendredi soir, 18h. Dans 1h30 allait commencer le premier match de football de la saison – et nous y étions conviées – nous, les cheerleaders… pour supporter l'équipe. Les garçons n'avaient pas besoin de nous, réunissant déjà un bon nombre de supporters dans les tribunes. C'est donc en trainant les pieds que je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, accompagnée de Jessica et Alice.

- **_Eh bien dis-donc, tu n'as pas l'air motivée toi,_** constata Alice.

- **_Ça se voit tant que ça? _**Lui répondis-je. Elles esquissèrent toutes les deux un sourire.

- **_Aller, on va voir de beaux mecs bien musclés mouiller leur maillot, c'est excitant non?_** Balança Jessica de bonne humeur. Je m'arrêtais et la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, juste pour voir si ce qu'elle venait de dire était sur le ton de l'humour. Apparemment oui.

- **_Bon, j'avoue, j'y vais un peu fort là… ils ne sont pas si musclés que ça,_** me dit-elle pensant très certainement que c'était ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à cet instant**… _quoique, les petits nouveaux le sont peut-être. En tout cas, on sait déjà qu'ils sont super craquants, surtout le grand brun, _**enchaina-t-elle. Alice la fusilla du regard.

- **_Ben quoi ! _**S'écria Jessica.

- **_Je te signale que les deux nouveaux sont mes frères. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'une certaine Rosalie te mange toute crue, évite de faire de la drague au grand brun, ok?_** Alice eut l'honneur de me faire rire. Son ton protecteur fut cependant vite transformé en sourire, elle ajouta : **_Sinon, oui, ils le sont,_** nous dit-elle, continuant sa route seule, feignant l'indifférence.

- **_Comment ça, ils le sont? Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire?_** Lui demanda Jessica très curieuse.

- **_Ben, tu te demandes s'ils sont musclés. Moi, je te réponds que oui,_** continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Mes yeux firent alors le tour de leurs orbites. Que venait-elle de dire? Avais-je mal entendu?

- **_Waouh…._** Prononça Jess **_… dommage qu'ils ne soient pas libres tes frères_**_, _ajouta-t-elle.

- **_Ben, en fait, il n'y que Em…._** je la coupais aussitôt:

- **_Oui, c'est vraiment dommage hein…_**Je lançais un grand regard à Alice, la persuadant de ne rien ajouter. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.

Encore une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité, je devenais possessive maintenant, alors qu'il ne m'appartenait même pas en plus.

- **_Parle pour toi, je suis sûre que tu t'en fiches, comme toujours,_** me lança Jess rieuse.

« _Si tu savais ma jolie!_ » pensai-je alors. Je lui souriais, lui faisant croire qu'elle avait raison.

- **_Bon, allez les filles, on va se les regarder ces beaux mecs dégoulinants de sueur?_** Dit Alice, certainement pour faire diversion. Jessica répliqua derechef en la taquinant.

- **_Non mais, toi, tu es prise alors tu nous les laisses!_** Rigola-t-elle.

- **_Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher mais rien ne m'empêche de regarder,_** plaisanta-t-elle.

C'est donc en se bidonnant que nous partîmes nous mettre en tenue. Je repensais alors au fait qu'Alice nous avait dit que ses frères étaient musclés. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la carrure d'Edward, étant trop fascinée par son visage. J'allais donc profiter de ce match pour le reluquer sous toutes ses coutures. Après tout, comme disait Alice, « _rien ne nous empêche de regarder_ ».

Quand l'heure du match arriva, nous dûmes aller sur le terrain faire les supportrices.  
>Après ces quelques minutes, nous nous contentions d'aller nous asseoir sur les bancs de touche, profitant du spectacle. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de goût à regarder un match.<p>

Passant de la joie - avec les points qu'Edward marquait pour l'équipe - à la peur, quand un de leurs adversaires se faisait trop brutal sur avec lui - Ces soixante minutes n'étaient faites que d'émotions. A mon plus grand désespoir, j'avais oublié que la camisole que les joueurs devaient enfiler cachait quasiment tout, donc impossible pour moi de l'examiner sous tous ses angles. J'eus quand même le bonheur de pouvoir admirer son joli fessier ainsi que ses biceps. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée d'y voir sur le droit, un immense tatouage. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de voir ce qu'il représentait. Un tribal peut-être? Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il avait l'air énorme… vu que je ne le voyais pas dans sa totalité. Bref, Alice ne nous avait pas menti, son frère jumeau était bel et bien musclé…


	10. un amour unilatéral

**Chapitre 9 : Un Amour Unilatéral**

Comme d'habitude, les « _Dail Keep_ » avaient gagné. Depuis mon arrivée au lycée, les garçons n'avaient jamais perdu un seul match, mise à part la fois où Julian avait été ramené d'urgence à l'hôpital à cause d'un gars de l'équipe adverse, l'équipe de Portland si je me souviens bien. Il lui avait complètement cassé l'os de l'épaule. Et, par solidarité avec lui, l'équipe avait préféré déclarer forfait.

Nous étions aux vestiaires, terminant de nous changer, quand Alice me demanda :

- **_Bella, ça te dirais de passer le reste de la soirée en ma compagnie? Tu pourrais même rester dormir à la maison si tu veux,_** me sourit-elle.

L'idée de passer une soirée entre filles ne me déplaisait pas, surtout que j'allais pouvoir lui soutirer de nouvelles informations sur son frère, notamment ce fameux tatouage que j'avais découvert il y avait à peine une heure. Mais l'idée que ce soit chez elle… et chez lui surtout, ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. L'aimer à son insu n'était déjà pas une mince affaire - sachant que je partagerai pour l'année scolaire les mêmes salles de cours que lui - mais alors aller chez lui, dans son espace personnel pour peut-être le voir…. Et puis, il y avait ses parents… Je fis donc une mine grimacière à Alice, lui montrant mon refus.

- **_Aller, s'il te plaît,_** me chuchota-t-elle… **_Je te promets qu'il ne sera pas là! L'équipe a décidé d'aller boire un verre pour fêter la victoire. Et puis mes parents sont partis pour le weekend… s'il te plaît, _**me répéta-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

Trouillarde comme j'étais, je craignais qu'Edward rentre plus tôt et qu'il me voie chez eux - très certainement en pyjama en plus.

- **_Une prochaine fois,_** lui répondis-je donc. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable pour le moment.

- **_Bon,_** me dit-elle boudeuse. **_La prochaine fois alors…_ **

- **_Oui,_** lui répondis-je, certaine qu'elle avait pris cette phrase au pied de la lettre.

Le lendemain, mon cousin arriva chez moi avec une gueule de bois. Ils avaient dû bien se rincer le corridor hier soir à voir sa tête.

- **_Salut ma cousine adorée,_** m'enlaça-t-il l'air souffrant, la main sur le crâne. Je le laissais entrer. Il alla d'ailleurs rapidement s'affaler sur le canapé.

- **_Salut. Ca va ?_** Demandai-je poliment.

- **_Oui, à part ce fichu mal de crâne… on a fêté la victoire hier,_**me dit-il. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils avaient apparemment fêté ça avec beaucoup d'alcool.

- **_Heureusement que vous ne célébrez pas chaque victoire,_** rigolai-je.

- **_Oui, mais comme Edward est un petit nouveau et qu'il a marqué la quasi-totalité des points, on a voulu lui faire une petite ovation,_** m'expliqua-t-il.

- **_Rien n'empêche de fêter cela sans alcool… ou avec modération,_** répliquai-je. **_A voir ta tête, j'ai l'impression que tu as dû avoir la dalle bien en pente hier soir,_** me permis-je d'ajouter.

- **_Merci, dis aussi que je suis un alcoolique!_** Se vexa-t-il.

- **_Non, je n'ai jamais dis ça,_** répliquai-je en riant**_… c'est juste que, quand tu fais la fête, tu n'y vas pas de main morte._**

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de participer plusieurs fois à des soirées avec eux et je savais qu'ils y allaient fort… La dernière fois, ils avaient fait boire Mike jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse ses trippes. C'était écœurant mais on avait bien rit.

- **_Ton prince charmant ne fait pas dans la dentelle non plus,_**riposta-t-il.

Sur ce coup, il eut le don de me faire taire. J'étais simplement curieuse de savoir comment il était quand il était saoul. Certains sont plutôt joyeux, d'autres plutôt tristes.

- **_Tu veux du paracétamol ?_** Lui demandai-je, pour changer de sujet et éviter de lui poser cette question ridicule. Il acquiesça.

Je le laissais donc ingurgiter son comprimé et allais m'installer à ses cotés devant la télévision, zappant constamment les chaines à l'aide de ma télécommande.

- **_Tu sais, hier, j'en ai appris des belles,_**me dit-il pour rompre le silence.

- **_Ah bon?_** Lui répondis-je, désireuse de connaitre la suite.

- **_Oui,_**se contenta-il d'ajouter.

- **_Tu me dis ça et ensuite tu te tais?_** M'agaçai-je.

- **_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir de quoi il s'agit_****,** s'exprima-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

- **_Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_Pour rien…_**

- **_Julian, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que je ne sais pas. Si tu me dis ça, c'est que ça me concerne, directement ou indirectement, alors crache le morceau! _**M'énervai-je.

- **_Du calme ma belle… je vais te le dire. Mais promets-moi de ne pas m'insulter…_**me dit-il en se décalant légèrement. Mais qu'avait-il ? Je n'allais pas le taper quand même ! Il se taisait, attendant que je le lui promette.

- **_OK, je te promets de faire un effort…_** soufflai-je.

- **_Quand Edward est saoul, il déballe toute sa vie,_**rigola-t-il. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

- **_Monsieur Julian Swan, ne me dis pas que tu en as profité!_** Lui dis-je amère. Il me lança un sourire espiègle.

- **_Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas profité? Je te signale que j'avais une enquête à faire…_** me dit-il.

J'espérais juste que lui non plus de son côté n'avait rien dévoilé sur sa vie et nos secrets. Cependant, Julian n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie quand il était bourré, il était plutôt du genre enquiquineur… encore plus que lorsqu'il est dans son état normal.

- **_Et est-ce que ton enquête a évolué?_** Lui demandai-je curieuse, sans pour autant ne plus être énervée après lui.

- **_Oh que oui, _**me sourit-il**_… d'ailleurs, tu as ma bénédiction_,** ajouta-t-il.

- **_Non mais oh…. Nous ne sommes plus en l'an 1900… et puis, tu n'es pas mon père je te signale,_**rétorquai-je.

Vraiment culoté celui-là… mais qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable de vouloir faire le grand frère super protecteur… mais que venait-il de dire? Qu'il m'autorisait à l'aimer? Mais pourquoi donc?

- **_Mais, qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?_** Continuai-je interrogative.

- **_Ton soi-disant prince charmant n'a jamais eu de copine,_** me dit-il surexcité**_… Au début, je n'y croyais vraiment pas, mais après… j'ai été obligé de le croire._**

- **_Et pourquoi ?_**Lui demandai-je incrédule.

- **_Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il cherchait l'âme sœur etc. Son regard était tellement sincère. Et puis, quand on est bourré, on dit toujours la vérité, c'est bien connu,_**débita-t-il.

- **_Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit en général,_** lui répondis-je. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'il me racontait déjà tout.

- **_…et puis, l'énorme tatouage qu'il a sur le bras, il se l'ait fait en vacances à Ibiza - une nuit durant laquelle il était complètement bourré comme hier soir - et il le regrette amèrement… et il ne lui reste plus que trois points sur son permis de conduire et …_**

Je le coupais aussitôt. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait pas que je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui. J'étais cependant très heureuse de savoir dans quelles circonstances il avait fait ce tatouage. Il le détestait? Pourtant, je trouvais qu'il avait son charme. Mais, je devais avouer que cet Edward Cullen n'avait pas l'air fréquentable et que le statut de prince charmant que je lui avais donné jusqu'ici ne lui correspondait vraiment plus. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel footballeur finalement, mise à part sa beauté fracassante et son inexpérience sexuelle. J'étais vraiment déçue. Malgré cela, je l'aimais toujours, incontestablement, et ça commençait à m'effrayer.

- **_Attends une minute,_** lui dis-je soucieuse**_… Ne viens-tu pas de me dire que ça ne te dérangeait pas que je le fréquente? Il n'est pourtant pas le genre de garçon avec lequel tu aurais envie que je discute, _**lançai-je.

- **_Non, mais attends que je te raconte la suite ma belle,_** ajouta mon cousin. Il continua**… _les points du permis ce n'est qu'un détail - moi-même, il ne m'en reste que quatre - ça m'arrive d'être bourré et ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne suis pas un mec bien._ **Il avait raison sur ce coup et la peur que j'avais ressentie deux minutes plus tôt s'évapora aussitôt. **_Au fait, tu savais qu'il fumait?_**

- **_Oui, Alice me l'a dit,_** lui répondis-je.

- **_Il fume pour décompresser… soi-disant que ça l'agace qu'il y ait trop de filles qui lui court après, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se calme._**

- **_C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?_** Lui demandai-je curieuse.

- **_Oui, mot pour mot… il a même ajouté que la seule fille qu'il voudrait voir s'intéresser à lui, se fiche royalement d'un gars dans son style, et ça le déprime littéralement,_** ajouta-t-il.

Je restais bouche bée. Edward aimait donc quelqu'un. Je me mis à déprimer moi aussi - pourtant, je savais bien qu'il était inaccessible et qu'une fille comme moi ne l'intéresserait sans doute jamais - mais c'était plus fort que moi. Julian se rendit compte de mon état à cet instant et s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui eut le don de me faire déverser quelques larmes. C'était la première fois que je pleurais pour un garçon.

- **_Hey ma Bella chérie, tu es carrément amoureuse, y'a pas à dire…. Chut, ne pleure pas,_** tenta-t-il de me calmer.

- **_Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien avec ce que tu viens de me dire? J'aime un garçon qui, visiblement, en aime une autre,_** pleurnichai-je.

- **_Mais tu n'en sais rien, imagine un peu que ce soit toi!_** Me dit-il.

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant - espérant au plus profond de mon être que ça puisse être moi… mais ça ne pouvait pas être moi - dans mes rêves, oui, bien sûr, mais pas dans la réalité. Une pauvre fille banale comme moi ne pouvait pas intéresser un garçon intelligent, intimidant et si énigmatique tel Edward. En le regardant, personne ne saurait dire ce qu'il est réellement. Si seulement je pouvais échanger toutes ces demandes, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles, des autres garçons comme Newton pour celle d'Edward.

- **_Arrête un peu, t'as vu ma tête? … et t'as vu la sienne?_**Me résignai-je en reniflant.

- **_Bella, ta façon de te juger est plus que frustrante!_**Me dit-il d'un air agacé. **_Tu es la plus jolie fille que je connaisse qui n'a pas un pois chiche à la place du cerveau,_** ajouta-t-il.

- **_Tu me dis ça parce que je suis ta cousine et que tu veux que je me sente mieux,_** boudai-je en essuyant mes joues encore mouillées.

- **_Ne sois pas sotte, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta beauté, ma belle… on a les mêmes yeux, la même bouille, alors c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois jolie,_**s'esclaffa-t-il.

C'est vrai que mon cousin me ressemblait beaucoup. Mise à part la couleur de cheveux - que lui avait hérité de sa mère et moi de mon père - beaucoup de monde pensaient que l'on était frère et sœur. Bref, il me réconfortait en se ventant…. Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. Il savait vraiment me faire rire quand ça n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, le chapitre « Edward Cullen » fut clos pour le restant de la journée… et les jours suivants.

…

Un mois plus tard, la situation devenait de plus en plus pesante. Je n'avais plus parlé d'Edward à Julian, ni même à Alice. Avec cette dernière, j'avais essayé mais en vain. Elle qui était toute excitée à l'idée que j'aime son frère s'était mise à éviter tout sujet le concernant…allez savoir pourquoi.

Bref, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler de cet amour impossible, plus personne…  
>Les quelques jours ayant suivi le premier match de la saison, je n'avais osé m'approcher d'Edward pour lui dire ne serait-ce que « Bonjour ». Mais, ensuite, il était venu de lui-même me saluer tous les matins. Le jour où il s'était approché de moi pour me tendre la joue pour la première fois - je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier - je m'étais pétrifiée et avais senti le malaise refaire surface mais, étant déjà assise à la paillasse que l'on partageait en biologie avancée, j'avais réussi à me ressaisir en m'accrochant fortement à mon tabouret.<p>

Bien sûr, les décharges électriques avaient été beaucoup plus puissantes que celles qu'il avait déjà pu me transmettre, peut-être était-ce dû à la proximité de nos lèvres à cet instant. J'avais, qui plus est, rosi comme une pivoine. Edward avait un parfum extrêmement exquis et enivrant, c'était divin.

Seulement, mis à part ce bonjour matinal auquel j'avais droit, il n'y avait rien d'autre, même pas une parole, ni même un sourire… rien. En plus, Alice s'était vraiment résignée à ne plus rien me dire sur lui. Elle me disait de prendre sur moi et d'aller le découvrir de moi-même. Ne me connaissait-elle pas assez pour savoir que j'en étais incapable? Et pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus m'en parler? Je l'agaçais très certainement trop. Je n'avais même pas pu lui raconter la conversation que j'avais eue avec Julian le lendemain du match. Je suis pourtant sûre qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre cette nouvelle et qu'elle aurait voulu aller asticoter son frère afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette fille.

En ce qui concernait le reste, tout se passait plus ou moins bien depuis la rentrée. Loren commençait à accepter mes ordres de capitaine durant les entrainements et se faisait de moins en moins méprisante à mon égard. En revanche, ses blablatages à propos d'Edward m'agaçaient royalement - mais bon, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Alice m'avait présenté Jasper, une semaine plus tôt. Je trouve qu'il a son charme : plutôt timide, cheveux mi-longs, yeux bleus… ils s'accordaient bien tous les deux mais je me demandais comment Jasper faisait avec elle, lui qui avait l'air si calme. L'expression « les opposés s'attirent » m'était venue en tête immédiatement. Elle avait enfin son chéri à ses côtés et semblait vraiment heureuse avec lui.

La journée que je venais de passer avait été dure et stressante. J'avais eu une interrogation en mathématiques que j'étais certaine d'avoir ratée, la prof de français voulait nous faire jouer dans une pièce de théâtre dont on ne connaissait même pas encore le nom et pour couronner le tout, Mike était de nouveau à l'affut. Bref, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose et, comme à mon habitude, un petit détour par la salle de musculation avant la séance d'entrainement me ferait un bien fou. Ce petit quart d'heure de vélo m'aiderait à évacuer le stress de la journée.

Voir Edward durant huit heures consécutives - si ce n'est pas dix avec la pause du midi - sans même pouvoir lui adresser la parole était vraiment difficile. Certes, je n'avais jamais osé le faire en réalité, mais de savoir que lui non plus ne venait pas me parler m'avait fait finir par penser qu'il n'en avait pas très envie. Pour tout dire, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment et qu'il me disait bonjour par simple politesse ou pour ne pas subir les foudres d'Alice.

Au moment où je franchis la porte… stupéfaction! Edward était là, installé sur un vélo et pédalait. Je m'étonnais encore de sa silhouette si parfaite. Le débardeur qu'il portait lui moulait divinement le torse et faisait ressortir ses biceps. Je pouvais enfin voir son tatouage en entier et remarquait que celui-ci représentait une terre ainsi qu'une tête de totem ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Je ne m'attardais pas dessus cependant, mais plutôt sur les gouttelettes de transpiration qui coulaient le long de son front - je ne pus m'empêcher de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir si je ne rêvais pas et fus prise en flagrant délit de reluquage.

- **_Pardon, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là… je m'en vais,_** réussis-je à prononcer.

C'était un exploit pour moi. C'était la plus longue phrase que je lui avais dite depuis que l'on se connaissait. Je me retournais alors et m'apprêtais à partir quand il m'interpella.

- **_Non, Bella… attends,_** cria-t-il derrière moi.

Mon cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade et je n'osais pas m'arrêter pour lui demander pourquoi. C'est alors que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me stoppais instantanément, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je tremblais de partout. Mais pourquoi diable ce garçon me mettait dans de pareils états? Je sentais mon cœur battre jusqu'à mes tempes, ç'en était presque douloureux.

Je me retournais avec beaucoup de mal, en fermant les yeux et respirant un bon coup… « _Courage Bella, tu vas y arriver_ » me sermonnai-je. « _Tu attends ce moment depuis un bout de temps, alors ne détale pas._ » continuai-je pour me forcer à ne pas prendre la fuite. Je lui faisais maintenant face et il n'avait pas retiré sa main pour autant. Et, moi, bête comme mes pieds, je restais muette et n'avais pas rouvert les yeux, de peur de me noyer dans les siens. Il était si proche de moi à cet instant que je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps pour venir me frôler tout en douceur. Des décharges électriques se propageaient partout sur moi.

Il déplaça sa main pour venir la poser sous mon menton délicatement. Mon cœur eut un raté. Il souleva délicatement ma tête et me demanda :

- **_Bella, ouvre-les yeux s'il te plaît,_** me conjura-t-il presque. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et lui dis :

- **_Je ne peux pas…_** Mais quelle gourde! Avec ça, s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais pour lui c'est qu'il n'était pas perspicace… or, je savais qu'il était intelligent. Je ne pensais déjà plus de manière cohérente alors, si j'ouvrais les yeux, c'était fichu.

- **S'il te plaît,** chuchota-t-il. Comment ne pas dire non à cette voix si douce? Je n'étais plus maitre de mon corps et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi à cet instant.


	11. Souvenir part 1

**Chapitre 10 : Souvenir (part 1)**

Je rouvris donc les yeux pour découvrir qu'il me regardait avec un immense sourire. Je fondais alors et rougis de plus belle. Je lui adressais un sourire timide. « _Pincez-moi, je suis en train de rêver ! _» pensai-je.

- **_Voilà qui est mieux,_** me dit-il. Il relâcha mon menton trop tôt à mon goût et ajouta

- **_Bella, excuse-moi…_**« _Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il_ ?... » **_… Mon comportement avec toi en ce moment est incongru, mais c'est la meilleure manière que j'ai trouvée pour que tu …_**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se retourna alors et alla chercher sa serviette qu'il avait posée à côté du vélo. Il s'épongea rapidement le front ainsi que la nuque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer de nouveau et me rendis compte que je venais de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Edward eut un sourire embarrassé. Je devais rester calme et me concentrer… ce n'était pas chose facile.

- **_Pour que je quoi ?_** Lui demandai-je.

Merci à ma grande curiosité. Grâce à elle, je n'avais pas besoin de cette concentration herculéenne. J'eus derechef droit à ce sourire embarrassé si craquant. Il se passa alors la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit. Il finit tout de même par reprendre la parole.

- **_Bella, est-ce que tu me détestes ?_** Me désarçonna-t-il. Je répondis instinctivement.

- **_Non, bien sûr que non!_**

- **_Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu constamment ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?_**

Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place au doute. Il pensait que je le détestais alors que je pensais justement que lui avait de l'aversion pour moi. C'était complètement irrationnel.

- **_Je ne t'évite pas, ne crois pas ça… c'est juste que je ne suis pas très... bavarde. Et pour être honnête avec toi, je pensais que c'était toi qui me détestais, pas l'inverse,_**lui dis-je d'une traite, préférant regarder ses lèvres plutôt que ses yeux. Elles avaient l'air si douces et si savoureuses que je ne pus m'empêcher de rêver de les embrasser.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées… me retrouvant ainsi sur du sable chaud allongée à ses côtés, le sable collant à notre peau, nous embrassant tendrement… ma main posée sur son torse musclé et la sienne caressant mes cheveux. «_Ressaisis-toi Bella, il est en face de toi…_ » me sonnai-je. Heureusement, il parla, ce qui eut le don de me sortir de mes rêveries.

- **_Je crois qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu alors,_** me sourit-il de nouveau dévoilant ses magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Comment avais-je fais pour tenir jusque là ? Il voulait me faire mourir ou quoi ?

- **_Oui, je crois,_** lui répondis-je bêtement.

- **_Alors, on évite de s'éviter ?_** Rigola-t-il.

Ce jeu de mot était bien trouvé. Je souris timidement à ses paroles.

- **_Je suppose que ce sourire équivaut un oui,_** me dit-il. J'acquiesçais.

Un long silence s'imposa alors à nous. Mes rougissements étaient plus qu'embarrassants mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien y faire, Edward était tellement intimidant et, de surcroît, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour que je ne m'arrête pas de rougir. Sa main dans ses cheveux, sa voix douce et chantante, ses yeux posés sur moi, ce sourire discret…

- **_Je dois aller me préparer pour l'entrainement,_**me dit-il dans un souffle pour rompre le silence.

J'acquiesçais de nouveau, ravie que cet échange inattendu se soit bien déroulé, mais aussi qu'Edward ne me déteste pas finalement. Il voulait que l'on arrête de s'éviter ?... Ok, j'allais m'entrainer pour paraitre normale, et surtout m'exercer afin de penser de manière cohérente en sa compagnie. C'allait être très difficile. Je le regardais alors partir vers la sortie. Il se retourna et ajouta :

- **_A demain._**

- **_A demain,_**répondis-je réservée.

**POV Edward :**

Je m'étais empressé d'aller à la salle de musculation, espérant la devancer. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Avoir l'impression d'être évité était plus que frustrant… surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la fille que l'on aimait. Cela faisait un mois qu'Alice, Emmett et moi étions arrivés dans ce lycée et les seules paroles que j'avais eues d'elle étaient grâce à Alice. Je n'étais pourtant pas impoli, j'allais lui dire bonjour tous les matins, espérant qu'elle vienne me parler, en vain. Elle me souriait, mais rien de plus.

Cette fille avait réussi - de je ne sais quelle manière - à bouleverser mon traintrain quotidien. La veille de notre rencontre, j'avais déposé Alice chez elle. Ma sœur nous en avait parlé toute la soirée, disant que cette fille allait devenir sa meilleure amie - alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine - qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de s'embrouiller avec une fille de l'équipe pour la défendre et qu'elle était super jolie. Bref, Alice ayant toujours eu un comportement loufoque et rocambolesque plus qu'exagéré, je ne l'avais écoutée que d'une oreille. Son prénom m'était cependant resté en tête. Il semblait être à la fois pur, raffiné, subtil et exquis. Si cette fille était vraiment jolie comme le disait ma sœur, alors ce prénom lui allait à merveille. Parce qu'il fallait être belle pour porter un pareil prénom.

Aujourd'hui, je savais pertinemment que ce prénom était fait pour elle. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai rencontré ses yeux pour la première fois. La seule rentrée des classes dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie.

_Flash back :_

_J'étais en route pour le lycée - ma première journée en tant qu'étudiant Américain - et ici, pas d'uniforme. Je pouvais enfin exploiter ma garde-robe comme je le voulais, c'était fabuleux. J'avais opté pour un simple jean et ma chemise préférée. J'espérais juste une chose… que les filles me laissent tranquille et qu'elles n'aient pas de lubies soudaines à vouloir s'amouracher de moi ou quelque soit d'autre d'approchant. _

_A Londres, j'avais été considéré comme le bad boy aux milles conquêtes que les filles voulaient toutes… Si elles savaient! Je m'amusais comme tout lycéen. Je jouais au football, fumais beaucoup, buvais un peu trop lors des soirées mais à part ça, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une fille dans mon lit… du moins, je ne l'avais jamais souhaité. Je rêvais d'une histoire d'amour qui dure. J'étais, qui plus est, très difficile. Je rêvais de tomber amoureux d'une fille intelligente, belle et passionnée. Je n'avais jamais trouvé… mais j'étais jeune, j'avais la vie devant moi pour trouver la perle rare. Pour tout avouer, je me suffisais à moi-même en réalité… du moins, pour l'instant. _

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer inaperçu cette année mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett, qui m'avait soudoyé pour que l'on s'inscrive aux sélections afin de faire partie de l'équipe de football. Il avait de ces idées parfois, mais j'avais accepté… pour Alice. _

_Elle voulait faire partie de l'équipe de cheerleaders du lycée, et vu son talent, je savais très bien qu'elle serait acceptée, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Savoir qu'elle allait se dandiner devant les joueurs de foot était peu appréciable… alors être aux premiers rangs pour taper le premier qui se permettrait de la reluquer était la meilleure chose à faire. _

_Moi, Edward Cullen, avais un fichu caractère, je n'étais pas protecteur mais plutôt possessif. Mon meilleur ami Jasper avait eu du mal à me faire accepter la relation qu'il entretenait avec Alice. J'avais fini par approuver, me disant qu'il était préférable de la voir avec lui plutôt qu'un inconnu dont je ne connaissais rien. Et, aujourd'hui, je la surveillais de près, plus pour lui que pour moi._

_Je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à trouver ma salle de cours et arrivais même avec un peu d'avance. Le peu d'élèves déjà installé me regardaient avec insistance, je détestais cela. Cette année allait être lugubre et ennuyante, c'est-à-dire, à l'image de celles passées à Londres. La salle se remplissait peu à peu, personne ne s'étant installé à ma paillasse. Faisais-je peur? Aux chuchotements des filles assises derrière moi, pas du tout. « En voilà déjà deux! » Pensai-je._

- **_Tu crois qu'il s'appelle comment ?_** _Chuchota la première._

- **_On s'en fiche… regarde-le, c'est un dieu ma parole! Il est trop craquant! Je te parie que c'est un athlète!_**_Lui répondit la seconde._

_Pff… pitoyables! J'arrêtais de les écouter bavasser et me résignais à regarder la paillasse - attendant que le prof de biologie arrive - jusqu'à ce que j'entende le tabouret voisin se déplacer. Instinctivement, je levais la tête pour voir qui était la source de ce bruit et tombais nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux marron chocolat d'une extrême profondeur. _

_La fille qui venait de s'installer à mes côtés avait de fines lèvres qui n'appelaient qu'aux baisers et ses joues rosies n'appelaient qu'au toucher. Sa magnifique chevelure brune retombait sur ses épaules telles des vagues. Une petite pince retenait quelques mèches de ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi son front et faisant finement ressortir ses prunelles. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille beauté. _

_En l'espace d'une seconde, j'en étais tombé littéralement amoureux. Je ne l'avais regardée qu'une seconde mais savais qu'elle allait bouleverser ma petite existence. Je n'avais d'ailleurs osé la regarder durant le reste de la matinée, de peur de me mettre à rêver d'une relation qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Une si magnifique fille ne pouvait être célibataire et j'enviais l'heureux élu._

_A la pause du déjeuner, j'arrivais avec un peu de retard au réfectoire. Il était bondé de monde. Je n'eus cependant pas besoin de chercher après Emmett ou Alice. Cette dernière me faisait de grands signes m'invitant à aller la rejoindre. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était en charmante compagnie, jusqu'à ce que je voie ce rayon de soleil courir en direction de la porte de sortie de secours, car oui, je la considérais ainsi. Ma vie était un ciel parsemé de nuages, tantôt gris, tantôt blanc, et aujourd'hui, le soleil avait fait une apparition surprise, sans même que je le sache. Il avait balayé les nuages d'un tel coup de vent que j'en avais été ébloui._

_Arrivé à hauteur de ma sœur, je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

- **_Coucou mon petit lutin adoré. Comment s'est passé ta première matinée de cours ?_** _Lui demandai-je de bonne humeur._

- **_Très bien, et toi ? _**

- **_De même,_** _me contentai-je de lui répondre._

- **_Alors… je suppose que tu as déjà dû rencontrer Bella ? J'ai vu que vous étiez dans la même classe au panneau d'affichage_****,** _me désarçonna-t-elle._

_Sa nouvelle future amie était donc dans ma classe. Mais qui était-elle? Il y avait tellement de filles qui partageaient la même salle de cours que moi. Et, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas cherché à enregistrer tous les visages de mes camarades féminines… trop ébloui par un visage en particulier, et celui-ci ne pouvait être le visage de cette Bella. Certes, ce prénom pourrait lui aller à ravir mais Alice m'avait dit que c'était la capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Cette tête d'ange ne pouvait être leader d'un groupe… c'était impossible! Elle avait l'air trop douce et trop timide pour être aussi populaire._

- **_Pas du tout en fait,_** _lui dis-je, pensant encore à cette beauté. Mais j'étais extrêmement curieux alors je lui demandais :_

- **_Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble et peut-être que je pourrais te répondre par l'affirmative,_** _souris-je._

- **_Mon cher Edward, je t'ai dit qu'elle était jolie, ça ne suffit pas?_** _M'engueula-t-elle._  
><em>Elle finit tout de même par me la décrire.<em>

- **_ Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux marron… et je ne sais pas si tu l'as vue mais c'était la fille qui se trouvait juste à mes côtés avant que tu ne t'approches de moi._**

_Je cessais alors de respirer… je me retrouvais dans le pétrin. Je me trompais rarement d'habitude. Comment étais-je tombé sous le charme de la capitaine des cheerleaders ? Elle n'était pas célibataire, j'en étais certain. En général, ce genre de filles était la petite amie du quater back ou alors d'un autre joueur de l'équipe de foot. J'avais le chic pour toujours compliquer les choses et me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. _

_Si Emmett l'apprenait, je serais charrié à vie, j'en étais quasi certain. Je me demandais d'ailleurs lequel des joueurs pouvait être son petit ami… Julian peut-être? Ou alors ce Mike? Ou peut-être Sam? J'espérais de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas Julian. J'avais commencé à sympathiser avec lui la veille et ne voulais en aucun cas me le mettre à dos. En fait, j'espérais profondément que ce ne soit aucun d'eux. Alice me sortit de mes questionnements intérieurs._

- **_Alors Edward, tu l'as remarquée ou pas?_** _Me harcela-t-elle. « Remarquer » était un faible mot, cette fille m'avait complètement déboussolé._

- **_Euh… je crois que oui. Il me semble que c'est la fille qui a partagé ma paillasse de biologie,_** _lui dis-je, feignant l'indifférence. Personne ne devait savoir mon ressenti sur cette resplendissante jeune fille._

- **_Ah Edward, tu ne changeras donc décidément jamais,_** _souffla-t-elle._

_Elle me connaissait parfaitement et savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas du genre dragueur, donc ma réponse ne l'étonna pas. J'étais en général bon menteur et bon cachotier. J'en avais la preuve en direct. Alice n'avait pas remarqué mon brusque changement d'humeur. Mais elle était beaucoup trop observatrice et finirait par s'en rendre compte… J'espérais néanmoins que ce soit le plus tard possible. _

_Nous arrivâmes alors à la table qu'occupaient Emmett et les autres. Je serrais la main de chacun d'eux, à l'exception des filles, que je saluais d'un simple geste de la main et d'un «bonjour» poli. Il valait mieux pour moi garder mes distances. J'en avais la preuve, je pouvais le deviner ne serait-ce qu'à voir leurs regards. _

_Emmett, comme à son habitude, racontait des blagues, faisant rire nos nouveaux camarades et futurs amis peut-être. Il s'arrêta un instant et me dit :_

- **_Edward, si tu étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, tu aurais pu avoir l'occasion de croiser Bella, la nouvelle amie d'Alice. D'ailleurs, notre petite sœurette me l'a présentée. Elle a l'air fort sympathique et elle est magnifique,_**_me raconta-t-il._

_Je me crispais, il avait pu la rencontrer en bonne et due forme… et pas moi. Alice s'en chargerait bien assez tôt cependant, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle adorait nous présenter ses amies. Pour une fois, j'en étais plus que ravi, à l'inverse de toutes les autres fois où elle avait voulu faire les entremetteuses. Alice arborait un immense sourire. Je me contentais de lui répondre :_

- **_Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois_****.**_J'y comptais bien, même si je devais me contenter de garder ces sentiments nouveaux et jamais ressentis auparavant pour moi-même._

- **_Ouais... Par contre, un petit conseil, évite de t'amouracher d'elle sinon elle risque de ne pas trop t'apprécier,_**_ajouta-t-il_**… _D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les footballeurs, c'est pas trop son truc_,** _rit-il._

_Tout le monde l'accompagna en chœur. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me désarçonna. J'avais l'habitude de ses remarques sibyllines que personne ne comprenait - il me répétait assez que j'étais un mec coincé, incapable de s'intéresser aux filles - mais il venait de dire que les footballeurs ne l'intéressaient pas. De plus, les rires de tous ceux présents à notre tablée en disaient long. Cela voulait donc dire qu'aucun de mes coéquipiers n'était son petit ami. Ma bonne humeur refit surface, j'étais ravi de cette nouvelle. Je me surpris à sourire. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée._

- **_De toute façon, personne n'est assez bien pour elle,_**_renifla Mike._

_Au ton plein de rancœur qu'il venait d'utiliser, j'imaginais aisément qu'elle avait dû refuser ses avances à un moment ou l'autre. Je me mordis la langue voulant cacher ma satisfaction. J'étais maintenant quasi certain que son cœur n'était pas pris. Je me mis alors à espérer de toutes mes forces. Je plaisais à la quasi majorité des filles de mon âge alors pourquoi pas elle? _

_D'ailleurs, une fille qui s'avérait être dans ma classe et que j'avais entendue commérer à mon égard dans la matinée me regardait avec plein d'envie. Elle m'accosta aussitôt, jouant les provocatrices. Ne voulant pas me faire des ennemis aussi vite, je la laissais faire. Elle commença alors son monologue, me racontant sa misérable petite vie dans les moindres détails. Elle s'appelait Loren… un vrai pot de colle._

_J'avais finalement réussi à me débarrasser de cette glue et arrivais en maths enthousiaste. Enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir cette magnifique Bella. Malheureusement, lorsque le prof arriva, elle n'était toujours pas là. Je fus surpris de l'effet qu'elle me procurait. A chaque élève qui entrait dans la salle, mon cœur battait plus fort, espérant que ce soit elle. C'était comme si on m'injectait une décharge d'adrénaline en plein cœur. C'était vraiment étrange mais tellement agréable. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Peut-être parce que je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux._

_Mon exaltation s'évapora une fois le cours commencé. Elle ne viendrait donc pas. Le prof énonça les différentes parties du programme que l'on allait étudier ce semestre. Je maitrisais déjà chacune d'elles… les maths n'avaient jamais eu de secret pour moi, contrairement à ma sœur jumelle, Alice. Quelques fois, j'avais l'impression que l'on avait des caractères complètement opposés. Elle, étant passionnée par le milieu artistique, et moi par les sciences, même s'il m'arrivait parfois de lire des pièces de théâtre. Lorsque j'étais petit, je rêvais de jouer dans l'une d'elles, mais finalement, j'avais préféré suivre les pas de mon père. Ma sœur était plutôt du genre sociable et extraverti à l'inverse de moi, qui étais un grand timide, préférant jouer ma musique plutôt que d'aller draguer les filles. Bref, malgré ces différences, on s'adorait._

_Un coup à la porte interrompit le professeur, et moi par la même occasion, m'étant perdu dans mes pensés._

- **_Entrez,_** _cria le prof, dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom._

_Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire bête, trop heureux de la revoir._

- **_Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence Mlle Swan,_** _lui lança-t-il, d'un ton presque méprisant._

_Bella s'empourpra, ses joues se teintant de rouge. Je crois que je n'allais pas apprécier ce prof s'il se permettait de lui parler ainsi._

- **_Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard Mr Banner,_**_prononça-t-elle._

_Je recevais de nouveau un choc, le même que précédemment. Elle avait la voix la plus magnifique et la plus douce qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre._

- **_Je sais que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les maths mais j'aimerais vous voir à l'heure la prochaine fois. Et, vu votre niveau dans cette matière, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de manquer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de cours. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir,_**_ajouta-t-il devant tout le monde._

_Cette phrase était plus que mal placée et il était clair que je ne le porterais pas haut dans mon cœur celui-là. Mais l'idée qu'elle n'aima pas les maths me fit sourire, elle pouvait donner la main à Alice. « Je lui donnerais volontiers des cours de soutien si elle le souhaitait. » Pensai-je, même si je savais très bien que jamais je ne lui proposerais. Lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir, je baissais la tête, cherchant à cacher mon rire ganache._

_Une fois la journée finie, j'étais allé à l'entrainement en compagnie de Julian. Il était vraiment sympa… _

_En entrant dans le hall du gymnase, Julian tourna la tête en direction d'une salle où l'on pouvait entendre de la musique. Je l'imitais donc. Elle était là - en compagnie des autres filles de l'équipe - à s'entrainer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer discrètement. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et portait une tenue super sexy, dévoilant son ventre et ses fines jambes… une vraie déesse. J'aurais bien aimé m'approcher pour l'observer de plus près mais je m'abstins, Julian étant à mes côtés._

- **_Qui est-ce que tu mates comme ça ?_**_Me désarçonna-t-il._

_Je venais d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage. En même temps, je n'étais pas doué niveau discrétion, n'ayant jamais reluqué une fille avant aujourd'hui. En à peine quelques heures, j'avais battu tous les records. Je ne me lassais pas de ce visage d'ange. Je devais trouver un mensonge à raconter. Ma sœur était le bon prétexte._

- **_Qui? Moi? Personne! Je viens juste de voir ma sœur, c'est tout,_**_mentis-je._

- **_Pas touche à ma cousine ok?_**_Me dit-il d'un air taquin. Mais pourquoi me parlait-il de sa cousine? _

- **_Quoi? Mais je ne mate personne,_**_lui dis-je sur un ton qui disait le contraire.  
>Moi qui étais d'habitude bon menteur, je savais à peine jouer la comédie sur ce coup… je perdais tous mes moyens de concentration à la voir dans cette tenue. Il fallait que je me concentre avant d'être dévoilé au grand jour.<em> **_Tu as une cousine?_** _Lui demandai-je de confirmer ensuite, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille._

- **_Oui, Bella Swan, la capitaine,_**_me désarçonna-t-il._

_Je restais muet, choqué par cette révélation. Je me retrouvais alors dans une situation gênante et ennuyeuse. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer? J'étais si bon lecteur en temps normal. J'avais failli me noyer dans les yeux de Bella et n'avais même pas remarqué que Julian avait exactement les mêmes. Certes, dans ceux de celui-ci, aucune chance de m'y noyer, mais c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient fortement. _

- **_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_** _Me demanda-t-il._

- **_Non, pas du tout,_** _lui dis-je en avançant vers les vestiaires, encore confus._

_L'entrainement s'était plutôt bien passé. Je n'avais cependant pas arrêté de penser à Bella. Ça commençait à m'effrayer d'ailleurs. Cette fille ne m'attirait plus… elle m'obsédait carrément. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais que c'était irrévocable. Soit j'allais devenir le plus heureux des hommes et allais pouvoir conquérir son cœur tout comme elle avait conquis le mien par sa simple beauté, soit j'allais passer le reste de ma vie malheureux à pleurer pour un amour que je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de savourer._

_J'avais donc décidé d'aller tenter ma chance en allant voir Alice après son entrainement, espérant que Bella reste en sa compagnie. Je savais très bien que ma sœur en profiterait pour me la présenter. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi, comment elle me trouvait, si j'étais craquant à ses yeux. Je l'espérais plus que tout et j'avais pensé à demander à ma sœur mais oubliais cette requête aussitôt. Ma moitié était bien trop bavarde et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle sache que sa copine m'attirait. Je ne voulais en aucun cas toucher le feu pour m'y brûler… J'avais demandé à Julian de m'accompagner. Il avait accepté sans hésiter, à mon plus grand soulagement._

_Nous étions donc à cet instant derrière la baie vitrée à les attendre. J'en profitais pour l'observer de nouveau… essayant de me faire discret cette fois-ci. J'étais plus proche que tout à l'heure et pouvais voir quelques petits détails en plus sur sa beauté. Elle avait une silhouette de rêve à en faire craquer plus d'un et à en faire des jalouses. Elle portait aussi un joli piercing au nombril qui brillait en fonctions de ses mouvements… bref, elle était resplendissante et cette tenue lui allait à merveille._

_Ma sœur me fit un petit signe de main que je lui rendis. Bella se retourna alors en regardant dans notre direction. Ce regard n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais m'avait rendu pithiatique. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et je sentis mon pouls jusque dans mes tempes. Mes cheveux gouttaient encore de la douche que je venais de prendre. J'avais tellement envie de la revoir que j'avais presque omis de les essuyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrainement se termina. Venant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié ses clés de voiture dans son casier au vestiaire, Julian me demanda de l'excuser quelques instants. Cela tombait bien, j'avais besoin d'être seul pour me concentrer. J'expirais alors un bon coup, mon cœur n'arrêtant pas la course qu'il avait commencée quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien au contraire, il battait de plus en plus fort, comme s'il allait s'extirper de ma poitrine. La sensation que je ressentais alors était vraiment plus qu'intense. _

_J'appréhendais ces présentations de peur d'être nul. Car, j'en étais sûr, avec ma diablesse de sœur, il y aurait des présentations donc autant en profiter. Il fallait que j'emploie mon plus magnifique sourire et mon plus doux regard dont j'étais capable. Faire craquer cette fille de manière « intentionnelle » était mon but premier. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'allais devoir employer mes pouvoirs de séduction pour qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à moi. J'avais peur de me planter, je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant… en temps normal, je ne faisais rien pour attirer les filles, elles venaient d'elles-mêmes. Mais, elle, elle n'était pas comme les autres et je le sentais… j'étais quasi certain que j'allais devoir ramer pour ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de sa part. Pour ma seule poisse, j'étais tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui ne m'avait pas reluqué une seule fois depuis mon arrivée ce matin. «La belle affaire!» pensai-je, ironique._

_Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de moi, mon pouls s'intensifia encore. Ma sœur me sourit, fière de me présenter sa nouvelle amie :_

- **_Coucou Edward._**

- **_Salut,_** _lui répondis-je simplement._

_J'avais employé le ton que je pensais être le mieux pour mettre à l'aise les gens… enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais, encore une fois, j'avais merdé. Bella ne leva même pas la tête pour me regarder, préférant regarder ses baskets. Etait-ce de la timidité ou de l'ennui profond de faire ma rencontre? La deuxième possibilité ne pouvait être que la bonne. J'essayais de combattre le stress en moi pour prendre les devants et elle, elle ne voulait pas me regarder! J'avais pourtant follement envie de revoir ses magnifiques prunelles me regarder de nouveau… et plus qu'une seconde cette fois-ci._

- **_Edward, laisse-moi te présenter Bella Swan, tu sais la fille dont je vous ai parlé hier. Bella, voici Edward. Mais je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés,_**_ajouta ma sœur._

_Alice était la meilleure pour jouer les entremetteuses et ça se voyait. Pour une fois, je la laisserais faire volontiers, si jamais je ne finissais pas par attirer son attention._

- **_Enchanté Bella,_**_lui dis-je de mon plus magnifique sourire._

_Je la regardais alors intensément et me sentis tout à coup euphorique, comme si mon stress avait complètement disparu. Je n'avais alors qu'une envie… la toucher. Je lui tendis la main, toujours avec mon sourire tombeur, mais j'avais l'impression que ce geste ne changeait rien. Bien au contraire, je l'avais rendue hésitante et effrayée. « Et mince ! » me dis-je. J'allais la faire fuir. Elle finit tout de même par me la serrer, sans même un regard._

_Et là, feu d'artifice en moi… Mon corps fut prit d'intenses décharges électriques, commençant de la paume de ma main pour parcourir chaque parcelle de mon corps. C'était sublissimement extraordinaire. Etait-ce elle qui me procurait cela? Ou alors sa main si douce et si fragile? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ancrer mon regard au sien à l'instant où elle leva ses yeux pour me regarder, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Enfin elle me regardait! J'étais complètement aux anges…_

- **_Enchan…_**

_Tout s'est passé tellement vite. D'instinct, je m'étais accroché à elle, sentant qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Ce qui fut le cas d'ailleurs! Je la tenais dans mes bras en position de secours. J'avais encore les doigts qui fourmillaient suite à notre échange. J'évitais de paniquer, sachant très bien que dans des cas comme celui-là, la meilleure chose à faire était de garder toute sa maitrise. Alice criait presque, paniquée. Elle se demandait surement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je lui tapotai alors la joue… déçu de ne pouvoir les caresser à la place._

- **_Bella,_**_l'appelai-je doucement._

_Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce malaise? Etait-elle malade? Avait-elle mangé correctement? Ou alors, lui avais-je fait peur? Ca arrivait souvent dans les films que les filles s'évanouissaient lorsqu'elles avaient peur. Mais peur de quoi? Je m'ôtais instinctivement cette idée de la tête, trop effrayé à l'idée que ce soit le cas. Je n'étais pas un monstre quand même!_

- **_Bella,_**_continuai-je de l'appeler. _

_Ma main, que j'avais évité de poser sur son flanc droit jusque là, s'était posée instinctivement sur sa peau douce. Les décharges électriques reprenaient de plus belle, insatiables. Impossible pour moi de la retirer. Même si mon cerveau m'ordonnait de le faire, une force magnétique extrêmement puissance m'en empêchait. Nom de dieu, j'étais raide dingue de cette fille. Julian arriva en courant, ayant certainement entendu Alice crier._

- **_Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?_**_Me demanda-t-il affolé. Ma sœur me devança._

- **_J'ai fait les présentations avec Edward et… pouf elle s'est comme évanouie._**

_Julian la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait… puis son regard dévia vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas son expression… comme si son affolement avait automatiquement disparu. Il se rapprocha alors de moi pour venir voir sa cousine, encore dans mes bras. Je la sentais reprendre doucement conscience. Il lui caressa la joue, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait à sa petite sœur. A en croire mes yeux, ces deux-là devaient être aussi proches qu'Alice est moi vu les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers elle. J'étais jaloux qu'il puisse lui caresser le visage ainsi. Bella remua doucement la tête, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux._

- **_Bella, ma belle, tu m'entends ?_**_Essaya-t-il de l'interroger. _

_J'espérais qu'elle lui réponde, ce qui ne fut pas le cas cependant._

- **_On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital,_**_suggéra Alice._

- **_Elle ne s'est cognée nulle part Alice, je l'ai rattrapée à temps, _**_lui dis-je d'une voix calme._

- **_Donne-la-moi Edward, ça va aller, _**_me désarçonna Julian._

_Je fus déçu qu'il me demande cela. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle ouvre les yeux dans mes bras. Mais, dans un sens, il était préférable que ce ne soit pas le cas, c'était peut-être moi qui étais à l'origine de ce malaise. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur de nouveau._

- **_Tu crois que ça va aller?_**_Lui demandai-je inquiet. Inquiet de sa santé mais aussi inquiet pour moi. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus m'approcher après ce qu'il venait de se passer._

- **_J'espère,_**_me dit-il en me désarçonnant de nouveau. Comme si je n'étais je ne me sentais pas assez coupable de cet incident, il fallait qu'il en rajoute!_

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?_**_Le questionna Alice._

- **_Disons que j'ai une vague idée de la cause de ce malaise,_**_répliqua Julian._

_Il ne me fusillait pas du regard néanmoins. Il avait d'ailleurs un mince sourire sur le visage. Je n'étais donc peut-être pas le responsable au final. Je commençais à être perdu. Mon esprit bafouillait complètement et moi, j'étais totalement impuissant, incapable d'en connaitre la cause. Je tirais des conclusions négatives trop rapidement. Etait-elle malade finalement? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de l'être tout à l'heure._

- **_Elle n'est pas malade au moins? Je l'ai vue danser i peine 10 minutes, elle avait pourtant l'air en pleine forme,_**_leur expliquai-je._

- **_Oui, mais disons que ce qu'elle a ne se guérit pas facilement, _**_me répondit Julian, moqueur? Mais pourquoi? Alice se mit à rire elle aussi. Avais-je loupé un épisode?_

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez ? Il n'y a rien de marrant. Elle aurait pu se faire mal en tombant… du style une entorse ou autre, _**_m'énervai-je. Je n'en revenais pas de leur comportement._

- **_Tu as raison, ce n'est pas marrant. Ce malaise est certainement dû à une hypo. Il me semble qu'elle n'a rien mangé à la pause de midi. Et de s'être donnée à fond durant cette séance, ça a dû très certainement l'assommer, _**_se rattrapa-t-il. **Tu veux bien me la donner, je vais la ramener chez elle.**_

- **_Euh… oui_**_, acquiesçai-je encore énervé par leur attitude._

_Il me fallait une cigarette de toute urgence afin de me calmer. C'était mon antistress quotidien et, à cet instant précis, j'en avais bien besoin._

- **_Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_**_Lui demanda gentiment ma jumelle._

- **_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Regardez, elle reprend déjà ses esprits,_**_nous rassura-t-il. _

_En effet, Bella reprenait des couleurs. Et de l'avoir lâchée pour la donner aux bras de son cousin, me provoqua un grand vide. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la reprendre dans l'étau de mes bras. Cette force magnétique était bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais et retenir de m'approcher d'elle devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il fallait partir pour que ma sœur et lui ne se doutent de rien._

- **_Moi, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de l'emmener voir Carlisle quand-même, non? Et puis ce serait l'occasion de la présenter aux parents. _**

_Ce ne fut cependant pas avec l'aide d'Alice que j'allais réussir._

- **_Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour les présentations,_**_lui dis-je persuadé que, si elle me suppliait, je serais incapable de lui dire non._

- **_Aller, Edward… s'il te plait,_**_me supplia-t-elle._

_Il fallait s'en douter. Je lui faisais de grands yeux, espérant qu'elle les prendrait plus pour un non-vouloir plutôt qu'une supplication. Le silence s'installa alors. Ce fut Julian que le rompit en premier._

- **_Non, ça va aller Alice, je t'assure. Une autre fois, Bella doit se reposer. Et, promis, je lui demanderai de consulter un médecin, _**_lui dit-il. J'étais soulagé, grâce à lui, ma sœur n'insisterait pas._

- **_Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à la raccompagner,_**_souffla-t-elle, déçue._

_Je m'éclipsais alors, les laissant la raccompagner jusqu'à leur voiture. Enfin seul, je me mis à réfléchir, ressassant le moindre détail de cette journée dans mon esprit. Ce visage me revenait sans cesse: ses yeux me fixant profondément, ses cheveux se soulevant dans le vent, sa bouche si tentante s'entrouvrant. Voilà que je me mettais à rêver d'elle tout en restant éveillé! Je sortis alors une cigarette de la poche de mon jean et la fumait sans même la déguster._


	12. Souvenir part 2

**Chapitre 10 Souvenir (partie 2)**

Lors des deuxièmes présentations le lendemain, j'avais voulu me rattraper en prenant les devants sur Alice. Peine perdue… au moment où ses yeux avaient rencontré les miens, je n'avais pu me défaire de son regard et de sa main. Les décharges électriques avaient été pires que la veille. C'en avait été même douloureux. J'avais même été jusqu'à remercier Loren intérieurement de nous avoir interrompus. Grâce à elle, j'avais réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

Et aujourd'hui, j'en étais là, à ramer comme pas possible pour pouvoir lui parler. Mes bonjours ne suffisaient pas, alors la « coincer » dans une salle où personne ne serait là était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée. Etant trop stressé, je m'étais installé sur le vélo et pédalais, me concentrant sur l'effort physique afin d'empêcher mon cerveau de s'évader vers elle. J'espérais juste qu'elle allait venir… comme à son habitude. Je m'étais arrêté de penser à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire et commençais à pédaler plus rapidement. J'étais en train d'évacuer tout le stress que je ressentais et ça me faisait un bien fou. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sentis épié, je tournais lentement la tête vers l'entrée et la vis. Elle était éblouissante. Trop concentré sur ma course, je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer.

- **_Pardon, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là… je m'en vais_**, bafouilla-t-elle. C'était la plus longue phrase qu'elle m'ait dite en plus d'un mois. J'en avais des frissons. Je la voyais déjà repartir, il fallait que je la retienne.

- **_Non, Bella…_** attends, criai-je presque en dévalant rapidement de mon vélo pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Ce qui ne la fit pas s'arrêter pour autant - tant pis pour moi - mon côté persévérant s'exalta alors sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Instinctivement, je posais la main sur son épaule, voulant l'empêcher de s'échapper. Cependant, je n'eus pas à le faire, à mon contact, elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Sentant qu'elle se retournait, mon cœur eut un raté pour, ensuite, partir dans une course vertigineuse. _« Concentre-toi Edward, ne flanche pas, n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là »_ me sermonnai-je.

Ma main ne voulait pas se dégager de son épaule malgré l'ordre que lui donnait mon cerveau. Mais comment diable cette fille arrivait-elle à me mettre dans de pareils états? Elle me faisait maintenant face, les yeux clos. J'avais comme l'impression que je l'ennuyais à vouloir la retenir ainsi car je l'entendis souffler. Un silence pesant s'installa alors et des effluves de son parfum aux senteurs de freesia me frappèrent le visage. Cette odeur était à la fois si douce et si alléchante.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas rompre ce silence, je décidais de le faire. Je commençais à la connaître un peu, soutirant affablement quelques petites informations à son sujet dès que j'en avais l'occasion et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et derrière ses airs de « cheerleaders populaire » se cachait une vraie timide.

_« Autant jouer tous les atouts et tenter le tout pour le tout »_ me dis-je alors. De ce fait, je m'évertuais à glisser ma main vers son menton, de la manière la plus délicate possible et lui relevais la tête pour qu'elle daigne enfin me regarder. Les doigts me picotaient au contact de sa peau si douce, elle était tellement agréable.

- **_Bella, ouvre-les yeux s'il te plaît,_** lui demandai-je suppliant. J'avais tellement envie de voir ses yeux que je me fichais complètement de m'y noyer. Etre si proche d'elle me donnait l'impression de voler.

- **_Je ne peux pas…_** me désarçonna-t-elle. Elle l'avait prononcé tel un supplice de Tantale. J'en étais subjugué, envoûté, charmé … Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Moi, Edward Cullen, faisais de l'effet à la plus magnifique fille de la planète. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je ne devais pas penser cela.

- **_S'il te plaît,_** chuchotai-je, espérant la faire flancher. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de poursuivre mon sourire. J'eus l'honneur de la faire rougir, un délice.

- **_Voilà qui est mieux,_** lui dis-je de manière peu détendue. Malgré ces rougeurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je l'intimidais, ce qui m'intimida par la même occasion.

- **_Bella, excuse-moi…_** **_mon comportement avec toi en ce moment est incongru, mais c'est la meilleure manière que j'ai trouvé pour que tu …_**

Et voilà, j'étais en stress maintenant. Je me détournais alors de son regard - pourtant si profond - et allais m'éponger avec ma serviette. Bizarrement, j'avais chaud d'un coup. J'étais un idiot, je m'étais fait des films quelques minutes plus tôt, à croire que je lui plaisais. C'était stupide et irréfléchi et me moquer de ma propre bévue était mieux que de me morfondre ou de m'empourprer. Je me mis donc à sourire d'un sourire que j'espérais peu embarrassant. Ce n'était cependant pas une chose facile.

- **_Pour que je quoi?_** Me demanda-t-elle étonnée, me décontenançant par la même occasion.

Comment lui dire que c'était la meilleure des façons pour qu'elle daigne enfin s'intéresser à moi? J'étais complètement embarrassé et ma pauvre tignasse en payait les frais. J'ouvris la bouche mais tournais sept fois ma langue dans celle-ci avant de parler, me connaissant j'étais capable de tout fiche en l'air.

- **_Bella, est-ce que tu me détestes?_** Fut la seule phrase qui me vint à l'esprit.

Après tout, c'était l'impression que j'avais. Je pensais plutôt au fait que c'était parce que j'étais footballeur qui la rebutait ou parce que j'étais le frère d'Alice, ou même pire encore, qu'elle n'avait aucune attirance pour les gars dans mon genre. La phrase qu'elle prononça instantanément m'interrompit dans mes hypothèses.

- **_Non, bien sûr que non !_**

- **_Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu constamment?_****_Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?_** Lui demandai-je, en proie au doute.

- **_Je ne t'évite pas, ne crois pas ça… c'est juste que je ne suis pas très... bavarde. Et, pour être honnête avec toi, je pensais que c'était toi qui me détestais, pas l'inverse,_** me répondit-elle tellement rapidement que je crus rêver de ces paroles.

Les avait-elle vraiment prononcées? En la regardant, je pense que oui. Elle n'osait me regarder dans les yeux - par simple timidité ou de peur que je devine ses pensées? Celles-ci m'étaient complètement indéchiffrables de toute façon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager, l'observant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste paraissait tellement sensuel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à cet instant mais des sensations étranges dans le bas de mon ventre venaient d'apparaître et je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. C'était comme si mon système nerveux ordonnait à mon corps de libérer le plus d'hormones possible afin de les libérer par un endroit auquel je n'osais même pas penser.

Mon dieu, c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait. Je devais penser à autre chose pour ne pas exploser. Mais à quoi? _« Edward, réfléchis bon sang ! »_ criai-je intérieurement. Je réussis heureusement à faire tomber la pression, me permettant de reprendre la parole.

- **_Je crois qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu alors,_** lui dis-je tout sourire, espérant qu'elle le trouverait sincère.

- **_Oui, je crois._**

- **_Alors, on évite de s'éviter?_** Ajoutai-je sur le ton de l'humour. Mon jeu de mot lui fit esquisser un sourire. Apparemment, elle n'était pas contre.

- **_Je suppose que ce sourire équivaut à un oui,_** présumai-je.

Elle hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord. Un long silence s'installa alors. Ca s'était tellement bien passé jusque là que je n'osais plus parler de peur de tout gâcher. A contre cœur, j'allais donc devoir interrompre cet échange :

- **_Je dois aller me préparer pour l'entrainement,_** soufflai-je.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. J'allais devoir la faire parler les jours prochains si je ne voulais pas revenir au point de départ avec elle. Elle venait de prétendre qu'elle ne me détestait pas donc elle ne serait pas contre une petite conversation une fois de temps en temps je suppose. J'allais quitter la salle quand je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir. Je me retournais alors.

- **_A demain,_** lui dis-je.

- **_A demain_**.

L'entrainement me permit d'évacuer tout le stress jusque là enfoui au fond de moi. Le faire sortir en me défoulant sur les gars de l'équipe me libéra un peu. En revanche, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à Bella. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle était synonyme de tentation pour moi. Cette conversation me redonna tout de même quelques espoirs. Certes, nous n'étions toujours pas à l'aise lorsque l'on se retrouvait l'un en face de l'autre mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne pourrait aller qu'en s'arrangeant. Il fallait juste que j'y mette du mien. Prendre les devants tout à l'heure était une bonne idée en fin de compte.

Malgré tout, garder les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle en moi devenait complètement impossible et oppressant. J'avais besoin d'un confident, de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'écouter, me conseiller, me comprendre… et je ne voyais qu'une personne possédant ces aptitudes. Sans même y réfléchir, je sortis alors mon GSM de la poche de mon jean et composai le numéro de mon meilleur ami.

**_POV Bella :_**

Le lendemain de notre petite conversation, j'étais plus que stressée d'assister à mon cours de biologie avancée. Même au bout d'un mois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Une fois par semaine j'y avais droit et, à chaque fois, le fin espace qui nous séparait ne changeait rien au fait que j'étais attirée par lui comme un aimant. Je devais m'accrocher à la paillasse pour ne pas le frôler avec mon bras.

Bref, non seulement, j'allais être à moins d'un mètre de lui pendant deux heures mais en plus, j'avais un pressentiment. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que les cours avaient commencé et la prof n'avait toujours pas prévu de nous faire des séances de travaux pratiques. Et qui disait «travaux pratiques» disait «binôme». J'avais la nette impression qu'elle allait y remédier aujourd'hui. En définitive, j'étais peureuse et je le savais. Cependant, Edward ne voulait plus que l'on s'évite mais j'avais besoin de temps pour m'entrainer moi.

J'arrivais finalement à ma salle avec un peu d'avance et mon voisin de paillasse était déjà installé à regarder les élèves entrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer. Sa chevelure désordonnée me faisait littéralement craquer. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais envie d'aller y mettre mes mains pour les caresser. D'ailleurs, lorsque je le vis faire ce geste que je rêvais moi-même de faire, mon cœur eut un raté. Le collier noir qu'il portait autour du cou et dont je n'avais toujours vu qu'une partie me tentait fortement lui aussi, désireuse de connaître le médaillon qu'il cachait sous son fin tee-shirt.

Lorsqu'il me regarda m'avancer vers lui, un immense sourire traversa son visage, comme une invitation à m'approcher plus encore. C'est d'ailleurs son comportement qui me donna le courage de prendre les devants – pour une fois – et d'aller lui faire la bise en guise de bonjour. Sentir son odeur et toucher ses joues si chaudes me donnaient des frissons de plaisir.

- **_Bonjour,_** m'étonnai-je de prononcer.

A croire que ces sensations m'avaient fait oublier mon stress quelques instants. Ce fut malheureusement de courte durée puisqu'il se figea à mon contact. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à cela de ma part. Moi qui le fuyais toujours d'habitude.

- **_Bonjour,_** me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui provoqua chez moi une irritation plus qu'inattendue.

- **_Ben quoi ? Tu as dit que l'on devait arrêter de s'éviter, c'est ce que je fais,_** me défendis-je.

Je l'avais cependant prononcé d'un ton sec, ce que je regrettais aussitôt. Moi qui ne lui parlais jamais, je venais de l'offusquer en à peine dix secondes avec une seule phrase. C'était bien ma vaine de tout gâcher à chaque fois.

- **_Je suis juste agréablement surpris c'est tout,_** me répondit-il gentiment.

Il souriait, c'était déjà ça. Apparemment je ne l'avais pas vexé. Mais que venait-il de dire? « Agréablement»? Voilà que les battements de mon cœur déjà frénétiques se mirent à accélérer le mouvement. Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge avec tout ça.

Je ne répondis pas à sa dernière phrase et m'installai sur mon tabouret, attendant que le cours commence. Lorsque la prof arriva avec un carton à la main, mes hypothèses se révélèrent être vraies. Mme Marchyllie avait décidé de poursuivre son cours sur la mitose aujourd'hui et elle demanda au peu de garçons présents d'aller chercher les microscopes qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire du fond.

- **_Un par paillasse !_** Avait-elle dit.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assise à côté de lui, plus proche que d'habitude - partage du microscope oblige – à attendre les consignes. J'allais devoir mettre en pratique l'entrainement que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire, l'improvisation n'était vraiment pas mon truc. J'en avais la preuve avec l'essai d'approche de tout à l'heure.

- **_Je vais faire passer dans les rangs une série de lames que vous devrez identifier. Le premier binôme qui arrivera, sans la moindre erreur, à remettre dans l'ordre les différentes phases de la mitose, se verra obtenir un bonus pour le prochain devoir sur table, _**annonça-t-elle à toute la classe.

Je voyais déjà plusieurs élèves heureux du cadeau à la clé. Pour ma part, je me fichais royalement de ce bonus. Il ne valait rien comparé au challenge que j'allais endurer durant les quelques minutes à venir. J'aurais plutôt préféré un bonus en guise de réussite pour ne pas flancher en sa présence. Pour le reste, il suffirait juste de travailler dur pour obtenir la note maximale, ce qui serait beaucoup moins difficile que cette épreuve.

- **_Honneur aux demoiselles,_** chuchota Edward en m'interrompant dans mes réflexions.

Il me tendit le microscope… avec un sourire à tomber à la renverse. Mais pourquoi me faisait-il ça? Etait-il conscient que son sourire faisait autant de ravage ou alors était-ce seulement involontaire? J'acquiesçais timidement. Je me rapprochais alors encore un peu plus du microscope - et de lui par la même occasion – et m'évertuais à regarder dans les oculaires mais rien n'y fit, le fait d'avoir ma jambe qui frôlait la sienne me fit perdre le fil. Soulagée de savoir que la lame montrait la métaphase, je me dépêchais de reculer, carrément paniquée et énervée de ne pas réussir à me contrôler.

- **_Métaphase,_** bafouillai-je.

- **_Je peux regarder?_** Me demanda-t-il.

- **_Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_** Rétorquai-je, irritée.

- **_Je n'ai pas dit ça… et jamais je n'oserais penser une chose pareille Bella,_** me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau.

Je venais de l'irriter lui aussi. _« Mais Bella, bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer que tu dois t'énerver sur lui ! »_ Criai-je intérieurement. Sans me laisser la peine de rétorquer de nouveau, il s'approcha à son tour du microscope. Tout mon côté gauche fut alors pris de frissons intenses. Ces sensations que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il me frôlait ou me touchait inconsciemment étaient toujours déboussolantes.

- **_Métaphase,_** souffla-il dans un sourire presque moqueur.

- **_Ah, tu vois? J'avais raison,_** ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Malheureusement, le ton que je venais d'employer n'était de nouveau pas des plus aimables.

- **_Bella, je t'ai demandé que l'on arrête de s'éviter tous les deux, mais c'était dans l'idée d'être amis, pas dans celle de me faire agresser verbalement,_** me dit-il d'un air triste.

Pour le coup, ça avait l'honneur d'être clair. Cette phrase était comme un poignard que l'on m'enfonçait en pleine poitrine. Mais je l'avais bien méritée. De toute façon, je ne faisais rien de bon en sa présence. Soit j'étais complètement éblouie et ne savais plus parler, soit j'étais complètement paniquée et je l'agressais. « Dans l'idée d'être amis », cette phrase résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Il voulait que l'on soit amis. C'était plus que ce que je n'osais espérer, à défaut de l'avoir pour petit-ami un jour.

- **_Je suis désolée_**…réussis-je à prononcer.

- **_Bella…_** Me dit-il en chuchotant plus que nécessaire**_… Je commence vraiment à croire que tu ne m'apprécies pas,_** ajouta-il chagriné.

- **_Ne crois-pas ça,_** soufflai-je. Et voilà qu'il allait réussir à me faire dire des choses que je m'étais promis de ne jamais prononcer.

- **_Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est parce que je fais partie de l'équipe ? C'est ça ? Dis-le-moi si c'est ça parce que ce n'est pas…_**

- **_Non Edward, bien sûr que non,_** le coupai-je. Il était de plus en plus difficile de chuchoter**_… C'est juste que tu…_** Il me regardait presque suppliant, et mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui révéler une part de vérité…

- **_Tu me déstabilises, voilà tout !_** M'énervai-je pour moi-même.

Il me sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire qui me déstabilisait tout le temps et qui me rendait rouge comme une tomate.

- **_Et voilà que tu recommences_**, lui dis-je encore rougissante.

- **_Quoi ? _**Il ne comprenait pas apparemment. Je devais être plus claire.

- **_Tu me déstabilises de nouveau._**

- **_Excuse-moi Bella, ce n'était pas volontaire, _**me répondit-il gêné en se fourrageant la main dans les cheveux.

- **_Je le sais bien, tu ne t'en rends pas compte._**

- **_Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je suis prêt à tout essayer pour que tu te sentes bien en ma présence,_** me désarçonna-t-il.

_« Quoi ? Mais que viens-je d'entendre ? » _J'avais la sensation de vivre un rêve éveillé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il change quoi que ce soit, il était parfait comme il était…même trop parfait.

- **_Je crois que tu ne peux rien faire,_** bafouillai-je**_… c'est juste moi qui ne tourne pas rond,_** ajoutai-je d'un rire embarrassé. Voilà que je me dévalorisais devant lui maintenant.

- **_Dans ce cas, je ne tourne pas rond non plus,_** me dit-il. Cette phrase me déconcerta. Je le regardais, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, ce qu'il remarqua puisqu'il se justifia aussitôt.

- **_Tu es la seule personne ayant des yeux dans lesquels je ne peux pas lire. Crois-moi, c'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir deviner ce que tu penses lorsque je te fixe comme ça._**

Et il me regarda d'une manière intense. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les baisser avant de m'y noyer. Je riais, à la fois d'étonnement mais surtout de soulagement. Alice m'en avait vaguement parlé le jour où je lui avais avoué aimer celui-ci, comme quoi elle et lui étaient très bons pour ce genre de choses.

- **_Comme là par exemple…_** Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille plus proche que nécessaire**_… A quoi penses-tu ? _**

Son souffle si chaud chatouilla mon lobe. Une nouvelle série de frissons s'échappa de mon corps. S'il savait à quoi je pense en ce moment, il fuirait très certainement en courant. Toutes les choses qui m'étaient passées par la tête en entrant dans cette salle refirent surface dans mon cerveau tel un boomerang.

- **_Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches,_** lui répondis-je sans réfléchir.  
>Nouvelle erreur. Décidément, je les accumulais. Je vis son visage se crisper, j'ajoutai alors aussitôt :<p>

- **_Mais, ne crois-pas que suis en train de penser des choses négatives, car ce n'est pas le cas._**

Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que je le déteste ou non pouvait l'attrister à ce point. A moins qu'il soit vraiment sincère et qu'il voulait vraiment devenir mon ami. J'étais devenue celle d'Alice, je riais beaucoup avec Emmett… mais, lui, je l'avais toujours évité, de peur qu'il comprenne mes sentiments à son égard. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Le fuir était complètement absurde, et il avait fallu que cette « conversation » ait lieu pour que je m'en rende compte. Malheureusement, j'étais incroyablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, et être son amie allait être la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute mon existence.  
>Il se décrispa mais ne pipa mot pour autant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à regarder dans le microscope chacun notre tour, il me posa une question.<p>

- **_Tu as quel âge Bella ?_**

Cette question était des plus anodines mais elle provoqua en moi une sensation de curiosité. Cependant, je me devais de lui répondre. Après tout, je connaissais beaucoup plus de choses à son sujet.

- **_Le même âge que toi je suppose, _**répondis-je.

- **_Quel signe astrologique ?_** Ajouta-il.

- **_C'est un interrogatoire ou je me trompe ? _**Lui demandai-je.

- **_Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je suis très curieux,_** me sourit-il.

- **_Vierge_**, soufflai-je.

- **_Pardon?_** Me dit-il, pensif tout à coup.

- **_Je suis vierge… ou Virgo si tu préfères,_** répétai-je.

Je me devais de le préciser. Je connaissais assez les footballeurs pour savoir que leurs pensées salaces ne les quittaient jamais… même si je doutais qu'Edward soit comme eux. Certes, j'étais vierge dans les deux sens du terme, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

- **_Et toi ? _**L'interrogeai-je en retour. Je devais feindre d'ignorer ce que je savais déjà à son sujet.

- **_Gémeaux… ou Gemini si tu préfères, _**me répondit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, je me surpris à sourire aussi. Mon stress s'évanouissait petit à petit ainsi que mon ton agressif. Je faisais des progrès.

- **_Ta couleur préférée ?_** Continua-t-il.

- **_Décidément trop curieux monsieur Cullen !_**Ripostai-je.

Je lui répondis tout de même que j'adorais le violet. Un immense sourire traversa alors son visage. Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais, en y réfléchissant, le violet était aussi sa couleur préférée.

- **_Je vous avais prévenu miss Swan !_** Se défendit-il.

Il passa ainsi le reste de l'exercice à me poser des questions sans aucune importance mais qui me faisaient toutes rougir… et dire que j'avais posé les mêmes à sa sœur le concernant un mois et demi plus tôt. Nous ne gagnâmes pas le bonus pour le prochain contrôle, trop occupés à discuter plutôt qu'à travailler, mais j'étais fière de moi.

Certes, au début, ça avait été assez désastreux mais, au final, je m'en étais bien sortie, c'était le principal. Je savais désormais qu'être en sa compagnie allait être plus facile, à condition que cette routine continue… Il suffirait d'à peine une semaine sans qu'il m'adresse un seul mot pour que je revienne au point de départ.

_« Il faut te soigner ma fille, tu es complètement accro à ce garçon! » _essayai-je de me sermonner, tout en sachant que je ne voulais rien changer à la situation.


	13. Quelques petites révélations

**Chapitre 11 : Quelques petites révélations**

C'est ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire pour la pause du midi. Arrivés à hauteur de la table qu'occupaient nos amis, nous nous installâmes - lui aux côtés de Julian et d'Emmett, et moi aux côtés d'Alice. Celle-ci me fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil que je ne compris pas – et nous ne nous parlâmes plus durant le reste de la pause-déjeuner.

En fin d'après-midi, Julian m'avait proposé de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. J'avais accepté volontiers, une soirée entre cousins me ferait du bien.

- **_Tu veux aller dîner quelque part ?_**Demanda-t-il en restant concentré sur sa route après m'avoir attendue à la sortie du lycée.

- **_On ne se ferait pas une soirée pizza sur le canapé du salon plutôt ?_**Lui demandai-je **_… Mon père est de poste cette nuit, donc on a la maison pour nous._**

- **_Pas de souci ma belle,_** dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Arrivés chez moi, je me dirigeais tout de suite vers le combiné du téléphone et commandais notre repas de ce soir afin de ne pas l'oublier. J'étais tellement dans mon monde que j'en aurais été capable. La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été pleine de rebondissements pour moi.

- **_Bella, quelque chose te tracasse?_** Me demanda mon cousin.

- **_Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_** Lui dis-je étonnée. J'allais pourtant bien, même plus que bien. J'étais juste rêveuse en repensant à la conversation du matin-même que j'avais eu avec Edward, c'est tout.

- **_Je te trouve pensive, c'est pour ça…_** Me répondit-il. **_Si tu veux parler, je suis là, n'hésite pas,_** ajouta-t-il. J'acquiesçais, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

- **_Merci mon cousin chéri,_** lui souris-je.

Nous passâmes, comme prévu, la soirée dans mon canapé, à parler de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant notre pizza. La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne diffusant un reportage sur la pêche. Julian adorait, donc je n'avais pas voulu l'offusquer en changeant de programme. De toute façon, je ne m'y intéressais pas, préférant bavasser avec lui des prochains week-ends de grands matchs. Il y en avait un de prévu début novembre.

- **_J'ai hâte d'y être à cette rencontre. On joue contre Portland, on doit leur foutre la raclée de leur vie à ces vauriens,_** me dit-il en rigolant, même si je savais très bien qu'il le pensait vraiment.

- **_Un match sans coup ni blessure… espérons-le..._** Les voir se culbuter à tout bout de champs ne me plaisait pas du tout, surtout contre cette équipe. Et je ne m'inquièterais pas que pour mon cousin dorénavant, il y avait aussi Edward. Je ne voulais pas les voir blessés**_… N'oublie-pas que cette équipe aime ne pas respecter certaines règles,_ **ajoutai-je.

Durant notre première année de lycée, Julian avait fait un petit séjour à l'hôpital suite à un match qui ne s'était pas très bien passé. Un footballeur de l'équipe adverse l'avait bousculé tellement fort que son bras ne l'avait pas supporté, et cette équipe était celle de Portland. Croyant que ce joueur lui avait cassé plus que ça, le match avait été interrompu et l'équipe avait dû déclarer forfait, la seule défaite que l'on avait connue.

- **_Oui je sais, comme de casser des bras par exemple, c'est pour ça que je dis ça,_** s'esclaffa-t-il. Son regard se posa sur la télévision et il ne parla plus pendant plusieurs secondes.

- **_On devrait se faire un week-end de pêche un de ces quatre,_** me désarçonna-t-il.

Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas partis au bord de l'étang de Forks. Même si je ne pêchais pas, j'adorais la forêt adjacente, elle était pleine de vie et il était agréable de s'y promener. De plus, il y avait un immense terrain vague à proximité de l'étang où il était possible d'installer des tentes. On y campait souvent pendant l'été avec Julian, lorsqu'il prévoyait des week-ends comme celui-là.

- **_Oui, après l'hiver, quand la saison aura commencé,_** lui dis-je. Je savais très bien que pour lui, peu importe qu'il fasse chaud ou froid pour y aller. Je préférais être prévoyante, avant de l'entendre me dire, dans plusieurs semaines, qu'il aimerait y aller et profiter pour y camper.

- **_Oui, je proposerais à tous ceux à qui ça pourrait faire plaisir. Comme on dit, plus on est de fous plus on rit… et puis, peut-être qu'Edward sera de la partie, _**ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque et préférais mordre dans ma part de pizza qui avait refroidi. De toute façon, on n'y était pas encore, l'automne avait à peine commencé. Le silence s'installa alors durant plusieurs minutes, avant que Julian ne le rompe :

- **_Comment je viens de plomber l'ambiance là !_** Culpabilisa-t-il.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas…_** Le rassurai-je. En aucun cas, il l'avait plombée.

- **_Ça ne se passe toujours pas comme tu le souhaiterais avec lui ?_** Me demanda-t-il.

- **_Il veut que l'on arrête de s'éviter,_** lui dis-je.

- **_C'est vrai ?_**

- **_Il veut que l'on soit amis,_** continuai-je.

- **_Il t'a dit ça ? _**

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?_** Lui demandai-je méfiante.

- **_Ne sois pas soupçonneuse, c'est juste que je le trouve réservé comme gars. Il est super cool, on rigole bien mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, je dois souvent lui tirer les vers du nez pour apprendre quelque chose le concernant. Je devrais le bourrer plus souvent…_**Rigola-t-il, en repensant certainement à leur soirée arrosée**_… mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il veuille être ton ami, non ?_**

- **_Oui, j'en reste encore rêveuse, mais je ne sais pas… il est tellement intimidant que lorsqu'il me parle, soit je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot, soit je l'agresse verbalement,_** concevais-je.

- **_Ma Bella, c'est tout toi ça, lorsque quelque chose te tient à cœur et que tu n'arrives pas à t'en sortir face à la situation, tu t'énerves,_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Oui, c'est bien mon problème,_**opinai-je.

- **_Je commence à connaître assez Edward pour savoir qu'il n'est pas rancunier pour un sou, bien au contraire,_**me consola Julian**_… Alors si tu as été un peu désagréable avec lui, il t'a certainement déjà pardonné_,** ajouta-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon d'avoir un cousin sur qui on pouvait compter lorsqu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral. Certes, il était parfois un peu envahissant et embêtant mais je pouvais compter sur lui. Et il vrai qu'Edward semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt magnanime - lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu plus - encore une qualité que je pouvais ajouter à sa longue panoplie.

- **_Tu sais que je t'adore mon cousin chéri…_**

- **_Moi aussi ma belle,_** me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en me prenant contre son épaule.

Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment à ne rien dire. Parfois il était agréable de ne pas parler et de nous laisser envahir par le silence, il n'y avait rien de plus décontractant lorsque l'on avait passé une journée éprouvante comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking du lycée, je vis Edward se garer non loin de ma petite Chevrolet Aveo rouge. Sur le coup, je m'étais dit : « _Allez Bella, file vite en cours!_ » mais je m'étais ravisée à la dernière minute, me disant qu'aller de moi-même vers lui serait la meilleure des solutions… et en faisant attention à mon vocabulaire cette fois-ci. Je m'étais donc adossée à l'arrière de ma voiture et l'avais attendu, ne ratant rien du spectacle auquel j'assistais.

Installé de façon décontractée derrière le volant de sa Volvo C30, les cheveux toujours désordonnés, il se concentrait sur sa manœuvre. Je le vis faire un créneau avec une telle finesse, tournant son volant de sa pomme de main gauche, son bras droit adossé à l'appui tête du siège passager… il était tellement craquant. C'était plus qu'époustouflant… moi qui devais m'y reprendre à deux fois lorsque j'en avais un à faire. C'est pour cela que je faisais toujours en sorte de les éviter dans la mesure du possible, quitte à faire deux cent mètres de plus pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Ma Chevrolet à plateau ayant rendue l'âme quelques mois auparavant, je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à ma nouvelle voiture.

Un petit coup de frein à main et il sortit de son véhicule avant d'allumer une cigarette. Le voir faire ce geste était délectant. Pas que j'aime le voir fumer, bien au contraire, mais la délicatesse avec laquelle il tenait cette cigarette le rendait encore plus sexy, voire un peu rebelle. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ma voiture, il leva les yeux vers moi et un petit sourire traversa son visage. Sans même lui adresser un bonjour qui pouvait attendre quelques minutes, je ne pus m'empêcher de prononcer:

- **_Fumer est mauvais pour la santé,_** lui dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire, afin qu'il ne s'imagine pas que j'étais en train de l'agresser. C'était plus facile que la veille de lui parler, à mon plus grand soulagement. Son sourire s'agrandit alors et il secoua la tête, l'air de dire: « _Elle a toujours les mots qui désarçonnent celle-là!_».

- **_Bonjour Bella_****,** me dit-il, en éteignant sa cigarette alors qu'il venait à peine de la commencer. Il ne vint pas me faire la bise. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas commencer par les civilités !

- **_Bonjour,_**lui répondis-je l'air triste. Je ne devais pas le lui montrer cependant, alors j'essayais de lancer un sujet de conversation: **_…bien dormi?_**

- **_Plutôt oui,_**me répondit-il.

Il esquissa un petit sourire mais ne poursuivit pas. En réalité, j'étais en colère contre moi-même. C'était de ma faute de toute façon. J'avais d'abord commencé par lancer cette phrase ridicule qui avait eu le don de me priver de ses joues si douces et si chaudes et en plus, mon sujet de conversation n'avait pas eu l'air de l'intéresser. En même temps, j'aurais pu trouver mieux après mon comportement d'hier.

Nous avançâmes vers l'entrée du lycée silencieusement. Malgré ses regards discrets dans ma direction, il ne vint pas me reparler de la journée. Au réfectoire, je l'avais même vu lancer des œillades meurtrières à Alice… je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Ils étaient tellement complices d'habitude. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un autre Edward, différent de la veille. Certes, toujours poli, mais plus distant. J'essayerai de toucher deux mots à mon amie à l'entrainement de demain, en espérant qu'elle ne se défile pas…

Le lendemain… pareil. Pas une parole d'Edward, juste un simple bonjour. Je n'y comprenais vraiment plus rien. Un jour, il voulait tout connaitre de moi. Les deux suivants, il m'ignorait. Rien que d'y penser, j'en déprimais. Et cette Loren qui ne faisait que l'aguicher… le pire, c'est que ça n'avait aucunement l'air de le déranger qu'elle s'émoustille comme ça devant lui. Mike m'avait en plus relancée pour une soirée cinéma, que j'avais déjà refusée il y a plusieurs jours. Bref, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée. J'avais hâte que l'entrainement commence. J'étais donc, comme à mon habitude, à la salle de musculation en train de me défouler sur mon vélo. Et dire que quelques jours plus tôt, Edward y était.

L'entrainement se passa plutôt bien malgré les piaillements de Loren, elle s'était mise dans la tête d'inviter Edward à boire un café chez elle et elle le racontait à tout le monde. Non mais je rêve! Nous étions maintenant dans les vestiaires en train de nous changer. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que j'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler d'Edward à Alice mais, à chaque fois, je me ravisais. Je ne savais pas comment lancer la conversation, de peur qu'elle n'esquive, comme à chaque fois :

- **_Bella, je sais que tu as quelque chose à me demander,_**me désarçonna-t-elle.

- **_Euh… Tu crois?_** Répondis-je le visage crispé par ma grimace pleine de sous-entendus. A mon air, elle devinerait de suite que j'avais envie de lui parler d'Edward.

- **_Je te connais Bella, tu me tournes autour depuis cinq minutes,_** rigola-t-elle.

- **_Ca se voit tant que ça?_** Continuai-je.

- **_Bon aller, tu peux me parler de lui, je suis d'humeur, profites-en ça risque de ne pas durer,_** me dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais plus qu'étonnée d'elle sur ce coup.

- **_Merci Alice, tu peux être un amour quand tu veux,_** lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- **_Eh! Je suis toujours un amour. Dis-le-moi où alors je ne suis plus d'humeur!_**Lança-t-elle avec le sourire.

- **_Tu es TOUJOURS un amour,_** ironisai-je. J'avais énormément insisté sur le « toujours » pour la taquiner un peu. Pas trop cependant, des fois qu'elle se raviserait très vite.

- **_Bon, que veux-tu savoir?_**

Je me dépêchais donc de lui demander ce que je voulais savoir, sans omettre de vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait. J'avais le champ libre, Loren était occupée à parler avec Tanya.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Un jour « c'est monsieur je veux tout savoir », le lendemain c'est « monsieur je suis froid et distant ». Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes engueulés, je me trompe?_** Lui demandai-je.

- **_Tu ne te trompes pas, il est en colère après moi,_**me dit-elle.

- **_Ah bon? Et pourquoi? _**

- **_Je t'ai invitée à venir passer la soirée à la maison samedi prochain,_**s'émoustilla-t-elle comme une puce. Je restais bouche bée… je ne sais pas encore si c'est parce qu'elle m'avait invitée sans que je n'en sois mise au courant ou si c'est parce qu'Edward était en colère. Je ne sus quoi répondre.

- **_Ne te tracasse pas Bella, ce sera super,_** me dit-elle.

- **_Et quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant?_** Demandai-je.

- **_Euh… la vielle au soir?_**Grimaça-t-elle. Alice et ses imprévus… prévoir à l'avance, ça elle savait, mais avertir à l'avance, elle ne savait pas.

- **_Alors, tu veux bien ? Dis oui, dis oui, steuplééééé_**_,_ sautilla-t-elle en faisant la moue. Une moue à laquelle il était très, mais alors TRES difficile de résister.

- **_Je ne sais pas,_** la taquinai-je.

- **_Mais aller Bella, Jasper emménage le week-end prochain et il ramène une surprise, ça va être super génial,_**me supplia-t-elle**_… Et puis en plus, tu m'avais promis que tu me dirais oui pour une soirée chez moi la dernière fois, tu te souviens?_**Ajouta-t-elle.

Une surprise? Jasper amène une surprise avec lui? Je ne le connaissais que très peu à vrai dire. Il avait décidé de venir étudier ici pour être avec Alice. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine le concernant, c'est que c'était le meilleur ami d'Edward et qu'il était âgé d'un an de plus que nous. Il allait commencer sa première année de fac, ici à Seattle. En fait, j'étais plutôt curieuse, je voulais savoir quelle était cette surprise.

- **_Je viens à une seule condition,_** lui dis-je.

- **_Ce que tu veux!_** S'exclama-t-elle, prête à tout pour que je vienne. Tout ce que je veux? J'allais en profiter.

- **_Tu me dis quelle est cette surprise et tu m'autorises pour une soirée, à te parler d'Edward,_** tentai-je.

Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Ma condition la fit souffler.

- **_Bella, je commence à croire qu'il faudrait que je me mêle de votre histoire. J'en ai assez de vous voir sans rien faire_****, **sembla-elle agacée.

- **_Mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas que je te parle de lui,_**m'énervai-je sans que je ne m'en rende compte. A ce moment, nous prîmes notre sac et sortîmes des vestiaires.

- **_J'ai mes raisons !_**

- **_J'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles…_** Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans rien dire, l'atmosphère semblait tendue. C'était la première fois que l'on se parlait sur ce ton. Elle ajouta ensuite :

- **_Bella, je m'excuse de ne pas être là pour toi, j'aimerais beaucoup, je te le jure… mais je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Jasper,_** bouda-t-elle.

- **_Je ne comprends pas Alice,_**lui dis-je perdue.

- **_J'ai promis à Jasper de ne plus me mêler de la vie sentimentale de mon frère. Sache que c'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi,_**se défendit-elle.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce qui est dur ?_** Lui demandai-je toujours perdue.

- **_De ne pas m'en mêler !_** Cria-t-elle presque. **_…Je t'adore Bella et j'aimerais trop t'aider… J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à plusieurs coups de vice en cachette… mais je ne peux pas trahir Jasper._**

- **_En quoi me parler d'Edward le trahirait ?_** Lui demandai-je irritée.

- **_Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas encore assez,_** rit-elle. Je la regardais, dubitative.

- **_Je suis la meilleure entremetteuse de cette planète. Si Jasper ne m'avait pas demandé cela, crois-moi que tu serais passée dans mes filets,_**rit-elle derechef.

- **_Tu es diabolique Alice,_**me mis-je à rire avec elle. Les suppositions que je m'étais faite au début de notre rencontre la concernant avaient donc été les bonnes en réalité. Je me surpris à vouloir plus que tout son aide.

- **_Oui, je sais,_** me dit-elle en frimant.

- **_Aide-moi !_** Lançai-je sans réfléchir.

- **_Pardon ?_** Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait très bien compris.

- **_Alice, je dois te paraître bizarre mais je ne veux pas passer à côté. Si je ne me lance pas, une autre le fera avant moi et alors, à ce moment, je n'aurais plus aucune chance,_** dis-je d'une traite. Je repensais à Loren et au comportement d'Edward ces deux derniers jours.

Je venais de faire un grand pas. Moi - Bella Swan la grande timide - venais de prendre une résolution dont je n'aurais jamais été capable de prendre avant aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Etait-ce dû au fait que j'en avais marre de voir Loren et toutes ces autres filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, lui faire du charme? Ou alors était-ce dû au fait qu'Alice, sa sœur - et mon amie par la même occasion - avait eu l'idée de m'aider avant cette stupide promesse? Ou alors cette conversation avec lui deux jours plus tôt? Je ne savais vraiment pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à moi comme en biologie.

- **_Bella, je…_**Elle s'arrêta. Je voyais fort bien qu'elle hésitait. Elle était tiraillée entre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Jasper et son envie de m'aider. Cependant, elle avait cette brillance dans les yeux qui m'en disait long, comme si son excentricité ne demandait qu'à ressortir. A ce moment, je me mis à douter de ma demande et commençais déjà à le regretter. J'avais oublié comment pouvait-être l'extravagance d'Alice.

- **_Oublis, ce n'est pas grave... _**J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de lui demander ça. Je devais profiter de son moment de doute pour annuler ma requête.

- **_Non c'est bon… Je suis d'accord, mais il faut faire super attention afin que Jasper ne se rende compte de rien. S'il l'apprend je suis foutue,_**me fit-elle comprendre.

« _Voilà Bella, ça t'apprendra à parler avant de réfléchir_ » pensais-je.

- **_Juste un petit truc… je te préviens… pas dans l'extravagance, d'accord ? _**Je devais au moins essayer de rattraper le coup.

- **_Ah Bella, t'as fait appel à moi, maintenant tu assumes !_** Rigola-t-elle.

- **_Promets-le-moi,_** demandai-je.

- **_Je vais essayer,_** souffla-t-elle.

Nous nous quittâmes arrivées au parking.

J'eus droit à ma soirée dès le lendemain. Parler d'Edward à quelqu'un d'autre que Julian me fit un bien fou. Sans oublier qu'Alice connaissait tout de lui, à l'inverse de mon cousin qui lui ne savait pas grand-chose de plus que moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusque-là. Cependant, lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi Edward s'était mis à lui faire la tête lorsqu'elle m'avait invité, elle avait vite changé de sujet. J'avais donc décidé de ne plus y penser.

Nous avions ensuite parlé des jours qui allaient venir. Alice voulait mettre au point un plan séduction. Son but : connaitre les sentiments d'Edward à mon égard. D'après elle, impossible de le faire parler, car Edward étant quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, lui tirer les vers du nez ne serait pas une mince chose à faire. Néanmoins, après lui avoir raconté nos petites conversations, elle avait sautillé partout en disant qu'elle était sûre que je ne lui étais pas indifférente. Ça, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Moi, je m'évertuais à penser que sortir avec une fille comme moi ne l'intéresserait jamais. Mais comme disait Alice : « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » C'était bien vrai. Elle m'avait alors conseillé de me faire toute petite avant cette fameuse soirée surprise et de mettre le paquet le jour J. A mon grand étonnement, elle m'avait laissé carte blanche sur ma tenue. Elle avait tout de même prévu quelque chose dont elle ne voulait absolument pas me parler.

**POV Edward :**

Voilà deux jours que je suivais les conseils de Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Voilà deux jours que j'évitais Bella à contre cœur. Je l'avais appelé le soir de ma première conversation avec elle, mais il n'avait pas décroché. J'avais donc réessayé le lendemain, après ma deuxième conversation avec Bella. Suite à cet appel et après m'être confié auprès de lui, il m'avait donné des conseils. Je le regrettais plus que tout aujourd'hui. Partager la salle de classe de Bella chaque jour, sentir son odeur pendant notre bonjour matinal, sans même pouvoir lui adresser la parole était extrêmement difficile. Cependant, je me devais de tenir, d'après Jasper, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour la rendre folle de moi…

_Flashback :_

_Après ces deux journées pleines de rebondissement, appeler mon meilleur ami et me confier à lui m'étaient nécessaire, pour ne pas dire indispensables. J'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair. Il décrocha à la première tonalité :_

- **_Allô, _**_entendis-je au bout du fil._

- **_Jasper, comment tu vas mon vieux ?_**

- **_Salut Ed', je vais bien merci. Et toi ? Tu t'intègres bien dans ton nouveau lycée ? Les filles ne sont pas trop collantes ?_**_L'entendis-je rire._

- **_Je suis sûre qu'Alice t'a déjà mis au parfum, je me trompe ? _**_Connaissant ma sœur, j'étais sûr qu'elle s'était fait un malin plaisir d'aller raconter mon calvaire à son amoureux._

- **_On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, _**_rigola-t-il de nouveau. **Alors, comment tu vis ça ?**_

- **_Je fais aller… mais c'est n'est pas ça qui me chagrine, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête si tu veux tout savoir, _**_soufflai-je._

- **_Tu peux tout me dire Edward, les amis sont faits pour ça…_**

- **_Oui, je sais…_**_Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa._

- **_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_**_Me demanda-t-il._

- **_Je suis amoureux mon vieux,_**_déclarai-je._

- **_…_**

- **_Jasper ? Tu es toujours là ?_**_M'inquiétai-je._

- **_Oui oui, je suis là,_**_me dit-il._

- **_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis paumé… _**_lui dis-je chagriné._

- **_Il ne faut pas Ed'… _**

- **_C'est si compliqué…_**

- **_Tu es si sûr de toi d'habitude… qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse ainsi ? _**_S'inquiéta-t-il_

- **_…Il s'avère que je suis amoureux de la nouvelle amie d'Alice, Jasper, tu te rends compte ? D'Alice ! _**_Répétai-je plus fort._

- **_Bella ?_**_S'étonna-t-il._

- **_Oui Jazz, de Bella, et ce depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée._**

- **_Edward amoureux…_**_Prononça-t-il pour lui-même._

_Pour être étonné il pouvait l'être… je ne l'avais jamais été._

- **_… Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?_**_Me demanda-t-il._

- **_Jasper... c'est limite si elle me calcule. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste… j'ai tenté plusieurs approches figure-toi, _**_ajoutai-je. **Mais pourquoi, a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de la seule fille qui ne me court pas après ?** Continuai-je pour moi-même à voix haute._

- **_Edward, mais qui te dit qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?_**

- **_Je lui ai proposé qu'on devienne amis. Elle a accepté mais je vois bien que ça l'ennuie, je l'entends dans ses paroles,_**_racontai-je. **J'ai l'impression qu'elle a accepté seulement parce que je suis le frère d'Alice et qu'elle ne veut pas me blesser. **_

- **_Edward, c'est ce que tu ressens, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est le cas,_**_me rassura-t-il._

- **_Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?_**_Soufflai-je irrité._

- **_Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais avec Alice au début ce n'était pas tout beau tout rose… Elle me détestait._**

- **_Elle faisait semblant de te détester, _**_le corrigeai-je._

- **_Justement … qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas de Bella ?_**_Me surprit-il._

- **_Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, _**_dis-je dépité**… Jasper, s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à ma sœur, d'accord ?** Lui demandai-je suppliant._

- **_Edward, je suis sûr que Bella ne te déteste pas, _**_me rassura-t-il**… Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds, je n'ai constaté aucune exception à la règle depuis que je te connais… Si tu veux un conseil, évite-la, tu verras si elle t'aime ou pas,** ajouta-t-il._

_L'éviter ? Pour que je sache si je lui plais ?_

- **_Comment ça l'éviter, Jasper… _**_Lui demandai-je, ne comprenant pas réellement où il voulait en venir._

- **_C'est simple, tu ne lui parles plus… sans devenir impoli bien sûr, et tu joues de ton charme. En gros, tu fais l'ignorant tout en la draguant, tu verras, ça marche à tous les coups,_**_l'entendis-je sourire._

- **_Jasper, ça ne marchera jamais…_**

- **_Mais si, j'ai souvent entendu Alice dire ça à ses copines… et crois-moi, ça fonctionne._**_  
>Je n'y crois pas, Alice déteint vraiment sur mon meilleur ami ?<em>

- **_Jasper, ce sont des filles… C'est tout à fait normal qu'un gars craque lorsque la fille qu'il aime le rejette. C'est comme un jeu excitant pour lui,_**_lui balançai-je._

- **_Et toi ? … Alors ça ne t'excite pas que Bella te rejette? _**_Me désarçonna-t-il._

- **_Alice, sors du corps de mon meilleur ami s'il te plaît,_**_dis-je suppliant._

_C'était le genre de question qu'Alice pouvait poser la plupart du temps. Mais alors, l'entendre sortir de la bouche de mon meilleur ami me choquait un tant soit peu, lui qui était si timide en temps normal. Et je dois avouer que j'étais assez gêné sur le coup._

- **_Ben quoi ? Allez, tu peux bien le dire à ton meilleur ami, non ? _**_En rajouta-t-il._

- **_Jasper ! _**

- **_Ed', nous ne sommes plus des enfants… Et puis, ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tu aimes une fille… Tu sais qu'Emmett commençait franchement à se poser des questions sur ta sexualité ?_**_Rigola-t-il._

_Sa phrase ne m'énerva pas bizarrement. Au contraire, elle me fit réfléchir un instant. Il avait raison pour cela. Il est vrai que nous commencions à devenir adultes, et j'avais vraiment besoin de ses conseils pour m'en sortir._

- **_Oui, bien plus que nécessaire d'ailleurs, _**_lui répondis-je donc._

- **_Comment ça oui…_**

- **_C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à contrôler mes pulsions lorsque je la vois… surtout lorsqu'elle porte sa tenue de cheerleaders,_**_m'égarai-je en repensant à elle dans cette tenue**… Mais là n'est pas la question… Je ne considère pas ça comme un jeu, mais plutôt comme un supplice.**_

- **_Un supplice ? Tu y vas un peu fort là, non ?_**

_Je ne me voyais pas capable de dire ces choses-là à mon meilleur ami, seulement âgé d'une année de plus que moi, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne vraiment ce que je ressentais pour elle._

- **_Jasper, j'éprouve pour elle un désir incommensurable mais ça ne s'arête pas là… c'est comme si elle m'appelait. Et de savoir que ce n'est pas son cas me torture, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…_**_ Il allait parler mais je le devançais en continuant…_

- **_…Mais tout ça, tu vois… je m'en fiche complètement. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou qu'il faut enfermer de toute urgence mais cette fille est devenue ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène, mon arbre de vie… Si on me demandait l'abstinence à vie pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir la réciprocité de son amour, alors je l'accepterais avec dignité._**

_Ce que je venais de lui dire était la stricte vérité. J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle m'aime en retour._

- **_Wouah… _**_Eus-je pour seule réponse de la part mon meilleur ami._

_Fin du flashback._

Voilà donc pourquoi je m'évertuais à essayer de tenir. J'avais la nette impression que ça ne fonctionnait pas mais j'étais prêt à continuer pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur dans ses yeux chocolat… des yeux tellement pénétrants pour quiconque mais dans lesquels je n'arrivais à lire. Le plus dur était de la charmer tout en l'ignorant, j'avais la nette impression d'échouer de ce point de vue là. Comment charmer une personne alors que, généralement, les filles viennent à vous sans que vous n'ayez à le faire? Rester naturel? Avec Bella, impossible! Mon naturel ne l'intéressait pas apparemment. A vouloir le chasser, il était d'ailleurs revenu au galop ce matin-même, lorsqu'elle m'avait lancé cette baliverne sans même me dire bonjour. Ces propos auraient pu être dépourvus d'intérêt, mais seulement pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je n'avais d'ailleurs pu m'empêcher de lui sourire et de lui répondre.

J'étais également en colère contre Alice. Ma diablesse de sœur s'était mise en tête d'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter l'emménagement de Rosalie et Jasper. Bien évidemment, elle comptait y convier Bella. Comment allais-je réussir à tenir en l'ayant à mes côtés toute une soirée? Heureusement pour moi, elle comptait inviter Jessica et Julian également. Ma colère contre elle était donc inexpliquée. Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais fâché, je lui avais dit que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement son amie, ce qui était totalement ridicule puisque j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais la mettre au courant. Si je le faisais, Bella connaitrait mes sentiments dans la minute qui suivrait.

Je soupçonnais par ailleurs Emmett d'en connaître l'existence. Après ma soirée plus qu'arrosée, lors de notre victoire de premier match de saison, je n'avais pas arrêté de lui parler d'elle. Certes, j'étais plus qu'ivre mais relativement conscient, et ça, Emmett le savait très bien. Grâce à lui d'ailleurs, j'avais évité la catastrophe. Il m'avait tiré des questionnements de Julian avant que je ne lui dévoile le prénom de la fille qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez pour cela… intérieurement soit.

…

**_Soirée du samedi en question (POV Bella) :_**

Alice avait eu l'idée de faire une soirée entre amis et j'avais accepté. En plus, Julian et Jessica avaient répondu présents eux aussi. Jasper était revenu de Londres pour venir vivre ici et avait amené Rosalie avec lui, la copine d'Emmett - dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler - elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Seattle pour emménager avec Jasper, qui s'avérait être son grand frère. Emmett n'était pas au courant, c'était une surprise… Il allait être super heureux, j'en étais sûre. J'avais hâte de la rencontrer. D'après Alice, c'était une fille de caractère mais super gentille. Et puis, bien sûr, Edward serait présent.

Pour ce soir - suite aux conseils d'Alice - j'avais décidé de laisser tomber mon jean sans pour autant me débarrasser de mes converses. J'avais opté pour quelque chose de plus sexy. Aucune peur d'être reluquer par les autres gars de l'équipe, ils n'allaient pas être là. Je voulais juste qu'Edward me remarque un peu plus, et cette tenue allait peut-être m'aider. J'avais donc opté pour une jolie petite robe noire, laissant apercevoir le bas de mes cuisses. Mes converses allaient parfaitement bien avec ce style de robe. Je décidais aussi de laisser mes cheveux détachés et de faire les bouclettes « mode décoiffées » que Julian adorait tant. Si lui les aimait, alors peut-être qu'Edward aussi.

Ce soir, j'avais envie de me lâcher, de relâcher toute la pression et de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent en compagnie de mes amis. J'avais même été cherché mon cousin chez lui. J'étais quasi certaine qu'il serait impossible pour lui de reprendre le volant pour le retour, je m'étais donc proposée pour faire son taxi. Arrivée sur le perron de chez lui, je tapais légèrement à la porte et entrais en criant :

- **_Coucou, c'est Bella !_**

Ma tante m'entendit et arriva vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Voilà un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue. Ces derniers temps, c'était plus Julian qui passait à la maison plutôt que l'inverse. J'étais même un peu honteuse de ne pas venir voir la sœur de mon père plus souvent.

- **_Oh Bella_**_,_ me sourit-elle. **_Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? …Comme tu es jolie_**_._

- **_Je vais bien tata… Je te retourne le compliment,_** lui dis-je rougissante.

- **_Oh, ne dis pas des sottises, je commence à devenir toute ridée. _**Quelle idée ! Ma tante avait à peine quarante ans. Elle ajouta aussitôt : **_En revanche, toi, tu es merveilleuse !_** En me faisant tourniller sur moi-même.

- **_Merci,_** lui dis-je en m'empourprant encore plus.

- **_C'est pour un garçon, n'est-ce-pas ?_**Me dit-elle songeuse.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je lui souris en guise d'acquiescement. Je n'avais pas honte qu'elle le sache. Depuis le départ de ma mère pour Forks, lorsque j'avais à peine cinq ans, elle avait été en quelque sorte une deuxième mère pour moi, même si j'allais régulièrement voir ma mère avec Julian pendant les vacances.

- **_Il va adorer !_** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **_Faudrait-il encore qu'il s'aperçoive que j'existe !_**Lançai-je.

En réalité, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward ne me voyait pas comme je le voyais. Nos deux petites conversations - le fait d'éviter de nous éviter - avaient certes eu leur effet, mais ce n'était pas encore comme je l'aurais espéré. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait proposé. J'avais fait des efforts pour me concentrer davantage en sa présence. Néanmoins, rien n'empêchait mon cœur de battre toujours plus fort quand il m'approchait un peu trop. Mais lui, à part ses sourires à en faire fondre plus d'une et quelques paroles pour rompre le silence, je n'avais pas droit à de longues conversations. Je ne me contentais que de ses regards discrets à la cantine et de son bonjour matinal. D'après Alice, je ne devais rien laisser transparaitre. C'était ce soir qu'il fallait tout miser.

Lorsque je me dirigeais avec lui vers notre salle de cours, c'était dans un silence plus que pesant. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir rêvé notre conversation durant la séance de travaux pratiques de biologie avancée d'il y a quinze jours. Il avait été tellement curieux et tellement… loquace. Lorsque l'on était entre amis cependant, j'avais l'impression de voir un second Edward - moins distant et plus accessible - il était beaucoup plus bavard. J'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il me considère autrement que comme « une amie » ou la copine de sa sœur, et la robe de ce soir fonctionnerait peut-être. J'espérais juste qu'il me trouverait jolie.

- **_Ma Bella chérie, crois-moi, cette robe pourrait le faire changer d'avis,_** me sourit-elle. Je lui rendais son sourire, espérant que ce soit le cas.

Julian dévala les escaliers et me regarda de manière stupéfaite. Il me lança alors un grand sourire en voyant mes cheveux. Il avança doucement et m'embrassa sur le front en me chuchotant :

- **_Tu es magnifique ma Belle, je suis sûre qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ce soir._****_Il ne peut en être autrement avec cette robe et ces magnifiques bouclettes,_**me dit-il en glissant ses doigts le long de ma chevelure.

Julian avait réussi à garder mon secret et il était tellement bon de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler à propos de cela, même si on en parlait que très peu. Mon cousin compatissait et savait très bien que c'était dur pour moi. De plus, il était rare de voir Julian me complimenter sans se vanter de sa propre beauté en même temps. J'inspirais à fond, remplissant mes poumons à bloc pour encaisser ce compliment. Ca me faisait tellement plaisir de savoir que je pourrais peut-être lui faire de l'effet, mais je ne devais pas trop espérer. La chute serait trop brutale. Je le remerciais par un simple sourire en baissant les yeux, toujours rougissante. Alice, quant à elle, m'avait promis que ce soir allait être une merveilleuse soirée grâce au petit plan qu'elle n'avait pas voulu me révéler.

Arrivés chez les Cullen, j'étais un peu stressée. Chaque fois que je savais que j'allais voir Edward, mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lancer dans une course folle. Je n'expliquais pas ce stress, j'étais pourtant heureuse à l'idée de le voir. C'était psychologique peut-être. Je savais juste que de me délecter de son parfum ainsi que de sa beauté était plus qu'agréable. J'en étais littéralement accroc. Il avait le meilleur parfum qu'un homme pouvait avoir… une essence personnelle plus que divine.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous ouvrit lorsque nous arrivions sur le pas de la porte. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt lorsque je le vis. Le fin maillot noir qu'il portait était pourtant simple mais il faisait ressortir ses biceps ainsi que son tatouage avec une telle divinité que s'en était plus qu'épatant. Ce garçon était un Dieu vivant ! J'allais devoir consacrer beaucoup d'efforts afin d'éviter de le reluquer toute la soirée. De plus, j'imaginais fort bien que le pantalon gris qu'il portait ce soir lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Je pouvais le savoir car je l'avais déjà vu dans ce pantalon. J'avais passé dix minutes à les détailler lorsqu'il était allé au tableau, un jour, en cours de maths, à défaut d'écouter le cours. De toute façon, je n'y comprenais rien à cette matière, comme d'habitude.

Il nous invita à entrer, sans omettre au passage de serrer la main de Julian qui entra dans la maison directement après. Et moi, je restais sans bouger à le regarder encore rêveuse. Il s'approcha alors de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- **_Salut,_**m'avait-il chuchoté avec un sourire timide mais éblouissant.

Je m'électrisais sur place. Non seulement, c'était le deuxième bonjour auquel j'avais eu droit aujourd'hui, mais, en plus, il ne m'avait fait qu'une bise. J'avais eu comme l'impression qu'il s'était attardé sur ma joue.

- **_Bonsoir_****, **avais-je répondu dans un souffle en évitant de respirer son parfum pour ne pas commencer à flancher alors que la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé.


	14. Nothing but love

**Chapitre 12: Nothing But Love**

Il m'invita à rejoindre le salon où tout le monde nous attendait. Il avait une magnifique maison. Toute la façade ouest était constituée d'une gigantesque baie vitrée, celle-ci, j'en étais sûre, s'étalait jusqu'à l'étage. La lumière pouvait pénétrer la maison de bien des façons et cela la rendait très lumineuse. Grâce à elle, je pus découvrir une partie du jardin dans lequel trônait une grande piscine. Les murs blancs du salon étaient ornés de magnifiques tableaux dignes de peintres talentueux et la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée était immense. Alice m'arrêta dans ma contemplation lorsqu'elle vint jusqu'à moi.

- **_Bella !_** S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un des canapés pour venir m'embrasser.

- **_Salut Alice,_******lui souris-je**_… Comment est-ce que tu vas ?_**

- **_Magnifiquement bien depuis que tout le monde est là_**, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil… Elle se recula légèrement et me contempla pour finir par me complimenter… **_Ta robe est MA-GNI-QUE…_******jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose les yeux sur mes chaussures. Elle grimaça alors et ajouta :******_en revanche pour les converses… Je crois que l'on va devoir discuter mode toutes les deux prochainement._**

- **_Alice, j'avais juste envie d'être à l'aise ce soir_**… me défendis-je. **_Nous ne sommes pas à un défilé._******Elle me regarda un instant et je pus immédiatement remarquer qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir laissé carte blanche pour ma tenue. Pourtant, il me semblait avoir fait un choix judicieux.

- **_Jasper ! Mon chéri, tu peux venir une minute ?_******Cria-t-elle à son amoureux.

- **_Oui mon amour, j'arrive._******Répondit-il.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé jusqu'à nous, elle lui demanda :

- **_Comment est-ce-que tu trouves Bella? … Dans l'ensemble je veux dire… robe, chaussures et tout et tout…_******Alice n'avait décidemment aucune gêne. Je m'empourprai aussi vite que sa question fut posée. Je devrais peut-être m'estimer heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas demandé l'opinion d'Edward…

- **_Salut Bella_**, me dit-il d'abord, en venant me faire la bise.

- **_Bonsoir,_** répondis-je simplement, toujours gênée.

- **_Sincèrement… Je la trouve magnifique,_******dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, sans oublier de lui sourire, mais aussi, en regardant vers l'entrée avec un air plutôt ombrageux.

Alice se mit alors à bouder en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, apparemment déçue de la réponse. Elle voulait certainement qu'il dise la même chose qu'elle. Jasper revint alors à moi et me fit un clin d'œil, que je lui retournai, bien évidemment. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup. Le comportement d'Alice ne me choquait pas plus que ça en réalité, cela faisait partie d'elle.

Lorsque Jasper s'en alla rejoindre les autres sur le canapé, elle remplaça son air boudeur par je ne sais quelle lueur sur son visage. Je craignais le pire.

- **_Et toi Edward?_** **_Tu la trouves comment?_** Lança-t-elle par-dessus mon épaule, le regard plein de malice… Sans omettre de me prendre par le bras pour me retourner vers lui.

- **_Alice!_** Râlai-je à mon amie en lui faisant de grands yeux meurtriers. Elle semblait visiblement fière de sa demande. Jasper s'arrêta instantanément et tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Autant dire que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule et aussi… rouge de honte de toute ma vie.

- **_Euh… je…_******Bafouilla-t-il.

- **_Ben alors Eddy, on a perdu sa langue?_******Lança Emmett qui arriva derrière lui, la bouche pleine de chips, en le tapant dans le dos.

Sa réaction me surprit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Etait-ce par pure sympathie afin de ne pas me blesser en me disant la vérité? C'est-à-dire : que je n'étais pas du tout à son goût, ou alors que ma robe avait eu l'effet escompté? Je ne pense pas que Jasper m'aurait complimentée juste pour me faire plaisir. Mais était-ce seulement au goût d'Edward? Bref, je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mes questionnements intérieurs car Alice me présenta une jolie blonde aux magnifiques yeux marron clairs.

- **_Rosalie, je te présente Bella Swan, capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders du lycée et, par la même occasion, ma nouvelle amie,_** dit-elle avec un grand sourire**_… Bella, je te présente, Rosalie, sœur de Jasper et par ailleurs, la chérie de mon idiot de petit frère._******Continua Alice en sautillant sur place, surexcitée. Elle devait vraiment être heureuse. Elle attendait ce jour depuis la rentrée.

- **_Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Bella, j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi…_******Me dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

- **_Je suis ravie moi aussi,_******lui répondis-je.

La soirée débuta donc dans une ambiance détendue. J'avais l'impression que Rosalie et moi allions bien nous entendre malgré notre petite différence d'âge et j'avais l'intention d'en faire une grande amie… Comme avec Alice.

De son côté, Edward restait à l'écart, debout dans son coin, avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder tellement il était craquant. J'avais l'impression que c'était lui l'invité ce soir car il paraissait tellement timide.

- **_Je meurs de soif mais encore plus de faim moi, pas vous ?_** Lança Emmett aux personnes présentes.

- **_Mon nounours, tu viens de t'enfiler un paquet de chips à toi tout seul_**, rit Rosalie.

« _Mon nounours_ » ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce surnom.

- **_Ma puce, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde,_******bouda-t-il. Les voir se chamailler comme un vieux petit couple, alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes que moi de deux ans, était assez marrant.

- **_Mais c'est joli comme surnom_**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en riant de nouveau, alors qu'en fait, je le trouvais totalement ridicule. Mais avec Emmett, il était facile de rire, il était génétiquement programmé pour ce genre de choses.

- **_Eh toi!... Madame la difficile, je suis sûr que si je demandais à Julian un de tes surnoms, il ne se gênerait pas pour m'en donner un_**, se défendit-il.

Je regardais alors mon cousin avec une petite moue « made in Bella » qui fonctionnerait - j'en suis sûre - beaucoup moins bien que celle d'Alice mais à laquelle il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps. Julian leva alors les mains au ciel et dit :

- **_Je ne rentre pas dans votre petit jeu._**

- **_La difficile ?_******Demanda Rosalie.

Tout le monde la regarda, moi y compris, ne sachant pas non plus pourquoi Emmett avait dit ça.

- **_Bella avait tendance à être assez difficile en matière de garçon_**, lança alors Alice.

- **_Une fille aussi jolie qu'elle peut se permettre d'être difficile_**, dit Rosalie en me souriant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ses compliments et lui chuchotai un petit merci à peine audible. Elle me trouvait jolie ? Je ne pouvais être que flattée. Jessica - qui s'était faite discrète jusque là - ne put s'empêcher d'examiner la phrase d'Alice avec minutie et dit avec curiosité :

- **_Pourquoi est-ce-que tu utilises un temps du passé pour exprimer ce qui est toujours d'actualité Alice ?_******Se moqua-t-elle.

Je me raidis à cette question pendant que les autres riaient… mis à part Edward qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas intéressé par ce qui se disait… Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, j'étais déjà embarrassée d'être le centre d'attention pour qu'il s'y mette avec eux. Connaissant Alice, je savais très bien qu'elle allait me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

- **_Les temps peuvent changer parfois_**, dit-elle d'un air nonchalant,******_… Pas vrai Edward?_******Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux plein de malice.

Bon, j'avais compris… Je devrais peut-être arrêter ce petit manège tout de suite, avant de virer rouge tomate pour les heures à venir. Je me levais alors d'un bond, sans même attendre qu'Edward lui réponde, et l'attrapais par le bras pour l'entrainer dehors. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui poser la question à lui? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

**POV Edward :**

Depuis que Bella était arrivée avec Julian, j'étais pensif. Ce matin même, j'avais décidé de ne plus l'éviter. Pourquoi? Car chaque jour, elle paraissait de plus en plus tentante mais aussi parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait un peu plus… et j'étais complètement désemparé. Jasper était d'accord avec moi : l'ignorer pour l'attirer ne fonctionnait pas.

De plus, elle était magnifique ce soir… encore plus que d'habitude avec cette robe. Ses bouclettes qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, telles des vagues de chocolat, s'accordaient à la brillance de ses prunelles comme si elle rayonnait. Oui, c'était bien ça, elle rayonnait. Son sublime sourire le démontrait lui aussi.

Lorsque j'étais allé les accueillir, Julian s'était empressé d'entrer alors qu'elle était restée figer sur le seuil de la porte. A ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, mais… je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser sur la joue, m'attardant plus que nécessaire. L'atmosphère s'était alors chargée tellement vite en électricité que mon cœur s'était affolé.

Et puis, il y avait eu Alice et sa question plus qu'embarrassante. Et là… comble du malheur, tout le monde s'était retourné vers moi et j'avais bafouillé, ne pouvant répondre tellement j'étais décontenancé. La remarque sibylline qu'Emmett m'avait lancée juste après n'était pas des moins incommodantes non plus.

Après plusieurs minutes, alors que tout le monde commençait à être à l'aise, une conversation un peu épineuse avait été lancée concernant Bella et ses goûts en matière de garçon. Mes pensées s'étaient alors mises très vite de côté, cette conversation m'intéressait. Elle fut cependant vite écourtée par une Alice un peu trop inquisitrice.

- **_Les temps peuvent changer parfois… Pas vrai Edward ?_******Avait-elle dit en me regardant avec un air plein de suspicion et de sous-entendus.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette phrase, l'ayant moi-même prononcée plus d'un mois auparavant. Je savais bien qu'Alice n'aurait pas oublié notre conversation. Mais là, je ne le sentais pas… Elle le savait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était comme si ses yeux venaient de me dire : _« Tu me l'as caché et tu vas me le payer »._ J'aurais dû m'en douter. La question qu'elle m'avait posée tout à l'heure aurait dû m'alerter. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

Après qu'elle ait quitté le salon en compagnie d'une Bella plus qu'en colère, j'avais lancé une œillade à Jasper en lui indiquant de me rejoindre dans la salle de musique que l'on avait aménagée au sous-sol. Celle-ci était insonorisée donc personne ne nous entendrait.

- **_Elle le sait !_** Dis-je paniqué à mon ami qui venait de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Alice est au courant, j'en suis certain !_**

- **_Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi Edward, toi comme moi savons très bien comment est Alice !_******Essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

- **_Justement Jasper !... Dis…, tu n'as pas fait une bourde j'espère !_******M'inquiétai-je.

- **_Edward, je ne lui ai rien dit. Tu me connais, je sais comment réagir pour faire diversion face à ta sœur_**, me dit-il dans un sourire.

- **_Une séance de shopping,_** nous esclaffâmes.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer. Si ma sœur était au courant, tout le lycée finirait par l'être aussi.

- **_N'empêche, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est au courant…_**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_******Me demanda-t-il.

- **_Tu n'as pas entendu sa première et sa dernière remarque ?_******Dis-je d'une voix plus qu'aigüe.

- **_Edward, tu connais ta sœur… tu sais très bien qu'elle te taquine, tout comme Emmett, ils en ont assez de te voir seul. En plus, toi comme moi savons très bien qu'elle a toujours voulu te caser avec ses copines. Tu devrais t'en réjouir, non ? Et puis, en quoi ce serait mal que Bella l'apprenne ?_**

- **_Tu m'avais promis de l'interdire de faire ce genre de choses_**, crachai-je. Il m'avait promis de calmer les ardeurs d'Alice concernant ma vie sentimentale.

- **_Crois-moi, je l'ai fait,_******se défendit-il.******_Quand un jour elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle comptait tout mettre en place pour que tu sortes avec Bella, je lui ai vite fait comprendre que si elle faisait ça, elle serait privée de pas mal de choses de ma petite personne,_** me dit-il en souriant.

Ugh… Ma sœur et Jasper. J'avais accepté l'idée depuis longtemps mais je préférais ne pas imaginer ce genre de chose entre eux, pour mon plus grand bien.

- **_S'il te plaît, évite les détails d'accord? Je te signale qu'Alice est ma sœur…et jumelle qui plus est !_******Un sourire encore plus large prit place sur son visage. « _Change-toi les idées avant de te sentir nauséeux Edward._ » Pensai-je.

- **_Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas écouté… J'aurais dû la laisser mettre en place ses plans diaboliques. Malheureusement, monsieur Cullen s'y est pris un peu tard pour me faire part de ses ressentis, _**ajouta-t-il accusateur.

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin d'Alice et de ses supercheries pour montrer à Bella que je tiens à elle,_******contre-attaquai-je.

- **_Edward, désolé de te dire ça mais tu es un coincé,_******me dit-il.

Ce n'était pas rare de l'entendre me dire ce genre de chose ces derniers temps. Mais, pour la première fois, je trouvais qu'il avait tort. Lorsque je parlais avec Bella, le stress s'envolait aussi vite qu'il ne venait la plupart du temps… sauf quand elle me déstabilisait. Mais j'avais fait le premier pas. Je n'étais pas coincé, merde !

- **_Eh !_******M'énervai-je.

- **_Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu l'aimes depuis la rentrée et tu n'as toujours rien fait pour l'approcher. Bouge-toi bon sang ! Où est l'Edward sûr de lui que je connais depuis tout petit ?_******Se permit-il de me dire.

Depuis qu'il était avec Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ce genre de remarque ! Heureusement pour lui que je l'aimais comme mon frère et que son aide n'était pas de trop. Même si, pour l'instant, elle ne faisait qu'aggraver ma situation.

- **_Je te signale que j'ai essayé,_******rétorquai-je.******_J'ai même réussi à avoir un semblant de conversation avec elle ! Mais monsieur Hale a eu la superbe idée de me mettre en tête que si je l'ignorais, ce ne serait que bénéfique !_******Dis-je d'un ton sec.

- **_Oui, c'est vrai, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu tort sur ce coup. Ça n'a pas marché finalement…_**Accepta-t-il. Il sembla alors réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter : **_Bon ben, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire mon vieux… Allume-là ! C'est la seule chose à faire,_******me déclara-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Ou plutôt si, je savais très bien où il voulait en venir. Ma sœur déteignait vraiment sur lui j'avais l'impression.

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Fais-la fondre. Taquine-la, aide-la en maths. Joue-lui des chansons d'amour. Dis-lui qu'elle est jolie. Je ne sais pas moi mais sors-lui le grand jeu_**, cria-t-il presque, le regard illuminé.

En effet, c'était devenu un illuminé, tout comme Alice. « _La timidité de mon meilleur ami a été chassée__par l'extravagance de ma sœur_» pensai-je alors. Mais il avait raison. Je devais me bouger. Mais comment savait-il que Bella était nulle en maths ?

- **_Tu as raison, mais tu vas devoir faire un truc pour moi si tu veux que je fasse toutes ces choses,_** lui demandai-je, n'étant pas certain qu'il accepterait.

- **_Ah bon ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_******S'inquiéta-t-il en relevant les sourcils.

- **_Si je lui sors ouvertement le grand jeu du séducteur, Alice va s'en rendre compte immédiatement et, alors là, elle le saura et risquera de tout fiche en l'air. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_******Dis-je en levant les sourcils à mon tour, pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais qu'il fasse.

- **_Euh… non pas vraiment._**

- **_Dès que tu sors de cette pièce, tu l'embarques je ne sais où dans la maison et tu lui fais du chantage,_******soufflai-je en allant m'installer sur le banc du piano pour y jouer quelques notes en attendant sa réponse.

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Tu m'as très bien compris._**

- **_Mais Edward…_**

- **_Jasper, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu peux bien me faire ça non ? Je te promets que je te le revaudrai._**

- **_Tu connais la frénésie d'Alice autant que moi Edward. Si elle sait ça, elle risque de ne pas pouvoir se retenir, même avec mon chantage affectif._******Je continuais de jouer… Les notes étaient nouvelles et elles me venaient toutes seules, sans le moindre effort.

Oh que oui, je connaissais la fougue d'Alice! Elle pouvait être une tornade quand elle le voulait.

- **_Essaie quand même,_******le suppliai-je presque.

- **_Bon, je vais essayer… mais je veux que tu saches qu'elle t'en voudra terriblement de ne rien lui avoir dit concernant tes sentiments pour Bella. Et elle risque de te rendre la vie dure pour ça,_******me dit-il. Il pensait très certainement me faire changer d'avis sur la question afin d'éviter sa future conversation avec elle.

- **_Elle me rend déjà la vie dure Jasper…_******soupirai-je. Mes paroles eurent le don de le faire sourire.

- **_C'est nouveau ça ?_******Me demanda-t-il en pointant mes doigts sur les touches.

- **_Humm… oui,_******dis-je évasif.

Je pensais à Bella à cet instant… à mes sentiments pour elle. C'était la première fois que je composais pour une fille… sans compter ma mère et Alice. Et c'est la première fois aussi que les notes me venaient instinctivement. C'était à la fois déroutant et enivrant.

- **_C'est très joli … tu devrais le lui jouer… à Bella_**, me désarçonna-t-il.

- **_Pour ce soir… j'ai une autre idée._**

En effet, j'avais une meilleure idée. Puisqu'il fallait que je joue le grand jeu avec elle, je n'allais pas faire cela à moitié. Une chanson me vint directement en tête à cet instant. Elle exprimait exactement ce que je ressentais.

- **_Ah bon ?_******Fit-il surpris.

- **_La guitare a toujours eu un meilleur effet que le piano sur les filles_**, lui souris-je.

- **_Tu n'as pas tort_**, me répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

J'avais déjà assez d'expérience dans ce domaine pour savoir que beaucoup de filles craquaient pour les guitaristes. La preuve avec Alice… Le jour où Jasper s'était mis à jouer pour elle, mais aussi avec les troupes de filles qui venaient nous écouter, Jasper et moi lorsque nous jouions l'été à la plage.

Pour Bella, c'était une toute autre affaire. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme je le pensais et rien ne me disait qu'elle pourrait apprécier le spectacle. Mais comme disait toujours Alice «_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_ ». J'allais donc essayer.

- **_Tu m'accompagneras à la batterie?_**

- **_Pas de soucis. On est partenaire de scène ne l'oublie pas_**, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avec l'index tendu vers moi avant de sortir de la pièce.

Voilà… j'étais décidé. J'allais mettre ma timidité de côté et faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire…

**POV Alice :**

J'étais surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir aider Bella. Mais malheureusement, non seulement mon frère n'était qu'un coincé incapable de draguer une jolie fille - pourtant, dieu sait que Bella était jolie – mais en plus, si Jasper l'apprenait, adieu à nos folles nuits d'amour pour une durée indéterminée. Elles se faisaient rares ces temps-ci, étant donné l'éloignement forcé, mais je comptais bien y remédier dès ce soir ainsi que les suivants. C'était un réel soulagement de savoir qu'il ne repartirait plus dorénavant. Seulement, la scène qui venait de se dérouler avec Bella, m'emmenant à l'extérieur avec colère, ne m'aiderait pas. Pourvu que Jasper ne se rende pas compte de notre complot.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang_** **_!_******Cria Bella, une fois à l'extérieur.

Elle paraissait vraiment en colère. Mais je l'avais prévenue, si je devais l'aider, ce n'était pas à moitié. Je connaissais parfaitement mon frère : têtu et borné, voilà ce qu'il était. Monsieur m'avait dit qu'il la détestait. Au début, j'y avais sincèrement cru, et ça m'avait fait peur. Mais en l'examinant attentivement, je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose : Bella ne lui était pas indifférente, j'en étais certaine. Alors, à mon avis, ma phrase n'avait en aucun cas été déplacée.

- **_Bella, ce n'est même pas un dixième de ce que je vous ai réservés ce soir. Crois-moi, à la fin de la soirée, mon frère rampera à tes pieds, que tu le veuilles ou non ! ... Tu m'as demandé de t'aider alors tu assumes,_******râlai-je à mon tour.

C'est vrai, je jouais gros ce soir. Je ne mettais pas en péril mes folles nuits d'amour avec Jasper pour rien!

- **_Que tu lui demandes son avis sur ma tenue passe encore, mais alors ton « Pas vrai Edward ? » était franchement de trop… non mais je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ? Il va me prendre pour une prude !_******Dit-elle les bras relevés en faisant les cent pas dans l'allée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- **_Et ça te fait rire en plus !_******Ajouta-t-elle avec colère. J'essayais de me contenir pour lui répondre.

- **_Ecoute Bella, pour le commentaire sur ta tenue, crois-moi je ne le regrette pas, sa réaction était celle que j'espérais,_******lui dis-je avec un grand sourire…******_Et en aucun cas Edward ne te prendra pour une prude puisque cette dernière réflexion lui était entièrement destinée,_******ajoutai-je avec sincérité.

- **_Oh…_******me répondit-elle.

- **_Bella, tu veux vraiment l'avoir comme petit ami oui ou non ?_******Lui demandai-je.

- **_Alice, la question ne se pose pas ! Tu sais bien que oui._**

- **_Alors laisse-moi faire,_******soufflai-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

- **_Oui mais…_******Elle s'arrêta un instant…******_Si ça ne fonctionne pas ?_**

- **_Bella, Edward t'aime plus que bien, j'en suis certaine. Il est resté sans voix devant ta tenue. Et crois-moi, c'est la première fois que je le vois rougir comme ça. Il faut que tu prennes les devants, je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_**

- **_Ce que tu sais faire de mieux, rougir._**

- **_Alice, je ne rougis pas sur commande_**, me répondit-elle.

- **_Oui, je me doute bien mais parle-lui, pose-lui des questions sur ce qu'il aime, découvre-le… avec ça, tu rougiras !_******Lui souris-je.

- **_Alice, je connais déjà pas mal de choses sur lui,_******souffla-t-elle.

- **_Oui grâce à moi… mais tu ne sais pas tout ma chère. Edward est peut-être mon jumeau mais il a ses secrets._**

Et je savais pertinemment qu'il cachait un secret en ce moment… en revanche, lequel… ça, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé savoir…

- **_Tu m'as dit que vous n'aviez aucun secret…_******Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Oui, mais ça, c'était avant d'arriver ici…_******Dis-je songeuse**_… Bella, Edward me cache quelque chose depuis plusieurs semaines, je le sens... et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai l'impression que Jasper est au courant._**

- **_Ah bon ? Et quel genre de chose ?_******me demanda-t-elle.

- **_Je ne sais pas, je le trouve bizarre._**

- **_Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas que tu sois au courant ?_**

_« Parce que la plupart du temps, je ne sais pas tenir ma langue. Et apparemment, il ne veut pas que ça se sache… »_ Pensai-je. Je ne l'ai pas entendu composer ces derniers temps**… **D'habitude, il fait passer ses sentiments les plus profonds par la musique.

- **_Bella, tu aimes la musique ?_** Dis-je soudain, certaine d'avoir une superbe idée.

- **_Bien sûr, j'adore !_** Me dit-elle enthousiaste… **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Ca te plairais d'entendre Jasper et Edward jouer ce soir ?_******Lui demandai-je. Je vis alors ses yeux s'écarquiller de joie et un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage… **_Je prends ça pour un oui !_******Ajoutai-je alors en l'embarquant au salon.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans celui-ci, Edward n'était plus là et Jasper m'appela :

- **_Alice, je peux te parler en privé ?_** Me demanda-t-il. J'eus tout à coup peur qu'il sache ce que je mijotais… Bella aussi d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle me regarda à la fois affolée et désolée.

- **_Oui, bien sûr mon amour_**, balbutiai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre. A peine étions-nous entrés à l'intérieur qu'il referma la porte derrière lui et resta quelques instants collé à celle-ci.

- **_Assieds-toi s'il te plaît,_******m'intima-t-il.

Il devint hésitant tout à coup… comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Le voyant se gratter la nuque, je sus immédiatement qu'il avait l'intention de me parler d'un sujet épineux. Il s'approcha de moi, encore plus hésitant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la parole:

- **_Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes_**, m'affolai-je.

- **_Alice, tu n'as pas tenu la promesse que tu m'as faite ?_**

Etait-ce une question ou une constatation ? … Parce que là, à cet instant, je ne savais que répondre... Je me doutais fort bien qu'il me parlait de la promesse à propos d'Edward… Devais-je être franche avec lui ?

- **_Ecoute Jasper !_******Dis-je en me levant pour l'approcher et le prendre dans mes bras…******_Je te jure que j'ai essayé… Je te le promets… mais… je n'ai pas pu résister_**, répondis-je en lui faisant la moue.

- **_Je trouve que tu t'y es prise tard,_******me désarçonna-t-il…

- **_Co…comment ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ?_******Lui demandai-je.

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'être ?... Alice…_******me dit-il en prenant ma tête entre ses mains**_… Je te connais, je me doutais bien que tu allais rompre cette promesse à un moment donné. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'immiscer dans la vie de ton frère,_******me dit-il tout sourire. Je soupirais de soulagement.

- **_…En plus, j'ai l'impression que pour une fois, tu fais ça avec discrétion, c'est bien…_**

- **_Et bien à vrai dire, je comptais m'y mettre dès ce soir… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses faire ?_**

Il me relâcha doucement et se recula légèrement. De quoi avait-il peur ? Que je lui saute dessus après ce qu'il allait me dire ? J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il relâchait notre étreinte. Il me répondit alors :

- **_C'est Edward qui m'a demandé de venir te voir…_**

Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas… Edward ? …Oh mon Dieu ! Après quelques secondes**,** je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter partout.

- **_Oh mon Dieu ! Il est amoureux de Bella !_******M'excitai-je…******_Je m'en doutais ! …Oh le cachotier ! Attends un peu, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe à ne rien m'avoir dit !_** **_… Et, en plus, tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ?_******M'énervai-je en tapant du pied, après l'excitation passée.

Et dire que je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il aurait pu en être amoureux ! Je tombais des nues. Mon frère, Edward Cullen, est amoureux de Bella… j'étais en plein rêve éveillé. Il cachait bien son jeu depuis le début. Et Bella alors… elle qui croyait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas…

- **_Alice, calme-toi,_** me dit-il**…****_Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir._**

- **_Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors ?_******Lui demandai-je alors.

- **_Ecoute mon amour, je viens te demander de ne pas t'en mêler…_******me désarçonna-t-il.

- **_Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ?_******M'énervai-je à nouveau.

- **_Je ne rigole pas… Edward m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'en mêler._**

Ah, je me doutais bien qu'il ne venait pas me donner son consentement. Mais quand même, je devais bien y mettre mon grain de sel si je voulais qu'il bouge.

- **_Mais… il ne bouge pas ses fesses, il faut bien que j'agisse, sinon Bella risquerait de mourir de combustion si ça continue !_**

- **_Bella l'apprécie ?_******S'étonna-t-il.

- **_L'apprécier? Tu veux rire!_******M'excitai-je.******_Elle est raide dingue de lui. Ca fait des semaines qu'elle me bassine avec lui : Edward par ci, Edward par là !... Et puis, avec ta stupide promesse, je ne pouvais rien faire… Quand elle m'a suppliée de l'aider, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pu résister… alors tu ne vas pas me demander de rester à l'écart !_******

_« Alors ça**,**__il n'en était pas question ! »_ pensai-je.

- **_Et dire qu'il est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aime pas,_******pouffa-t-il.

- **_Et bien, dès ce soir, il va voir que ce n'est pas le cas ! … Au fait, tu sais pourquoi il a décidé de l'ignorer par hasard ?_******Me rappelai-je.

- **_Euh… en fait, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de l'éviter… Je croyais que ça aurait son effet… tu sais…comme on dit souvent « l'indifférence attise les envies »._**

Oh ! Mon amour avait voulu jouer les entremetteurs… C'était gentil de sa part… Il aurait dû s'abstenir cela dit.

- **_Jasper l'entremetteur_**, ris-je…******_Mon amour, tu n'as pas cette fonction dans le sang, je suis désolée. Certes, en général, ça fonctionne, mais pas avec de grands timides comme Edward et Bella. La meilleure solution pour eux, c'est le rentre dedans, crois-moi !_******Et ça, j'en étais quasi certaine.

- **_Ca tombe bien car c'est ce qu'Edward compte faire dès ce soir._**

- **_Comment ça, c'est ce qu'il compte faire ? Edward va faire du rentre dedans à Bella ? Excuse-moi mais j'en reste dubitative…_**

- **_Crois-le ou non, il a décidé de jouer le grand jeu !_**

- **_Oh mon dieu… Bella est déjà raide dingue du Edward en mode passif alors je me demande bien ce qu'il en sera s'il se met en mode actif ! Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ce genre de chose, ça risque d'être amusant et prometteur,_******m'excitai-je.

- **_Ça, tu l'as dit !_** S'esclaffa-t-il.

- **_Aller, viens, j'ai hâte de voir ca,_******lui dis-je en l'entrainant au salon.

- **_Attends… Alice, mon amour, promets-moi d'être discrète et de ne pas gâcher les plans de ton frère,_** me supplia-t-il.

- **_C'est promis…_******lui dis-je en l'embrassant**_… mais seulement si vous nous jouez un petit quelque chose._**

- **_Ca tombe bien, c'est prévu,_******affirma-t-il.

- **_Tant mieux car je l'ai promis à Bella… Oh, j'ai trop hâte de voir ce qu'il va chanter_**, sautillais-je partout,******_je suis sûre qu'elle va être encore plus accro après ça._**

- **_Surtout qu'Edward exprime ses sentiments à travers la musique…_**

- **_Oui, c'est exactement à ça que j'ai pensé,_******dis-je excitée à l'idée de connaitre la profondeur de ses sentiments envers mon amie.

A ces paroles, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre notre petit monde au salon. Finalement, j'allais devoir revoir mes plans pour la soirée et laisser à Edward le pouvoir de mener la danse. Ca ne me ressemblait pas mais, si mon frère avait été jusqu'à demander à Jasper de venir me parler, c'est qu'il souhaitait vraiment que je ne gâche pas tout avec mes jeux pernicieux.

Arrivés en bas, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer un large sourire lorsque je vis Edward installé aux côtés de Bella sur l'un des canapés. Elle avait de jolies rougeurs sur les joues mais semblait rassembler les efforts nécessaires pour mettre sa timidité de côté. Cependant, mon côté diabolique ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer. Mon frère m'avait bien caché son jeu et je lui en voulais tout de même de ne pas m'avoir mis dans la confidence par rapport à ses sentiments. J'avais donc envie de le taquiner un peu. Je m'approchais alors d'eux et allais lui faire un câlin par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Je voyais à son air qu'il avait peur que je ne prenne pas en compte ses demandes et le fait d'aller l'embrasser pourrait peut-être le rassurer dans ses démarches.

- **_Je t'aime mon frère chéri,_** lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il remonta ses mains pour attraper les miennes qui s'étaient logées à son cou et me répondit dans un large sourire.

- **_Je sais…moi aussi mon petit lutin adoré._**

- **_Tu as intérêt à mettre le paquet ou ta vie sera un enfer,_******me permis-je de chuchoter à son oreille afin que personne - pas même Bella - ne nous entende. Ma remarque eut l'effet escompté car son sourire se crispa instantanément. Je jubilais intérieurement et l'embrassais à nouveau avant de partir en souriant et criant

- **_Qui veut boire quoi ?_**

**POV Bella :**

Lorsque Jasper demanda à Alice de le rejoindre pour parler en privé, j'eus instantanément peur… Pour elle mais aussi pour moi. C'était le meilleur ami d'Edward et, s'il l'apprenait, je craignais que mon secret n'en soit plus un avant même que la soirée ne soit terminée. Julian, voyant mon air, me demanda si tout allait bien :

- **_Bella ? Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle,_** s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **_Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va…_******éludai-je. Il m'embrassa alors sur le front et repartit discuter avec Jessica, Rosalie et Emmett. A l'instant où je m'installais sur le canapé vide, Edward arriva et m'y rejoignit en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Mon cousin le remarqua et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

- **_Salut_**, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils… Comme s'il réfléchissait.

- **_Euh… salut,_******répondis-je.

_« Respire Bella »_ me serinai-je. _« Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine. »_J'allais devoir me mettre à la bière si je voulais rester cohérente. Une dizaine de jours sans se parler et j'étais revenue à la case départ niveau concentration en sa présence. Je devais juste me rappeler de ne pas l'agresser verbalement - même involontairement - car mon but principal, ce soir, était de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour essayer d'avancer avec mes sentiments pour lui.

Malheureusement, mon cœur n'était pas avec moi et il avait décidé de mener sa course à sa façon, c'est-à-dire, de manière à battre un peu trop rapidement dès que je levais les yeux pour le regarder. Certes, c'était une sensation vraiment agréable mais elle me déstabilisait complètement. C'était donc décidé, une bière ou deux ne me ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Je ne tenais pas vraiment l'alcool mais, avec un peu de gammas dans le sang, je me sentirais sereine et me libérerais plus facilement. J'avais peut-être besoin de ça finalement pour oser faire le premier pas.

Je m'apprêtais à faire face à un silence, qui j'en étais sûre me mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise, mais je fus surprise lorsqu'il entama la conversation.

- **_Pas trop en colère après ma sœur ?_** Me demanda-t-il en souriant. Mes joues rougirent dans la seconde. Si je m'attendais à cette question !

- **_Euh… Je devrais l'être ?_** Essayai-je d'escamoter. Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- **_Je ne sais pas… peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais l'être ?_** Me répondit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse. Cette phrase lui était donc bien destinée.

- **_Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_** Ajouta-t-il.

- **_Bien sûr,_******lui souris-je.

- **_J'espère que ce qui est prévu te plaira_**.

- **_Et qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?_******Lui répondis-je curieuse. Alice n'avait pas voulu me faire part de ses plans pour la soirée. Elle m'avait dit que c'était une surprise.

- **_Eh bien, en réalité, je ne sais pas ce que ma sœur à prévu_**, s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une évidence…**_Mais Jasper et moi allons très certainement jouer un peu._******Je décidai alors de jouer l'ignorante.

- **_Jouer ?_**

- **_Hum… Oui, Alice ne te l'a pas dit ? C'est étonnant de sa part, elle est toujours en train de vanter notre « pseudo talent »_******dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, comme si elle exagérait **_…Avec Jasper, on joue à nos heures perdues._**

- **_Quel instrument ?_******Lui demandai-je inquisitrice. Alice m'avait dit au tout début de notre rencontre qu'il jouait de la guitare et du piano. Je me demandais bien s'il allait jouer un peu des deux.

- **_Hum… Tu verras bien_**, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil accompagné de son magnifique sourire en coin dont il ne se rendait, j'en étais sûre, même pas compte. Décidément, s'il continuait ainsi, mes joues ne décoloreraient pas de la soirée.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien nous jouer car Alice déboula derrière nous et l'étreignit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- **_Je t'aime mon frère chéri,_** lui dit-elle.

Même si j'avais déjà, plus d'une fois assisté à ce genre d'extérioration affective que la plupart des jumeaux pouvait éprouver, je ne les avais jamais vus autant « _fusionnels_ ». C'était plus qu'attendrissant. Il lui rendit son étreinte et lui répondit de la manière la plus tendre :

- **_Je sais… Moi aussi mon petit lutin adoré._**

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru voir dans son sourire du soulagement. De mon côté, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me dise ces mots un jour… avec une autre signification cependant.

Ensuite, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le sourire d'Edward se crispa. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire mais j'étais persuadée que ce n'était plus des mots affectueux. Après une dernière embrassade de sa part, elle se détacha de lui l'air de rien et cria :

- **_Qui veut boire quoi ?_** Et ceci avec le plus grand des sourires.

Apparemment, la conversation avec Jasper s'était plutôt bien passée. Ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas être au courant de l'accord qu'Alice et moi avions, et c'était une bonne chose.

- **_Une vodka orange pour moi,_** s'écria Emmett.

- **_Tu rêves !_** **_Si les parents te retrouvent raide mort sur la moquette demain, je mets ma main à couper qu'Alice et moi le serons aussi_**, rétorqua Edward.

- **_J'aimerais bien voir ça,_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Et personne n'a besoin d'entendre les insanités que tu sors quand tu es saoul. Tu en dis déjà assez en étant sobre_**, ajouta Alice. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- **_Parle pour Edward! Ce n'est pas moi qui raconte tous mes secrets quand je prends une biture !_**

- **_Ca c'est bien vrai,_******acquiesça Julian en riant.

- **_Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'Edward puisse être ce genre de gars,_******minauda Jessica.

Et voilà, Dieu a décidé que je n'en avais pas assez de Loren ! Il fallait que Jessica se mette à le trouver un tant soit peu attirant elle aussi. _« Etais-je maudite ou juste malchanceuse ? »._Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne pouvais pas commencer à me mettre à haïr l'une de mes amies quand même.

- **_Edward est loin d'être un saint,_******se moqua Rosalie.

- **_Seule sa petite-amie pourrait nous faire part de ses prouesses,_******lui répondit-elle.

La bonne humeur d'Edward s'évapora et il jeta un regard noir à Emmett. De toute façon, lorsque l'on attaquait celui-ci, il savait particulièrement où taper pour se venger. A cause de lui, la conversation avait dérivé vers un sujet déplaisant pour Edward, mais aussi pour moi. Alice avait beau penser connaître tout de lui, elle n'était pas toujours présente lors de ses soirées arrosées avec ses amis, et je ne voulais pas entendre une chose qui pourrait gâcher ma soirée.

- **_Il n'a pas de petite-amie,_** se permit de dire Rosalie. Jessica sembla étonnée. Elle me regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils et l'une de nos conversations me revint à l'esprit. Je devais arborer la même tête qu'Edward à cet instant…

- **_Ah bon ? Pourtant, d'après Bella j'ai cru comprendre que…_**

- **_Et bien moi, je prendrais bien une bière Alice_**, la coupai-je, en espérant la faire taire. J'eus le don de faire taire tout le monde par la même occasion car le silence s'imposa. Ils semblaient tous étonnés de mon intervention… sauf peut-être Alice et Julian. A la vue de mon regard qui lui criait _« Sauve-moi de cet enfer »,_Alice recentra la conversation sur _«qui veut boire quoi»._

- **_Qu'est-ce que je te sers Jessica ?_** Lui demanda-t-elle.

- **_Un coca sera parfait, merci._******Rosalie demanda la même chose.

- **_Et toi Julian ?_**

- **_Pareil que Jess et Rosalie…_**

- **_Tu ne bois pas une bière avec nous ?_******Lui demandai-je. C'était étonnant de la part de mon cousin.

- **_Je préfère que l'un de nous deux soit capable de reprendre ta Chevrolet ce soir,_******grimaça-t-il.

- **_C'est la seule que je_********_boirai_****_,_** lui promis-je. J'avais besoin de cette bière pour arrêter de penser à l'affolement de mon petit cœur qui ne tiendrait pas le coup s'il continuait à battre ainsi. Non seulement, la proximité d'Edward ne m'aidait pas à rester sereine mais, en plus, la remarque de Jess m'avait carrément fait flipper. Alors j'avais besoin de déstresser.

- **_Je ne bois pas, je pourrais vous raccompagner, si vous n'êtes pas en état,_******nous assura Edward.

J'arrêtai alors de respirer. Je pouvais déjà l'imaginer au volant de ma Chevrolet, assis sur mon siège, me raccompagnant en pleine nuit avec son odeur qui embaumerait l'habitacle. _« Relax Bella ! De une, Julian serait présent. De deux, il prendrait peut-être sa voiture… et de trois, il n'aura pas à le faire, alors déstresse ! »_ Pensai-je.

- **_Tu ne bois pas ?_******Bouda Alice.

- **_Alice, te connaissant, je suppose que tu as prévu un jeu malsain ou quelque chose dans le genre, alors je préfère rester sobre afin de pallier à toute éventualité,_******se défendit Edward.

- **_Aller,_******le supplia Alice**_…_** **_Il te faut plus d'une bière ou deux pour te mettre à danser sur la table._**

- **_Ne vous mettez pas en tête que c'est ce que je fais lorsque que je suis bourré_**, riposta-t-il rieur.

_« Est-ce normal que mon cœur s'affole à ses paroles ? »_pensai-je alors. Décidément, j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée avant la fin de la soirée.

- **_C'est dommage, je suis sûre que j'aurais apprécié le spectacle_**, se permit d'ajouter Jessica.

- **_Vous ne savez pas si bien dire, mon frère est un très bon danseur !_**

Je regardai alors Edward, désireuse de voir dans ses yeux si sa sœur disait vrai. Il avait tellement l'air mal à l'aise que j'en déduisis que c'était vrai.

- **_Bon Alice, arrête de vendre Edward aux enchères et commençons la soirée comme il se doit !_** S'écria Emmett.

- **_Emmett !_** Le gronda Rosalie en lui assenant une tape derrière la tête.

- **_Aïeeeeeee_**, pleurnicha-t-il.

- **_Arrête de faire l'idiot !_**

Je ris face à ce joli spectacle. Le grand Emmett se faire remettre en place par sa chérie était vraiment hilarant à voir. Il paraissait tellement vulnérable à cet instant.

Alice servit alors à boire à tout le monde et mit plusieurs mini quiches et pizzas sur la table de salon. Elle avait prévu un apéro dinatoire afin que chacun puisse profiter et discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres sans perdre de temps à manger autour d'une grande table. De mon côté, je ne faisais qu'écouter et acquiescer lorsque c'était nécessaire. A vrai dire, avoir un apollon au regard d'ange à mes côtés ne m'aidait pas… surtout lorsqu'il se mettait à rire… mais, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé ma place. Je jubilais dans le fond.

La conversation était centrée sur l'emménagement de Rosalie et Jasper. Je pouvais voir Alice rayonner de joie, Emmett était comme un petit garçon découvrant ses cadeaux de noël et Edward semblait vraiment heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Bref, j'étais ravie pour eux.

Au bout d'une petite heure cependant et après avoir ingurgité quelques quiches, une bière et un coca - du moins pour ma part - Alice commença à ne plus tenir en place et me sembla désireuse de passer à autre chose… tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je priais pour qu'elle demande à Edward et Jasper de se mettre à jouer. Pour tout dire, je n'attendais que ça, j'avais hâte de l'entendre.

- **_Et si on allait prendre un peu l'air, j'ai super chaud,_** dit-elle en se levant.

- **_Bonne idée,_******m'écriai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je la suivis, hésitante, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le jardin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait prendre l'air au bord de leur piscine. Arrivée à hauteur de la porte fenêtre, je me figeais. Inutile de vous dire que je n'osais pas m'approcher des piscines, ayant trop peur que l'on me jette dans l'eau et que je m'y noie.

Lorsque j'étais petite, alors que nous étions en vacances, Julian et moi adorions aller à la piscine. Jeune et totalement insouciant du danger de la chose et des conséquences qui allaient avec, mon cousin avait eu la sainte idée de me pousser dans l'eau du grand bain alors que je n'avais pas de brassards. Malheureusement pour moi, ne métrisant la nage que sommairement, je m'étais mise à paniquer et avais failli me noyer. Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que je coulais, il s'est mis à crier et à pleurer. Ses larmes avaient alerté le maître-nageur qui avait sauté pour venir me récupérer.

Autant vous dire que je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours et qu'il avait sacrément été puni. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait terriblement mais ma haine envers lui avait fini par se dissiper. On était jeunes après tout. Cependant, depuis ce jour, je ne m'approchais plus des piscines. J'avais certainement un comportement exagéré mais c'était comme ça.

Bref, je me ravisai donc, prête à faire demi-tour mais Emmett me suivait de prêt, accompagné du reste du groupe. Heureusement pour moi, Julian remarqua mon air affolé et vint à moi pour me rassurer.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je reste à côté de toi_**, me chuchota-t-il pour me rassurer. Edward remarqua notre échange et fronça les sourcils.

- **_Ca ne va pas Bella ?_******S'inquiéta-t-il en se rapprochant plus que nécessaire. Il chuchotait lui aussi.

- **_Si, si, ça va,_******rétorquai-je en le poussant pour re-rentrer en vitesse afin d'aller sur le porche.

Je regrettai aussitôt mon comportement. J'avais eu la même attitude qu'en biologie en l'agressant avec mes paroles. Pourquoi avais-je réagi aussi durement ?

J'étais déboussolée depuis ce début de soirée : à la fois heureuse qu'Alice m'aide mais aussi irritée qu'elle me mette mal à l'aise devant tout le monde, à la fois heureuse qu'Edward se comporte ainsi avec moi ce soir mais aussi troublée car cela faisait des jours que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Il y avait aussi les remarques des autres et cette peur absurde !

Arrivée sur le porche de la maison, je m'assis sur les marches et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je devais arrêter de penser à toutes ces choses et profiter pleinement de leur compagnie, de SA compagnie. Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi et me retournai… il était là et me regardait d'un air que je ne pouvais déchiffrer : de l'inquiétude ? De l'irritation ? Les deux à la fois ? Il fallait que je m'excuse.

- **_Je suis désolée … je ne voulais pas… c'est juste que…_******essayai-je de me rattraper.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? _**Me demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je n'osais pas lui répondre.

- **_J'ai demandé à Julian mais il n'a rien voulu me dire…_**

- **_Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire_**, soufflai-je en essayant de rester calme.

- **_Je ne crois pas…_******Me dit-il sur le même ton. Je ne répondis pas… **_Tu veux que je te confie un secret ?_******Me décontenança-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question… Que je lui réponde ou non, il avait l'intention de le faire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cependant, mais mon cœur accélérait sa danse. Je le regardais timidement, ce qu'il fit à son tour avant de plonger son regard droit devant lui, pensif.

- **_Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des Capucins ?_******Me dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Il avait deviné… Il avait remarqué ma peur soudaine. J'étais sûre qu'il voulait que je lui dise. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Des capucins… Edward avoir peur de petits singes vraiment adorables et vraiment trop mignons… Je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Il me disait ça pour que je lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. J'eus un rire moqueur.

- **_Tu te moques de moi ?_** Lui demandai-je alors, toujours en train de rire en sachant pertinemment que c'était le cas.

- **_Tu m'offusques Bella !_** Me dit-il. Il ne rigolait donc pas… Je me tus instantanément.

- **_Oh…_** réussis-je à prononcer. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, j'ajoutais en le regardant discrètement : **_Ce sont de petites bêtes adorables pourtant._**

- **_De petites bêtes adorables…_******répéta-t-il, toujours pensif**_… Pourtant, l'une d'elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à me voler mon goûter alors que j'avais à peine six ans. _**J'eus envie de rire de nouveau mais m'abstins.

- **_Et tu en as peur juste pour ça ?_******Lui demandai-je curieuse…******_C'est ridicule._**

- **_Non… pas juste pour ça…je n'ai pas voulu le lui céder… du coup cette saleté m'a baffé!_******Rétorqua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci. J'étais une fille horrible à me moquer de lui comme ça mais il se mit à rire lui aussi. Sa voix cristalline me faisait frissonner.

- **_Je suis sûr qu'en ce qui te concerne, ce n'est pas aussi risible que moi_**… Me dit-il.

Il se retourna vers moi et ancra son regard dans le mien**_._** Je ne répondais plus de moi soudainement. Mon cœur battait la chamade, des papillons voletaient dans mon bas ventre et je me noyais dans une mer verte émeraude. _« Me noyais… »_ Me rappelai-je alors. Dans ses yeux, aucun doute, m'y noyer n'était aucunement effrayant. J'essayais alors de rassembler toutes mes idées, fermais les yeux et me lançais :

- **_J'ai failli me noyer lorsque j'étais petite,_** dis-je tout bas, de manière à peine audible.

Je rouvris mes paupières afin de jauger sa réaction mais il me regardait toujours sans rien dire, alors je continuai en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. Il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois, m'écoutant attentivement, comme si je parlais à un ami de longue date. C'était vraiment agréable et rassurant. Si on m'avait dit que cette soirée se déroulerait ainsi, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde.

- **_Et tu n'as jamais voulu vaincre cette peur ?_** Me demanda-t-il.

- **_A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais essayé,_** lui répondis-je… **_Et toi ?_**

- **_Avec Emmett et Alice comme fratrie, tu te doutes bien que j'y ai été contraint,_******s'esclaffa-t-il.

- **_C'est vrai que rien ne les retient ces deux-là,_******ris-je à mon tour.

- **_Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus que de l'aversion envers ces machins,_******me dit-il avant de laisser place au silence.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes à rester là, à contempler mes chaussures pour ma part et le ciel pour lui, il ajouta :

- **_Je me porte volontaire si tu veux…_**

- **_Pour ?_******Demandai-je perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par _« être volontaire»_?

- **_Pour vaincre ta peur, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites,_******me désarçonna-t-il. Edward Cullen voulait m'aider ? Je n'en revenais pas, ou plutôt, je ne comprenais pas.

- **_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?_**

- **_Disons, pour aider une amie ? _**Mon cœur eut un raté, je cessai alors de respirer.

- **_Si je dis oui, comment comptes-tu m'aider ?_******Lui demandai-je.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas commencer par t'emmener à la piscine couverte de Seattle par exemple. Il commence à faire un peu froid pour faire trempette dans la mienne…_**

A ces paroles, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était : _« Edward Cullen en maillot de bain »_. Mais je revins vite à la réalité. Je n'avais jamais remis les pieds dans un bassin et personne ne m'avait forcé à le faire. _« Il n'est pas en train de te forcer Bella »_ pensai-je, « _Pour aider une amie »_ m'a-t-il dit. Alors il pensait toujours ce qu'il m'avait dit à la salle de musculation. Devais-je essayer de vaincre cette peur ? Et qui plus est avec lui ? Si Alice venait à être au courant, elle me dirait _« Mais vas-y Bella, fonce ! C'est mon frère, celui que tu aimes plus que tout ! »_ Julian me dirait certainement pareil. Mais la piscine de Seattle… Elle était toujours bondée. Personne ne ferait attention à moi et on pourrait me bousculer, et je pourrais retomber dans l'eau et paniquer…

- **_Je ne sais pas…_******Lui répondis-je.

- **_Je ne te force surtout pas Bella,_******me dit-il en passant sa main dans sa tignasse.

- **_Oui je sais, tu te proposes juste et c'est vraiment gentil de ta part… mais… la piscine de Seattle est toujours bondée_**, dis-je avec une grimace…******_Je ne crois pas que je pourrais être capable…_******bafouillai-je en secouant la tête.

- **_Dis-toi juste que je serai là et que je ne te laisserais pas te noyer,_******me rassura-t-il.

J'essayais de peser le pour et le contre. Et, à vrai dire, à part la peur, je ne voyais pas de _«contre»_. Après tout, me glisser dans l'eau ne devrait pas être difficile, ce n'était pas de l'eau en elle-même que j'avais peur donc c'était stupide de ne pas vouloir essayer.

- **_Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition,_******me dit-il en se levant pour rejoindre la maison. J'acquiesçai.

- **_Edward ?_******L'appelai-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Merci…_**

Il me fit un sourire timide et mes joues me trahirent, se teintant très certainement d'une couleur rosée. Il me tendit la main avant de prononcer :

- **_Et si on allait leur proposer un peu de musique ?_**

J'hésitai un instant, regardant sa main tendue vers moi mais le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'attendais que ça depuis que je savais qu'il allait jouer. Il agita les doigts, comme impatient. Je mis alors mes pensées de côté et essayai de me concentrer pour la lui prendre afin de m'aider de celle-ci pour me relever. Quand nos doigts entrèrent en contact, ces décharges électriques qu'il avait l'habitude de me transmettre se manifestèrent, et quand je fus debout, je la relâchai précipitamment. C'était incroyable ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se masser les doigts, comme s'il les avait ressenties lui aussi. C'était vraiment troublant, mais j'étais heureuse de savoir que, finalement, il me facilitait les choses. De plus, Alice serait ravie de savoir que je ne me rebutais plus et que j'allais me laisser aller avec lui.

Arrivés à hauteur du salon, ils étaient tous là, et nous regardèrent : de manière étrange pour certains mais avec un grand sourire pour Alice.

- **_Ah, enfin vous voilà, on commençait à s'impatienter nous,_** fit Emmett impatient.

- **_Vous nous attendiez ?_******Leur demandai-je alors.

- **_Oui,_******s'écria Alice…******_Direction le sous-sol !_** **_Edward et Jasper vont aller se défouler sur leurs instruments_**, ajouta-t- elle en se levant, non sans oublier de sautiller, de taper dans ses mains et de m'entrainer avec elle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à cet instant mais j'eus un immense sourire et me retournai vers Edward. Celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches mais, au moment où je m'étais retournée, sa main gauche alla se retrouver dans sa tignasse désordonnée et un sourire timide s'étira sur son magnifique visage. J'étais, comment dire… à milles lieux d'ici.

Mes réactions m'étonnèrent soudainement. Etait-ce dû au fait que je voulais me lancer et lui montrer que je faisais plus que l'apprécier ? Même si je dois l'avouer… Ceci était extrêmement difficile étant donné ma novicité dans ce domaine et ma grande timidité. Ou alors, était-ce aussi dû au fait qu'il ne m'ignorait plus et que je m'étais confiée à lui concernant ma peur ? Ou alors c'était la bière que j'avais bue… Je ne tenais pas beaucoup l'alcool mais de là à devenir gaie avec 33cl dans le sang !

Je devais arrêter de penser. C'était mon gros problème. De toute façon, Alice me tira de mes questionnements intérieurs en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

- **_Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu as soudainement quitté les lieux toute à l'heure en sachant que toi aussi tu voulais prendre l'air mais je veux tous les détails de ta conversation avec mon frère, ainsi que ton comportement avec lui… et de son comportement avec toi bien entendu,_** me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- **_Alice, tu…_**

- **_Hop hop hop, pas de protestation !_** Gronda-t-elle. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'impudence mais je devais bien me douter qu'elle ne resterait pas sur sa faim.

- **_Je n'allais pas protester,_** me défendis-je alors.

- **_J'espère bien !_**

Arrivée au sous-sol, je restai bouche bée. La pièce devait faire à peine dans les 20m², mais les murs en briques grises ainsi que les énormes poutres en bois au plafond rendaient la pièce claire et chaleureuse. Un petit canapé en cuir noir était installé contre l'un des murs avec, de part et d'autre, deux grands poufs et de grandes enceintes reliées à une chaîne-hifi. Devant le mur d'en face, se trouvait une batterie où Jasper trafiquait je ne sais quoi avant de s'y installer. A gauche de celle-ci, un magnifique piano à queue était présent et, à droite, trois supports à guitare où étaient posées : une magnifique guitare électrique blanche accompagnée de son ampli, une très belle guitare folk couleur ébène et une guitare classique couleur hêtre. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qu'Edward accrocha autour de son cou. En le voyant faire, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. J'étais en plein rêve éveillé. Si j'avais été à l'abri des regards avec un appareil sur moi, je crois que je l'aurais mitraillé de photos.

Alors que Jasper et Edward s'organisaient, nous nous installâmes afin de pouvoir les écouter : Emmett s'installa sur l'un des poufs avec Rosalie. Julian s'installa sur le second tandis qu'Alice, Jessica et moi prîmes place sur le canapé.

- **_Alors les stars, vous allez nous jouer quoi ?_******Demanda Rosalie à Jasper et Edward.

- **_Les stars... 'Faut pas pousser trop loin non plus,_******grommela Emmett. Il me semblait jaloux. J'allais lui poser la question mais Jessica me devança.

- **_Serais-tu jaloux Emmett ?_******Lui demanda-t-elle.

- **_Rosalie était amoureuse d'Edward lorsqu'elle était petite_**, s'esclaffa Alice.

Je me figeai et cessai de respirer. Rosalie…avait été… amoureuse…d'Edward ? Je n'en revenais pas. Et je me sentais comme Emmett tout à coup. Je lançai un regard d'incompréhension à Alice et fronçai les sourcils.

- **_Non, j'étais amoureuse de sa voix… nuance !_******Se défendit la concernée.

Je me sentis soulagée et repris ma respiration. Elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui et ce n'était plus d'actualité. Heureusement pour Emmett d'ailleurs. Il est vrai qu'Edward avait une voix magnifique. J'en étais amoureuse moi aussi, en plus d'être amoureuse de son physique et de toutes les qualités qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle était douce, voluptueuse et s'il avait été un ondin, je suis certaine que plus d'une fille se serait faite emporter dans les fonds marin par un simple _« bonjour »_de sa part… Moi la première !

- **_Oui, et le mythe s'est cassé le jour où Edward a commencé à muer,_******ajouta Jasper, faisant rire discrètement Edward.

- **_De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Edward chante ?_** Demanda mon cousin.

Alice ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela. Mais en le voyant ajuster son micro avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret et, au vu de cette conversation, je commençais à me demander la même chose.

- **_Euh… ouais_**, déclara timidement Edward.

Je le voyais très peu souvent rougir, mais là, je ne ratais rien du spectacle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir avec lui et mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Alice m'avait caché ça, j'allais lui en toucher deux mots dès que nous serions seules.

- **_Et merveilleusement bien en plus !_******S'enthousiasma cette dernière.

- **_N'exagère pas Alice, je me débrouille, c'est tout._**

Edward restait humble et toute l'excitation que dégageait sa sœur semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. Nous n'allions pas tarder à voir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. J'étais certaine que je ne serais pas déçue mais aussi certaine que j'allais m'ancrer encore un peu plus dans l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

- **_Olala, j'en connais une qui serait heureuse d'apprendre qu'Edward pousse la chansonnette en dehors des terrains de foot,_******pouffa Jessica. Sachant très bien de qui elle parlait, ma méchante jalousie fit surface et dépassa la barrière de mes pensées.

- **_N'y songe même pas une seconde Jessica !_******M'emportai-je un peu trop rapidement.

- **_De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?_******Nous demanda Rosalie curieuse.

- **_Loren…_******grommelai-je.

- **_Jalouse Bella ?_******S'esclaffa Emmett.

- **_Pas du tout !_******M'emportai-je de nouveau.

C'était sorti tellement vite de ma bouche que j'espérais qu'ils ne se rendent aucunement compte de ce mensonge. Julian souriait bêtement et Alice jubilait. Apparemment, je n'étais pas bonne menteuse.

- **_Loren ne m'intéresse pas_**, s'énerva Edward.

- **_Ca, c'est parce que personne ne t'a jamais intéressé,_** se moqua son frère. Rosalie le fit taire par une tape derrière la tête.

- **_Emmett, tais-toi, tu pourrais bien être surpris !_******Lança Alice de but en blanc, visiblement…en colère ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit. Edward allait répliquer mais Jasper le fit en premier en essayant de dévier le sujet par ce qu'il était initialement prévu.

- **_Bon, stop ! Edward et moi sommes prêts, on va pouvoir commencer._**

Tout le monde s'arrêta alors de ricaner et le silence s'installa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sans crier gare, je me sentis nerveuse. Edward fit un signe de tête à Jasper et les notes commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce. A ces premières notes d'ailleurs, je reconnus immédiatement _« Nothing But Love »_du groupe _Trading Yesterday_. J'aimais particulièrement leurs chansons car à une époque, j'idolâtrais David Hodges, ancien membre du groupe Evanescence. Et il faut dire que j'ai toujours été un peu trop romantique sur les bords, donc les chansons d'amour faisaient souvent parties de ma playlist.

La série de frissons que je ressentis lorsqu'il commença à chanter me firent voler vers les nuages. J'étais subjuguée et prise au piège par sa voix d'ange et son intense regard posé sur moi. _« La pauvre petite humaine prise au piège par le bel ondin irrésistible »_pensai-je.

**_God sure must like me more than I never knew_**

_(J'espère juste que tu m'aimes plus que ce que je ne pense)_

**_Cause I could never ask more from love and life than you_**

_(Parce que je ne pourrais jamais demander rien de plus à la vie que ton amour)_

**_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_**

_(Parce que je suis perdu dans la grâce de ton sourire)_

**_To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life_**

_(Tomber amoureux de toi est l'endroit où je souhaite passer ma vie)_

**_I know we could take on the world, just you and me, girl_**

_(Je sais que nous pourrions prendre sur le monde, juste toi et moi, jeune fille)_

**_With nothing but love_**

_(Avec rien d'autre que l'amour)_

**_And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete_**

_(Et vois-tu, vois-tu comment tu rends ma vie si complète)_

**_And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me_**

_(Et sais-tu que je souhaite que tu partages toutes tes joies, tes peines et tes rires avec moi)_

**_God sure must like me more than I never knew_**

_(J'espère juste que tu m'aimes plus que ce que je ne pense)_

**_Cause I could never ask more from love and life than you_**

_(Parce que je ne pourrais jamais demander rien de plus à la vie que ton amour)_

**_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_**

_(Parce que je suis perdu dans la grâce de ton sourire)_

**_To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life_**

_(Tomber amoureux de toi est l'endroit où je souhaite passer ma vie)_

**_I know we could take on the world, just you and me, girl_**

_(Je sais que nous pourrions prendre sur le monde, juste toi et moi, jeune fille)_

**_With nothing but love_**

_(Avec rien d'autre que l'amour)_

**_And if the sky would fall down and crash into the sea_**

(_Et si le ciel venait à tomber et s'écraser sur la mer)_

**_I know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have me_**

_(Je sais que je voudrais rester avec toi, bébé, et je souhaite que ce soit réciproque)_

**_And that's all we'll need_**

_(Et c'est tout ce que nous aurions besoin)_

**_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_**

_(Parce que je suis perdu dans la grâce de ton sourire)_

**_To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life_**

_(Tomber amoureux de toi est l'endroit où je souhaite passer ma vie)_

**_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_**

_(Parce que je suis perdu dans la grâce de ton sourire)_

**_To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life_**

_(Tomber amoureux de toi est l'endroit où je souhaite passer ma vie)_

**_I know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have me_**

_(Je sais que nous pourrions prendre sur le monde, juste toi et moi, jeune fille)_

**_With nothing but love_**

_(Avec rien d'autre que l'amour)_

**_With nothing but love_**

_(Avec rien d'autre que l'amour)_

Lorsqu'il chantait, j'avais l'impression de voir un autre homme, sans timidité, sans retenue. C'était comme s'il n'était pas présent avec nous, comme s'il se perdait dans ses pensées et ressortait tout ce qu'il ressentait grâce aux paroles qu'il chantait. C'était… wouah… je ne trouvais pas de mot pour résumer tout cela. Les battements de mon cœur étaient insatiables, et plus la chanson avançait, plus ils accéléraient leur course.

Par son regard rivé au mien, je m'imaginais être cette fille, celle de la chanson. Par son regard rivé au mien, j'avais l'impression qu'il la chantait pour moi. Par son regard rivé au mien, tellement intense et tellement troublant, j'avais l'impression qu'il me dévorait des yeux, et ce… avec rien d'autre que l'amour.

Edward ne pouvait pas me désirer comme moi je le désirais. C'était absurde. J'étais tellement… banale et insipide. La température de mes joues brûlantes et de mon bas ventre me ramenèrent alors à la réalité et je baissais les yeux, plus rougissante que jamais. Quand je sus que la chanson arrivait à sa fin, je relevai les yeux quelques instants pour voir qu'il me regardait toujours et, à cet instant, la chanson se termina. Alice se leva d'un bond à côté de moi, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte et se mit à applaudir les garçons avant de dire :

- **_C'était magnifique !_**

Rosalie ainsi que Jess et Julian se joignirent à elle pour montrer leur consentement. Moi, je m'étais de nouveau noyée dans cette étendue émeraude. C'est Emmett qui rompit cette noyade lorsqu'il se leva et pointa son index sur Edward en déclarant d'un air à la fois accusateur et exaltant :

- **_Toi, t'es amoureux !_**


	15. Doucement mais surement

**CHAPITRE 13 : Doucement mais surement**

**POV Edward :**

J'étais là, en train de chanter pour elle. La voir me fixer de cette façon m'évadait encore plus. J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions que tous les deux, que nos amis n'étaient pas présents. Plus j'avançais dans les paroles et plus je me retenais d'aller la chercher pour lui prendre la main. Je le savais pourtant… je savais que, lorsque je me mettais à jouer ou chanter, je devenais transparent. Mais à quoi bon de toute façon, à quoi bon continuer à retenir mes sentiments si intenses à son égard. Alice était au courant, mon meilleur ami aussi, je commençais à douter aussi d'Emmett… et, après ces trois minutes, Rosalie le saurait elle aussi. Mais tout ce qui m'importait en cet instant, c'était l'intensité de son regard, comme si elle ressentait la même chose que moi, comme si elle espérait être cette fille dans ma chanson. Et elle l'était… du moins, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle finisse par le savoir.

Quand son regard a quitté le mien et que ses joues ont rosi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je la faisais rougir, c'était déjà une bonne chose. De mon côté, impossible de détourner les yeux vers quelqu'un d'autre, cette chanson était pour elle…

Lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau ses prunelles vers moi à mes dernières paroles… j'étais fier. J'étais plutôt du genre modeste mais de savoir qu'elle avait rougi me donnait des ailles, je savais qu'elle avait aimé. Je me levais doucement de mon tabouret tout en retirant l'attache de ma guitare sans même la quitter des yeux. Malheureusement pour moi, je tombai de haut lorsqu'Emmett déclara que j'étais amoureux. Comment réagir pour paraître totalement innocent ? Je voulais extérioriser mes sentiments pour Bella, mais de là à ce qu'elle le sache ce soir, certainement pas ! Et surtout pas comme ça ! Je devais y aller doucement… que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi.

- **_Je te demande pardon ?_** Lui demandai-je alors, espérant paraître le plus détaché possible.

- **_T'es amoureux !_** Répéta-t-il alors.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? Je connaissais bien mon frère, il pouvait donner la main à Alice. Moi qui pensais qu'il pouvait se taire une fois de temps en temps, j'avais tort… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais coincé, tout le monde me regardait: Jasper et Alice avec une grimace à faire pâlir, Julian et Jessica avec étonnement, Bella encore plus rougissante que jamais…. Et Rosalie… Rosalie me regardait avec compassion. Elle avait deviné. Désireux de trouver une échappatoire, je lui lançai un regard d'aide au renfort, ce qu'elle comprit à l'instant.

- **_Mon nounours, comment peux-tu penser ce genre de choses ? Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu parles d'Edward là, je te signale._** Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

_« Merci Rosalie pour ton franc parlé »_ Pensais-je en grimaçant. Mais bon, elle acceptait de m'aider. Je me devais de la laisser - même si c'était sans joie - utiliser une méthode quelque peu… comment dirais-je, des plus embarrassantes, en déclarant d'une certaine façon que, j'étais un handicapé des sentiments.

Ca, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Je regorgeais de tendresse, j'attendais juste la personne qui allait pouvoir l'extérioriser… et cette personne, c'était Bella.

- **_Je le sais bien mon chaton, mais tu l'as bien entendu ! Cette chanson veut forcément dire quelque chose… et moi, je veux savoir le pourquoi du comment. Alors mon cher grand frère va se faire un plaisir de me le dire,_** s'exclama-t-il en me regardant.

- **_Rêve toujours Emmett, tu n'as rien à savoir ! Que cette chanson soit pour quelqu'un ou non, il me semble qu'il est de mon droit de garder ce genre de choses pour moi, _**rétorquai-je.

- **_Je le sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, je le sens_**, ajouta-t-il en reniflant, ce qui fit d'ailleurs rire tout le monde**_… Je n'obtiendrai peut-être rien de ta part ce soir mais, crois-moi que je t'ai à l'œil… le simple regard, le moindre geste, sera analysé avec soin._**

- **_Si tu le dis…_** lui répondis-je détaché.

- **_Et pourquoi tu ne t'en mêles pas Alice ? Tu es pire que moi d'habitude pour détecter ce genre d'attitude. Ton jumeau est amoureux et tu ne dis rien ? Tu me déçois sœurette,_** bouda-t-il.

- **_Mon cher Emmett, l'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi. Je me remercie moi-même de ne pas t'avoir servi d'alcool fort ce soir, quand on voit ce que ça donne avec quelques bières._**

_« Merci Alice »_ pensai-je. Non seulement, elle n'avait pas une seule fois essayé de mettre son nez dans mes affaires depuis que Jasper était allé lui parler, mais en plus… elle m'aidait à lui donner tord. Je vais me rappeler de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux pour son Noël.

Jetant un bref regard vers Jasper, je vis qu'il me fit un clin d'œil que je lui retournai, soulagé. Dans cette même direction, je pus apercevoir Bella qui avait un air… affecté ?

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… je suis loin d'avoir atteint mon seuil d'alcoolémie prononcé,_** s'exclama Emmett, ce qui amena de nouveau mon regard vers lui.

- **_Mon nounours, je ne dirais pas que tu es bourré mais juste assez pour prononcer de pareilles idioties._**

- **_Rose a raison, le seul genre d'attitude que je détecte en ce moment, c'est de la débilité profonde … et laisse-moi te dire une chose… cette débilité émane justement de toi,_** en rajouta ma charmante sœur, avec un sourire plus que forcé.

- **_On verra cette nuit si je suis bourré ma Rosie, d'accord ?_**

- **_J'ai bien l'intention de voir ce qu'il en est mon nounours… deux mois sans toi, c'était beaucoup trop long,_** l'aguicha-t-elle.

- **_Bon, je vous remercie de prendre ma défense les filles. Sincèrement, cela me va droit au cœur. Mais, Rosalie, pitié, pas de ça devant moi, _**grimaçai-je.

J'en avais déjà assez avec Jasper et ses sous-entendus concernant ma jumelle.

- **_Rhoooooo Edward, décoince-toi un peu. Tu sens la frustration à plein nez, décharge-toi un peu de temps en temps, ça te ferait le plus grand bien_**, se moqua Rosalie.

- **_Je n'ai juste pas envie de connaître en détail les ébats intimes d'Emmett, mais merci tout de même de ce commentaire Rosalie._**

- **_Mais de rien beau-frère_**, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- **_Excusez-moi mes chers amis mais cette petite séance en musique était sensée être un moment de détente, _**se permit de dire Jasper.

- **_Il n'a pas tort… si j'avais su que j'allais me faire agresser par Emmett, j'aurais choisi du rock ou du classique_**, soufflai-je.

- **_Du rock ? Du classique ?_** Se réveillèrent soudainement Julian et Bella en même temps.

Sur l'instant, seuls les mots de Bella se répétèrent dans mon esprit. Bella aimait le classique ? Je rêvais ou alors j'avais mal entendu. Je ne connaissais personne dans mon entourage qui aimait la musique classique. Seule ma mère adorait m'écouter jouer des heures et des heures durant.

- **_Tu aimes le classique ?_** Lui demandai-je alors.

- **_En fait, c'est juste que j'ai toujours adoré le piano. Donc forcément, j'apprécie la musique classique_**

- **_…_** Je ne sus quoi répondre. Je restai bouche bée. J'entendis Jasper pouffer à côté de moi. Et moi qui croyais que la guitare la ferait fondre plus que le piano. J'avais décidément faux sur tous les tableaux avec elle.

- **_Quand tu parles de classique… tu parles forcément de classique au piano n'est-ce pas?_** Me demanda-t-elle incertaine. Je hochai la tête.

- **_Edward est le meilleur pianiste que je connaisse Bella, et je ne te dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère, _**s'exclama Alice, toute fière.

- **_Et bien, Edward va se faire un plaisir de nous jouer un morceau dans ce cas,_** répondit Jasper en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule**_… pas vrai Edward ? Pour Bella_**… en rajouta-t-il avec une moue made in Alice.

- **_Euh… oui, si vous voulez… Une compo ? Du Debussy ? _**Demandai-je à Bella.

Contre toute attente, Rosalie s'exprima avant même que Bella ne puisse me répondre.

- **_Edward vient de trouver son double féminin alors désolée pour toi Julian mais, quand il entend le mot « classique » lorsque ça concerne la musique, rien d'autre ne compte à ses yeux, _**s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- **_Oh, désolé Julian_**, m'excusai-je.

- **_C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, _**me sourit-il.

- **_On jouera un peu de rock après si tu veux_**, essayai-je de me rattraper.

- **_Ok, ça marche._**

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Bella pour avoir la réponse à ma question. Elle était rouge comme une tomate mais je voyais dans ses yeux une certaine impatience de m'entendre jouer. Depuis cette première fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de connaître ses émotions à travers son regard. C'était d'ailleurs plus que frustrant. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à moi, j'avais comme l'impression que cette incapacité à lire à travers ses iris avait disparue… comme si cette barrière invisible ne me faisait plus entrave. C'était à la fois déroutant et envoutant.

- **_Tu joues ce qui te fait envie, c'est toi l'artiste, _**me répondit-elle.

- **_Ok_**_, _soufflai-je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Que devais-je jouer alors ? Jasper s'attendait certainement à ce que je lui joue ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure, mais je ne pouvais pas. Non seulement, ce n'était qu'une ébauche, mais en plus, cette musique expliquait clairement mes émotions. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me décidai donc de jouer une composition que j'avais écrite pour Alice. Ce serait une sorte de merci pour sa défense de tout à l'heure mais aussi pour son silence… qui j'espère durerait. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer… je savais que ma sœur ne tiendrait pas éternellement et qu'elle allait forcément, tôt ou tard, divulguer mon secret à quelqu'un.

**POV Bella :**

La soirée se poursuivit donc en musique. Nous avions eu droit à une composition d'Edward que je trouvais magnifique. Alice s'était d'ailleurs jetée sur son frère aussitôt qu'il avait terminé. Grâce à cette étreinte, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'elle avait été écrite pour elle, il y a déjà de ça plusieurs années. Mais surtout, c'était la plus belle mélodie que je j'avais entendue de toute ma vie. Lorsqu'il jouait, Edward était tellement concentré, tellement… ailleurs. C'était vraiment impressionnant. A chaque note, une série de frissons parcourait tout mon être… j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Ensuite, Jasper et lui se sont amusés à nous jouer du _« Supermassive »_ et autres musiques super connues en duo avec leurs guitares électriques. Edward était vraiment un excellent musicien… et Jasper aussi. Ils avaient tous deux la guitare en commun… et, tandis que Jasper aimait s'atteler à la batterie, Edward aimait le piano. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'il en joue au cours de la soirée, et c'était chose faite. Non seulement, ce garçon était beau, intelligent, gentil et musicien… mais, en plus de cela, il composait. Je pouvais remercier le ciel de m'avoir amené un tel dieu à Seattle. Il était tout ce que je n'avais jamais désiré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer suite à ces pensées.

- **_Femme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire, _**me chuchota Edward à l'oreille, alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

Je sursautais. Il venait de me sortir de mes rêveries. Mais surtout, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir prendre place à mes côtés.

Nous étions toujours au sous-sol. Alice s'était levée avec Jessica et elles s'amusaient à chanter en compagnie d'Emmett. La chaine avait été mise en route et Jasper papotait avec mon cousin tandis que Rosalie était émerveillée par le spectacle que donnaient Emmett et les filles. Apparemment, la soirée venait de se transformer en karaoké.

_« Femme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire »_ répétai-je silencieusement. S'il savait que ce que je désirais à cet instant, c'était lui… Je soupirai de nouveau.

- **_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour connaître tes pensées, là, tout de suite,_** me désarçonna-t-il.

- **_Hum… pourquoi ? _**Lui demandai-je alors, désireuse de connaître le pourquoi ses motivations.

- **_Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air si… rêveuse. J'en ai donc déduit que tu pensais à quelque chose que tu désirais avoir mais que tu n'avais pas. D'où ce soupir, _**conclut-il en souriant.

- **_Bonne déduction, _**répondis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

- **_Donc… à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?_**

Une chose à ajouter parmi les nombreuses choses que j'avais déjà apprises sur lui. Edward était curieux… tout comme sa sœur. Heureusement, le ton habituellement agressif que j'utilisais involontairement lorsqu'il me désarçonnait avec ses paroles avait déserté pour laisser place à un comportement taquin. C'était toujours mieux qu'une joute verbale antipathique.

- **_Pas à toi, si tu veux tout savoir_**, le taquinai-je. J'espérais qu'à cet instant, mes rougeurs ne me trahiraient pas. J'étais une si mauvaise menteuse.

- **_Dommage…_**

Oh mon Dieu ! Edward Cullen venait-il de me faire comprendre qu'il aurait aimé que je le désire ? Non, il voulait juste me taquiner en retour. Oui, c'était ça… Le silence s'interposa alors entre nous durant quelques minutes, laissant place aux bruits des pitreries d'Emmett et des filles, et de la chaîne-hifi. Notre conversation s'était faite dans la plus grande discrétion.

- **_Alors… est-ce que tu as aimé… tout ça ?…_** Demanda-t-il en me montrant les instruments d'un signe de tête.

- **_Tu joues formidablement bien Maestro_**, le complimentai-je. Ce surnom lui allait merveilleusement bien. J'espérais pouvoir l'employer de nouveau. Ca lui montrerait, en quelque sorte, que je l'appréciais.

- **_Merci, _**me répondit-il gêné…

- **_Tu n'as jamais pensé à suivre cette voie pour tes études ? _**Lui demandai-je.

Il est vrai qu'il jouait admirablement bien. Et ses chansons méritaient d'être appréciées par d'autres personnes que ses amis proches. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il préférait devenir médecin.

- **_A une époque si… mais dans la musique, c'est tout ou rien… je préfère m'orienter vers un métier sûr qui m'intéresse tout autant, _**me désarçonna-t-il.

- **_Tu veux être médecin c'est ça ? _**Continuai-je, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

- **_Oui… laisse-moi deviner… c'est Alice qui t'en a parlé pas vrai ? _**Me demanda-t-il. A mon regard, il sut la réponse**_… Oui, Alice, qui d'autre!_** Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en souriant.

- **_Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui te plaît autant dans ce métier ? … Je veux dire… les piqûres, le sang… _**énumérai-je avec une grimace. Je détestais les hôpitaux. En voyant la grimace que j'arborais, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi.

- **_Miss Swan a peur des piqûres ? _**Me taquina-t-il.

- **_Je déteste ça… _**dis-je en frissonnant… **_J'ai toujours eu affaire à de vieilles infirmières sadiques. _**Ma phrase eut le don de l'emmener dans un rire cristallin que j'appréciais plus que tout.

- **_Mon père a toujours su comment s'y prendre pour nous éviter le stress lorsqu'on était petits._**

- **_J'irai le voir pour mon prochain vaccin alors, _**me rassurai-je.

- **_Bella?... _**M'interpella mon cousin, ce qui eut le don d'interrompre cette conversation futile mais plus qu'agréable. Ce qui m'empêcha, en plus, de connaître la raison pour laquelle il voulait être médecin… **_Jessica va partir et Rosalie commence à être fatiguée du voyage, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer nous aussi._**

J'étais tellement absorbée par Edward et notre conversation que j'en avais oublié les autres.

- **_Oui, tu as raison, il commence à être tard_**, lui répondis-je en me levant du canapé, suivie par Edward. Alice, nullement fatiguée, arriva derrière moi et m'attira à son bras en riant.

- **_Bella, demain, à la première heure chez moi_**, s'extasia-t-elle.

- **_Je te demande pardon ? _**Etait-elle folle ? Il était tard et j'avais bien l'intention de faire la grasse matinée.

- **_Je dois te parler de PLEIN de trucs_**, me dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « plein »**_… et en plus… _**continua-t-elle en chuchotant à mon oreille**_… tu dois me raconter TES conversations avec mon frère…_**

- **_Alice… _**essayai-je d'objecter.

- **_Allez Bella, _**bouda-t-elle**_… en plus… je dois te faire part d'une chose extrêmement importante, _**ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui m'en disait long.

A coup sûr, elle voulait me faire part de son observation concernant son frère. Et elle savait très bien que j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle en avait déduit. En plus, Emmett avait sorti cette chose qui m'avait rendue anxieuse. Ensuite, avec l'ambiance, je n'y avais plus tellement pensé… jusqu'à maintenant. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? Alice s'était rangée du côté d'Edward, ce qui m'amenait à penser de ne pas m'inquiéter… mais quand même.

- **_Ok Alice,_** cédai-je alors…******_mais tu ne me verras pas avant 10h._**

- **_Très bien! Ca nous laisse largement le temps de toute façon,_** dit-elle guillerette en se détachant de moi pour aller se faire enlacer par son frère.

_« Comme j'aimerais être à sa place »_ pensai-je en soupirant.

- **_Pas moi en tout cas, _**rétorqua Julian.

- **_Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que j'ai pensé tout haut ? _**Lui demandai-je. Il opina.

- **_Evite de penser tout haut devant lui, _**rigola-t-il en m'enlaçant par les épaules.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. J'avais affreusement mal dormi. Se pouvait-il que l'on puisse faire des rêves prémonitoires ? J'espérais seulement que ce cauchemar ne le soit pas car je n'avais pas envie de voir Edward composer une chanson pour cette pimbêche de Loren. Et encore moins la voir l'embrasser après celle-ci.

Bref, j'espérais juste que la journée ne se déroule pas aussi dramatiquement que mon réveil. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Ce qui m'ennuyait le plus, c'était qu'à cause de ce stupide cauchemar, j'avais une tête à faire peur et je ne me voyais pas aller rejoindre Alice comme ça. Surtout au risque de croiser Edward dans un de leurs couloirs. Après une bonne douche bien chaude et un bon petit-déjeuner, peut-être que les cernes sous mes yeux se dissiperaient, ce que j'espérais plus que tout.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, je me retrouvais sur le seuil de leur porte, le cœur battant de manière frénétique. Etait-ce stupide de ma part d'avoir peur ainsi alors que la veille j'avais réussi à lui parler sans même l'agresser ? M'ignorerait-il à nouveau ? Après une bonne bouffée d'air, je me lançai et donnai quelques coups timides à la porte.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne m'ouvre pas, pourvu qu'il ne m'ouvre pas » _Me répétai-je les dents serrées et complètement stressée. Dieu merci, ce fut Alice qui apparut.

- **_Bella !_** M'accueillit-elle joyeuse en me prenant dans ses bras.

- **_Salut Alice…_**

- **_Houlà, à voir ta tête, je soupçonne un sommeil agité. J'espère que tu n'as pas rêvé de choses coquines avec mon frère parce que, si c'est le cas, je ne veux aucun détail… _**Débita-t-elle sans même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- **_Euh… _**Réussis-je à prononcer en fronçant les sourcils.

Que répondre à ça alors que je ne m'étais pas encore remise de mon stress avant qu'elle ne m'ouvre ? Je préférais ne pas penser au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu l'entendre. J'étais déjà assez angoissée comme ça.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett et Rosalie dorment encore, Jasper est sous la douche et Edward est parti faire un jogging depuis une demi-heure, donc personne n'a rien entendu… _**Dit-elle, en pensant me rassurer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Edward n'était pas là. J'étais stressée à l'idée de le voir, et voilà que j'étais déçue de la révélation d'Alice. J'étais vraiment ridicule… _« ou amoureuse» _m'aurait dit mon amie, si elle connaissait le fond de mes pensées.

- **_Crois-le ou pas, j'aurais préféré faire ce genre de rêve_**, soupirai-je.******_J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar._**

J'aurais de loin eu une meilleure tête si ça avait été le cas. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais tellement pensé fort aux paroles d'Emmett en allant me coucher que mes pensées avaient fini par dériver vers un rêve sombre qui résultait de mes principales préoccupations : la jalousie et l'inquiétude.

- **_Oh… tu veux en parler ?_**

- **_Plus tard s'il te plaît…_**

- **_Aller, viens avec moi, on sera beaucoup mieux dans ma chambre pour discuter_**, me dit-elle en m'entraînant avec elle.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un désordre monstrueux. Un tas de vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de sa porte.

- **_Oh, ne fais pas attention… juste les déluges de la veille ainsi que les essayages de ce matin,_** me dit-elle sur un ton détendu, en ramassant quelques pantalons.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. _« Les déluges de la veille ? »_ Beurk… je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça avait pu être. En même temps, il fallait bien qu'ils fêtent leurs retrouvailles.

Au même moment, Jasper sortit de nulle part, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille!

- **_Mon amour, sais-tu où…_** J'eus tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de me retourner.

- **_Alice ! Mais tu aurais pu me dire que Bella était là ! _**Cria-t-il paniqué.

Je crus entendre une porte claquer. Il devait certainement s'être réfugié derrière celle-ci, que je soupçonnais être la salle de bain personnelle d'Alice.

- **_Promis je n'ai rien vu,_** m'empressai-je de le rassurer**_… ou presque_**, ajoutai-je en grimaçant.

- **_Alice, aurais-tu l'AMABALITE de me donner des vêtements, S'IL te plaît… _**lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui, j'en étais sûre, était énervé.

- **_Oui oui, ça va… _**lui répondit-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. J'osais me retourner de nouveau en la regardant d'un air éberlué.

- **_Tiens ! Prends ça et déguerpis vite ! Je dois parler avec Bella,_** dit-elle en entrouvrant la porte pour lui tendre ses vêtements.

A peine une minute plus tard, je le voyais sortir en vitesse, comme s'il fuyait la peste. Je ne m'en étais toujours pas remise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra,_** me dit-elle nonchalante, en continuant à ramasser ses vêtements.

Ne voulant pas la regarder faire, je l'aidai. Je n'aimais pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle avait mis un sacré bazar là-dedans en plus.

- **_Alice, tu es une vraie bordélique ma parole_**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui balancer.

- **_Eh ! Je m'y retrouve, c'est le principal non ? _**Se défendit-elle.

- **_Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas un truc de jumeau et ça me soulagera_**, lui répondis-je. Je ne voyais pas Edward comme étant quelqu'un de désordonné mais je préférais en être sûre.

- **_Si tu veux tout savoir, Edward ne me ressemble pas beaucoup_**, rétorqua-t-elle en soufflant. **_Tu devrais t'en être rendue compte depuis qu'on se connaît._**

- **_Oui… en effet._**

Ils avaient beau avoir quelques petites ressemblances, leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposés pour des jumeaux.

- **_Alors… raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé hier… _**commença-t-elle, en relevant les sourcils plusieurs fois pour me montrer qu'elle était intéressée. Qui aurait pu douter qu'elle ne l'était pas ? _« Ca y est, mon calvaire peut enfin commencer »_, pensai-je en soupirant. Autant en finir au plus vite.

- **_Tu sais ?_** **_Quand tu as soudainement quitté le jardin et que mon frère t'a suivie, _**se permit-elle d'ajouter.

- **_Très bien… mais ne me coupe pas d'accord ?_**

- **_C'est promis_**, me dit-elle en sautillant d'excitation, avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'indienne au milieu de son lit.

Je lui narrai donc toute l'histoire : ma peur de l'eau suite à ma quasi noyade, ma discussion avec lui, sa proposition de m'aider… Bref, tout ça en faisant des allers retours dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle était sagement installée à m'écouter.

Pas une seule fois, elle ne m'interrompit, gardant son calme comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de faire. Certes, son visage arborait parfois un immense sourire mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention, essayant de me rappeler chaque détail de notre conversation.

Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé mon monologue, elle me décontenança :

- **_OH MON DIEU !_** Cria-t-elle en sautant sur son lit… **_Je n'y crois pas ! Il ta proposé de t'aider ?...Tu as dit oui au moins ? _**Me demanda-t-elle sur la défensive en pointant son index vers moi, comme si elle connaissait ma réponse.

- **_Eh bien, en fait…_** **_je n'ai pas dit non._**

- **_OH MON DIEU ! _**Répéta-t-elle.

- **_Alice ! _**La grondai-je**_. Baisse le ton, veux-tu ? … et puis, je n'ai pas dit oui non plus._**

- **_Quoi ? _**S'offusqua-t-elle en se rasseyant…******_Bella… il faut que tu dises oui…_**, me supplia-t-elle**_… Imagine un peu mon frère en maillot de bain, torse nu, de l'eau coulant de ses mèches désordonnées…_**Enuméra-t-elle malicieuse**_… Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça pas vrai ? _**Ajouta-t-elle, fière de la réaction qu'engendraient ses paroles sur mon cerveau.

Sur le coup, j'y avais pensé, oui, mais j'avais très vite été rattrapée par ma peur. Edward en maillot de bain… C'est vrai que c'était vraiment tentant. Mes pensées commencèrent à dériver…

- **_Tu vois ? Tu soupires… ce qui veut dire que tu ne veux pas manquer ça…_**

- **_Tu as raison… mais la piscine de Seattle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?_**

- **_Bella… tu DOIS dire oui !_**

Je soupirai, résignée. A quoi bon refuser cela à Edward, alors qu'au fond de moi, malgré cette peur, j'en avais terriblement envie.

- **_Super !_** Pépia ma diablesse d'amie**_… Alors, tu vas profiter de cette opportunité pour revêtir un bikini ! Autant mettre tes atouts en valeur pour le faire succomber. Tu dois l'allumer à fond lors de cette sortie._**

- **_Alice…Il est hors de question que je manipule ton frère. Il fait ça pour m'aider,_** la sermonnai-je.

- **_Mais oui, on y croit tous ! _**Me dit-elle en roulant des yeux… **_En plus, laisse-moi te faire part de mon analyse de la situation d'hier soir : crois-moi, mon frère t'apprécie plus qu'en tant que simple amie._**

J'essayais de me remémorer toute la soirée d'hier… Il est vrai qu'il avait été vraiment gentil avec moi et on avait bien discuté, mais se pouvait-il qu'Alice ait raison ? Je l'espérais plus que tout en tout cas.

- **_Tu crois ?_**

- **_J'en suis sûre ! _**Me dit-elle déterminée. Une vague d'espérance me submergea alors. Mais Alice avait l'air beaucoup trop sûre d'elle.

- **_Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose que je devrais savoir pas vrai ? _**Lui demandai-je suspicieuse.

- **_Pas du tout… _**Me répondit-elle hésitante avant d'ajouter dans la foulée… **_et tu porteras un bikini ! _**Décidément, dire non à Alice était tout bonnement impossible.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à blablater sur cette sortie. J'avais finalement prévu que celle-ci ne se ferait pas avant le match le plus important de l'année… celui contre Portland que Julian avait hâte de jouer et qui aurait lieu le samedi prochain. Je n'échappais pas non plus aux plans qu'Alice avait décidés de mettre en place pour me rapprocher de son frère.

Au bout d'un temps interminable à l'écouter, mon esprit dériva ailleurs et je m'étonnais de regarder en détail la décoration de sa chambre. Derrière tout ce bazar se cachaient de jolis meubles en bois blanc. Sur l'une de ses nombreuses étagères, étaient installés de magnifiques petits bibelots. Ceux-ci étaient tous accompagnés d'une photo. Mon regard se posa sur l'une d'entre elles, sagement posée sur une figurine montrant trois petits singes rigolos. Instinctivement, je pensai à Edward et son histoire avec les capucins.

Etant trop loin pour voir cette photo, je me rapprochai alors de l'étagère et pris la figurine entre mes mains. Le premier singe avait un large sourire et se cachait les yeux, le second se bouchait les oreilles et le dernier la bouche. C'était Edward sur la photo… il devait avoir à peine dix ans dessus, mais il avait déjà ce sourire à faire fondre toute fille qui se trouverait sur son passage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Alice me dit alors :

- **_C'est un cadeau d'Edward… ironique pas vrai ? _**Me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- **_C'est trop mignon_**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- **_Si tu occultes la signification de ces singes, oui…_**

- **_Cette figurine a une signification ? _**Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

- **_Tu ne connais pas « les singes de la sagesse » ? _**Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- **_Non…_**

- **_Les singes de la sagesse sont un symbole représenté par trois singes, dont chacun se couvre une partie différente du visage avec les mains : le premier les yeux, le deuxième les oreilles et le troisième la bouche. Ils forment une sorte de maxime picturale, un truc comme ça. Plus précisément, leurs noms signifient « je ne dis pas ce qu'il ne faut pas dire », « je ne vois pas ce qu'il ne faut pas voir », et « je n'entends pas ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ». Si l'on respecte ces trois conditions, le mal nous épargnera_**, me raconta-t-elle.

- **_C'est trop… adorable_**, soufflai-je, totalement fascinée par cette morale…******_Mais en quoi cette maxime te concerne ? _**Lui demandai-je alors.

- **_Edward a préféré se faire une toute autre signification de ces singes… signification totalement ridicule qu'il a voulu me faire comprendre en m'offrant ce bibelot._**

- **_Laquelle ? Je veux l'entendre._** Quel genre de signification pouvait-il s'être fait de ces adorables petits singes ?

- **_Tu me promets de ne pas rire ?_**

- **_Je te le promets._**

Je regrettai aussitôt ma promesse. Si Alice me demandait de ne pas rire, c'est que forcément, cette signification était risible.

- **_Pour lui, ces singes reflètent une catégorie de personnes qui voient des choses qu'elles ne devraient pas voir et ne peuvent s'empêcher d'en parler, et celles-ci n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit…_**

J'explosai de rire. Edward avait vraiment fait fort sur ce coup. C'était l'exact reflet que je me faisais d'Alice.

- **_Tu m'avais promis de ne pas rire,_** bouda-t-elle.

- **_Désolée Alice, mais c'est trop marrant_**, continuai-je.

Je n'arrivais plus à me calmer, ce qui bien sûr l'énerva. Elle sortit de sa chambre en continuant à bouder et claqua la porte derrière elle, me laissant plantée là, seule. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait réveillé Emmett et Rosalie avec ce bruit.

- **_Attend Alice !_** Essayai-je de la rattraper, toujours morte de rire**_… tu ne m'as pas dit en quel honneur il t'avait offert ce cadeau,_** criai-je un peu trop fort.

- **_Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même !_** Cracha-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

Houlà, je l'avais mise en colère ou elle faisait semblant ?

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit et je tamponnai dans un torse humide et chaud qui faillit me faire tomber à la renverse mais je fus immédiatement rattraper par des bras musclés. Je n'eus aucun mal à en reconnaître le propriétaire. Au moment de l'impact, une série de décharges électriques m'avaient submergée de toutes parts. Il était rentré et sortait à peine de la douche. Et moi, la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire, c'était de lui rentrer dedans. J'osais à peine lever les yeux, de peur qu'il découvre mes rougeurs. Moi qui avais eu peur de le croiser au détour d'un couloir…

- **_Eh bien alors miss Swan, on ne regarde plus où on marche ?_** Me fit la voix amusée que j'adorais tant.

- **_Désolée, _**balbutiai-je.

- **_Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins? _**Me demanda-t-il, remplaçant soudainement son ton amusé par un ton inquiet.

Instinctivement, je relevai la tête et là, grossière erreur… Non seulement, monsieur n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de survêtement, mais en plus, il avait sa brosse à dent dans la bouche et un peu de dentifrice sur les lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me délecter de ce spectacle. A la vue de ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, mon bon souvenir me rappela la fois où je m'étais évanouie devant lui. J'aurais très bien pu en être sujette à cet instant, tellement il était beau et sexy, mais je devais dire quelque chose au lieu de continuer à le reluquer ainsi.

- **_Euh… non ça va_**, réussis-je à prononcer.

- **_Que se passe-t-il avec ma sœur ? _**Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Euh… ce cadeau, c'était en quel honneur ? _**Lui demandai-je avec un sourire crispé en soulevant l'objet du délit qui se trouvait encore dans ma main.

- **_Ah…_** **_ça, c'est… Comment dirai-je… Une petite vengeance personnelle_**, rit-il, après avoir retiré la brosse à dent qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- **_Ah bon ? _**Dis-je en regardant mes chaussures.

Je me devais de garder mes regards concupiscents pour moi. Mes rougissements suffisaient bien assez pour savoir que le voir aussi peu vêtu devant moi me mettait dans tous mes états.

- **_Oui… tu sais… sa façon à elle de me faire surmonter ma peur des capucins ne m'avait pas trop plu à l'époque… et comme elle se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas… quand j'ai vu ces singes je n'ai pas pu résister, tu comprends, _**m'expliqua-t-il.

- **_Oh…_**

- **_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens ça dans la main ? _**Me demanda-t-il.

- **_Quand je les ai vus, je les ai trouvés vraiment adorables et Alice m'a expliqué pourquoi, elle, elle ne les trouvait pas si adorables que ça, _**lui répondis-je.

- **_Elle ne m'a plus parlé durant des semaines après ça… mais apparemment, elle y tient quand même vu qu'elle ne s'en est jamais débarrassée._**

Au même moment, Alice refit son apparition et me prit le bibelot des mains.

- **_Je le garde pour me rappeler que mon frère jumeau n'est pas toujours tendre avec moi, _**dit-elle accusatrice**_…Et s'il continue à arborer ce sourire en coin, il se pourrait bien que je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir, d'entendre des mots que je ne devrais pas entendre, mais SURTOUT, et j'insiste bien sur le SURTOUT, je risquerais bien de dire des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de dire_**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de manière forcée à son frère.

Je n'avais rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Etait-ce un message codé ou un truc dans le genre? Lui avait-il fait part de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler ?

- **_Je n'ai rien compris, _**soufflai-je en regardant vers Edward qui faisait de gros yeux à Alice.

- **_Ah, mais je suis sûre qu'Edward, lui, a compris _****_!_**... Rétorqua-t-elle en s'en allant vers sa chambre…******_Tu viens Bella ? _**Ajouta-t-elle**_… Je voudrais épargner tes pauvres petits yeux sensibles. Voir mon frère à moitié nu aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt! _**Me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras, sans même que je ne me rende compte de ce qui m'arrivait.

Je savais juste que je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie. Etait-elle folle de dire de pareilles choses devant l'objet de mes fantasmes? Complètement paniquée, je regardais Edward, alors qu'Alice me trainait toujours vers sa chambre. Celui-ci avait clairement changé d'humeur, ses grands yeux écarquillés venaient de laisser place à un petit sourire en coin. Il remit sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche et me fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Venais-je de rêver ?


	16. En route pour Portland

**CHAPITRE 14 : En route pour Portland.**

**POV Edward :**

Voilà déjà un quart d'heure que ma sœur avait entrainé Bella dans sa chambre. J'étais encore là, dans la salle de bain commune de l'étage, le sourire niais sur le visage. Sa phrase se répétait sans cesse dans ma tête : _«__Voir mon frère à moitié nu aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt! »._ Bella avait tellement été gênée que ses joues avaient pris une couleur rosée que j'appréciais de plus en plus, surtout lorsqu'elles m'étaient destinées. D'ailleurs, d'une manière totalement naturelle, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres…

Lorsque je faisais les choses sans réfléchir, c'était tellement plus facile avec elle.

J'étais certain qu'Alice avait voulu me faire passer un message à travers ses paroles. Sa petite scène d'énervement avait un but bien précis. Je la connaissais bien assez pour cela. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention. Sa promesse de se tenir à l'écart de mes décisions n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

Lorsque je me rendis au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait personne. Jasper était certainement descendu dans la salle de musique. Ca tombait bien, j'avais envie de jouer un peu.

- **_Eh, Edward !_** M'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire.

- **_Salut,_******lui répondis-je, tout aussi souriant en allant m'installer sur le banc du piano.

- **_Tu devrais te lancer et aller l'embrasser,_******me lança-t-il sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi il me disait ça.

- **_Je te demande pardon ?_**

- **_Elle m'a vu quasi à poils ce matin,_** ajouta-t-il dans la foulée, en me désarçonnant complètement.

Venais-je de mal entendre ? Venait-il de me dire que Bella l'avait vu quasiment nu ? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être en colère mais aussi nerveusement jaloux.

- **_Quoi ?_** M'horrifiai-je.

- **_Oui, mais crois-moi qu'elle s'est vite détournée. Elle était rouge de honte, moi aussi d'ailleurs,_******se défendit-il. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?

- **_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jazz ?_** Grognai-je.

- **_Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux d'accord ? J'y peux rien moi si Alice et toi n'êtes aucunement gênés de vous promener à poils devant des invités !_**

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment de nature pudique avec une mère comme Esmée qui n'hésitait pas à m'exhiber dans des tenues plus que ridicules lorsque j'étais petit. Il faut croire qu'Alice avait totalement hérité cela de notre mère. Mais de là à faire l'exhibitionniste, il ne fallait pas pousser quand même.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne me promène pas à poils !_**

- **_Ah bon ? C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure,_******se moqua-t-il.

- **_Alice est sortie en colère de sa chambre en faisant un boucan pas possible, il fallait bien que j'aille voir se qu'il se passe,_******me défendis-je…******_Ensuite Bella est arrivée à toute vitesse et…_******commençai-je.

- **_…Elle t'a foncé dedans,_** termina-t-il.

- **_Euh… ouais,_******lui répondis-je en rougissant, me passant par la même occasion la main dans les cheveux encore mouillés.

- **_Et elle ne s'est aucunement détournée_**… Déclara-t-il.

- **_Où veux-tu en venir Jazz ?_******Grognai-je.

- **_…Elle prenait même un malin plaisir à détailler la marchandise,_******continua-t-il sans m'écouter…******_Certes, avec beaucoup de gêne mais elle le faisait._**

- **_Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi._**

Je me levai du banc sur lequel je venais de m'asseoir pour arpenter la pièce, nerveux.

- **_J'ai tout vu je te signale, et je ne te dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais entamer des études de psycho je te rappelle. En plus, avec ton sourire colgate et ta brosse à dent, laisse-moi te dire qu'elle a un instant rêver que tu faisais de la pub pour dentifrice._**

- **_N'importe quoi,_** rigolai-je en me passant les mains sur mon visage.

- **_Tout ça pour te répéter que tu devrais te lancer. Va l'embrasser !_**

J'étais nerveux, j'étais certain qu'il disait vrai mais ça me faisait complètement flipper. _« Arrête de réfléchir Edward ! Fais comme tout à l'heure et agis__sans réfléchir »_ Pensai-je.

- **_Tu devrais te mettre à poils devant elle plus souvent. Tu arrêterais d'être aveugle ! Si tu veux, je t'organise une virée piscine en quelques minutes avec l'aide d'Alice,_******me dit-il narquois…

- **_Je ne crois pas non_**.

J'avais tout d'abord proposé à Bella mon aide dans le but de l'aider à vaincre sa peur. Mais dans le fond, c'était un bon moyen de me rapprocher d'elle. Et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais même pas pensé à l'alternative que Jazz venait de me fournir. Bella en maillot de bain… Pourquoi n'avais-je que cette virée en tête tout à coup ?

- **_Pourquoi ?_******Me demanda-t-il, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

- **_Je ne peux pas t'en parler Jazz, désolé._**

- **_Tu traficotes des choses dans mon dos ?_******Me taquina-t-il.

- **_Non, c'est juste que j'ai promis de ne rien dire._**

- **_Edward, si ça concerne la peur de Bella, ce n'est pas un secret_**, me surprit-il.

- **_Comment…_**

- **_J'ai bien vu qu'elle était paniquée en sortant du jardin hier soir… et pas besoin de mes connaissances en psycho pour le comprendre_**.

Il avait raison. J'avais moi-même remarqué qu'elle avait peur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais allé la voir.

- **_Promets-moi de ne pas aller raconter à ma sœur ce que je vais te dire Jasper,_******grognai-je.

- **_Promis !_******Me sourit-il, heureux que je lui dise pourquoi.

- **_Je lui ai déjà proposé une virée piscine…_** **_ou plutôt, proposé de vaincre sa peur. Je suis plutôt bon nageur, donc je me suis dit qu'en l'aidant, ce serait plus facile de me rapprocher d'elle… et elle a accepté_**, souris-je.

- **_Je suis certain qu'Alice est déjà au courant,_******s'empressa-t-il de me dire.

- **_Ah bon ?_**

- **_Absolument !_**

- **_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_**

- **_Euh… comme ça…_******Me dit-il hésitant**_. Mais c'est promis! Je serai muet comme une tombe,_******ajouta-t-il en souriant**_… Et profite de cette virée pour te lancer, nom d'un chien ! _**Et pour changer de sujet il ajouta : **_Bon, et si on jouait ?_**

…

Une semaine plus tard…

**POV Julian :**

ENFIN ! Nous y étions ! Le jour le plus important de l'année pour moi ! Certes, c'était dur de sortir de mon lit mais j'avais cette hargne de vengeance depuis quelques jours. Une grosse hargne contre cette équipe, mais encore une plus grosse envers ce Jacob Black. C'était lui qui m'avait brisé l'épaule il y a deux ans.

Sam avait beau me répéter qu'on allait jouer un match de football et non faire un combat de boxe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à me venger. Mais je resterai calme… du moins j'essayerai, pour mon équipe. Et puis, rien ne me disait que ce Black était encore dans l'équipe aujourd'hui.

Bref, je voulais cette victoire ! J'en avais réellement besoin… tout d'abord, pour mon équipe et moi. Mais depuis quelques jours, j'en avais également besoin pour une autre raison : ma cousine. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'Edward Cullen viendrait me dire qu'il en était amoureux. Du moins… il ne me l'avait pas clairement dit mais il me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

_Flash Back :_

_Dans les vestiaires, après l'entrainement d'avant match…_

- **_Cullen !_**_S'écria Tyler, à l'attention d'Edward qui se changeait juste à côté de moi**… Si on gagne - et je sais qu'on gagnera - je veux te voir nous chanter une petite chanson sur scène à la fête**, lui dit-il en rigolant, accompagné de Mike._

_Edward se figea et me lança un regard__mi-inquiet,__mi-douteux. Je levai__les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire de chanson. Je n'avais parlé à personne de__s__es talents de musicien._

_Il se tourna vers Tyler et lui lança un regard noir. Il faut dire que__depuis lundi, certains gars de l'équipe parlaient beaucoup sur lui, mais aussi sur Bella. Je les avais remis en place à plusieurs reprises. Et Edward aussi d'ailleurs. _

_Depuis le weekend dernier, ces deux-là s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu__du côté des footballeurs et des cheerleaders. Pour eux, le fait que Bella soit proche d'un garçon n'était pas normal. La jalousie masculine était parfois étrangement malsaine. Edward était donc devenu la nouvelle tête de turc de certains._

- **_Eh, du calme Edward, on ne fait que constater que tu nous avais caché que tu étais musicos,_**_s'esclaffa Mike. Edward ne releva pas ce commentaire douteux._

- **_Newton !_******_Cracha Sam**… Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sur la touche pour samedi ?**__A cette remarque, Mike baissa les épaules et se renfrogna. Et à notre plus grosse surprise, Sam ajouta :_**_Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il ne suffit pas de jouer au football pour attirer les filles!_**

_Emmett, jusqu'à présent silencieux, lança tout haut :_

- **_Ouais, t'as raison mec ! Edward a fait tourner plus de têtes avec sa guitare que moi avec mes muscles,_******_rigola-t-il._

_Tout le monde suivit ses rires, moi y compris. Même Edward eut un sourire en coin, ce qui confirma les dires d'Emmett. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas étonné. Il jouait et chantait vraiment bien._

- **_Moi je pense plutôt que c'est sa gueule de beau gosse qui attire les filles_**, s'exprima Jared.

- **_Même Bella n'y échappe pas on dirait_**_…__Grogna Tyler tout bas._

- **_Je te demande pardon ?_**_Demanda Edward, visiblement en colère. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir entendu apparemment. J'étais d'ailleurs prêt à répliquer mais Edward ajouta:_

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as avec Bella, Tyler ? Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? Tu es jaloux qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi ?... Eh bien laisse-moi te dire qu'elle a bien raison de ne pas s'intéresser à toi!_******_Cracha-t-il._**_Elle mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un gars dans ton genre !_**

_Je l'observai, ahuri__de par ses paroles._

- **_Pourquoi ?_**_Répliqua Tyler**… Tu la mérites plus que moi peut-être ?**__Cracha-t-il à son tour._

- **_Peut-être bien ouais !_******_Lui répondit Edward en fermant brutalement son casier._

- **_Stop les mecs ! C'est de ma cousine dont vous parlez, ok ?_**_M'énervai-je._

_Sous le coup de la colère, j'aurais bien été prêt__à dire qu'aucun d'eux ne la méritait mais ce serait__mentir. D'ailleurs, je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose vraiment importante. Edward tenait à Bella plus que je ne le pensais._

- **_Je ne faisais que la défendre_**_, se défendit Edward._

- **_Je l'ai bien compris,_**_me rattrapai-je, en fronçant tout de même les sourcils, de manière à lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il dut d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte car il baissa les yeux et termina de ranger ses affaires._

- **_C'est bon ! Arrêtez vos petites querelles de mâles en rut les mecs. Des filles, ce n'est pas ce qui manque !_******_S'exclama Sam_.******_Et concentrez-vous plutôt sur le match de samedi… ou sur la chanson qu'Edward nous chantera_**_, dit-il d'un ton moqueur_ … **_Désolé Edward, mais depuis que Jessica a balancé à Loren que tu jouais et chantais « merveilleusement bien »_**, **_presque tout le monde est au courant_**, s'excusa-t-il.

- **_C'est donc à Jessica que je dois en vouloir ?_**

- **_Euh… à Lauren plutôt,_******_s'esclaffa-t-il._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Le lendemain, au réfectoire, alors qu'il arrivait en compagnie de Bella, il nous avait demandé, à Emmett et moi, de le retrouver au Starbuck du coin de la rue après les cours. Il nous y attendrait en compagnie de Jasper.

Il devait nous parler de quelque chose d'important selon lui.

Durant tout le déjeuner, il était resté discret, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Le soir venu, je compris pourquoi…

_Flash-Back :_

- **_J'ai un service à vous demander… ou plutôt deux…_******_S'exprima Edward._

- **_Tu ne veux pas que l'on dise à Bella que tu as le béguin pour elle_**_, souffla Emmett, d'un air totalement blasé._

- **_Qu… quoi ?_******_Lui demanda Edward, désarçonné. Moi aussi je l'étais sur le coup et Jasper pouffa dans sa barbe._

- **_C'est bon, j'ai compris. Après ta scène dans les vestiaires, c'était carrément flagrant. Et puis, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais. Je t'avais dit que j'allais t'avoir à l'œil !_******_Lui répondit Emmett._

- **_C'est vrai Edward ?_******_Lui demandai-je, excité à l'idée de savoir que les sentiments de ma cousine étaient partagés. Jasper, lui, ne dit rien. Il était déjà au courant visiblement._

- **_Ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu parler,_******_éluda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était…_**_J'ai décidé d'écouter Sam. Je vais monter sur scène avec Jasper samedi soir,_******_ajouta-t-il d'un ton calme._

- **_Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?_******_Lui demanda Emmett._

- **_J'y viens…_******_souffla-t-il…_**_Jasper nous rejoindra à Portland dans l'après-midi avec Rosalie, vu que le car ne peut prendre que les joueurs et les filles._****_Et il est prévu qu'ils nous rejoignent au bar après le match._**

- **_Si vous gagnez_**_, répliqua Jasper._

- **_On gagnera !_******_Répliquâmes Emmett, Edward et moi en même temps._

- **_Ok, vous allez gagner… n'empêche, si vous perdez…_******_S'arrêta-t-il en riant._

- **_On gagnera !_******_Répétai-je avec conviction._

- **_Bref… Je vais chanter « Beautiful de Trading Yesterday »._**

- **_C'est un slow,_******_répliqua Emmett._

- **_C'est juste..._******_S__ouffla Edward._******_Voilà ma première requête,_******_nous expliqua-t-il**… Lorsque je commencerai à chanter, je veux que vous invitiez Rosalie, Alice et Bella sur la piste.**_

- **_Si je suis sur scène avec toi, comment je fais pour inviter Alice ?_******_Demanda Jasper._

- **_Tu me rejoindras au premier refrain à la guitare,_******_lui répondit-il._

- **_Où veux-tu en venir Edward ?_**_Lui demandai-je alors._

- **_Si vous invitez les filles à danser, les autres vont suivre, c'est logique._**

- **_Et alors ?_******_Rétorqua Emmett._

- **_Et alors, au premier refrain, lorsque Jasper viendra me rejoindre, je laisserai ma guitare pour venir prendre le relais de Julian qui ira prendre le relais de Jasper,_******_énonça Edward en me regardant avec hésitation._

- **_Attends une minute là,_******_lui dis-je._

_Si j'avais bien compris, il était en train de me dire qu'il voulait danser avec Bella tout en continuant à chanter ? Il voulait la mort de ma cousine ou quoi ?_

- **_Tu veux danser avec Bella le temps de ta chanson ?_******_Lui demandai-je._

- **_Euh… ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça_**_, dit-il en rougissant._

- **_Et tu attends mon consentement ?_******_Constatai-je._

- **_Non, juste que vous acceptiez de me rendre ce service_**_, me déconcerta-t-il_

- **_…_**

_J'étais vraiment décontenancé à cet instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire au juste ? Déclarer sa flamme ou un truc dans le genre ? Je ne sus quoi dire._

- **_Pas de problème pour moi,_******_lui dit Jasper._

- **_J'en suis !_******_S'exclama Emmett…_******_Ca va être trop fort. Edward va faire sa déclaration à Bella par la chanson et ce, devant tout le monde ! C'est juste trop fort ! Putain, je n'y crois pas ! Y'en a qui vont être verts !_******_S'esclaffa-t-il, visiblement étonné._

_Il pouvait l'être… parce que**,**__de mon côté, je l'étais complètement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Bella. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? J'espérais juste qu'elle ne nous refasse pas un malaise…_

- **_Je ne vais pas faire de déclaration à Bella,_**_marmonna Edward en grognant. C'est ça oui ! Il ne voulait juste pas nous le dire clairement._

- **_Je suis d'accord également,_**_lui dis-je. Après-tout, je n'étais pas en droit de refuser. C'était pour Bella._

- **_Et pour le deuxième service ?_******_Demanda Jasper._

- **_Eh bien… j'espère que cette conversation ne sortira pas de ce café. Donc pas un mot à Rosalie et Bella… et surtout pas à Alice !_**

- **_Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te manger un vent ?_******_Le taquina Emmett._

- **_Pas du tout,_******_lui répondit Edward._

- **_De toute façon, il ne se mangera pas de vent,_******_déclarai-je trop rapidement._

_Tout le monde se tut. Emmett me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, Edward avec espoir, et Jasper souriait. Je crois que je venais de faire une grosse boulette… Alors pour me rattraper, j'ajoutai avec le plus grand des sourires :_

- **_Bella aime trop danser pour le lui refuser._**

_Fin du Flash-Back._

**POV Bella :**

Voilà, nous y étions… Je considérais ce weekend comme un weekend spécial - ce soir allait se dérouler le match le plus important de l'année aux yeux des garçons. Ils joueraient contre l'équipe de Portland. Julian voulait leur « _foutre leur raclée de leur vie_» comme il le disait si bien. La victoire était donc nécessaire si on voulait passer un bon weekend. Des garçons contrariés, ce n'était jamais bon. S'ils gagnaient, il était prévu que l'on aille fêter ça dans un bar pas très loin de l'hôtel dans lequel on logerait pour la nuit, avec un peu de musique et beaucoup d'alcool. Enfin… ils en avaient prévu… moi, la musique me suffirait amplement.

Le bus nous attendait déjà sur le parking du lycée. Alice, Edward et Emmett, ainsi que Jessica et plusieurs autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Julian et moi arrivâmes ensemble. Je fis une petite bise à chacun… gardant le meilleur pour la fin.

Edward était habillé d'un simple jean et d'un gros pull en laine. Tenue de circonstance par un samedi matin aussi frisquet qu'aujourd'hui. Son sac à dos aux couleurs de l'équipe était à ses pieds et il avait une cigarette à la main. Bref, il était toujours craquant, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Depuis lundi, nos bonjours avaient tendance à s'éterniser, à mon plus grand bonheur. On se faisait la bise… ou plutôt un simple bisou sur la joue. « _C'est de cette façon que les amis se disent « bonjour » en Angleterre_ » m'avait-il dit.

_Flash back :_

_Après ce weekend riche en émotions, si je puis__dire ainsi - surtout après la sublime vue__de la veille au matin qui m'avait vite fait oublier mon cauchemar - j'avais à la fois hâte de reprendre les cours pour éviter de trop penser à Edward torse nu mais j'étais également stressée de savoir comment j'allais l'aborder aujourd'hui. J'espérais simplement qu'il serait comme samedi, c'est-à-dire, chaleureux et gentil._

_Perdue dans mes pensées en sortant de ma voiture, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward se trouvait sagement adossé à son véhicule - stationné à quelques voitures de la mienne - regardant dans ma direction. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit__déjà ? Ah oui, les cours m'éviteraient de penser à lui torse nu… je crois que c'était perdu d'avance. Rien qu'en le regardant, des flashs back de la veille revenaient tels des fusées. « Que dieu me vienne en aide ! » Pensai-je._

_Je ne savais que faire à cet instant. Devais-je aller lui dire bonjour comme je le faisais habituellement? C'était ce qui me semblait logique… et puis, on était amis désormais, pas vrai ?_

_Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et marchai__dans sa direction._

- **_Bonjour,_**_m'accueillit-il avec un immense sourire._

- **_Salut,_**_lui répondis-je en rougissant._

_Il se pencha alors pour me faire la même bise que samedi. Pourquoi n'avais-je droit qu'à une bise ? Pas que j'étais gourmande pour en réclamer deux… quoique… même avec quatre je ne serais pas rassasiée venant de lui mais quand même… Mon questionnement intérieur dut__certainement se voir sur mon visage car il me dit :_

- **_C'est de cette façon que les amis se disent bonjour en Angleterre_****.**

_Fin du flash back._

Depuis, je savais qu'il me considérait vraiment comme une amie. J'aurais préféré deux bises plutôt qu'une mais il en avait décidé ainsi. Je n'avais cependant pu m'empêcher de vérifier ses dires en demandant à Alice. Elle m'avait alors ricanée au nez en me disant que c'était de cette façon que les anglais faisaient comprendre aux anglaises qu'ils attendaient plus que de l'amitié entre eux. N'importe quoi!

Cette semaine m'avait en plus permis de prendre de l'assurance à ses côtés. A mon plus grand bonheur, on ne s'évitait plus. On allait à chaque cours ensemble, de même qu'au réfectoire ensemble, et mardi, il m'avait même surprise à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Depuis, on partageait la même table à tous les cours. Grâce à cela, j'arrivais enfin à le regarder dans les yeux et à lui parler sans flancher, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que lorsqu'il me touchait, les décharges électriques étaient toujours bien présentes et s'intensifiaient toujours plus. J'aurais bientôt droit à une explosion si elles continuaient à s'intensifier ainsi.

Tout le monde arriva peu à peu.

- **_Bon…_******Décréta Alice.******_Je suis navrée Bella mais Jessica a quelque chose d'important à me raconter donc je m'installerai à ses côtés dans le bus… j'espère que tu m'en veux pas …_** me dit-elle, n'ayant pas l'air désolée du tout. **_Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux toujours te mettre avec Julian,_******ajouta-t-elle.

- **_Pas de souci_****,** lui répondis-je.

En réalité, je ne voulais vraiment pas m'installer à côté de mon cousin. Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il détestait faire des voyages en bus et il allait être super embêtant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter durant ces trois heures de trajet. Mais à mon grand soulagement, Emmett me sauva la mise.

- **_Hep hep hep, je ne me coltine pas mon frangin, il en est hors de question_**, riposta-t-il…******_donc c'est moi qui me mettrai avec Julian … désolé ma belle,_** ajouta-t-il à mon intention en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Etait-ce un signe pour me faire comprendre qu'il savait que c'était ce que je souhaitais ou était-ce juste de la taquinerie ? Et Julian resta là, sans rien dire. Il était le centre de la conversation mais s'en fichait royalement, encore trop fatigué de s'être levé si tôt un samedi matin. Ou alors, il se concentrait déjà pour ce soir…

- **_Pourquoi ?_******Demanda Jessica.

- **_Je me souviens encore de notre dernier voyage scolaire … Edward a vomi partout sur mon pantalon et je n'ai absolument pas envie de renouveler l'expérience,_** dit-il rieur.

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rire avec lui. Sauf Edward qui s'était crispé, le pauvre… Emmett avait crié tellement fort que presque tout le monde l'avait entendu. Il avait tellement l'air embarrassé que son frère ait dévoilé cette chose devant nous.

- **_Tu avais huit ans et j'en avais dix Emmett,_******se défendit Edward.

- **_C'est pas faux Emmett_**, se mêla Alice.

- **_Oh toi, le petit lutin, tu es toujours en train de le défendre alors boucle-la_**, rigola-t-il en la poussant pour la taquiner. Edward se dérida alors et dit :

- **_C'est la chance d'avoir pu partager le même placenta qu'elle_**.

- **_Moi je veux bien m'installer à côté d'Edward si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient_**, intervint Loren, aguicheuse.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et se frotta à lui. Cette fille m'écœurait… elle était pathétique. Les rires se stoppèrent alors instantanément. J'espérais juste qu'Edward l'envoie balader. S'il acceptait sa requête, ç'en était fini pour moi - mon weekend serait gâché et ma bonne humeur ne serait plus au rendez-vous pour très longtemps. Emmett et Julian ricanèrent dans leurs barbes. Je lançai d'ailleurs un regard noir de sens à ce dernier, ce qui eut le don de stopper ses rires. Mes yeux retournèrent alors vers un Edward agacé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.

- **_Ecoute Loren, arrête s'il-te-plaît ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas !_******S'énerva-t-il…******_Désolé d'être direct mais tu ne comprends pas quand j'emploie la méthode douce_**, ajouta-t-il.

Je fus étonnée de son comportement. J'avais dû louper plusieurs de leurs conversations… et fort heureusement pour moi. Elle fulmina alors que de mon côté, je jubilais intérieurement. Elle s'en alla non sans omettre de me bousculer au passage en disant :

- **_Pff ! Monsieur préfère les vierges écervelées…_******et elle continua son chemin sans même se retourner.

Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de me traiter ainsi ? Edward s'avança alors et partit la rejoindre en colère. Je le retins par le bras lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'arrêter Emmett et Julian qui s'étaient énervés eux aussi et qui lui ordonnaient de faire ses excuses.

- **_Laisse-la…elle n'en vaut pas la peine,_******chuchotai-je à Edward.

- **_Mais Bella… elle n'a pas le droit de te parler sur ce ton ! Surtout à cause de moi_**, me dit-il.

- **_Ce n'est pas de ta faute… et puis j'ai l'habitude de ses sauts d'humeur,_******le rassurai-je.

J'y avais d'ailleurs eu droit toute la semaine à l'entrainement. Je ne savais pas par qui elle l'avait su, mais depuis qu'elle était au courant des talents de musicien d'Edward, elle ne faisait que nous embêter avec ça. C'était horripilant. Et il faut dire aussi que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être possessive et jalouse. Il ne m'appartenait pas mais c'était plus fort que moi.

- **_N'empêche qu'elle t'a traitée de « vierge écervelée »_**… me dit-il encore étonné de cette insulte.

- **_J'avoue que de me traiter d'écervelée passe encore mais de vierge…_******dis-je en grimaçant.******_Je risque juste de me faire appeler « Bella la pudibonde » ou encore « Bella la pucelle » à partir d'aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas grave,_******me permis-je d'ajouter. Il fronça les sourcils et sourit avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

- **_Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?_******Me désarçonna-t-il.

- **_Euh…_******Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour.

- **_Il n'y a pas de honte à être vierge tu sais,_******me dit-il.

J'étais tellement gênée qu'il me dise ça et qu'il ait compris que je l'étais vraiment que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire d'une voix irritée:

- **_Ah mais, comment peux-tu le savoir hein ? _**Il se repencha vers moi et ajouta :

- **_Moi je n'ai pas honte de l'être_**, chuchota-il.

Son souffle frôla mon oreille, ce qui eut le don de me faire frissonner. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait penser que ces frissons étaient dus au fait qu'il faisait froid. J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. J'étais subjuguée. Il me sourit timidement et me fit comprendre de garder cette révélation pour moi en mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Il accompagna ce « _chut_ » silencieux d'un clin d'œil des plus ravageurs. Hors de question que je révèle ce secret à qui que ce soit de toute façon.

Le prof nous interpela alors pour faire l'appel. Le bus venait d'arriver - toujours le même, comme chaque année - avec inscrit en grand sur chaque côté : « _Dail Keep_ », il appartenait à l'école. Il était sur deux étages et j'espérais que Loren ne partagerait pas le même que le nôtre.

Elle était visiblement en colère car lorsque j'empruntai la porte arrière en compagnie de mes amis pour m'installer au premier niveau - comme à notre habitude - elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. _« Le trajet allait être agréable »_, pensai-je en souriant. Nous avions toujours l'habitude de faire le trajet à cet étage, car les sièges étaient plus confortables, et il y avait des tablettes. Maissurtout, on avait un accès direct aux toilettes, plutôt pratique lors des longs trajets comme celui-ci.

- **_Je peux m'installer à tes côtés ?_** Me demanda Edward.

- **_Est-ce que la question se pose ?_** Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

J'espérais secrètement m'installer à ses côtés. J'étais maso dans le fond. Je savais pourtant que ça allait être dur de rester concentrée. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions en salle de cours où la longueur de la table laissait un certain espace entre nous.

- **_Je ne sais pas._**

- **_Assieds-toi Edward, et arrête de me poser des questions ridicules_**, lui souris-je en rougissant. **_J'espère juste que tu ne vomiras pas sur mon pantalon,_******me moquai-je.

Quand je vous disais que j'avais pris de l'assurance dans mes paroles. Certes, mes joues me trahissaient toujours mais, à force de me voir rougir, il finirait par penser que c'était dans ma nature de piquer un fard pour rien.

- **_Aucun risque !_** Me sourit-il en retour avant de s'asseoir.

A peine était-il installé que nos coudes se touchèrent. Ça allait vraiment être dur, mais tout à fait excitant en même temps. Les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration saccadée se manifestaient déjà. Et c'était sans compter sur les étincelles invisibles qui crépitaient entre nous au moindre contact physique.

Je jetai un regard discret vers Julian qui discutait avec Emmett, puis un regard vers Alice. Celle-ci se mettait à l'aise et, lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, elle eut un sourire éblouissant. Son clin d'œil plus qu'explicite me criait secrètement : _« Profite__un max de ce trajet__en compagnie de mon sexy de frère, je m'occupe du reste »._

**POV Edward :**

Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais en cet instant ? De la joie ? De l'excitation ? Un aboutissement ? Je ne saurais le dire exactement. Tout ce que je savais c'est que Bella avait accepté que je m'installe à ses côtés et qu'elle s'était endormie au bout d'une heure de trajet. Nous avions d'abord commencé à discuter et lorsque j'ai sorti mon ipod, elle a voulu que je partage mes écouteurs.

J'avais été plus que gêné car j'y avais enregistré mes compositions, mais j'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle était curieuse de connaître mes goûts musicaux.

Alors j'avais tout simplement dû lui dire que ce serait mes chansons qu'elle entendrait et pas ma playlist habituelle. Ca l'avait rendue encore plus curieuse. J'y avais même enregistré celle qu'elle m'avait inspirée, l'ayant terminée cette semaine. C'est d'ailleurs sur celle-ci qu'elle s'était endormie. Je ne lui avais pas encore trouvé de nom… jusqu'à aujourd'hui : Bella's lullaby.

Bref, elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait. Mais la voir recroquevillée sur elle-même, callée contre la fenêtre, me dérangeait. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être à l'aise installée de cette façon. J'allais me lever pour aller m'installer ailleurs afin de la coucher lentement sur mon siège mais elle se tourna au même moment pour venir se blottir contre mon épaule.

Sur l'instant, je m'étais figé et les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés. Etais-je égoïste ou opportuniste de profiter de son sommeil pour glisser mon bras dans son dos afin de la caller au mieux dans mon épaule ? Je n'en avais définitivement rien à faire. J'étais aux anges et je me délectais au mieux de ce moment avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa position et qu'elle finisse par se détacher de moi. Je n'aurais qu'à m'excuser ensuite…

Cette semaine avait été riche en émotions… bonnes comme mauvaises. Nous nous étions enfin rapprochés maisen contre partie, j'avais eu droit aux remarques de Tyler et Mike, plus jaloux que jamais. Dans un sens, je les comprenais un peu. Jasper avait beau me répéter de me lancer, je ne l'avais toujours pas fait. J'avais pourtant essayé, à plusieurs reprises, mais trop peureux, je m'étais ravisé. J'étais pathétique.

Cependant, je misais tout sur la chanson de ce soir. J'avais toujours fait passer mes émotions par la musique, c'était plus facile. J'espérais juste que nous allions gagner et que mon plan fonctionnerait.

Ensuite, il y avait Loren… que dire de Loren ? Cette semaine, elle était venue à plusieurs reprises me demander de jouer pour elle. Hier, elle était même venue me dire qu'elle possédait _« une guitare sagement rangée dans sa chambre qui n'attendait que moi pour être accordée »._Cette fille était vraiment cinglée. Et lorsqu'elle était venue m'aguicher devant Bella tout à l'heure, mon côté gentleman avait décidé de ne pas se manifester. J'avais peut-être été dur mais j'en avais eu assez.

Mais pourquoi étais-je en train de penser à cette cinglée alors que j'avais Bella contre moi ? Je me baffai intérieurement. J'avais Bella contre moi, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Mû par je ne sais quelle force, ma main droite alla caresser ses cheveux. Alice observa la scène avec attention et lorsque je m'en rendis compte, elle affichait un immense sourire, alors quemoi, je rougissais. Mais c'était tellement bon.

Cependant, de rouge pivoine, je passais à blanc pâle en l'espace d'une seconde. Dans son sommeil, Bella bougea de nouveau et sa tête se retrouva au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je déglutis nerveusement. Que devais-je faire là ?

Mon dieu, j'étais paniqué… et mes hormones étaient en ébullition. Mon petit moi se manifesta sans que je ne sache vraiment quoi faire. _« Réfléchis Edward, bon sang ! »_Pensai-je. Si je bougeais, je la réveillerais. Si je ne bougeais pas, c'est autre chose qui risquerait de la réveiller.

Ma sœur dut certainement comprendre mon combat intérieur car elle se leva et me ramena le coussin qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas à la maison. Fort heureusement, elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais j'étais certain qu'en son fort intérieur, elle se moquait de mon état.

- **_Merci,_** lui chuchotai-je.

- **_De rien,_** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je glissai donc le coussin sur mes cuisses et bougeai délicatement Bella pour que sa tête repose dessus. Elle se renicha d'elle-même en marmonnant_. Ouf,_ elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Au bout de quelques minutes à me concentrer sur des pensées sages, je pus reprendre des couleurs et une respiration normale. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de réaction m'arrivait avec elle. Bizarrement, très fréquemment ces temps-ci, pas que je m'en plaigne - bien au contraire - mais je préférais que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances… et pas en public.

Cette fille allait avoir ma mort… et je la lui donnerais volontiers, autant de fois qu'elle le souhaiterait.

**POV Bella :**

Partager les écouteurs d'Edward était déjà merveilleux, mais les partager pour écouter ses compositions, c'était tout simplement extraordinaire. On ne pouvait les écouter qu'en fermant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient magnifiques, tout à fait à l'image du compositeur. La dernière était tellement douce d'ailleurs - c'était la plus belle également - qu'elle eut raison de moi. Je m'assoupis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je plongeai alors dans un doux rêve… un rêve où tous mes sens étaient présents… jusqu'à mon odorat. C'était exaltant… et magique. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage moelleux doté d'une odeur fabuleuse. D'ailleurs, cette odeur me rappelait celle d'Edward et ça me donnait envie de m'y engouffrer encore plus profondément… ce que je fis sans hésiter d'ailleurs. Ensuite, une légère brise de vent s'était présentée, telle une caresse dans mes cheveux.

Je restai ainsi - durant ce qui me sembla des heures - à profiter de mon rêve, tellement j'étais bien. Etait-ce possible de faire des rêves aussi apaisants ? … Dans un autobus en direction de Portland qui plus est ? _« Bien sûr ! Avec Edward à ses côtés, ça ne peut être qu'apaisant ! »_ Pensai-je.

Et à ce moment, la réalité me frappa. Adieu le doux rêve dans lequel je m'étais engouffrée… car ça n'en était pas un. Ou du moins, à l'instant où ma conscience avait rattrapé mon inconscience, ça ne l'était plus. Pas étonnant que mon nuage ait l'odeur d'Edward. Je m'étais affalée sur lui sans rien lui demander. Manquerait plus que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil pour qu'il me prenne pour une folle… et me considère comme Loren, en moins dérangée cependant.

Je me levai brusquement, paniquée. Que devais-je lui dire ? M'excuser ? _« Mon dieu, que l'on vienne m'enterrer sur le champ ! »_Pensai-je.

- **_Oh mon dieu… Edward…Je… je … pardon, désolée, je ne voulais pas_**… Bégayai-je en m'empourprant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- **_Hey, chut ma belle, ce n'est pas grave, tu t'es juste endormie, ce n'est pas un drame,_** me rassura-t-il en chuchotant calmement et en prenant mon visage à deux mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait beau me rassurer, j'avais trop honte. C'était un gentleman de nature. Jamais il ne me dirait que je l'avais dérangé. Et le _« ma Belle »_ qu'il venait d'employer me déboussola complètement. J'avais vraiment chaud.

Je me levai rapidement en prétextant une envie pressante. Je restai d'ailleurs plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la cabine des toilettes, ne sachant que faire. Je n'avais pas choisi la posture la moins gênante qui plus est. J'étais vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT gênée. Fort heureusement pour moi, nous n'étions plus qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de Portland.

Je passai le reste de la journée à l'éviter. Alice m'avait dit que j'exagérais, qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié de m'avoir dans ses bras, et que mon comportement était puéril. Mais j'avais tellement honte que je n'osais aller lui parler, ni le regarder d'ailleurs. A chaque fois que j'osais un regard dans sa direction, mes joues se coloraient aussitôt et je baissais les yeux, car il me regardait déjà. Il arborait d'ailleurs un sourire réconfortant qui aurait dû me calmer, mais c'était plus fort que moi… j'avais juste besoin de me remettre de mes émotions. Après le match, j'irais certainement mieux, et s'ils venaient à perdre, j'irais le consoler. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à le faire.

**POV Edward :**

Et voilà, Bella m'avait évité toute la journée. C'était juste parce qu'elle était gênée mais ça me chagrinait tout de même. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais passé mon bras par dessus ses épaules pour venir la caller contre moi, et pas l'inverse. Certes, elle avait initié le mouvement, tout comme une invitation, alors je n'avais pas résisté. Cependant, j'avais été faible et horriblement égoïste sur le coup. Je ne pouvais donc m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'avais donc abdiqué, et l'avais regardée de loin toute la journée.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ma cousine ?_** Me demanda Julian, alors que nous nous préparions dans les vestiaires pour le match.

- **_Rien du tout, elle est juste gênée de s'être endormie sur moi dans le bus,_******lui répondis-je.

- **_Et tu lui en veux ?_******M'interrogea-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. C'était sa cousine, et ils étaient très proches, je pouvais donc tout à fait comprendre qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger.

- **_Pas du tout !_******M'empressai-je de lui dire.

Moi lui en vouloir ? Je la bénissais plutôt de m'avoir offert cet instant de bonheur.

- **_Tu penses que je devrais annuler la chanson ?_** Lui demandai-je, alors qu'il restait silencieux. Après tout, rien ne me disait que Bella arrêterait de m'éviter ce soir. De plus, je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser davantage que dans le car.

- **_Tu te défiles ?_** Me taquina-t-il.

- **_C'est juste une chanson,_******mentis-je.

- **_Dans ce cas, aucune raison d'annuler ce qui est prévu,_******me répondit-il tout sourire.

Il avait raison. Ca ne servait à rien d'annuler. Premièrement, je ne voulais pas avoir mis mon frère dans la confidence pour rien concernant mes sentiments pour Bella. Mais en plus, j'étais certain que Julian se doutait de quelque chose depuis cette fameuse conversation. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle l'apprenne à cause d'une gaffe que nos amis pourraient faire.

Il était grand temps de lui montrer que je tiens à elle. Pourquoi le faire devant tout le monde cependant? A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Moi qui suis plutôt timide habituellement…

Je pourrais peut-être me trouver des excuses du genre : Tyler et Mike verront que je mérite tout à fait d'être avec elle. Peut-être également que je veux montrer à toutes ces filles, et en particulier à Loren, que seule Bella m'intéresse.

En réalité, je suppose que c'était tout simplement parce quepar la chanson, il était plus facile pour moi de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle et qu'une salle bondée en train de danser me permettrait de profiter de la situation pour danser avec elle également. « _Pourquoi se contenter du beurre quand on peut avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ? »._Danser avec Bella était une chose que je rêvais de faire depuis la fois où je l'avais vue danser au gymnase pour la première fois.

…

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Comment marquer des points sur le terrain alors qu'une jolie brunette se dodeline sur celui-ci en tenue de cheerleaders ? Je me le demande… Surtout lorsque l'équipe adverse ne réprime pas sur sa tactique antijeu. Ce match avait été vraiment dur.

D'un côté, il y avait les filles qui dansaient sur le bord du terrain… impossible de me concentrer en voyant Bella dans cette tenue. Et de l'autre côté, nos adversaires ne loupaient pas une occasion de nous ratatiner. J'étais d'ailleurs certain d'avoir hérité d'un bleu sur la poitrine lorsque le numéro 9 m'avait taclé sur le sol.

N'ayant jamais goûté à la doctrine de l'équipe de Portland, j'avais minimisé les risques de perdre… et j'avais tort.

Julian avait été taclé plusieurs fois également, ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage énorme. Sam avait essayé de le retenir mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il fallait le comprendre, c'était comme si ce Jacob Black s'était promis de lui briser de nouveau l'épaule. J'aurais éclaté de colère moi aussi si j'étais lui. Seule Bella avait été en état de le calmer. D'ailleurs, je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir fait assister à cette scène. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Malgré tout, nous avions gagné et nous pouvions nous vanter de l'avoir mérité cette victoire. Le soulagement et la joie étaient présents sur tous les visages. A cette joie était venue s'en ajouter une autre pour moi _…_peut-être plus grande que celle d'avoir gagné.

Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, les filles quittèrent le bord du terrain pour venir se jeter droit sur nous. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, mais mon plus grand bonheur également, après avoir eu droit à un énorme câlin de ma sœur, ce sont les bras de Bella qui étaient venus s'attacher autour de mon cou.

Je qualifiais ce câlin d'impétueux ou le considérais comme totalement imprévu, ce qui le rendait encore plus savoureux. Tout deux surpris par cette fougue, nous nous figeâmes durant l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Ensuite, je pus profiter durant quelques autres secondes de la serrer plus fort contre moi en engouffrant ma tête dans son cou. Je mis de côté mes côtes douloureuses afin de profiter de cet instant. Apparemment, Bella venait de décider de ne plus m'éviter… ou alors elle avait réagi de manière trop impulsive pour s'en rendre compte.

- **_Félicitations maestro_**, m'avait-elle soufflée à l'oreille, avant de se détacher de moi… trop rapidement à mon gout.

- **_Merci,_** lui avais-je murmuré en retour.

Alors que j'étais en train de me préparer pour la fin de soirée festive qui nous attendait… ses derniers mots se répétaient dans mon esprit.

**POV Bella :**

- **_Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'abandonnes pour aller avec Jasper,_******boudai-je alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain de notre chambre d'hôtel en train de me maquiller pour la soirée. Je venais de terminer de me lisser les cheveux et avais déjà enfilé ma robe.

- **_Tu n'as qu'à partager ta chambre avec Julian,_******me cria-t-elle de la chambre.

- **_Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Emmett et Edward sont dans la même chambre,_******lui rappelai-je.

- **_Je ne crois pas qu'Emmett y sera, il fera comme moi avec Jasper, il ira rejoindre Rosalie. _**Sur ce coup, elle avait raison. Emmett ne perdrait certainement pas une occasion de fêter sa victoire avec Rosalie.

- **_Quand bien même Emmett irait rejoindre Rosalie, il reste encore Edward je te signale_**, lui répondis-je.

- **_Je suis certaine qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de te laisser une place dans son lit_**, rigola-t-elle.

- **_Alice !_******Criai-je en m'empourprant.

- **_Quoi ? ... Allez Bella, ne sois pas fâchée. Si tu étais à ma place, je suis sûre que tu ferais pareil_**, se défendit-elle.

- **_Tu te trompes !_**

- **_Ne me dis pas que, si tu étais avec Edward, tu ne préférerais pas partager sa chambre plutôt que la mienne ?_******Me nargua-t-elle alors.

Préférerais-je partager la chambre de son frère plutôt que la sienne si j'étais avec lui ? Edward était le premier homme pour qui je ressentais un amour inconditionnel. C'était le premier homme pour qui des papillons voletaient lorsqu'il me regardait ou me touchait… alors même si le fait de me retrouver seule dans une chambre avec lui me rendrait complètement flippée, je suppose que je serais également complètement euphorique.

- **_…_**

- **_C'est bien ce que je pensais_**, dit-elle face à mon silence.

Finalisant mon maquillage et soufflant un bon coup devant le miroir en lissant ma robe, je sortis de la salle de bain afin d'aller enfiler mes chaussures. Lorsque je passai le chambranle de la porte, Alice se figea et écarquilla les yeux :

- **_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_** M'inquiétai-je.

- **_Waouh !_** **_Bella, mais tu es sublime dans cette robe !_******Me dit-elle émerveillée.

- **_Euh…_** **_merci,_** dis-je en rougissant.

- **_Cette couleur te sied à merveille !_******Ajouta-t-elle.

- **_Merci,_******répétai-je…******_C'est un cadeau de ma tante. Et c'est ma robe préférée_**, lui avouai-je,**_ je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise._**

Elle me l'avait offerte pour mon avant dernier anniversaire. Je ne la portais que très rarement mais je l'adorais. Elle était en chiffon bleu nuit et à fines bretelles, ceinturée par une fine bande de satin sous la poitrine. Elle se terminait par de fins voilages irréguliers à hauteur de mes genoux. Les chaussures argent assorties laissaient paraître mes orteils que j'avais vernis de couleur corail irisé pour l'occasion. Et elles me grandissaient de quelques centimètres grâce à leurs talons. Cette robe n'était peut-être pas adéquate pour la saison mais on faisait toujours en sorte de s'habiller comme il se devait lorsque l'on fêtait ensemble les victoires des garçons. Je n'allais donc pas être la seule en robe. D'ailleurs, celle qu'Alice avait enfilée ne lui tiendrait pas chaud non plus. Et puis de toute façon, nous fêtions cette victoire dans un bar qui se situait à une centaine de mètres de l'hôtel.

- **_Ta robe est magnifique et tu es superbe également,_** la complimentai-je en retour.

- **_Merci_**, me sourit-elle…******_Dis-moi Bella_**, me demanda-t-elle ensuite avec hésitation…******_Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as sauté dans les bras de mon frère, tu ne l'avais pas prévu pas vrai ?_**

- **_Euh… ce n'était pas prémédité on va dire,_******lui répondis-je gênée.

- **_Tu sais, vous allez super bien ensemble… je ne dis pas ça parce qu'Edward et mon frère et toi mon amie… Je suis vraiment sincère._**

- **_C'est gentil,_******m'empourprai-je.

- **_Tu ne vas pas l'éviter ce soir hein ?_******Me dit-elle en me regardant malicieusement.

- **_Non Alice_**, soufflai-je…******_D'ailleurs je vais aller le voir et m'excuser pour mon comportement d'aujourd'hui._**

- **_Tu n'es pas obligée, d'ailleurs je suis certaine qu'il t'a déjà pardonnée… Fais juste les choses comme elles viennent avec lui, ne réfléchis pas et tout se passera comme tu le souhaites,_******me sourit-elle.

- **_Merci pour tes conseils Alice, tu es vraiment géniale,_******lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**_…_**

**_Arrivées au bar…_**

Nous étions un peu en avance. Alice voulait que l'on voie tout le monde arriver. Elle souhaitait jeter un œil critique – qu'il soit bon ou mauvais – sur les tenues de nos camarades qui viendraient à la fête. C'est-à-dire, toutes les personnes du lycée ainsi que leurs proches qui étaient venues soutenir les « _Dail Keep »_ et qui voulaient fêter la victoire des garçons.

Que dire… c'était Alice. Avec elle, je n'étais plus étonnée de rien. Rosalie et Jessica s'étaient jointes à nous. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs plus que ravie de pouvoir reluquer les « beaux gosses » entrer dans ce fameux bar. Pour ma part, je n'attendais qu'une chose… voir Edward passer cette porte.

Et ce fut chose faite dix minutes plus tard…

Que dire sur son entrée… Il était en compagnie d'Emmett, Julian et Jasper et il riait aux éclats. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais l'air à cet instant mais le voir dans cette tenue me rendait toute chose. Moi qui pensais l'avoir déjà vu affublé de la tenue la plus sexy, eh bien… je m'étais totalement trompée. Je n'étais plus en train de rêver de revoir Edward simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging. Désormais, je rêvais de le voir vêtu tous les jours du costume qu'il portait ce soir.

Je le reluquais sans vergogne, et ce des pieds à la tête. Il portait de magnifiques chaussures de ville noires ainsi qu'un pantalon de costume de la même couleur. Quant à sa chemise, je n'avais pas de mots. Elle lui allait divinement bien. D'un bleu presque noir, ses manches normalement longues étaient remontées aux trois quarts et les deux premiers boutons de son col étaient ouverts, me permettant d'apercevoir la peau de son cou. Et ses cheveux… indomptables, comme toujours. Bref, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi sexy.

Etais-je prête à aller m'excuser finalement ? Il était trop beau pour mon propre bien. Et je crois qu'il m'était impossible d'aller m'excuser de mon comportement, je ne saurais pas aligner un seul mot devant lui ce soir.

- **_Mamamia Alice ! Ton frère est succulent !_******S'exclama Jessica. De quel frère parlait-elle ? Edward ou Emmett ?

- **_Tu as l'embarras du choix ce soir_**, lui répondit Rosalie…******_Donc pas touche aux Cullen cocotte!_******Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir... **_Alors va voir ailleurs tu veux?_******Continua-t-elle sèchement.

Apparemment, celui-ci eut le don de la refroidir car elle se renfrogna et, aux bruits de talons, je compris qu'elle s'en allait. Je crois que Rosalie ne la portait pas beaucoup dans son cœur. Je ne savais pas lequel des deux était succulent pour Jessica… et je préférais ne pas le savoir. La vue était de toute façon trop parfaite pour me détourner afin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. J'étais trop fascinée par ce que je voyais.

Lorsqu'Edward se retourna vers mon cousin qui se trouvait derrière lui, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un couinement. Durant tout ce temps, mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté son corps parfait et ce qu'ils voyaient à cet instant étaient au-delà de l'inimaginable. Ce pantalon lui allait divinement bien lui aussi.

- **_Arrête de baver Bella._** Me taquina Rosalie en me donnant un coup de coude, ce qui eut le don de me sortir de ma contemplation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- **_…_**

- **_Grrrrr ! Je vais les tuer ! Je leur avais pourtant dit de mettre une cravate ! Ils ne m'écoutent jamais !_******S'énerva Alice.

- **_Alice, quand comprendras-tu que tes frères ne t'écoutent jamais ?_******Lui répondit Rosalie.

A cette phrase, je regardai de nouveau dans la direction des garçons pour voir que Jasper et Julian portaient une cravate. Celle de Jasper était parfaitement bien nouée à l'inverse de celle de mon cousin, qui ne la nouait jamais complètement. Quant à Emmett, il n'en portait pas, tout comme Edward, que je trouvais vraiment trop sexy habillé comme ça.

- **_Ils ont vraiment trop bien fait de ne pas suivre tes conseils… Edward est…_******Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_… Sexy ?_******Demanda Rosalie.

- **_Incontestablement !_******M'empressai-je de répondre en rougissant, une fois de plus.

Sur le coup, je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était à elle que je venais de m'adresser. Si elle n'était pas encore au courant de mon béguin pour Edward, ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Au même moment, Jasper nous remarqua au loin et nous fit un signe de la main. Edward, Emmett et Julian regardèrent à leur tour dans notre direction. Je baissai les yeux instinctivement, m'empêchant de les relever avant qu'ils n'arrivent. J'essayai de me remettre les idées en place avant qu'ils n'arrivent à notre hauteur.

- **_Salut les filles !_******S'extasia Emmett… **_Alors vous nous avez trouvés comment ?_******Dit-il en tendant les bras, fier de lui.

- **_Tu as super bien joué mon nounours,_******lui répondit Rosalie en allant le câliner.

Julian s'approcha de moi, hésitant. Je l'avais sévèrement remis à sa place pendant le match. Il avait failli se battre contre l'un des joueurs de l'autre équipe.

- **_Tu m'en veux toujours?_******Me demanda-t-il, tel un petit garçon.

- **_Bien sûr que non_**, le rassurai-je alors. Heureux de savoir que je ne lui en voulais plus, il me prit alors dans ses bras et me donna un baiser sur le front, tout en me complimentant sur ma tenue.

J'avais été en colère sur le coup, car j'avais eu peur. L'équipe adverse n'avait vraiment pas été très tendre avec eux. Même qu'à un moment donné, Edward avait été brutalement projeté au sol et s'était tenu les côtes pendant quelques secondes. J'avais été stressée durant tout le match alors autant vous dire que lorsque le coup de sifflet final avait retentit, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'aller les voir, soulagée que ce soit fini. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'avais fini dans les bras d'Edward après avoir fini dans ceux de Julian, soulagée qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé et soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas perdu.

Je l'avais évité toute la journée parce que je m'étais endormie sur ses genoux et voilà qu'en plus, je lui avais sauté au cou. Et là, je tentais de toutes mes forces de me concentrer, mais surtout, je voulais m'excuser.

- **_Et si on allait à une table. Ce sera mieux que de rester debout non ?_******Nous dit Jasper.

- **_Bonne idée !_******S'exclama Alice.

**POV Edward :**

C'est donc ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés tous assis à une table, discutant et rigolant de tout et de rien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer des regards vers Bella. Elle était magnifique ce soir dans cette robe bleue marine. Je comptais bien le lui dire cette fois-ci. Chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, elle me souriait timidement et ses joues rosissaient, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Après un certain temps, j'avais discrètement demandé à Jasper de m'accompagner à l'extérieur pour aller chercher nos guitares dans sa voiture. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons donc j'avais prétexté vouloir fumer une cigarette. Chose que j'avais d'ailleurs profité de faire, afin d'évacuer le stress que je commençais à ressentir. Nous étions revenus à la table un petit quart d'heure plus tard.

Il régnait une très bonne ambiance dans le bar. La musique était cool, la piste de danse était pleine et tout le monde s'amusait. J'étais soulagé de voir beaucoup de personnes danser. Il ne serait donc pas difficile d'entrainer les gens ainsi que les filles sur la chanson que j'allais chanter. D'ailleurs, elles avaient plusieurs fois quitté la table pour aller se trémousser sur la piste. Et moi, je n'avais rien raté du spectacle que Bella m'offrait.

Je sus que mon heure venait de sonner à l'instant où la musique s'était arrêtée. Mon cœur commença alors à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je vis Sam monter sur la scène afin de s'emparer du micro. Tout le monde commençait à se demander ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler :

- **_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Ce soir, nous sommes heureux d'être ici pour fêter comme il se doit notre victoire_**… Tout le monde cria…******_et nous avons l'honneur de compter parmi nos joueurs un musicien… Celui-ci a déjà pu nous montrer ses talents de footballeur… Dans quelques minutes, nous aurons l'occasion de voir l'étendue de ses talents de chanteur…_**

- **_Il devrait faire politicien, il est plutôt doué pour les discours vous ne trouvez pas?_** Rigola Emmett en chuchotant.

Si je n'avais pas été à mon plus haut niveau de stress, je crois que j'aurais ri avec lui.

- **_…Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit Edward !_**

Tout le monde applaudit alors que je me levais en me demandant dans quoi je me lançais. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je lançai un bref regard vers Bella qui souriait franchement. Je crois que c'est son sourire qui me donna le courage d'aller jusqu'à la scène. Les applaudissements ne cessaient pas et les hurlements de certaines cheerleaders et certains garçons de l'équipe non plus. Sam me donna une accolade et j'allai chercher ma guitare derrière la scène.

J'avais les mains moites et le cœur qui allait exploser. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel stress avant de jouer… c'était incroyable. Bella allait-elle accepter de danser ? Il était de toute façon trop tard pour m'en préoccuper.

Je respirai alors un bon coup, ajustai mon micro sur le pied, ancrai mon regard dans celui de la seule personne pour qui cette chanson était destinée et commençai les premiers accords.

**Beautiful – Trading Yesterday**

**_And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours_**

_(Et le temps se tient toujours sous l'air des heures d'attente)_

**_To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me_**

_(Pour toucher, juste pour sentir un amour qui semble me dominer)_

**_She's all I'll ever need_**

_(Elle est tout ce dont j'aurai toujours besoin)_

**_And you know her love just hypnotizes me_**

_(Et tu sais que son amour m'hypnotise juste)_

**_'Til All I see is beautiful_**

_(Jusqu'à ce que tout ce que je vois soit beau)_

**_At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven_**

_(La nuit, je rêve que tu m'as été envoyé du ciel)_

**_My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence_**

_(Ma vie, semble être si isolée ici sans ta présence)_

**_You could change my everyday_**

_(Tu pourrais changer mon quotidian)_

**_And I could never think of love without your name_**

_(Et je ne pourrais jamais penser à l'amour sans ton nom)_

**_As you remain_**

_(Alors que tu restes)_

**_Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain_**

_(Belle - comme la pluie d'été effaçant la tâche de l'hiver)_

**_Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break_**

_(Belle - comme le soleil du matin invitant le jour à se lever)_

**_Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun_**

_(Belle - comme la joie qui vient quand l'amour auquel tu as aspiré vient de commencer)_

**_Beautiful- making everything brand new_**

_(Belle - faisant de tout quelque chose de totalement nouveau)_

**_Beautiful you_**

_(Tu es belle)_

**_And all this time you're changing me to something better_**

_(Et tout ce temps tu me change en quelque chose de mieux)_

**_A love so high that everyday that we're together_**

_(Un amour si fort que chaque jour où nous sommes ensemble)_

**_I will leave the world below_**

_(Je laisserai le monde en dessous)_

**_Until your heart becomes the only thing I know_**

_(Jusqu'à ce que tout cœur devienne la seule chose que je connaisse)_

**_All I know is_**

_(Tout ce que je sais est)_

**_Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain_**

_(Beau - comme la pluie d'été effaçant la tâche de l'hiver)_

**_Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break_**

_(Beau - comme le soleil du matin invitant le jour à se lever)_  
><strong><em>Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun<em>**

_(Beau - comme la joie qui vient quand l'amour auquel tu as aspiré vient de commencer)_

**_Beautiful- making everything brand new_**

_(Beau - faisant de tout quelque chose de totalement nouveau)_

**_Beautiful you_**

_(Tu es belle)_

**POV Bella :**

J'allais entendre Edward jouer pour la seconde fois et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il nous joue quelque chose ce soir mais apparemment, son désir de nous chanter quelque chose ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui car c'était sa guitare qu'il tenait dans les mains. Tout le monde s'était levé pour l'encourager, moi la première.

Aux premiers accords, mes poils se dressèrent, il m'hypnotisait de nouveau. Je remarquai immédiatement le titre de la chanson. Il avait décidé de continuer dans le même registre que samedi dernier visiblement.

A peine Edward venait-il de commencer à jouer que Julian m'invita à danser. Rosalie et Emmett suivirent ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, suivis à leur tour de plusieurs couples. Je ne pouvais dire non à Julian, même si je le détestais d'avoir interrompu cet instant de pur bonheur. Je n'allais pas pouvoir le regarder chanter. Malgré cela, je percevais sa voix envoutante et le toucher de ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument se répercutait dans tous mes pores. C'était renversant.

**POV Edward :**

Tout se passait comme prévu pour le moment. Jasper venait de délaisser ma sœur pour venir me rejoindre sur scène. Celle-ci me souriait, il devait certainement lui avoir expliqué pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

Après qu'il ait pris mon relais, j'abandonnai ma guitare pour décrocher le micro de son support. Les battements de mon cœur étaient frénétiques mais comme à chaque fois que je chantais, je faisais entièrement ressentir mes sentiments. J'eus donc la force et le courage de descendre de scène, ne quittant pas des yeux Bella et Julian qui dansaient, et je me rapprochai doucement d'eux, tout en continuant à fredonner les paroles.

Lorsqu'il me resta à peine un mètre à parcourir, Julian se détacha lentement de sa cousine. Bella se rendit alors compte de ma présence. Je ne pus déchiffrer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant… mis à part peut-être de l'étonnement.

M'avançant encore un peu plus, je tendis ma main vers elle. Elle comprit alors ce que je souhaitais. Elle regarda brièvement Julian qui lui lança un regard encourageant, et oh comblé de joie, elle me tendit sa main en retour avec un sourire timide et les joues rosies. Je n'avais pas accès à son regard à cet instant, elle n'osait me regarder dans les yeux.

Plus rien ne comptait à mes yeux, mis à part elle et moi… et la chanson qui lui était destinée. Je la rapprochai un peu plus de moi, de façon à ce que mon bras libre vienne se glisser sur ses reins. Instinctivement, les bras de Bella vinrent se nouer lentement autour de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant, chérissant ce contact, elle sentait divinement bon.

Et lorsque ses prunelles chocolat se levèrent vers mon visage, je lui souris en continuant les paroles qui la définissaient complètement :

**_Beautiful you_**

_(Tu es belle)_

Je fus heureux de voir qu'elle comprit que je m'adressais à elle, mais encore plus heureux de voir qu'elle rougissait davantage. Et même si j'étais persuadé qu'elle était totalement gênée, elle appréciait ce moment tout comme moi, j'en étais certain. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade au même rythme que le mien.

**POV Bella :**

_« Oh mon dieu »_ étaient les seuls mots qui se répétaient dans mes pensées incohérentes. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward… en train de danser un slow avec lui… Mais le pire dans tout ça – ou plutôt dirais-je le mieux – c'est que cette chanson était pour moi, j'en étais certaine. Et alors, OH-MON-DIEU ! Mes veines allaient exploser si mon cœur n'arrêtait pas sa course folle.

Edward avait cette intensité dans son regard émeraude qui me criait _« Je chante pour toi, rien que pour toi »_ et plus rien ne comptait. J'oubliais tout, mon cousin visiblement au courant qu'Edward viendrait m'inviter, le monde autour de nous, tout. J'oubliais tout.

Il sentait bon, divinement trop bon. Des effluves de son après-rasage me fouettaient le visage comme des vagues, c'était grisant. Et totalement perdue dans mon monde, je fus déçue de m'apercevoir que la fin de la chanson arrivait. C'est également à cet instant que la panique me traversa. Que devais-je faire? L'embrasser? Il m'aimait, c'était clairement ce que cette chanson me disait. Je ne pouvais plus en douter. Les battements de mon cœur étaient à leur maximum.

Un bref coup d'œil vers Alice m'éclaira sur la chose à faire. Je pouvais clairement lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle me disait de l'embrasser. Avais-je assez de courage pour le faire? Edward venait de faire un pas énorme en me chantant devant tout le monde cette chanson.

Je devais donc à mon tour faire le mien.


	17. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

**Tout d'abord, Bonne année :) tout mes voeux de bonheur pour cette année 2013!**

**Eh oui, me voilà après une longue attente je dois l'avouer. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que je manque de temps pour l'écriture. L'année 2012 a été pleine de rebondissement et c'est pour cela que j'ai tardé à poster. Mais je n'abandonne pas ma fic pour autant :) J'aime écrire et je le fais dans le plus grand bonheur :) cette fic arrivera à terme :) je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres vous verrez défiler avant la fin :) j'écris au jour le jour... les idées sont là et de nouvelles arrivent à chaque fois :) Dans ce chapitre, il y a d'ailleurs un passage que j'ai écris il y a de cela un an voire même peut-être plus alors que je n'avais pas encore écrit 5 chapitres lol.**

**Je tiens à remercier mes correctrices: Mon helpeuse (alias ma ptite Meg) à ma Phika :) Merci beaucoup les filles, sans vous mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes lol. Vous êtes toujours là, depuis le début! Et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante :) merci!**

**Merci également pour les reviews du précédent chapitre qui sont au nombre de 29 :) Ca fait plaisirs de voir vos encouragements :)**

**Merci donc à: Petitegrs, coco-des-iles, canada02, SoSweetySoCrazy, JanWalker, Ronnie32, annie740, Milinette, Alexa27, pauline.g, Nedwige, luna04, Ma ptite Héra, birginie, Ma louloutte, Cindy, zazouisa01, Nenette1712, sand91, lea228, Grazie, laulau83, Mo0wiy, carol-anne100, Liine, kinoum, aussidagility.**

**Je serais super heureuse d'avoir de nouveau une review pour ce s**

**chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres :) Merci également pour les mises en alertes et mises en favori :)**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai edité les anciens chapitres, toutes les explications sont au debut du chapitre d'introduction :) J'ai aussi remis le mode K+ au lieu du mode M car pour l'instant il n'y a pas de lemon... Je la remettrai M en temps voulu ;)**

**Bon, assez de blabla... bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 17: Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre**

**POV Edward :**

Une fois la chanson terminée, j'étais heureux. Les bras de Bella toujours timidement accrochés autour de mon cou, mon visage proche du sien et mes lèvres proches de son oreille, j'étais bien. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser à cet instant, c'était certain.

Alors que les personnes autour de nous applaudissaient pour ma chanson, Bella se détacha lentement de moi, trop tôt à mon goût. Et alors que je pensais qu'elle s'enfuirait ou qu'elle serait trop intimidée pour me dire quoi que ce soit, elle empauma ma main et m'emporta avec elle pour fuir la piste de danse. J'eus à peine le temps de donner le micro à Julian alors que nous passions devant lui que nous étions déjà dehors.

Elle me poussa brutalement contre le mur et ses mains accrochèrent ma chemise avec tellement de force que la douleur dans mes côtes se réveilla et me coupa le souffle.

- _**Bella, qu'est-ce que….**_

- _**Edward… **_me coupa-t-elle,_** c'était magnifique mais complètement irréfléchi de faire ça devant la quasi majorité du lycée…**_ souffla-t-elle, _**et j'espère que ce que je vais faire…**_

- _**…que vas-tu faire ? **_Lui murmurai-je en la coupant à mon tour.

Sa poigne se relâcha lentement, me permettant de reprendre légèrement mon souffle. Les yeux fermés, elle approcha lentement son visage vers le mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur le bord de mes lèvres et son cœur battre à tout rompre contre mon torse. Il me sembla que le mien venait de s'arrêter. Et c'est à cet instantque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes, douces et sucrées. J'avais terriblement envie de lui retourner ce baiser en y mettant tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle…mais, malheureusement, une voix interrompit ce délicieux instant.

- _**Bella !**_

Je haïssais cette personne. Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre quelques minutes avant denous interrompre ? J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps et voilà que je ne pouvais en profiter. J'étais terriblement frustré, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de savourer ce baiser.

- _**Angela ? **_S'étonna Bella en se détachant de moi pour aller lui sauter dans les bras.

Et je restais comme un con contre mon mur. Etait-ce une blague ? Bella ne venait pas de quitter mes bras pour aller rejoindre ceux d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas, pas vrai ?

- _**Oh mon dieu, Bella tu m'as tellement manquée**__**,**_ lui dit-elle.

- _**C'est réciproque Angie,**_ lui répondit ma belle. _**Mais que fais-tu ici ?**_ Ajouta-t-elle s'éloignant de la fille.

- _**Tu n'es pas contente de revoir ta meilleure amie ?**_

- _**Si, si, mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais le déplacement avec la fac et tout.**_

- _**Je n'allais pas manquer le match le plus important de l'année quand même, **_rigola-t-elle.

Et voilà, Bella venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie et j'étais jaloux d'avoir été abandonné contre ce pauvre mur. Je me raclai alors la gorge pour leur signifier ma présence.

- _**Oh, Angela, je te présente Edward, **_se rappela alors Bella, rougissante.

Elle n'osa rencontrer mon regard, à l'inverse de son amie qui me lançait un grand sourire.

- _**Bonsoir, je suis Angela, la meilleure amie de Bella… **_me dit-elle en me serrant la main. _**Enfin, pas si meilleure que ça apparemment, vu qu'elle m'a caché certaines choses, **_ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long.

Cette fille me rappelait étrangement ma sœur avec ses phrases pleines de sous entendus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- _**Bonsoir, je suis Edward, le…**_

- _**… Petit ami de Bella, j'ai deviné, ne t'inquiète pas, **_me coupa-t-elle en souriant.

- _**Euh…**_

« J'allais dire « _le frère d'une amie de Bella », _mais je ne suis pas contre cette éventualité », pensai-je alors.

- _**On n'est pas ensemble, **_lui déclara timidement Bella.

- _**Ah bon ?! Et tu vas me dire qu'embrasser un délicieux garçon est chose courante chez toi ? Je ne te crois pas ! **_La réprimanda-t-elle avant de revenir vers moi qui ne savais plus où me mettre _**… Tu chantes merveilleusement bien au fait, **_me complimenta-t-elle.

- _**Euh… merci. **_

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre après ce qu'elle venait de dire. En fait, cette fille était certainement pire que ma sœur.

Une gêne s'installa durant quelques secondes, etne sachant comment rompre le silence, je décidai de les laisser entre elles afin qu'elles puissent profiter de leurs retrouvailles, même si j'étais toujours frustré que nous ayons été interrompus.

- _** Bon, euh… je crois que je vais vous laisser. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. **_

- _**Ok, **_souffla Bella.

Je fus un peu déçu de sa réponse mais je la comprenais. Elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie depuis un moment et c'était pour elles l'occasion de se parler un peu.

- _**Hum…. alors à plus tard, **_leur dis-je en repartant à l'intérieur, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

_**POV Bella :**_

- _**Mais tu es folle ou quoi Angela ?! **_La réprimandai-je après qu'Edward soit hors de vue.

- _**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **_Me demanda-t-elle.

- _**Edward et moi, on n'est vraiment pas ensemble, **_soupirai-je, rouge de honte.

Je venais de l'embrasser, ou plutôt, je m'apprêtais à le faire, en étant certaine qu'il me rendrait ce baiser. Et voilà que je n'en avais plus vraiment le courage désormais.

- _**J'ai merdé, c'est ça ? **_

- _**Un peu oui… **_soufflai-je en me frottant le front. J'étais vraiment embarrassée.

- _**Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, mais tu me connais, je suis trop impulsive. Mes émotions l'emportent toujours sur ma raison. J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez ensemble avec ce que j'ai vu dans ce bar.**_

- _**Oui, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, la sœur d'Edward est pire que toi parfois, **_lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire à nouveau. Malgré cette bévue, j'étais vraiment heureuse de la revoir.

- _**Alors, **__**ç**__**a veut dire que j'ai interrompu votre premier moment d'intimité c'est ça ? **_Me demanda-t-elle crispée.

- _**Euh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**_

- _**Oh mon dieu ! Mais je suis tellement nulle ! **_Se désola-t-elle.

- _**Ce n'est pas grave…**_

En fait, c'était plus que ça. J'avais enfin réussi à vaincre ma peur de me lancer, et voilà que son arrivée impromptue venait de saboter tous mes efforts.

- _**Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ?! Mais tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis certaine que tu as mis un temps fou pour lui avouer ton amour, et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je gâche tout ! **_Bouda-t-elle.

- _**Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de bouder ? Tu viens de gâcher mon premier baiser avec le mec le plus sexy du lycée**_.

- _**Alors, il embrasse bien ? **_Me taquina-t-elle.

- _**Tu veux rire ou quoi ? J'avais à peine posé mes lèvres sur les siennes que tu es arrivée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savourer quoi que ce soit, **_m'indignai-je.

- _**Ah mince…**_

- _**Tu l'as dit… **_soupirai-je, en repensant à ce moment.

A vrai dire, j'avais eu le temps de sentir à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces et j'étais certaine qu'elles étaient savoureuses. Si seulement elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard… Aurais-je eu l'audace d'approfondir ce baiser ? Je suppose que oui. Dans l'action, je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à ces sensations étranges… le cœur qui accélère sa course, l'adrénaline qui circule dans les veines, les papillons dans le ventre… tout ça au quintuple de ce que j'éprouvais en temps normal lorsque j'étais à ses côtés.

- _**Je suis certaine qu'il me déteste. Il attendait certainement ce moment depuis aussi longtemps que toi je suppose, **_me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- _**J'espère juste qu'il se lancera pour le prochain baiser, car je ne pense pas que j'aurais à nouveau l'audace de le faire, **_lui répondis-je, tout à fait honnête.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais beau avoir la conviction qu'il m'aimait lui aussi, je n'étais absolument pas courageuse au point de faire de nouveau le premier pas. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que c'était moi qui avais fait le premier pas ce soir. C'était lui avec sa chanson, je n'avais fait que lui confirmer que je l'aimais en retour…

- _**Bon, allons rejoindre la troupe, on aura tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu demain. J'ai une amie à te présenter et toi aussi je crois, **_me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- _**Oui, tu as raison, **_lui répondis-je en souriant.

- _**Allons retrouver ton beau gosse de futur petit ami**_, rigola-t-elle en me prenant par-dessous le bras.

- _**Hey, Bella !**_ Me héla Alice de la table, en agitant les bras pour être sûre que je la repère.

- _**Tu vois là-bas ?**_ Dis-je à Angela_**… C'est Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Je vais te la présenter. Tu vas voir, elle est géniale !**_

- _**Oui , je la vois, elle a l'air pétillante,**_ me sourit-elle.

- _**Elle est adorable. Et en plus, c'est une gymnaste fabuleuse, si tu la voyais sur les tapis… Je suis sûre que l'on va réussir quelque chose de bien pour les championnats.**_

- _**En parlant des championnats, ce n'est pas trop du**__**r**__** le rôle de capitaine ? **_Me demanda-t-elle.

- _**Non, ça va, mis à part les sautes d'humeurs de Loren, ça se passe plutôt bien.**_

- _**Laisse-moi deviner…. Jalouse d'Alice ?**_

- _**S'il n'y avait que ça… **_lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Arrivée à hauteur de la table - où tout le monde était assis - je m'empressai de leur faire part de notre présence.

- _**Salut tout le monde. Julian, regarde qui est là ?**_

- _**Oui je sais. Angela, je suis heureux de te revoir, **_se leva mon cousin pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- _**Salut Don Juan, **_le salua-t-elle.

- _**Alors comme ça on a dérangé Edward et Bella ? **_Se manifesta Emmett.

- _**Quoi ? **_Répondîmes Angela et moi en même temps.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward qui, semble-t-il, préférait regarder son verre plutôt que de prendre part à la conversation. Qu'avait-il bien pu leur dire pendant mon absence ?

- _**Edward ne nous a rien dit mais vu son air quand il est arrivé, il était un joli mélange de « Je suis aux anges mais un peu frustré tout de même » J'ai tort**__**? **_Rajouta Emmett en donnant un coup de coude à Edward, qui le gratifia d'un _**: « La ferme Emmett ! » **_sur un ton à la fois calme et sec.

- _**Oh, mais c'est qu'il pourrait mordre**_, continua-t-il en riant.

- _**Je suis désolée Edward si je vous ai dérangé tout à l'heure, **_s'excusa Angela.

- _**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Angela, **_lui répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin que j'adore tant._** Bella et moi auront d'autres occasions pour discuter.**_

Sa remarque engendra aussitôt un rougissement de ma part.

- _**Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène Angie? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu viendrais, **_lui demanda mon cousin.

_**- C'était une décision de dernière minute en fait. Annabelle et moi voulions changer un peu d'air et comme je savais que votre match le plus important de l'année se déroulait aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas hésité à venir… Je vois d'ailleurs que les présentations ont été faites, **_sourit-elle au visage inconnu assis à cette table et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de remarquer jusqu'à maintenant_**… Bella, je te présente ma colocataire Annabelle.**_

- _**Enchantée Bella, Angela m'a beaucoup parlé de toi**_, me dit-elle en se levant pour me faire la bise.

- _**Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance,**_ lui répondis-je avant de faire les présentations à mon tour_**… Les amis, je vous présente Angela, ma meilleure amie. Alors, il y a Alice, dont je t'ai déjà parlée, **_dis-je à se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- _**Salut, **_lui dit-elle énergique.

- _**Enchantée Alice.**_

- _**Ensuite, à ses côtés, tu peux voir Jasper, son amoureux. C'est aussi le meilleur ami d'Edward.**_

- _**Bonsoir Jasper.**_

- _**Bonsoir, **_lui répondit-il en se levant à son tour pour lui faire la bise.

- _**Ce grand pitre qui ne fait qu'énoncer un tas d'âneries, c'est Emmett, le frère d'Alice et Edward.**_

- _**Salut monsieur le pitre, **_le taquina Angela.

- _**Ah on va bien s'entendre je crois ! **_Répondit Emmett._** Enchanté Angela. **_

- _**Je te présente ensuite Rosalie, sœur de Jasper et petite amie d'Emmett, **_énumérai-je.

- _**Bonsoir Rosalie.**_

- _**Bonsoir Angela**_, lui répondit cette dernière en la prenant également dans ses bras.

- _**Et enfin, Edward, que tu connais déjà… **_envers lequel je lançais un regard timide, certaine de rougir comme jamais.

- _**Rebonsoir Edward.**_

Elle s'empressa de lui faire la bise également. Pouvais-je être jalouse de ma meilleure amie ? Oui, je pouvais l'être, elle nous avait interrompus tout de même.

- _**Jessica n'est pas là ? **_Me demanda-t-elle.

- _**Euh…**_

- _**Je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Nos hommes ne sont pas des morceaux de viande, **_lui déclara Rosalie.

- _**On est beaux gosses ma princesse, ce n'est pas de notre faute quand même.**_ La tirade d'Emmett mérita une petite claque de la part de Rosalie.

- _**Aie ! Mais ça fait mal.**_

Angela et moi nous installâmes alors et poursuivîmes notre soirée calmement autour de la table, en compagnie de mes amis. De temps en temps, je lançais un regard discret vers Edward lorsque j'étais certaine qu'il ne me regardait pas. Chose que je sais qu'il faisait également puisque je l'avais surpris à plusieurs reprises. D'ailleurs, j'héritais à chaque fois d'un timide sourire qui me faisait rougir.

Depuis quelques minutes également, je soupçonnais Annabelle de rougir à chaque fois que Julian lui adressait la parole. C'était assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. Pas que mon cousin puisse faire rougir une fille non… mais de voir qu'il avait le même comportement qu'elle, c'est ça qui l'était ! Mon cousin rougissait aux frasques d'une fille, c'était comment dire…. Nouveau. J'étais heureuse de cela.

Annabelle deviendrait peut-être la perle rare qu'il cherchait après tout. Et puis, en plus, elle était vraiment jolie : de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à l'hôtel. Alice et Jasper se câlinaient depuis un bon quart d'heure devant mon nez. Emmett discutait avec Edward, qui n'avait bu aucune goutte d'alcool de la soirée, contrairement à son frère. Rosalie, Annabelle, Angela et Julian dansaient encore comme des fous sur la piste de danse alors que moi, je commençais à tomber de fatigue.

- _**Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée**_, annonçai-je aux autres.

- _**Déjà ?**_ Se plaignit Alice.

- _**Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.**_

- _**Je te raccompagne ?**_ Me proposa Edward, prêt à se lever.

- _**Non, ne t'inquiète pas, continue à t'amuser,**_ lui répondis-je, le cœur battant et près à exploser.

Deux parts de mon cerveau se battaient à cet instant. L'une espérait qu'il allait insister et l'autre, était complètement paniquée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il venait à m'embrasser pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Au même moment, Angela et Annabelle arrivèrent essoufflées et en sueur.

- _**Waouh, qu'est-ce-qu'il fait chaud ici**_, se plaignit Annabelle, qui s'empressa d'avaler son verre d'une seule traite.

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_Me demanda Angela, qui remarqua que je m'apprêtais à partir.

- _**Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer**__**.**_

- _**Ah, ben attend-nous ! Alice m'a dit que tu avais de la place dans ta chambre, étant donné qu'elle irait dans celle de Jasper. Ça t'ennuie de la partager ? Annabelle et moi n'avons vraiment pas eu le temps d'en réserver une. **_Me demanda-t-elle.

- _**Bien sûr que non. Ça ne m'ennuie pas.**_

- _**Ok, attends-nous ici, on a mis nos gilets au vestiaire.**_

**POV Edward :**

Quelqu'un m'avait lancé un mauvais sort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Non seulement, Angela venait à nouveau de gâcher une occasion de pouvoir me rapprocher de Bella, mais, en plus de cela, Bella n'avait même pas tenté de se rapprocher de moi à nouveau durant le reste de la soirée… J'allais devoir faire en sorte de nous trouver un moment rien qu'à deux. Depuis que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, je n'avais qu'une hâte : renouveler l'expérience.

Une fois que Bella, Angela et son amie furent parties, ma sœur me dit :

- _**Alors, avec Bella ? **_Chuchota-t-elle.

- _**Quoi Bella ?**_ Grognai-je.

- _**Toujours rien ?**_

- _**Peut-être qu'une fois que le destin arrêtera de s'en prendre à moi je pourrai l'embrasser ! **_

- _**Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait t'embrasser après ton petit show**_, me déclara-t-elle.

- _**Elle allait le faire… mais c'était avant que sa meilleure amie ne vienne nous interrompre.**_

- _**C'est vrai ? **_S'illumina-t-elle.

- _**Ouais, **_soufflai-je.

- _**Tu n'as pas l'air super enjoué, **_me reprocha-t-elle.

- _**Angela vient à nouveau de me gâcher une occasion de me rapprocher d'elle. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être enjoué, **_me plaignis-je.

- _**Frustré ?**_

- _**Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, **_soufflai-je à nouveau.

- _**Angela repart demain. Dès lundi, Bella sera tout à toi, **_me rassura-t-elle.

- _**Tu crois qu'elle va s'éloigner à nouveau de moi après ce qui s'est presque passé.**_

- _**Je ne pense pas, **_me dit-elle.

- _**Tu en es sûre ? **_Lui demandai-je, incertain.

- _**J'en suis certaine.**_

_**POV Bella :**_

Je me dirigeais vers le bassin enroulée de ma serviette, les jambes tremblotantes. Pourquoi avais-je accepté qu'il m'aide déjà ? Ah oui… dans un premier temps, pour avoir la chance de le mater sans vergogne, et pour essayer de vaincre ma peur, ensuite… Bref, j'allais me ridiculiser.

Il était là, dans l'eau, à me supplier de le rejoindre. Comment refuser cela à un homme comme lui ? Je l'avais vu plonger avec grâce dans ce petit short de bain noir… et il me demandait de le rejoindre, lui, mon dieu grec à la musculature parfaite et au tatouage sublime. J'allais me consumer entièrement si je restais là à le contempler.

- _**Aller Bella, je te jure que je te tiendrai et que je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu pourras rester agrippée à moi du début à la fin si c'est ce que tu souhaites**__**,**_ me dit-il, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. La pauvre… elle subissait énormément ces derniers temps.

Là, c'était sûr et certain… être dans ses bras allait me faire bouillir et rougir comme pas possible… mais j'en avais tellement envie. Ce n'était plus vraiment la peur d'aller dans l'eau mais celle d'être collée peau contre peau avec lui qui faisait surface à cet instant.

Je retirai donc ma serviette et la posai sur l'un des nombreux bancs avant de me rapprocher sur le bord. Je le vis déglutir et écarquiller les yeux durant l'espace d'une seconde. Je jetai brièvement un coup d'œil à mon corps pour voir si par malheur il y avait un problème avec mon maillot de bain… mais non.

Il se rapprocha ensuite des escaliers en bordure de bassin pour venir m'accueillir au creux de ses bras. Je pris alors une grande respiration pour me donner du courage et me glisser dans l'eau. A peine l'avais-je touchée qu'il me réceptionna et lorsque la peau de mon ventre toucha celle de son torse, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement.

- _**Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ? C'est promis ?**_ Lui demandai-je alors que je m'accrochais fortement à son cou, haletante. J'avais les joues en feu, mais, à cet instant, je m'en fichais complètement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche.

- _**C'est promis,**_ me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille alors que je sentais ses mains douces dans mon dos.

Heureusement pour moi, l'eau était tiède, ce qui pouvait calmer les bouffées de chaleur que je ressentais, même si pour les papillons dans le ventre, elle n'avait aucun impact.

- _**Bon, maintenant, je vais m'éloigner du bord… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens,**_ me chuchota-t-il.

- _**D'accord, **_soufflai-je en m'agrippant un peu plus.

Il y avait un monde fou en cet après-midi et les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention aux autres. Donc, forcément, personne ne faisait attention à nous… mis à part peut-être un groupe de jeunes filles qui reluquait Edward de manière bien trop intense à mon goût depuis le merveilleux plongeon qu'il avait fait, mais je ne pouvais pas les blâmer… il était tellement beau. J'essayai de les ignorer, en me disant que j'étais privilégiée. Heureusement pour moi, aucun de nos amis ne nous avaient accompagnés, et, bizarrement, ma peur de l'eau était moindre en compagnie d'Edward. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas boire la tasse et qu'il me protégerait si jamais je venais à couler.

- _**Bella…**_

- _**Oui ?**_

- _**Tu m'étrangles un peu là,**_ me dit-il en grimaçant.

- _**Oh pardon… **_lui dis-je en le lâchant.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas pieds et je n'aurais jamais dû le lâcher. Mais Edward ne m'ayant pas lâchée pour autant, je restai bien en place au creux de ses bras. Je me raccrochai instinctivement à son cou, en faisant attention cette fois-ci de ne pas l'étouffer.

- _**Ce n'est pas grave, **_me répondit-il tout sourire…_** Heureusement pour toi que j'ai pieds, j'aurais coulé avec toi sinon**_, ajouta-il en riant.

- _**Désolée…**_m'excusai-je de nouveau.

- _**Je vais nous emmener où tu as pieds, ce sera mieux pour commencer**__**.**_

- _**D'accord…**_

Il m'agrippa alors à son dos en serrant bien mes jambes autour de sa taille et nagea jusqu'à l'autre bout du bassin, à un endroit où moi aussi j'avais pieds. Arrivés dans le petit bassin, je me détachai de lui sans pour autant qu'il ne me lâche les mains.

- _**Tu vois, c'est facile finalement…**_ me sourit-il de nouveau. Je connaissais fort bien le sourire « made in Cullen »… et celui-ci me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un rire taquin.

- _**Je te signale que tu m'avais promis de ne pas me lâcher… et que fais-tu là ? **_Le taquinai-je moi aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère chargé en tension… je le sentais un peu crispé… comme s'il faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes. Il est vrai que le fait que je sois collée à lui en bikini devait le rendre un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsque j'avais prévenu Alice de cette virée piscine, elle m'avait dit d'en profiter et d'allumer son frère au maximum… en commençant par le bikini. Pour le maillot de bain, j'avais acquiescé… je n'avais pas de maillot une pièce de toute façon. De plus, depuis samedi dernier, je savais que mes sentiments étaient partagés, même s'il n'avait pas tenté de renouveler l'expérience du baiser. Ce que je n'avais pas fait non plus…

- _**Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es détachée de moi, pas l'inverse…**_

- _**J'avais peur d'être un peu lourde**_, dis-je rougissante… _**et le fait d'avoir pieds me rassure un peu plus je dois dire.**_

- _**Tant mieux alors, c'est une bonne chose que ta peur s'arrête à la profondeur du bassin,**_ me dit-il.

Sur ces paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer de nouveau. L'eau nous arrivait à hauteur du nombril et la voir dégouliner le long de son torse me fis perdre le fil de la conversation… je ne l'écoutais plus, trop absorbée par ce que je pouvais voir.

_POV d'Edward :_

J'étais encore rêveur. Elle était là, devant moi, à dévisager mon torse attentivement - bien que ceci ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire - il était cependant déjà assez difficile de me concentrer sur ses yeux et non sur ses courbes parfaites. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mis un bikini aussi sexy? Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Je devais mettre fin à ce petit débordement avant que mes hormones d'adolescent ne prennent le contrôle sur mon cerveau. Limiter leur chemin à la seule partie de mon anatomie que j'osais à peine regarder à cet instant était déjà bien suffisante. Je relevai donc son visage en la tenant par le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux et lui dis :

- _**C'est par ici que ça se passe…**_

Elle releva alors les yeux et je vis son visage se teinter de rouge dans la seconde qui suivit. J'étais aux anges. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je voulais qu'elle me regarde de la sorte… et il avait fallu que je chante pour elle d'abord, et que je tombe la chemise ensuite pour qu'une part de mon rêve devienne réalité.

Terriblement frustré suite au week-end dernier, je m'étais empressé d'aller lui demander, dès le lundi matin,cette virée piscine que je lui avais promise, ou plutôt devrais-je dire : qu'elle m'avait promise. C'était elle qui avait peur de l'eau, c'était donc à elle de décider si elle s'en sentait capable, et à mon plus grand bonheur, elle avait accepté.

Jasper m'avait dit de profiter de cette virée pour jouer à fond de mon charme et que le fait d'être - je le cite - « à moitié à poil » devant elle, serait sans doute un atout majeur. Apparemment, il avait raison et je n'allais pas me gêner. J'adorais voir ses rougeurs, surtout parce que j'en étais la cause.

- _**Désolée, je rêvassais,**_ me désarçonna-t-elle.

J'étais définitivement au paradis. J'imagine que retenter l'expérience de samedi aujourd'hui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire cette semaine (à mon plus grand damne) et, pourtant, je savais qu'elle ne me repousserait pas.

- _**Si je ne devais pas t'apprendre à reprendre confiance dans l'eau je te dirais de ne surtout pas te gêner… mais**__**,**__** là, mon but principal est de t'aider à surmonter ta peur, **_lui répondis-je d'une voix douce, toujours en tenant son fin menton.

Ses joues étaient toujours teintées de rouge mais elle redirigea la conversation sur le droit chemin… sans doute encore gênée d'avoir était prise en flagrant délit de matage.

- _**Bon alors, comment comptes-tu m'aider**__**? Avec des exercices ?... Je suis toute ouïe**_, me dit-elle en se détendant un peu.

Je relâchai alors son menton et essayai de me détendre à mon tour… ce qui ne fut pas gagné. Mon cœur ne faisait que battre de plus en plus fort depuis l'instant où je l'avais vue retirer sa serviette pour laisser apparaître ce bikini bleu marine qui lui allait divinement bien… C'était décidé : _ma nouvelle couleur préférée était le bleu._ Mon cœur battait encore plus depuis que je l'avais serrée dans mes bras lors de son entrée dans l'eau. Mais, en plus, j'avais peur que toute la pression que je ressentais ne se fasse observer par les quelques plongeurs munis de lunettes de plongée, qui nageraient non loin de nous. J'essayerai juste de faire en sorte que Bella ne s'aperçoive pas de cette tension et, bien sûr, de penser à autre chose afin de l'amoindrir.

- _**Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te brusquer… donc la tête sous l'eau ne sera pas pour tout de suite, **_lui dis-je en riant. Je préférais surtout assurer mes arrières.

- _**Tu rêves Cullen, je ne mettrais jamais la tête sous l'eau, tu peux toujours courir**_, me balança-t-elle avec des yeux noirs, son index droit pointant sur mon thorax.

J'arrêtai de rire instantanément. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et sa colère ne la rendait que plus belle. _Aujourd'hui, je disais adieu au sage Edward Cullen_. J'allais tout faire pour qu'elle m'embrasse de nouveau… quitte à ce que ce soit un supplice pour moi. J'allais faire en sorte qu'elle ne me lâche pas et qu'elle s'accroche à mon cou durant toute cette _« leçon de reprise de confiance en soi dans l'eau »._

_POV de Bella :_

Il venait ouvertement de se moquer de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fulminer sur le coup. Je voyais bien qu'il m'avait dit ça pour me taquiner mais la simple pensée de mettre la tête sous l'eau me faisait frissonner … ça voudrait dire que mon corps tout entier y serait et je ne pourrais m'empêcher de repenser à cet évènement. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela, non merci ! De ce fait, je m'étais vite empressée de lui proposer autre chose.

- _**On n'irait pas faire un petit tour dans le bassin d'eau chaude finalement ?**_ Lui demandai-je avec la moue que j'avais l'habitude de faire à Julian. Elle marcherait peut-être avec lui.

A mon grand étonnement, il lança un bref regard vers celui-ci. La grimace qu'il fit alors m'amusa. Ce bassin faisait à peine 70 centimètres de profondeur et des fontaines d'eau jonchaient les rebords. Ce n'était pas étonnant, les gens préféraient l'eau chaude à l'eau tiède dans laquelle nous étions. Il y avait 3 bains à bulles, et en plus, beaucoup d'enfants s'y amusaient.

- _**Ne seriez-vous pas en train de vous défiler Melle Swan**__**?**_ Me dit-il.

- _**Pas le moins du monde, **_souris-je.

- _**Je n'y crois pas un instant…**_me dit-il en me retournant mon sourire.

- _**Bon, un peu, je l'avoue… mais j'espère que nous pourrions quand même profiter d'un des jacuzzis présents dans le bassin que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir visiter, **_le taquinai-je.

Il y lança de nouveau un regard et fronça les sourcils.

- _**Il y a trop de monde là-bas, je préfère rester ici pour l'instant**_, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- _**Dans ce cas… on ira tout à l'heure.**_

- _**On ira s'amuser à la fin seulement si tu réussis à vaincre ta peur, d'accord ?**_

- _**D'accord.**_

Et nous restâmes dans ce bassin une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Pour être franche, je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir dit oui. Même si ma peur était toujours présente, Edward m'avait grandement aidée à reprendre confiance dans l'eau… mais aussi en moi. Je m'étais souvent retrouvée dans ses bras, accrochée autour de son cou, et je dois dire que mes lèvres avaient souvent frôlé sa barbe naissante. Quelques fois de manière non intentionnelle, quelques fois pas. Lorsque mes doigts commencèrent à se friper, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir sur un banc au bord de la piscine. Finement enroulée de ma serviette, je prenais un réel plaisir à contempler Edward faire des longueurs. C'était juste divin.

Le plus divin cependant, fut lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau. J'avais comme l'impression d'être dans un film romantique. Celui où on voit l'acteur principal beau à croquer qui sort lentement de la piscine en secouant ses mèches rebelles… le tout au ralenti. C'était exactement la vision que j'avais en ce moment. Edward Cullen était vraiment le jeune homme le plus parfait que je connaissais et j'étais la fille la plus chanceuse qui puisse exister…. car c'est moi qu'il aimait.

- _**Hey, ca va ? Je n'ai pas été trop long ?**_ Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi alors que je ne cessais de relooker son torse… pour la énième fois.

- _**Hum…. non ça va**_, lui répondis-je, ne pouvant cacher mes rougeurs…_**Tu nages vraiment bien.**_

- _**Heu… Ouais… ma mère nous a inscrits au baby nageur quand on était petits**__**.**_

- _**Tu devais être mignon à croquer.**_

- _**Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus mignon aujourd'hui? **_Me dit-il d'un ton taquin.

- _**« Oh si ! A la fois mignon ET à croquer ! » **_Pensai-je alors, peut-être un peu trop fort, à la vue de l'étonnement sur le visage d'Edward…

**POV Edward :**

« Choqué » était peut-être le mot le plus approprié. Soit j'avais rêvé ce qu'elle venait de me dire, soit j'étais fou… ou alors les deux.

- _**Pardon ?**_ Je préférais en avoir le cœur net.

- _**Euh… c'est que…**_ s'empourpra-t-elle_**… J'ai pensé tout haut pas vrai ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en grimaçant. Apparemment, je n'étais ni fou ni rêveur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire gêné. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cet aveu.

- _**Je crois que oui.**_

- _**Je suis vraiment désolée, **_s'empourpra-t-elle de nouveau.

Ces rougeurs étaient un réel délice pour les yeux. Voulais-je la taquiner encore un peu pour continuer à les voir ? Définitivement oui !

- _**Aucun souci, tu me croques quand tu veux,**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre. Malgré cette récente audace, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à mes propres paroles. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à Bella qui baissa les yeux, plus rouge que jamais.

- _**… donc euh… Tu es toujours d'accord pour aller dans l'autre bassin ou… tu préfères rentrer ? **_Lui demandai-je pour ne pas rendre l'instant encore plus gênant qu'il ne l'était pour elle.

- _**Comme tu veux, **_souffla-t-elle. Elle n'était apparemment pas encore remise de son aveu.

- _**Hey Bella, ce n'est rien. Je t'assure,**_ la rassurai-je en m'abaissant devant elle pour être à hauteur de son visage.

- _**Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis embarrassée à cet instant, **_m'avoua-t-elle sans oser me regarder.

- _**Bella…**_ soufflai-je en lui prenant le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux_**… Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée, je t'assure. Et, si tu veux, je vais te faire un aveu moi aussi. **_

Elle releva alors ses yeux chocolat vers moi et ce que je vis dans son regard me transperça de toute part. Cette fille était définitivement belle et douce, et la seule chose que je voulais à cet instant, c'était la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

- _**Tu dis ça juste pour que j'arrête de me sentir gênée,**_ me dit-elle.

- _**C'est vrai,**_ lui avouai-je_**, mais ce que je vais te dire n'est pas un mensonge.**_

- _**C'est quoi cet aveu ?**_ me demanda-t-elle alors.

- _**Tu es mignonne à croquer**_, lui répondis-je avec de nouveau un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- _**Idiot,**_ rigola-t-elle en me poussant pour se lever et aller en direction de l'autre bassin.

Au moins, elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

Je ne pense pas avoir été trop sadique sur ce chapitre :)

j'espère vraiment avoir vos impressions :) faites fuser les reviews :)

robibis et à bientôt

stef


	18. Virée Piscine

**Bonjour à toutes… entre par la pointe des pieds…**

**Je pense qu'il est inutile de trouver des excuses pour expliquer ma longue absence… à dire vrai, je n'ai pas réellement été absente durant tout ce temps… j'ai lu des centaines de fics depuis mon dernier chapitre… hélas, concernant l'écriture, je dois dire que c'était le plat complet pendant un moment. J'ouvrais mon fichier, j'écrivais deux phrases et j'arrêtais… bref, la page blanche. Juste à cause d'une scène qui n'arrive pas à passer dans ma tête et que je m'exaspère à pouvoir terminer un jour ! Soit…**

**Je suis là aujourd'hui **** pour vous poster la suite que vous attendiez… il y a de ça bientôt 2 ans (OMG j'ai honte !) J'espère seulement ne pas avoir perdu mes lectrices... :( ****Pour celles qui sont toujours présentes (et pour les nouvelles qui arriveront), je vous conseille de relire le chapitre précédent afin de vous remettre un peu dans le bain :) ****sans jeux de mots XD étant donné que je m'étais arrêté au début de cette petite virée piscine. Voilà la suite aujourd'hui :) ****j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si elle est petite :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **** je vous retrouve dans ma boite mail avec vos reviews :) **

**Robibis**

**Stef**

_**Chapitre 18 : Virée piscine**_

**POV Edward**

_**- Hey Bella, attend-moi.**_

Je la rattrapais sans mal avant d'atteindre le bassin chauffé où la quasi majorité des personnes présentes tout à l'heure l'avait déserté. La piscine fermerait dans une quarantaine de minutes. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions ici depuis quelques heures maintenant.

_**- Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de monde, **_murmura Bella.

_**- Moi aussi, **_lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches. Le sol était glissant, je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde qu'elle trébuche et se fasse mal au point de m'en vouloir à vie.

_**- Merci…**_

Une fois complètement dans l'eau - jusqu'à mi cuisse pour ma part – je décidais de m'asseoir à même le fond pour apprécier la température de l'eau. Il était bien plus agréable d'apprécier cette eau à la précédente.

_**- Hum, la température est bien meilleure ici**_, souffla Bella en fermant les yeux un bref instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais subjugué par ces paroles. Ce gémissement eut faillis avoir raison de moi. Bella était telle une sublime créature faite pour me tenter. Le comble, c'est que je ne voulais en aucun cas y résister. J'étais près à me lancer, coûte que coûte. L'un des bains à bulles était vide, c'était pour moi l'occasion de mettre en pratique le plan qui c'était joué à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête durant toute l'après-midi.

_**- J'irais bien dans ce bain là-bas, pas toi ?**_ Tentais-je.

Après tout, elle me l'avait suggéré tout à l'heure, même si je pense que c'était pour faire diversion et échapper à la profondeur de l'autre bassin.

_**- C'est profond ?**_

_**- Pas à ma connaissance, tu veux que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil ?**_

_**- Tu vas me laisser ici toute seule ? **_Me demanda-t-elle. Je sentais la panique dans ses jolis yeux.

_**- J'en ai pour une minute**__, _la rassurais-je.

_**- Hors de question ! Je ne reste pas toute seule, ou alors je t'attends sur le bord**_, me dit-elle en croisant les bras, comme si elle pensait me faire peur en faisant semblant de s'énerver.

_**- Bon d'accord, aller grimpe,**_ lui dis-je alors, en lui montrant qu'elle devait grimper sur mon dos.

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Grimpe sur mon dos.**_

_**- Les gens ne vont pas nous regarder bizarrement ?**_

_**- Pourquoi ils feraient ça?**_

_**- Eh bien, on ne peut pas trouver l'excuse du « je n'ai pas pied » cette fois**_, me répondit-elle en rougissant.

_**- On se fiche de ce que les gens pensent, il ne reste presque plus personne de toute façon et on ne les reverra plus jamais**_, la rassurais-je.

_**- Tu as raison.**_

_**- Aller, grimpe mon petit singe, **_la taquinais-je.

_**- Je suis un petit singe ?**_

_**- Oui, tu es mon petit singe à moi.**_

_**- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les petits singes.**_

Touché Edward. Je ferais bien de trouver quelque chose à dire avant de m'empêtrer dans des comparaisons loufoques et rocambolesques à la Alice. Bella m'avait bien eu sur ce coup, moi qui pensais pouvoir lui faire un petit compliment, je venais de m'enfoncer littéralement.

_**- Je suis en train de songer à quelque chose pour vous faire taire Miss Swan…**_

_**- Vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait me faire taire ? **_Me taquina-t-elle.

Un baiser ? Pensais-je.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bain à bulles qui était bien plus profond que je ne le pensais. Je détachais les bras de Bella de mes épaules pour la ramener devant moi tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes.

_**- Wouah, c'est si profond que ça ? **_Me demanda-t-elle en proie à la panique.

_**- Tu as pieds, non ?**_

_**- Oui, mais ça fait un peu peur toutes ces bulles, j'ai l'impression qu'elles veulent m'entrainer vers le fond…**_

_**- Je ne te lâche pas, promis, **_la rassurais-je en l'amenant contre moi.

De longues secondes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable.

_**- Merci Edward.**_

_**- Pourquoi me remercies-tu Bella ?**_

_**- Pour tout… pour être mon ami, pour cet après-midi. Malgré ma peur, j'ai passé un super moment et grâce à toi et ta patience, je me sens plus légère et plus en confiance dans l'eau, alors merci.**_

Elle m'avait dit tout ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en accrochant ses bras autour de mon cou. Etait-ce un appel ? Je devais me lancer de toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir.

_**- Bella…**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser… **_lui avouais-je, en collant mon front contre le sien. Elle ne dit rien et ne bougeait pas, ce qui m'incita à poursuivre…_** ne me repousse pas s'il te plait**_, la suppliais-je dans un chuchotis à peine audible.

**POV Bella :**

ENFIN ! C'était le seul mot qui se répétait dans ma tête depuis une minute. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Certes, je l'avais été presque durant toute l'après-midi, et j'avoue en avoir profité un peu, mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas pareil. Les personnes encore présentes pouvaient penser ce qu'elles voulaient… j'étais bien, vraiment bien !

_**- Merci Edward.**_

_**- Pourquoi me remercies-tu Bella ? **_Me demanda-t-il, dans un chuchotis. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, tellement nous étions prêts l'un de l'autre.

_**- Pour tout… pour être mon ami, pour cet après-midi. Malgré ma peur, j'ai passé un super moment et grâce à toi et ta patience, je me sens plus légère et plus en confiance dans l'eau alors merci**_, lui avouais-je, les yeux encrés dans les siens. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir remettre les pieds dans une piscine un jour… mais je l'ai fais, grâce à lui.

_**- Bella… **_Chuchota-t-il de nouveau, après quelques secondes de silence.

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser … **_me dit-il dans un souffle, en collant son front contre le mien.

Je ne sais pas si je venais de rêver cette phrase mais elle me semblait très réelle. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre et nos lèvres étaient vraiment très proches. J'étais prête à me laisser aller, complètement.

- … _**Ne me repousse pas s'il te plait**_, me supplia-t-il dans un chuchotis à peine audible.

Comme si j'allais le repousser, je n'attendais que ça.

Et ce que j'attendais depuis une semaine arriva. Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes… avec délicatesse, comme une caresse. Et c'était tout simplement divin, et doux, et sensuel, et merveilleux… J'étais définitivement la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse de tout les temps.

Lorsqu'il éloigna son visage - trop tôt à mon gout - pour me sourire, j'étais complètement fascinée… par ses yeux, et son nez, et sa bouche…

Toute la timidité qui m'avait alors handicapée jusqu'à aujourd'hui s'évapora. J'en voulais encore plus et je n'avais qu'une envie, approfondir le baiser qu'il venait de me donner.

C'est donc à mon tour que je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**POV Edward :**

Nos bouches, au contact l'une de l'autre me donnèrent des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps. J'étais complètement transporté… Ma main droite fourragea dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre l'agrippait à moi. Elle me rendait complètement dingue. J'étais en feu et excité comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant.

Sa langue vint alors frôler ma lèvre supérieure, de gauche à droite en suivant sa courbure naturelle pour ensuite venir la caresser de haut en bas, en entrant doucement dans l'interstice entre mes deux lèvres… en faire le tour… les effleurer doucement.

C'était une invitation des plus explicites… mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant sa langue venir caresser la mienne de manière sensuelle et douce. Ce baiser était juste divin. Et je me traitais de con intérieurement pour avoir attendu si longtemps pour l'embrasser… mais aussi pour ne pas être assez fort pour faire perdurer ce baiser. Je ne suis qu'un garçon après tout, un garçon vivant ses premières fois qui plus est… C'est donc à contre cœur – mais aussi pour ne pas compromettre ma virilité – que je mis fin à ce si tentateur et délicieux baiser.

_**- Waouh… c'était...**_

_**- Waouh…**_

- …_**Oui, définitivement waouh ! **_Affirma-t-elle en me souriant timidement, les joues en feu. Je la trouvais divinement belle à cet instant.

_**- Tu es si belle, **_lui déclarais-je dans un souffle, le front toujours soudé au sien. Je ne voulais briser cet instant pour rien au monde.

_**- Nous vous invitons à rejoindre les vestiaires, la piscine fermera ses portes dans 20 minutes, **_déclara une voix féminine dans les hauts parleurs situés je ne sais où. Si je ne voulais pas briser cet instant de tendresse, cette voix le fit pour nous avec beaucoup moins de tact…

Le retour vers les vestiaires se fit dans le plus grand des silences et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas si mal… j'étais encore dans l'euphorie du moment et ce n'était pas sans mal de quitter le bassin. Je dû me mettre en tête tout un tas de pensées sur Jasper et ma sœur pour sortir de cette eau digne. Et c'était encore plus difficile lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux douches.

Oh douce tentatrice… je crois que je n'allais pas fermer l'œil cette nuit…

Bref… j'adorais cette piscine tout en la détestant à la fois. Il ne nous serait jamais venu à l'esprit, à nous les anglais, de faire des vestiaires communs dans une piscine municipale et par conséquent, le passage par les douches… mais ce n'était pas le cas des américains apparemment. Je m'évertuais de garder mes yeux pour moi mais ils ne semblaient pas être du même côté que mon esprit visiblement. La voir se glisser sous l'eau chaude en soupirant de bien être ou encore l'entre-apercevoir se savonner les cheveux m'aidèrent encore moins. C'est pourquoi je m'imaginais être dans les vestiaires du gymnase en compagnie des garçons de l'équipe… ce qui m'aida grandement.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais séché et habillé aussi vite de toute ma vie. J'étais dehors en attendant que Bella finisse de se rhabiller, ce qui allait prendre certainement plus de temps que moi puisqu'elle devait se sécher les cheveux et les coiffer. J'en profitais donc pour allumer une petite cigarette. L'air se faisait plus frais depuis quelques jours et comme j'avais encore les cheveux mouillés je le ressentais un peu plus que d'habitude. Heureusement que j'avais mon écharpe, je ne voulais pas risquer de tomber malade parce que ça signifierai : manquer les cours, mais aussi manquer mes nouveaux instants avec Bella.

D'ailleurs… voudrait-elle que l'on nous voit ensembles au lycée ? Ou alors préfèrerait-elle que cela reste caché? Je l'aimais, ce n'était un secret pour personne… même les gars de l'équipe se doutaient de mes sentiments pour elle, surtout Mike. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient connaissances des sentiments de Bella à mon égard.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Bella venir vers moi. Je m'empressais de jeter mon mégot et lui sourit.

_**- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que fumer était mauvais pour la santé ?**_ Me sourit-elle en retour.

_**- Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part**_, la taquinais-je_**, mais ça me détend, **_me défendis-je.

_**- Il existe tout un tas d'autres trucs qui détendent**_.

_**- Tu peux m'en faire une liste ?**_ Lui demandais-je le sourire en coin, en me rapprochant d'elle.

_**- Le sport ?**_

_**- Déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas chez moi, ça me défoule et me tiens en forme, rien de plus. **_Je la pris par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

_**- Le yoga ?**_

_**- J'ai une tête à faire du yoga ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas, **_souffla-t-elle, de nouveau toute -ce parce que j'avais maintenant les mains sur ses joues, prêtent à rapprocher son visage àhauteur du mien pour que je puisse effleurer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois ?

_**- Puis-je ? **_Lui demandais-je tout de même. Je savais qu'elle se doutait que je voulais l'embrasser encore.

_**- T'ais-je une seule fois fait penser aujourd'hui que je ne le voulais pas ?**_

_**- Non… mais…**_

_**- Dans ce cas, tais-toi Maestro et embrasse-moi.**_

Ce baiser fut tout aussi divin que le premier. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il soit le second d'une longue série. Voilà la chose qui pourrait me détendre bien mieux que la cigarette à présent.

...

à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	19. Retour à la réalité

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Je suis ravie de ne pas avoir perdu certaines de mes lecteurs/lectrices :) et d'en avoir de nouvelles :) Comme promis la dernière fois, voici un nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec beaucoup moins d'attente :)**

**Je tiens à vous souhaiter d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année! J'espère que le père Noel vous a bien gâté! :)**

**Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews que j'ai eu (si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates!) Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux personnes qui ne sont pas enregistrées mais je tiens à vous remercier pour votre review :) ca me va droit au coeur! :)**

**Je vais laisser place à la lecture ;) j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira! :) Et laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19 : Retour à la réalité**

_**- Je te raccompagne ? **_Lui proposais-je.

_**- Il me semble que nous sommes venus avec ma voiture,**_ me rappela-t-elle.

_**- Touché… **_Grimaçais-je. _**Dans ce cas, je reformule ma question : M'autorises-tu à prendre le volant ? **_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- La jolie demoiselle aurait-elle si peu confiance en moi ?**_ Lui répondis-je, faussement outré. Puis j'ajoutais : _**S'est-elle noyée cet après-midi ?**_

_**- Tu marque un point, **_grimaça-t-elle à son tour.

_**- Donc ? **_Lui demandais-je en tendant la main, espérant qu'elle y glisse ses clés.

Une fois confortablement assis, je réglais le siège et les rétros afin de me mettre à l'aise.

_**- Prête ?**_

Elle me répondit en hochant la tête. Après quelques secondes cependant, elle ajouta :

_**- Juste une chose : n'oublis pas que mon père est le shérif de cette ville et que tu transporte sa jeune et douce fille unique, alors doucement sur la vitesse de transport**_, me sourit-elle.

Devais-je lui rappeler que j'avais déjà eu affaire à son père à deux reprises depuis que nous vivions à Seattle ? Certainement pas… je préférais garder ma folie de la vitesse pour moi et me comporter comme un jeune homme exemplaire qui respectait le code de la route devant elle.

_**- Bella, je te promets de ne pas malmener ta voiture**_, lui répondis-je, en sortant du parking.

_**- Tu n'as pas trop de difficultés avec le volant à gauche **_? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

_**- Au début c'était délicat je dois l'admettre, mais nous sommes arrivés durant les vacances d'été et mes parents en ont profité pour nous payer quelques heures de conduite afin d'apprendre à rouler à droite. Les débuts d'Alice étaient laborieux, dans tous les sens du terme, que se soit pour rouler du bon côté de la route ou pour la boite de vitesse**_, me souvins-je avec un sourire._** Je préférais l'emmener partout où elle voulait aller de peur qu'elle ne commette un accident. **_Ma sœur était vraiment dangereuse au tout début.

_**- C'est donc pour ça que tu l'avais amené chez moi le jour des sélections. **_Constata-t-elle.

Les quelques minutes suivantes passèrent dans un silence plutôt pesant. Je l'avais embrassé à nouveau en sortant de la piscine et je me demandais juste comment allait se passer la suite des événements. Là tout de suite, je n'avais qu'une envie : ouvrir la fenêtre et crier haut et fort que Bella Swan était désormais ma petite amie. Mais qu'en était-il de son côté ? J'avais envie qu'elle me parle, de n'importe quoi… peu m'importait à partir du moment où mes pensées étaient mises de côté.

_**- En parlant d'Alice, est-ce qu'elle sera chez toi ?**_ Finit-elle par me demander.

J'avais pris le chemin du retour en direction de chez moi étant donné que nous étions partis d'ici. Bella était venu me chercher. J'avais insisté pour prendre ma voiture mais elle m'avait dit qu'il en était hors de question. J'étais faible face à Bella Swan et je le savais, donc j'avais abdiqué…

_**- Je n'en sais absolument rien, **_lui répondis-je honnêtement._** Jasper et Rosalie devaient visiter des appartements cet après-midi, je suppose qu'elle les aura accompagnés.**_ _**Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?**_

_**- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de subir un interrogatoire ce soir, **_m'avoua-t-elle.

Je la comprenais parfaitement… j'étais dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle concernant ma sœur… elle allait s'acharner sur moi pour avoir les moindres détails. Je suppose que Bella ne ferait pas exception à la règle…

_**- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter tu sais,**_ lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne me demande :

_**- Edward… que sommes-nous vraiment ? **_

Même si je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle lancerait ce genre de conversation, j'étais content car j'aurais peut-être des réponses aux questions que je me posais… Je décidais de lui faire croire que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me faire dire afin de connaitre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Je sais, j'étais lâche…

_**- Comment ca ?**_ Lui demandais-je alors.

_**- Tu sais, depuis ce baiser**_… me dit-elle.

_**- Lequel ? Celui de la semaine dernière ou celui d'aujourd'hui? **_La taquinais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Parce que oui, je considérais le « presque baiser » de la semaine dernière comme étant le premier que nous avions échangé. Ses douces lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une seconde…

_**- Il me semblait que celui-ci était le premier, ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière n'était qu'une… esquisse … **_me sourit-elle timidement.

- … _**Une douce torture plutôt,**_ lui avouais-je.

_**- Ah bon ?**_

Apparemment, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment je m'étais senti lorsque son amie nous avait interrompu.

_**- Bella, tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai fini cette soirée frustré… **_lui avouais-je.

_**- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de renouveler l'expérience avant aujourd'hui ?**_

_**- Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus de ce baiser et puis, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu d'occasion…**_

_**- Tu sais très bien que je voulais toujours de ce baiser Edward.**_

_**- Alors qu'aimerais-tu que nous sommes Bella? **_

Même si je voulais être son petit ami, je ne voulais en aucun cas la brusquer. Et surtout, je voulais avant tout savoir ce qui allait advenir de nous avant de lui avouer que je voulais avoir une place particulière dans son cœur.

_**- Ne me retourne pas cette question Edward, je suis la première à te l'avoir demandé… **_

_**- Bella, je serais celui que tu veux que je sois… **_lui répondis-je, alors que ce que je pensais réellement était:_« Bella, je veux être l'amour de ta vie »_. Mais j'étais encore trop timide et trop peureux pour lui avouer ce genre de chose.

_**- Non Edward je veux savoir ce que toi tu veux que nous sommes… **_décidément, elle voulait vraiment me pousser à lui dévoiler mes sentiments…

Après tout, je la comprenais… j'essayais de faire de même… Je me devais donc de lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Mais comment le lui dire ?

_**- Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas Bella, il me semble avoir été clair la semaine dernière… **_lui dis-je alors. Ce n'était pas génial comme déclaration mais j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait ce que je voulais lui dire.

_**- Avec ta chanson… **_souffla-t-elle.

_**- Oui… **_

Elle avait donc compris ce que je ressentais.

_**- Très bien… c'est ce que je souhaite moi aussi**_… m'avoua-t-elle.

J'étais aux anges… mais pas pour très longtemps car elle ajouta :

_**- Mais…**_ _**Est-ce qu'on pourrait être discret au lycée… si ça ne t'ennuis pas ? **_Ajouta-t-elle.

Ce que je redoutais arrivait mais je pense qu'au fond de moi, je m'y attendais… même si j'aurais préférer me tromper…

_**- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que les autres saches se qu'il se passe entre nous, c'est bien ça?**_

Je voulais en être vraiment sûr.

_**- Oui, **_couina-t-elle.

_**- Pourquoi Bella ?**_

_**- J'aimerais t'avoir rien que pour moi pour l'instant. Vivre des moments rien qu'avec toi comme cet après midi sans que personne ne vienne s'immiscer entre nous, **_me dit-elle en rougissant.

_**- Je t'ai dis que je serais celui que tu veux que je sois alors d'accord…**_ soupirais-je.

Après tout, c'étais mieux que rien du tout. Même si ça me contrariait…

_**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux cela dit… **_devina-t-elle.

_**- Pas vraiment. **_

_**- Pourquoi ? **_

Elle avait l'air coupable mais même si ça me tuait de la voir dans cet état je devais lui dire ce que je pensais.

_**- Parce que j'aimerais crier au monde entier que Bella Swan est désormais ma petite amie. N'est-ce pas ton cas? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te voit dans les bras d'un footballeur ou juste parce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te voit dans mes bras que tu ne veux pas que ça se saches? **_

A la voir si étonnée, je sus que je m'étais emporté un peu trop vite_**.**_ Je regrettais déjà mes paroles… et je m'excusais dans la foulée.

_**- Je suis désolé Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je vouais dire… mais… je suis confus…**_

_**- Ne crois pas ça une seconde Edward **_! Elle semblait désormais énervée.

Nous n'étions peut-être même pas encore ensemble et nous avions déjà un semblant de dispute…

_**- Ne m'as-tu pas écouté il y a tout juste deux secondes ?**_ _**J'aimerais le crier également et je te promets que tu pourras le faire dans tout le lycée en temps voulu mais pas maintenant s'il te plait… **_me supplia-t-elle.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais déjà une vague idée de pourquoi elle voulait garder notre relation secrète. J'avais déjà pu assister à une altercation entre elle et Loren à cause de moi. Et je savais qu'elle avait déjà repoussé Mike plusieurs fois…

Mais pourquoi se cacher pour eux ? Je n'en avais rien à faire de leur avis…

_**- Je peux avoir des prénoms ?**_

_**- Loren, Mike et j'en passe. La liste est longue tu veux que je continue ? **_

C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_**- Tyler et Mike savent depuis un moment que j'ai beaucoup d'attirance pour toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi leur avis compte… **_lui signalais-je.

_**- Je suis la seule à avoir totalement été aveugle si j'ai bien compris,**_ souffla-t-elle. _**Cependant… personne mis à part Alice et Julian ne connaissent mes sentiments à ton égard Edward… je ne veux pas que Loren saccage nos entrainements de cheerleading par ma faute. Les filles se donnent tellement à fond pour moi. Tu sais, si on reporte le concours de printemps, j'aurais une bourse d'études pour l'université et je sais pertinemment que si Loren est en colère contre moi pour quelque raison que se soit, elle ne m'épargnera pas un instant… Et crois-moi si je te dis qu'elle peut être vraiment hargneuse quand elle veut. Nous voir ensemble la mettrais dans une colère noire…**_

J'ignorais complètement l'enjeu de cette compétition et je m'en voulais d'avoir été si égoïste.

_**- Je suis désolé Bella… je ne savais pas…**_

_**- Ne t'excuse pas.**_

Venait-elle de me dire en plus qu'Alice était au courant ? Décidément ma sœur me cachait bien son jeu. Voilà donc pourquoi elle me poussait à lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle… Elle devait très certainement en avoir parlé à Jasper en plus. Et il m'avait caché ça ? Il m'avait mis dans des situations plutôt délicates alors qu'il était au courant ? J'allais le tuer… à petit feu ! Et cette Loren… quelle vipère !

_**- Je me fiche de ce que pense Loren, c'est toi que je veux et je suis sûr qu'elle le sait… mais je suis d'accord. Si tu veux que l'on reste discret pendant un moment alors on le restera… **_

_**- Merci Edward…**_ _**Si je n'avais pas autant travaillé durant ces dernières années pour cette bourse et si Loren n'était pas aussi malsaine, je te jure que je me pavanerais à ton cou devant tout le monde pour leur montrer à tous, et surtout à ELLE que tu es à moi !**_ Me sourit-elle.

Je lui sortis mon petit sourire en coin. J'étais à elle.

_**- Tu me trouve égoïste pas vrai ?**_ me déconcerta-t-elle avec cette petite moue qui me faisait fondre sur place.

Elle était forte, très forte pour ça. Encore plus que ma sœur.

_**- Alors comme ça je suis à toi? **_La taquinais-je.

En réalité j'étais heureux de l'entendre me dire ça. Et les rougissements de ses pommettes étaient magnifiques…

_**- Je suis égoïste, **_répéta-t-elle en se cachant les yeux et rougissant de plus belle.

_**- Ne cache pas ce si beau visage**_, lui dis-je en lui retirant ses mains de ma main libre._** Si tu te trouve égoïste alors c'est également mon cas… donc nous sommes quittes**_, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

_**- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être égoïste.**_

_**- Je veux montrer à Mike et Tyler que c'est moi que tu as choisis alors que tu veux garder tout ça secret, c'est très égoïste de ma part, **_déclarais-je.

_**- Je dirais plutôt que c'est très puéril, **_s'esclaffa-t-elle.

_**- Tu as peut-être raison, **_m'esclaffais-je à mon tour. _**Mais ne viens-tu pas de m'avouer que tu voulais m'exhiber comme un trophée auprès de Loren ? **_La taquinais-je à nouveau. Dieu que j'adorais l'embêter…

_**- Je ne l'ai pas dis comme ça mais je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, **_rigola-t-elle.

_**- Mais tu veux attendre… ce que je comprends**_, ajoutais-je aussitôt pour lui rappeler que je la comprenais.

_**- Oui… j'aimerais y aller en douceur s'il te plait. **_

_**- Ok, nous irons à ton rythme.**_

_**- Merci… **_

_**- J'aurais tout de même droit à quelques bisous et quelques câlins au détour d'un couloir ?**_

_**- On verra Maestro,**_ me dit-elle les yeux plissés et le sourire en coin.

_**- J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça… **_lui avouais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_**- Comment ? Maestro ?**_

_**- Oui, **_lui répondis-je, n'ayant toujours pas détourné le regard.

_**- Regarde la route Maestro !**_

_**- Oui chef ! **_Lui obéissais-je alors.

_**POV Bella :**_

A peine nous étions sortis de la voiture qu'Alice déboulait droit sur nous pendant qu'Edward sortait son sac du coffre. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'elle devait visiter des appartements avec Jasper ? Moi qui pensais pouvoir profiter encore de lui un petit peu… c'était fichu.

_**- Bella ! **_Arriva Alice en sautillant._** Je commençais à penser que mon frère t'avait kidnappée. Ca fait des heures que je vous attends ! **_Bouda-t-elle.

Jasper arriva rapidement derrière elle.

_**- N'exagère pas Alice, nous sommes rentrés i peine 30 minutes**_, rouspéta ce dernier.

_**- Oui, et bien cette demi-heure m'a parue une éternité.**_

Je regardais Edward suppliante. Il me lança un regard désolé.

_**- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Tu as vaincu ta peur ? **_Me demanda Alice toute excitée.

_**- Elle va très bien Alice, Bella ne s'est pas noyé comme tu peux le constater, **_lui dit Edward.

_**- Dommage, un petit bouche à bouche ne lui aurait pas fait de mal je suppose.**_

_**- Alice ! **_Criâmes Jasper et moi en même temps.

Heureusement qu'Edward connaissait mes sentiments à son égard désormais sinon j'aurais pus aller me cacher derrière un buisson et ne jamais en sortir tellement Alice était sans gêne.

_**- Bon ça va, je n'ai rien dis**_, souffla-t-elle lasse avant de continuer par_**… Jasper, Edward, veuillez-nous excuser mais nous avons à parler ! Tu viens Bella ? **_Me demanda-t-elle pour la forme, puisqu'elle me tenait déjà par le bras et m'emmenait en direction de la maison.

Super… je n'échapperais pas à cet interrogatoire aujourd'hui, c'était certain …

_**- Bella, tes clés !**_ Me dit Edward derrière moi en agitant le trousseau devant lui.

_**- Tu lui rendras tout à l'heure !**_ Cria Alice.

A peine avait-elle fermé la porte de sa chambre qu'Alice commença son flot de questions :

_**- Alors, c'était comment ? Tu le trouves comment en maillot de bain ? Il s'est montré comment avec toi ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Dis-moi que oui !**_

_**- Doucement Alice, respires ! **_Lui répondis-je.

_**- Désolée, **_couina-t-elle,_** mais**_ _**je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.**_

_**- Assieds-toi et je te raconte. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est compris ? **_

De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix alors autant tout lui raconter. Elle me laisserait tranquille plus vite.

_**- Promis! **_Me sourit-elle.

_**- Edward a été très prévenant si tu veux tout savoir. Grâce à lui, je pense pouvoir affronter ma peur désormais mais je pense qu'il me faudrait encore quelques séances comme celle-ci pour être plus en confiance dans l'eau, **_lui racontais-je.

_**- Je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de continuer à t'aider.**_

_**- Je ne voudrais pas abusé de sa gentillesse.**_

Alice roula des yeux.

_**- Nous sommes allés dans le grand bassin où il m'a d'abord aidé à vaincre ma peur… puis ensuite, il a nagé un peu pendant que je le regardais et après ça, comme il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les petits bassins, nous nous sommes reposés un peu dans un des bains à remous, **_finis-je par lui dire.

J'essayais de cacher mes rougissements mais n'y arrivais pas cependant. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'elle voulait savoir.

_**- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais… il n'a même pas essayé une petite approche ? Bella, ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je ne te croirais pas.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne me croirais-tu pas ? **_Feignais-je.

_**- Parce que j'ai vu le sourire niais que mon frère affichait tout à l'heure. Et celui-ci disait clairement : « Je l'ai embrassé et j'aimerais recommencer ».**_

_**- Tu dis n'importe quoi**_, lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. Comme ci elle pouvait voir ça.

_**- Ah oui, désolée… il disait plutôt : « je l'ai embrassé, j'ai adoré et je suis heureux car elle a aimé aussi ! » **_Continua-t-elle…_** Tu vois j'ai raison, tu rougis.**_

_**- Alice, ton frère embrasse comme un Dieu, **_soupirais-je vaincue. Elle avait deviné de toute façon donc il était inutile de continuer à lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

_**- Ahhhhhh ENFIN ! Je commençais à désespérer pour vous deux.**_

_**- Moi aussi je dois bien l'avouer.**_

_**- La faute à qui ? **_

_**- Oui je sais… mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis timide.**_

_**- Bon, le principal c'est que vous êtes enfin ensemble, **_me sourit-elle.

_**- Oui…**_

_**- Il y a un « mais » c'est ça ? **_Devina-t-elle.

_**- En revenant de la piscine sur la route du retour… je lui ai demandé ce que nous étions vraiment… parce qu'il m'avait embrassé mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**_

J'étais encore étonnée de cette audace venant de moi. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais réussi à lui poser cette question alors que j'avais mis des semaines pour réussir à rester près de lui sans flancher. Mais depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé, j'avais l'impression que toute la timidité que je ressentais le concernant disparaissait. En réalité, elle était toujours là mais j'étais plus confiante pour nous deux désormais.

_**- Mon frère t'aime Bella, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**_

_**- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pus comprendre… il ne me l'a pas dit mais il m'a avoué que la chanson qu'il avait chanté samedi dernier reflétait ses sentiments pour moi…**_

_**- Qu'en est-il du « mais » ?**_

_**- J'y viens, **_soufflais-je…_** Alice, j'aimerais que tu gardes tout ça pour toi, ne l'ébruite pas au lycée s'il te plait…**_

_**- Ébruiter quoi?**_

_**- Le fait qu'Edward et moi sommes ensembles… j'aimerais que nous restions discrets pour le moment…**_

_**- Bella, tu attends ça depuis la rentrée, pourquoi ne pas profiter des instants que tu passeras avec mon frère un maximum ? Je ne te comprends pas…**_

_**- Loren me déteste déjà parce que j'ai obtenu le poste de capitaine, je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste encore plus parce que je sors avec Edward…**_

_**- Tu dois très certainement être sur un petit nuage depuis samedi dernier… **_me dit-elle.

Sur un petit nuage ? Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? J'avais loupé quelque chose ?

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Parce que je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais Loren était là samedi elle aussi et qu'elle a tout vu. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle peste contre toi et le fait que tu te tape « son mec ». Je croyais que tu t'en étais rendue compte mais que tu la laissais parler pour ne pas l'affronter…**_

_**- Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dit ça ? **_

Mais de quel droit se permet-elle de dire qu'Edward est son mec ? Non mais je rêve ! Elle était culotée tout de même.

_**- Elle croit déjà qu'Edward et toi êtes ensemble je te signale, donc je trouve inutile que vous restiez « discrets ».**_

_**- Mais comment peut-elle dire des choses pareilles ?**_

_**- Tu la connais mieux que moi Bella. Te souviens-tu pourquoi elle ne me voulait pas dans l'équipe ?**_

J'étais estomaquée. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça alors qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble ?

_**- Je crois que je vais rentrer Alice, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

J'avais besoin d'être seule un moment pour digérer ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça et je n'en revenais toujours pas de ne pas m'en être rendu compte cette semaine. Loren disait toutes ces choses dans mon dos et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

_**- Non, c'est bon, tu m'as déjà dit tout ce que je voulais entendre, **_me sourit-elle._** On se voit lundi ?**_

_**- Oui, à lundi.**_

J'avais besoin de récupérer mes clés. Arrivée au salon, je remarquais qu'Edward et Jasper étaient tranquillement assis dans un des canapés à regarder la télévision. Ils me virent aussitôt que je j'entrais dans la pièce.

_**POV Edward :**_

_**- Je vais rentrer, est-ce que je peux avoir mes clés ? **_Demanda Bella.

Elle avait l'air contrariée.

_**- Tu ne reste pas un peu ? **_Lui demandais-je alors que je me levais du canapé pour la rejoindre.

J'avais espéré pouvoir encore profité un peu de sa présence. Et j'avoue, par la même occasion, pouvoir encore profiter de ses lèvres si tentantes.

_**- Non, je… j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu… tu sais… la piscine et tout… ca m'a un peu fatigué…**_

Mais que s'était-il passé dans la chambre de ma sœur ? Bella avait un comportement étrange… comme ci… ce que nous avions partagé cet après-midi n'avait pas existé. J'étais vraiment inquiet. Regrettait déjà-t-elle ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_**- Oh…bien… tiens, les voilà, **_lui répondis-je en sortant ses clés de la poche de mon jean.

_**- Merci.**_

J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais vraiment peur de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle quitterait ma maison.

_**- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture ?**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**- Je reviens Jazz.**_

_**- Aucun soucis, **_me répondit-il,_** prenez votre temps.**_

Je l'accompagnais alors jusqu'à sa voiture en évitant soigneusement de la toucher. Je devais garder mes mains pour moi pour l'instant, donc je les fourrais dans les poches avant de mon jean. Arrivés à sa portière elle se retourna et me dit :

_**- On se voit lundi ?**_

_**- Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tout sera différent lundi ? **_Lui demandais-je en quittant mon jean pour récupérer ses mains dans les miennes.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_**- Bella, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? **_

_**- Non, tout va bien,**_ me mentit-elle.

_**- Tu as l'air contrariée et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète, **_lui avouais-je.

_**- Ca va, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'Alice m'a dit quelque chose qui me chagrine un peu mais ça va passer, **_me dit-elle en baissant les yeux de nouveau.

_**- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? **_Lui demandais-je en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

_**- Rien de bien important, **_éluda-t-elle.

_**- Bella… **_chuchotai-je.

_**- S'il te plait Edward… je ne veux pas en parler.**_

_**- Bien, **_soupirais-je.

_**- Puis-je avoir un baiser en guise de bonsoir ? **_Lui demandais-je. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle le veuille toujours.

J'étais bien décidé à rejoindre ma sœur une fois que Bella serait rentrée chez elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pus lui dire pour que je la retrouve dans un état pareil ?

_**- Edward, vas-tu toujours me demander la permission ? Si tu as envie de m'embrasser alors fais-le et ne te pose pas de question.**_

J'étais un peu soulagée qu'elle me dise ça. Apparemment elle ne remettait pas en question notre relation mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui la tracassait.

Je l'embrassais alors chastement sur les lèvres avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Voilà pour la suite :) ne croyez pas que Bella va de nouveau mettre de la distance entre eux ;) ce n'est pas le cas :)

Je vous souhaite d'agréables vacances (pour celles et ceux qui le sont) et du courage pour les autres qui n'en ont pas ;)

A très bientot pour la suite ;)

Bisous

Stef


End file.
